Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle - Book 5: Gateway to Aqua Duniya
by Artemis-LeFay
Summary: Alexa twisted his fate, sacrificing himself into shadows of an Ancient Evil while cheating death! Now the Iwasame Senshi and their sports team allies must hunt down the new Dark One to a jungle realm filled with secrets about Olympia Magna and unparalleled magic from beyond! New allies will join along with old faces but a dangerous countdown to save the Suiei God of Destiny begins!
1. Prologue: Far Away Legends!

リブート **_Free! EtERNaL SWiM CHRoNiCLE_** –スポーツビレッジ –

リブート フリー！エターナルスイムクロニクル–スポーツビレッジ –

 ** _Reboot – Free! EtERNaL SWiM CHRoNiCLE – Sports Village_** –

~Book 1: Crossroad of Talents – タレントのクロスロード

~Book 2: Unforgiven Ace – 許されざるエース

~Book 3: Realm of the Bio-Chronicles – バイオクロニクルのレルム

~Book 4: Triad Vengeful Entourage –トライアド復讐の側近

 **~Book 5: Gateway to Aqua Duniya –** **アクアドゥニヤへのゲートウェイ** **–** **(You are here)**

~Book 6: Movie Novelization: The Last World! – 劇場版

* * *

 **~Introduction/Author's Notes:**

Why did I make myself a damsel in distress? Ok I am kidding but I am also a human being like you, also filled with sin and darkness. I too had my own bad experiences growing up and many times I was lost with my own mind. Being bullied has brought me into temptations of revenge to those who did me wrong. However, I never want to taste the darkness as I knew the consequences of doing that would bring me in more trouble. Hence recently, I have been fighting my inner instincts because of events that happened to me in the last few months that sort of triggered my past.

And so, this storyline will be on a different scope:

I had thought of turning Kagami evil while writing the Operation Infinity Arc of Book 4 but after reflecting my personal life both this past year and in my childhood…I realized that I am constantly at war with myself. There's a part of me that wants revenge to blast down all of those people who bullied me in real life back in my Elementary, Middle and High Schools but of course that's wrong. However, I did violate a little bit when writing the Shadow Mafia back in Gen 1.0's story: _The Last Legend_. Those beings were _actually former classmates of mine who hurt me the most_ ; to simplify, I back stabbed them just to get my anger out. Writing like this has brought some darkness in me which was probably not a good move but there was no other way to show my anger that is bottling inside.

So I decided to delve deeper into my own psychology as I will write this piece in a very, very, different manner. If you are familiar with how I wrote the Gen 1.0 fics, you learned that there are other "universes" that diverge from different timelines. You also would have known that an OC of mine, Pandora Le Fay was also a Dark One. She antagonized so much during Season 2 storyline; _Voyage of the Magic Six_.

Some Key Concepts I will return from Gen 1.0:

~Planet Earth: **_Beta_** Timeline (aka OUR real world that we are in this very moment)

~Planet Earth: _**Alpha**_ Timeline (The canon story of Free!)

~Planet Earth: _**Suiei**_ Timeline (Season 1 Fanfiction Prime Setting.)

~Planet Duniya (Season 2 Fanfiction Prime Setting in _Voyage of the Magic Six_.)

~Camelot: The world of "Stories" and "Fanfictions" that were contained in an endless library holding all universes (at the end of Gen 1.0, the world was "seemingly destroyed". What really happened there will be revealed soon.)

~ _My reasons why I stopped swimming_ (See _Heroes of the Gods_ in Part 1 of that fanfic) _**and the result of that psychological pain growing up to sacrifice the sport**_ I loved most (swimming). This will include my interactions with my family, classmates, etc.

In this book there will be a lot of new explorations including:

*The Complete Mythology of "Chaos"; who is the "Ultimate" Dark One? How did the darkness begin? Who was the first "Apprenticed" Dark One? How does darkness affect us both in reality and in fantasy? Many of these details will also be explained here and also in the movie fanfic novel _The Last World_.

*A new world! – Bota Duniya; The "Great Jungle".

*A new city! – El Dorado and its greater areas.

*THE FINAL SAVIOR: Eijun Sawamura (He will also have a diary set later this year).

*MORE SPORTS ANIME! Including: _Days, Ginga e Kickoff, Ace of the Diamond, Big Windup/Oofuri!, Yowamushi Pedal, Cheer Danshi/Boys!, Eyeshield 21, Bamboo Blade_ and more!

*A New Crossover: _Tak and the Power of Juju/The Staff of Dreams_! You saw in Book 4 there were "Nerbils", "Woodies", and other references. In this book you'll get to meet: Tak himself, Jeera, Jibolba, Tlaloc, Lok, and more Nerbils and maybe even some "Juju Spirits".

**The Staff of Dreams; its other half, "Dream Shaker".

* * *

 ** _Prologue 1: Makoto's Inner monologue_**

Once upon a time…

Six Heroes were born.

Reincarnated from an ancient past with memories forgotten.

Overtime they grew…and the water welcomed them…they trained hard…to swim and to fight.

Then it was time to depart to a new land…

Where they would be destined…to become the next generation.

Fighting against the darkness, greed, and malice…the Suiei Gods…lives once more!

 _Alexa…my beloved Julius…do you remember all of this?_

You were a part of **_OUR TEAM!_**

We had allies that joined us, and villains that were against us!

However, this force of evil has begun to take its toll…

Something opened your heart…to the shadows…

No one knows the lure of evil more than myself…I have felt its embrace…

Now I am here to implore you…resist temptation…remember _YOUR DESTINY!_

 _STEP BACK INTO THE LIGHT!_

 _I WILL_ _ **NOT**_ _LOSE MY LOVER, MY PARTNER, MY HOPE, TO DARKNESS!_

 _WE WILL FIND YOU!_ _ **I PROMISE!**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue 2: Far Away Legends  
**_

 **Planet Earth: Beta!Timeline  
Marotta Family House, Novelty, OH (Year 2005 A.D)**

To the east of Mayfield…in the countryside of the north eastern Ohio…lies several unique small villages that dot around from here to there. Two families consisting of Alex's father's brother (and his family unit) along with the father's parents living together in a duplex-based house.

 _It was here where everything began…both the good…the bad…and the ugly._

Alex rushed upstairs with Dominic as the latter wanted to show him a particular videogame he got. It was a cartoon-styled 3-D CGI with a character from some sort of a tribe-based character named Tak. The first game was called _The Power of Juju_.

"Look at this!" said Dominic, showing the second game, "I got the sequel version!"

"Wow!" smiled Alex, "That's great! That's quite an awesome looking staff! Maybe I'll use my BIONICLE pieces to build a similar model!"

"That would be great!" he said, "I'd love to see you building it!"

"And we can pretend it's all real and what not! Hey guess what?" asked Alex.

"What?" asked Dominic.

"At my middle school, there's these "different teams" and one of them is called Dream Team! I'm on that one!" he smiled.

"Really?! Quite a coincidence!" said Dominic.

The two set up the game cube and Dominic put the disc in as they were ready to start the sequel journey of _Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams._

* * *

 **Planet Earth – Suiei Timeline (Generation 1.0)  
** **On the continent of Lynwin-Mu: 2 Years before their wedding (2 Years after "The Last Legend" battle against the Shadow Mafia).  
Nanase-Marotta Residence**

"Wooowww! So this is the Nintendo Game cube?!" asked Nagisa as the heroes were setting up the game to the T.V.

"Yeah," smiled Makoto, "It hasn't been used for like decades."

"I remember playing some video games on there with my cousins," said Alex, "But…that's just a life that couldn't be."

"Did something happened between you and them?" asked Haruka, holding his hand.

"A bit personal…but they did some bad stuff to our grandparents…something I can't forgive them," he said, "But that's just all from long ago. Let's play!"

Rei connected the game console and Rin plugged in the cords of the game controllers. They were also playing _Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams._

"This is not beautiful!" sighed Rei as he couldn't properly move the character and kept falling down to the void and restarting from the last check point.

"Just turn the toggle to the right way!" said Rin as he reached over to Rei's arms, guiding him through.

Alex smiled and looked at Haru, Nagisa and Makoto as they were all looking at the game going on. Haruka smiled to see some scenes with the water fall as Tak continued his quest through the watery areas to fight off the Wood monsters. They each took turns through various levels.

"Don't tell me you're going to strip?" asked Alex, flirting him.

"No…but it'd be nice right now," he shrugged.

"Hehe," laughed Nagisa.

"I'll be back," said Alex, getting up from the floor, "I don't want the cookies to get burned."

* * *

He went down to the kitchen's oven to check on the cookies, worried that they were going to be burned or whatever.

"Looking good," he said.

 ** _"Don't do it,"_** replied a voice.

Alex's ears perked up and tried to find the source of that voice but didn't see anything.

"Was it in my head?" he muttered.

 ** _"Don't do it…Alex!"_** replied the voice again.

"Who's there!?" he shouted.

He turned to see a white-cloaked figure with a moderate tan-complexion and white-black hair two-toned but looking youthful. Alex was a bit scared to see this stranger standing before him.

"W-who are you?" he asked, "And how to do you know my name?"

"…I'm many things," replied the man, "But there's one message I have to deliver to you _; don't do something that you know you can and can't do… **even if it is for the right reason**_."

"What are you talking about? I'm not understanding this," said Alex.

"There will be a future when… ** _you…will be getting the opportunity to wield the Staff of Dreams_** ," answered the man, "If you take it, bad things will happen…and you must deliver this message to anyone who is born from you."

"B-but that staff isn't real!" argued Alex, "It's only a video game!"

"You'd be surprised how many worlds out there that are fiction here…they do exist…and so does the staff," he said, **_"Just remember: Leave…the staff…alone…"_**

"Alex-chan!" shouted Nagisa, "We're getting hungry!"

"I'll be there!" replied Alex when he realized that the entity was gone. He shook his head and wondered if it was just a hallucination.

 _The Staff of Dreams…does it really exist_ , he thought.

* * *

 **Flashback A: Hawakoto Castle, Aqua Duniya (Generation 2.0)**  
 ** _~Spring of 5001 XI,_ Birth of Alexa**

The king and queen walked through the hallways of their manor, looking at the newly decorations to welcome their first child. It was beautifully done in yellow, gold, and white with dragon-based designs. There were some hints of blue as accents for the theme. Magnus smiled with her as they went back to the bedroom as it was almost time.

However, Idaina screamed as her hormones wiped through her systems, feeling the intense pain beginning to start. Magnus held her hand tight as she replied, "Baby...he's on the way!"

Magnus sent out the servants to fetch the nurses as he rested her on the bed, holding onto her hand for support. Idaina took several deep breaths as sweat began to drip from her hair. The other queens rushed in for further support as the nurses arrived in time for the process. Once she was upright on her bed and wearing a loose gown, she used her strength to push.

"You're almost there! You can do it!" Emi said.

"Just take a deep breath!" Misa added.

Idaina cried out and finally, a success! The newborn cried on the first breath as it was a son. Everyone smiled happily in relief as Idaina held her newborn with tears of happiness. After a few moments, the baby was washed up and wrapped in warm blankets.

However that echo of Theagenes years ago was in her head...

 _"Tell me…what's his name?"_

 _"Alexa…his name is Alexa; the savior of mankind."_

Seconds later, a vision struck through her senses as she saw what looked like the planet shattering as well as the city crumbling away into the dust. It then changed to a man dressed in shadows combing two halves of a weapon together. Another flash showed a man with white hair in his robes of white, blue and gold with a warm smile on his face. She called out but was back to her reality as Magnus and the others looked at her, worried.

 _The time will soon be here...the three talismans..._

 _Leave the staff alone..._

 _Take...the power!_

"What's the matter?" Magnus asked.

"Nothing," she replied as she kissed the baby on the forehead, "Our son will be the savior."

After having a chance to hold the new baby and congratulating them, the other queens left them in peace. Idaina's smile turned grave and said, "Magnus...our child, you saw the dream too didn't you?"

"Not as much as you," he replied.

"I saw the future...and it can't be changed in any way," she said, "We have to give him his best chance even if something happens to him. It's only right. Hopefully by then even if he embraces the darkness, he will find his way out before being completely consumed."

"How exactly did you..." Magnus began.

"I saw him...the future king...Julius," she smiled, "By this his heart will be stronger of light and dark and complete understanding. For now, we have to give him what we can in order to ensure that he will step back into the light."

"And what about the others?" he asked.

"We must not lip one word," she replied, "This secret cannot be shared by anyone...not even our child. But he must know about to not touch the Staff of Dreams."

* * *

 **Several Years Later: Far away from the desert and water realms…**

Three men rode on horses across a series of hills, undergoing a mission of prophecy. It was now the time for the one to become king of El Dorado as the current leader was going through a terminal illness.

They crossed through many roads, hills, dead ends, rivers, and even some small glacial regions to reach to their destination.

It was said through the Pupununu Legend that a weapon of great power rested here long before the world shattered. A great magical object that can bring great fortune but also great disaster if in the wrong hands.

Tak pulled the reins on his horse to stop as Lok and Jibolba did the same. They were not far from the area they had to get to. Getting off from the horse, the young adult looked around at the forestry scene around.

"Are we close now Jibolba?" Tak asked, "This is the place right?"

"Have faith, Tak. Camelot's prophecy was quite clear," the elder man replied, looking at the map.

"Flora and Fauna have already helped us here thankfully," Tak answered.

"I'm already hungry," Lok moaned as his stomach growled.

"The prophecy isn't what I'm concerned about," Tak replied, pointing to another horse, "Someone beat us here."

The trio took out their weapons and followed the path that led to where a massive rock stood with a set stairs to the top where the staff of dreams rested in the rocks between.

"Too late!" shouted Tlaloc, appearing from the side.

"Tlaloc do NOT give into dark temptation! The Staff of Dreams isn't yours!" cried Jibolba.

"Why not?" replied the other man, "Because of that prophecy that Tak will become the next ruler of El Dorado and the Pupununu People!? No. I will take what is mine and then I will become the **_TRUE king in all realms_**."

Before the others could protest, Tlaloc got his hands on the staff and tried to pull it out from the rock but a blast of energy rippled through him, turning the man into dust without a scream.

The trio's eyes widened a bit and they climbed up the rocky platform steps before reaching the top where the ashes of Tlaloc were blowing away.

"Your turn," chuckled Lok, looking at the ashes.

"I suppose it is," said Tak as he handed his thwart weapon over before he grabbed the staff gently and muttering a prayer to the gods.

Moments later, the staff began to pull out as they were all excited to see the coming of age. Tak pulled out a bit slowly as the "Dream Shaker" half was in his hands, eager to fulfill the prophecy.

Legends told that the Staff of Dreams was once a whole staff that had 4 subunit pieces; The Golden Juju Crystal, the Dream Shaker, the Nightmare Staff, and the Evil Eye.

Tak gasped as only two of the pieces were present; the Juju Crystal and the Dream Shaker. The other guys were a bit shocked as well.

"Is that all there is?" asked Jibolba, looking at the two pieces..

"Y-yes," Tak answered, silently panicked, "This isn't good!"

"If you are going to return the village with half a staff, what are you going to tell the people?" asked Lok.

"Nothing," he said, "They just need to know that a new King is in charge now. _**In the meantime we have a new quest…we must make the staff whole again…find the Nightmare half…and its evil eye.**_ "

* * *

 **Present Time, Sportsbrooke: Post-Book 4 Finale Events...  
**

Alexa held onto the orb with dear life as he could feel the darkness strangling his entire existence. The dark vortex accepted his willingness into its soul, turning his world into a blur.

He turned to everyone for one last time as his golden eyes faded away into darkness before he was no longer seen by them. The darkness vortex grew even more twisted and scarier until a bright explosion of dark energy waved across the area. The orb fell onto the ground and rolled its way towards the swimmer boys with a single name etched with scars on the metallic surface:

 ** _"Alexa Marotta"_**

"H-how could he be SO STUPID!?" shouted Kagami, angered by this new fate unfolding.

"Kagami!" snapped Akashi.

"There should HAVE been another way!" he replied.

"That thing was going to turn you evil and who knows what it would've done!" said Midorima, "He saved YOUR life!"

"Don't you think I know that!" replied Kagami.

"A-Alexa…" muttered Makoto before screaming, "ALEXAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Makoto!" shouted Rin and Nagisa as the olive-oiled haired boy fell to his knees. He bawled into his tears for several moments before finally calming down slightly but his feelings were all over the place.

"And now _he's…the Dark One_ ," replied Sousuke.

"This is bad, very, very bad," said a voice.

Everyone turned around to see Pandora as she stood several yards away, holding the nightmare staff in her hands.

"Now he's a problem for all of us. He's fallen into the same path that I was once in…and that's a disaster waiting to happen!" she said.

"Pandora-chan!" shouted Nagisa.

"Pandora-sama," said Rei, "Didn't you…?"

"Yes, I too, was once the _Dark One_ ," she replied, "And now that very SAME darkness is in him! With it, a new countdown has begun that will destroy him from the inside out like it almost did to me!"

"HE'S STILL GOOD!" shouted Makoto.

"Well there is one thing," said Haruka, "If his name is on the orb…and if the death mark didn't killed him…"

"That means he's still alive," concluded Rin.

"That but he's been sucked up by a vortex of pure evil!" said Pandora, "It's not like he just got on a horse and rode away!"

"Where did he go?" asked Nagisa.

"Does it matter!?" growled Makoto, getting up and grabbing the orb, "I have to summon him back!"

Haruka tried to calm him down but he turned sharp and snarled, "Get out of my way!"

Makoto turned to the empty space and said, "I'd know well that this will work. _Dark One!_ I carry this orb and I know you can hear me! Come forth thee! RETURN!"

Silence was the only answer as everyone looked around the scene but saw no sign of magic or anything happening.

"Dark one! APPEAR!" shouted Makoto but still no response was answered.

Makoto's emotions were totally unstable as he could feel rage and sadness taking over his heart. He breathed heavily until Pandora's hand rested on his shoulders with a warmth flowing through his body to relax a bit more finally.

"Mako-chan," she said, "He's not appearing because of one thing…he's not on this planet. Don't you remember the rules about that orb?"

"Then where did he go to?" asked Akashi.

"The same place where all other Dark Ones are born from…" replied Pandora, "But we cannot travel to that place. However, I know that the Darkness will be going after the final savior."

"Wait, the third savior…" asked Kagami, "That prophecy that we saw on the way to Karasuno…"

"…he...or he was the savior of Aqua Duniya…you're the savior of Olympia…according to the tale of three realms; there's one more savior out there…that may be endangered the most because of him," replied Pandora, "There's another realm that we must hurry to get to before he does."

"WHERE!?" shouted Nagisa, Rei, and Rin. Akashi narrowed his eyes as he wondered if the vision he and Kuroko had was the same as hers.

"The same place where the final savior is to be awakened at…" replied Pandora, "… ** _Bota Duniya._** "

"Can you get us to that planet?" asked Haruka.

"I can but…," she answered, "It's not safe to use my direct dimensional powers. Plus, I don't have much of it left…I have to use alternative magic which I got plenty of still."

"Alternative magic?" asked Rei.

"…I have to connect the two realms and create a cyclone or some sort of a gateway without fourth dimension," she replied, "But we're gonna need a place that can store all of us during the transport…and some other ingredients…"

* * *

 **Welcome to Bota Duniya:**

Far in space where the planets have revolved around the "Great Star Solis", the planet of Bota Duniya was entirely a green house filled with trees, grasses, flowers, mountains, and ruins from the lost world of Olympia Magna. When the old world shattered, this chunk was ejected out to space along with the waters from Aqua Aigean. Since then, these two have behaved like moons to the great Olympia planet but acted as own worlds.

* * *

Rushing through the forest with her blade, a single female warrior was on the hunt for her prey. Her name was heard through the ears of many people and her power was strong enough to fight some of the strongest warriors here. As part of her duty in Bamboo Sisters, she and her friends have patrolled the forests around El Dorado to make sure no invaders were heading to town.

She jumped over logs, swung from the vines of the trees and landed back on the dirt road that led to the city ahead. Today's work was the usual hunting followed by more class training newbies in the Baji Bamboo Alpha Park.

 _As usual,_ thought Tamaki Kawazoe, casually slashing down the bush, _nothing uneventful. I will report back to my sisters and check up on my student.  
_

* * *

 **Golden Dorado Eastern Field: Deimon Devils  
East Quesada, El Dorado Magna**

"HUT-HUT!" shouted Yoichi Himura as the practice football match commenced.

As the ball was passed around and the guys pushing, shoving, tackling, etc, Sena Kobayakawa unleashed his speed ability and raced far through the field, much to the surprise of the audience and the other teammates.

The Deimon Devils were happy to have Sena as their member whose speed could bring a tide to the turn in future matches.

"Well I gotta say your running really brings out the best for the rest of us," smiled Yoichi after he and Sena were done with the practice. The two were changing in the locker rooms while a few other men were washing up or chit-chatting around.

"Thanks," said Sena, "I do wish though I had a bit more um…mass?"

"Are you kidding me!?" replied Youichi, "You don't have to doubt your strength physically…it's your confidence in your heart that matters! How else did we invite you because of your speed?"

"Maybe but you, Kurita, and Musashi were the founders," he answered.

"True it may be but it is fate that pushes us," said Youichi, putting his helmet away into his bag and stretching his muscles a bit.

"Alrighty, I guess that's it for the day, I'll see you all later," replied Sena as he fist bumped to Youichi before departing.

"See you tomorrow!" he called out.

* * *

 **El Dorado Greater Eastern Area:  
Kobayakawa Residence**

"How was your day?" asked Mihae as she hugged Sena while Shuuma was cooking up some curry.

"It was alright, at least the guys appreciated my talent," he answered, "But I can't just be flamboyant with this."

"Just keep on going!" said Shuuma, while pouring some seasoning to the mix, "Very soon, I'll be making some upgrades to the meals for you!"

"You always say that," chuckled Sena.

 _I just wish you could at least settle down soon and find someone_ , thought Mihae, _you're risking your life everyday out there…I don't want you to be injured.  
_

Sena sat down at the table with the family upon dinner being served. After giving a prayer of thanks, the family enjoyed their meal. He smiled and chowed down on the meal but all of a sudden, his mind was elsewhere as he saw what looked like an explosion of power being unleashed.

"Sena? Sena?!" the mother panicked slightly.

He shook his head, "Sorry…I was lost in my mind for a moment."

After supper, he went up to his bed and lied down, wondering about the recent dreams he was having as well as this weird vision. It was as if suddenly a new element was coming into his life and he knew it shouldn't be anything to do with his games.

* * *

 **Golden Dorado Western Field:  
Mirage Diamond Baseball Field**

Eijun made his stance on the pitcher's mound as he focused on Yui Kaoru's signal from his eyes. At the right moment, he twitched and threw the ball in a new test speed he studied thanks to his teammates performance.

It looked like a ball of fire erupted from his hands as the ball soared through the space between the two. Yui caught it spot on without feeling a single pain on his hand.

"Not bad," smiled Chris, "You boys have done well."

"And it's about time you noticed us!" smirked Eijun, "You hardly appreciated!"

"I didn't say I never noticed," he replied, beckoning them to join him, "Let's go. That's enough for the day."

They both left the baseball field and headed to the downtown area as a few skyscrapers shined over the wondrous city of El Dorado Magna with its greenery around. The trees stood tall and mighty while flowers bloomed and intertwined with buildings for some.

"I still find it amazing that those who are allergic to this aren't suffering many symptoms," said Yui.

Eijun stared at his right hand and wondered if his powers were finally going to be awaken at last for the first time.

"Don't sweat about it," Chris answered, "Your heart will respond to your potentials…at the time it calls for."

"Look at you though," shrugged Eijun, "You can summon Zeus or something at the touch of your fingers."

"Experience," corrected Chris, "It wasn't even easy for me when I was your age. Now my problem is how I turn off this power."

The trio laughed as they saw the other teammates hanging out by the Organic Town Plaza. For a moment, Eijun's vision transformed into a white blank void with two figures unknown to him standing with him.

 _"It's time…"_

 _"For you to begin…"_

"Eijun!? EIJUN!?" shouted the echoing voice of Miyuki Kazuya.

Eijun shook his head and rushed over, "Sorry! I had this weird deja-vu for a moment."

"You always have deja-vu," chuckled Chris as they continued their way to the Plaza.

* * *

 **Golden Dorado Western Field:  
Glendale Soccer Field**

Tsukushi Tsukamoto and Jin Kazama sat on the bleachers as their younger cousins Oota Shou and Endou Mamoru were playing in the minor league. The other day was their high school league against the Southeastern division team with the Tigers.

"Amazing isn't it," Tsukushi smiled, "So young and already they're learning their powers."

"I still think Oota can take a few tricks from me though," Jin shrugged, "I understand he wants to be consistent with the rules but he'll have to one day learn how to bend them if it means to win."

Endou unleashed his great potential as the Great Majin while defending the goal from the other team and Oota unleashed his swift eagle attack, kicking the ball into the goal for the score.

"Those two may be on different teams but they're like family," said Tsukushi.

Once the game was over, they reunited with the younger boys and congratulated them.

"You both worked really hard," smiled Jin, "Don't give in to turn around, alright?"

"Of course!" the two replied happily as they walked back to their families.

* * *

 **Old El Dorado: Tak's Fortress, Kingdom of the Pupununu**

The king sat down in his meditation room, summoning Flora to the chamber through the Juju Tiki. She appeared as green as ever with her flowy dress and magical flowers that empowered the world of its plant life.

"You seem troubled my king," Flora said.

"You already know why," he replied, "The Juju Spirits have seen my quest."

"Indeed but have no fear," she answered, "The other half will be here."

"When?" he asked, "You always say that!"

"When Cosmos is freed from his curse," Flora replied, "Those people from the desert realm is what he told you right?"

"Yes and he said that only the saviors can make it work. I am going to be that savior and work with the other two," said Tak.

"Your role is to protect this kingdom, not the savior," Flora argued, "Have you forgotten?"

"How will I lead the people if I ONLY GOT HALF THE STAFF!?" he growled, showing the Dream Shaker and its Crystal of Light half.

"You must not give into power, Tak…you weren't like this as a kid," she replied.

"Well I'm not a kid anymore," he said, "I am the King and I will set more laws to the Pupununu AND to the new villagers if I must find the other half."

"I have to run, my twin sister is doing something crazy," Flora replied, "I'll see you later."

Tak sighed as he looked at the Dream Shaker. All he ever wanted was to protect this kingdom by using the staff of dreams to rid of the darkness curse in this land. However, the lack of patience was taking the best of him away. He had arguments with his wife since their marriage about the missing half. But was it true that the time was almost here?

Jibolba walked in and said, "Tak, I have some serious news of the matter."

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Darkness is coming," the older man revealed.

 _~September 28, 2016: **THE BLACK DRAGON** …SHALL RISE!~  
~Episode 1: __ブラックドラゴン The Black Dragon~_


	2. Episode 1: The Black Dragon!

**_Episode 1:_** ** _ブラックドラゴン! - The Black Dragon!_**

 _Ikusen no yoake wo tobikoete  
Eien mo tobikoete_

* * *

 _"If I take control of my power, my darkness has only begun…"_

* * *

 _Somewhere deep within the jungle…at the ruins of a long-lost temple…_

A small tear in the space opened up, dripping black ink of the shadows, gooping out and flowing in a circular-swirl until it took on the shape of a young man dressed in a long-shaggy cloak with a thin-layered shirt beneath.

Alexa gasped for breath as he stood at the temple, his eyes widened in shock by the fact that he was no longer on planet Olympia. The humidity was felt on his skin as he could hear birds chirping around. Despite not feeling the taste of darkness, his heart raced a bit faster by the moment after recalling the recent events.

"W-where am I…?" he whispered before he heard a soft whistle playing a tune.

"WHO'S THERE?!" shouted the former Suiei God as he turned to see what looked like Theagenes in his dark outfits, whistling before crackling a smile.

"W-what?!" gasped Alexa, "You're supposed to be in Sportsbrooke! Aren't you in a coma?"

 ** _"Ah yes I am or rather…you mean "him", right?"_** asked Theagenes.

"What are you?" replied Alexa looking at him with disbelief.

 ** _"Think of me as…your voice…your conscious…I am one of many things,"_** said Theagenes, **_"I am the darkness that exist in all Dark Ones. I'm the voice in your head. Theagenes is one of many Dark Ones. Though I am only 20% of the total darkness, the rest of it lies in the main Ultimate host but he cannot keep it all 100% in its body. That's why you are here._**

 ** _"And speaking of, you're becoming an apprentice and you will soon learn to embrace it. After all, this is the fate of all new Dark Ones."_**

Alexa snarled and walked away but Theagenes smiled, **_"Now, are you ready to begin?"_**

"Begin what?" growled Alexa.

 ** _"In your training of course…to become the new Dark One!"_** said Theagenes, **_"I will be your guide until you can embrace the darkness."_**

"I'll never embrace the darkness," he answered.

 ** _"Oh that's what they all say!"_** laughed Theagenes, **_"Unfortunately, the Dark Magic comes in soooo many flavors that makes it easy for the new hosts to enjoy the taste too much. The only way to stop is to BE stopped. That's the ultimate fate of every Dark Ones."_**

"Look," said Alexa, "I am not here to embrace the darkness. I'm just carrying it with me so I can find Camelot!"

 ** _"Camelot? Oh you mean the other me?"_** asked Theagenes.

"NO!" shouted Alexa, "I will NEVER BE LIKE YOU! ANY OF YOU! I will never hurt the people I love! The ones who love me!"

He stepped forth, moving through the forest with determination. He could feel his heart still shining with the light but it was definitely growing darker and darker slowly.

* * *

 **Back on Planet Olympia,  
Shop of the Mystics, Sportsbrooke:**

The Iwasame Senshi and the others returned back to Theagene's shop as Momoi and Riko joined in with Pandora to help Deidi ease up from before.

"Where did the darkness take Alexa?" asked Makoto.

"…He's now…in a place where all darkness is born…" she breathed weakly, "In the vault…"

"It's the same one where I first appeared from, isn't it?" Pandora concluded.

"Y-yes but I am too weak now to get you there," she replied, conjuring her wand, "But you…can use this. I was given this by your father…Pandora…he entrusted me back in Camelot to watch over you after you became the Dark One but I failed…"

"So she can take us there right now?" asked Nagisa.

"No…it's not that simple," Deidi breathed, "One has to wheel this power like 2 sides of the coin; by the light…and d-dar-rk."

Deidi's hand twitched as she closed her eyes down while dropping the wand on the ground as it rolled by her feet.

"Father…" she breathed silently while picking up the wand. After looking at the design, she briefly twirled it but felt nothing was happening.

After a few failed attempts, Rei stopped her and said, "You've been an important person to us but because of your redemption, you don't have any evil left in you. We need someone else to join this spell…someone who is insane enough with drugs."

Pandora eyes widened as she realized who he was talking about before she growled in reply, "No. NO. **_NO WAY_** we are going to have her son to enact this spell!"

"But if he's also got the same inherited magic as her, how else are we going to get to Alexa!?" Makoto argued.

"Alexa sacrificed for both you and Kagami because he believed those who were previously afflicted can become good!" Nagisa nodded.

"We owe him that and we have to remove the darkness off of him!" Rin added.

"At least we should just investigate Shougo," Rei agreed, "And see if he can give us some feedback."

* * *

Rei, Makoto, Kagami, Kuroko and Pandora arrived at the asylum where Shougo rested in meditation inside his cell.

"Leave me be," he said as the door opened, "You know I'm not longer a threat with this cuff."

"Something's happened to Alexa," Kagami replied, "And you're going to listen."

After a few minutes of the recent events, Shougo said, "Well, well…that's definitely quite the problem there…for your king to turn to the darkness."

"Help us," Kuroko replied, "We can rid the world of this darkness and…"

"Give me the drugs back?" Shougo chuckled, "Okay yeah they're a bit gross but those things keep me in check every day when I used them. Besides, it sounds like I'll be doing all the work."

"There's more to it than what you think," Rei answered.

"Oh really? After what you've gave Alexa the power to turn me into this mess?" Shougo scowled at his blue-silver hair.

"Ok that's enough!" Makoto snapped, "Are you gonna help us or not?!"

"…Well of course," Shougo smirked, "I'm not lying. I do wanna leave this freaking doomsday room. I'll do what I can to help out I suppose. I will need that wand though if it means I'll get out of this mess."

After a moment of silence, Kuroko handed the wand over to him as Shougo looked at it carefully, recalling the lectures from his mother, "Oh yes…this wand will work. You'll need an item that once belonged to him…something very precious that is…be it the solar crystal or something of his childhood."

"That we can do," Pandora replied, taking the wand back.

"I've heard about you…Pandora…isn't it?" he asked, "My mom told me quite a lot about your story. Knowing where you stand right now, your magic isn't enough to open it."

"Well can YOU open it?" asked Makoto.

"…Possibly, it's just that this thing is in my way," said Shougo, pointing at his cuff.

" ** _Never,_** " hissed Pandora as they all left the room except Makoto as he was already getting stressed out. The ex-druggie looked at him with a slight smirk.

"Damn she really holds this grudge even after her redemption. You need to talk to her…because I might be your only hope to find Alexa," Shougo nodded.

Makoto stared at him for a brief second but left with the others back to the loft to get some sleep.

* * *

Back in the Great Jungle, Alexa walked his way through the dense trees and vegetation, looking for a clearing to start this quest. At least finding a road would give him some hope.

"Oh Legendary Solar Crystal…please come to my aid!" he chanted.

 ** _"That's…not going to work,"_** the Darkness spoke to him, **_"You know that the Solar Crystal is only held those who are in the light…and you…ex-prince are nothing more but a part of our legacy."_**

"Go away," Alexa growled.

 _Where the hell did the Solar Crystal even go_ , he thought, trying not to panic about it.

 _ **"I wouldn't think so,"**_ Theagenes replied back, ignoring that thought, **_"There is a peddler nearby from here. Go ask him."_**

Alexa sighed and sure enough found himself standing on a roadway as a middle-aged man was pushing a wheeled-barrel of stuff.

"Excuse me!" Alexa shouted, rushing over, "I need some help!"

The man stopped pushing and saw him with a smile as Alexa asked, "I need some directions…to a man named Camelot. Do you know him?"

"Afraid not I don't know him personally but I do know someone who can help you find him. You want to come with me to El Dorado? The leader there could help you," the man replied.

"Yes please," Alexa sighed in relief.

"That will cost you 20 gold rubles," the man answered.

"Ehhhh!? What kind of a currency is that!?" Alexa gasped.

"Well I'm afraid I can't help you unless you have it," the other man said.

"No wait! Please, this is an emergency!" Alexa shouted back as the man suddenly floated off his feet.

 _W-what the fuck is happening_ , he gasped in his mind while the man struggled to breathe for air.

"W-what are you doing!?" the man coughed through his words.

"I…I'm not doing anything!" Alexa cried back.

 ** _"Well of course you are,"_** the darkness spoke to him, **_"You're in a panicked state…and that's the first sign of using your dark magic."_**

"STOP THIS THEN DAMMIT!" Alexa snapped.

 ** _"Oh it's not me doing it…look at your hand,"_** Theagenes chuckled.

Alexa looked down and sure enough his hand was not acting like his own. With a struggle, he pulled it back as the man crashed down on the ground and scurried away in terror. Alexa breathed heavily as he could feel the dark magic slowly going through his veins.

 ** _"So did you like it…your first taste in darkness?"_** Theagenes asked.

He did not even bother to look at his face.

* * *

 **Next Morning in Sportsbrooke, Kagami's Loft**

Sousuke woke up Rin, Haruka, and Makoto and sat at the table to discuss some findings. Sousuke explained to them about their quest to the Atlantian ruins and what they found there.

"A carving?" asked Rin as he analyzed the symbols.

"It seems so," Sousuke answered, crossing his arms, "Apparently it seemed to have spoken about the shattering of this land eons back but it also looks like it has foreseen the future in some cases."

Makoto and Haruka looked at the images and sure enough what looked like a cloud of darkness surrounding someone with another person holding the orb in his hands.

"Fucking prophecy," growled Makoto.

"Makoto calm yourself! We will get to Alexa!" said Rin, "Pandora's doing the best she can now to set up the journey."

"Tell me something I don't know," he answered, "Do you see Alexa in dreams too?"

Sousuke grabbed Makoto's hand and replied, "This isn't the time for conflict and you know it. You're the leader of the Iwatobi Senshi and that is not how you behaved."

"I am sure Alexa had his reasons to save Kagami," said Haruka, "Maybe it was in a dream he foresaw and didn't want things to get worse."

"Well according to this, the three saviors have to be together at the Atlantian ruins in order to begin the planetary healing process," Sousuke answered, "At least that's what I felt from going through there."

The other four eventually woke up to see them in the kitchen while Kagami just returned with some fresh fruit, eggs, and other groceries. They worked together to make breakfast for themselves. Gaardus flew in from the window and transformed into Pandora.

"Morning everyone," she announced, "I have gathered almost all the ingredients for the traveling cyclone. However, I still need a few things from you."

"What do you need?" asked Nagisa.

"Well I got the Water and Seaweed from Aqua Duniya, the sands of this world and I managed to find some grass that Theagenes collected in Bota Duniya hidden in his shop. I will also need blood from all of you when we prepare the cauldron's magic," she explained.

"Sounds pretty serious what you're making," Momo replied as Click screeched a little.

"It's definitely not an easy spell…especially with my true magic still under probation," she said.

"What kind of magic did you had before it was dark?" asked Nitori.

"I guess I haven't told you all the truth, haven't I," Pandora answered, "I shall tell you but you must promise me to never repeat this information to anyone. Not even Alexa."

The senshi and Kagami listened to Pandora's origins; from her early days in Camelot to the moment up she was bestowed with the darkness. In depth, she revealed that her true identity upon her darkness being removed was that she was the so-called 'child of Cosmos'.

"That's quite ironic for you," said Haruka.

"Tell me about it," she sighed with a slight disgust, "I won't regain my full magic until all Three Saviors have awakened. And even by then, it's too much power for me to handle."

"But if you are his child…you have to continue his light magic throughout space and time," Nagisa answered.

"I'm still a bit confused…there's three Camelots?" asked Rin.

"Cosmos renamed himself as Camelot and named that planet after his alias. I wasn't the only child as he also had a junior with the same name. However, he was more fascinated with the plants, trees…grass…and other leafy things," Pandora shrugged.

"For some reason, I'm fascinated to know more about this "Tree-Camelot"," Rei chuckled a bit.

"You always were fascinated with trees Rei-chan," Nagisa mumbled.

"Hey um, Akashi is calling me for a meeting," Kagami said, "I'm guessing it's something important."

"We'll hang out again later," Nagisa smiled as the other savior excused his way out.

"But you haven't told us what you did as the Dark One," Rin added as Kagami shut the door, "What did you do?"

"That story…will be said for another day," she replied, getting up, "Finish your breakfast and meet me out by Deidi's hut in Hounan."

Makoto paid little attention to this as a plan was formulating in his mind. He needed to get some help done personally and there was only one way to do it.

"I have to go out for a walk, I'll be back," Makoto said as he excused himself.

"W-where are you going?!" Nagisa called out but he was already out the door.

* * *

Midorima inspected a certain zone in the neighborhood when he heard Makoto's presence approaching. The half-brother turned to him, "What's the matter?"

"We have to get him out," said Makoto, "Pandora has gathered he ingredients but it's not going to be enough magic."

"Well I suppose if it's a fool's plan…I'm with you," shrugged Midorima, "But no worries. I got a good luck green leopard stuffed animal here."

"Let's just worry about that later," he replied and they both headed their way to the ward.

* * *

 **Bota Duniya Forest**

Alexa continued to walk through the woods but the darkness kept following him. He seemed to have been walking in a strange pathway as if.

 _ **"You've been walking around in circles because your mind isn't used to this land,"**_ Theagenes said.

"Go away," Alexa answered.

 _ **"Why should I? I am your inner voice,"**_ he replied, **_"Now if you listen for once perhaps I can help you get to where you need to go."_**

"I'm not using Dark Magic again," Alexa said.

 _ **"Oh it's not Dark Magic…it's basic skills if you must learn how to even embrace your new self,**_ " Theagenes chuckled, **_"I can get you what you most desire."_**

"Alright…fine, what do you want me to do?" he growled.

 ** _"Excellent. Now then, I need you to picture in your head…a river; a nice calm one where there is a bridge with a nice sunny day in the skies,"_** Theagenes instructed.

"Alright…I am picturing…" Alexa began when he suddenly appeared at the destination as described in his mind.

"I SAID DON'T USE MAGIC!" He shouted out loud.

 _ **"I didn't, congratulations on your first transportation spell without turning into water vapor,"**_ Theagenes announced.

"You tricked me," Alexa replied.

 _ **"Well of course…I am the Dark One,"**_ Theagenes smirked.

"Go away!" Alexa said.

 _ **"Nah, I don't think you want to now…look,"**_ Theagenes answered, pointing to what looked like small spheres of light, _**"Those are your ticket to find Camelot. They are the Fauna Birds who are protected by the Fauna Juju. Go catch them before they disperse!"**_

The Fauna Birds detected Alexa's dark presence and they flew away in all directions. Alexa saw one that was flying a bit slowly at first but moving faster as he went after it. Theagenes could only wait to see how long it will take before he would succumb to the shadows.

* * *

Alexa rushed through the woods as he chased after the Fauna Bird. He had no idea where he was going exactly but it was definitely not running in circles. It seemed as if he was almost at a clearing that led to a lake or even a town. Once he got out, he saw what appeared to be like the Jangwa Meadows from Aqua Duniya but it was much vaster.

He kept on going after the bird and back into the forest when he saw someone else running nearby. Before he could cry out, the man grabbed the bird and dashed off.

"Hey!" Alexa shouted, "HEY I NEED THAT! STOP!"

Alexa's hand waved out, knocking the man down to the ground. The ex-savior growled and tried to control himself while rushing up to the person to see if he got hurt.

"Back off you demon!" the man said as he readied his hands with his baseball infused with fire magic. The Dark One's eyes looked at it with fascination as he wondered if magic was in this land too.

"My aim is true don't test me!" the other guy continued.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you," Alexa replied.

"Oh was that just a love tap?" the man asked, "I've seen demons when I know one!"

"Please, I'm not a demon!" Alexa answered, "I'm just a man cursed with dark magic!"

"And the difference is…?" the other man said, narrowing his eyes.

"I want to be rid of it…desperately," the Dark One breathed, "The Fauna Bird…is the only way to lead me to my destination."

"Aye…I know how that's like," he replied, "It's a terrible fate to be cursed. Be thankful you're not at least a nerbil."

Alexa smiled a little but the man continued, "Look. I wish I could help you. But I need this Fauna Bird too for my team mates…for my family. I'm afraid you're gonna have to fight me. No magic."

 _ **"I like his attitude,"** _ smirked Theagenes.

Alexa suppressed him and said, "No…I can't do it. If I even try to fight magic or not, it'll only make my condition grow worse."

"You're not trying to sucker punch me, are you?" he asked.

"No…but I have to hurry," Alexa answered, "This Darkness is already following me."

"Well then, why don't you come with me?" the man said, "I can help you."

"W-where are we going?" the ex-Suiei Senshi questioned, "And what's your name?"

"These Fauna Birds are from the Shrine of Fauna Juju. According to the Old El Dorado Legend, if you take them back to the shrine, the juju can answer your questions. As for my name, I'm _Eijun…Eijun Sawamura_ ," the young adult revealed.

"Alexa…Alexa Marotta," he replied.

Theagenes watched this from afar and made a grim expression, wondering what that strange aura was coming from this Eijun…

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke General Hospital – Psychiatric Ward**

Makoto and Midorima arrived at the cell when the coast was clear. The half-older brother gave him a special knife that would release him.

"Pandora is not going to be pleased about this," Midorima second reassured.

"If it means saving Alexa…it's worth it," Makoto replied, taking the knife and walking in.

Shougo turned to him and asked, "Sooooo…?"

"Tell me something Haizaki," Makoto said, "What are you really up to if I release you? Are you going to go on your word?"

"As much as I'd love to get down and dirty with some girls…or even guys…and drug up…well…I guess it's only worth risking for you isn't it?" he replied.

"ANSWER the question," Makoto growled, "Or I will dig this dagger into your chest."

"My, my, aren't we a bit feisty," Shougo chuckled, "The things love can do."

Makoto calmed down a moment and said, "I'm just not having a good day."

"Try having a bad life," Shougo shrugged, "Where you were forced to live by crimes."

After a moment, Makoto handed the dagger over and Shougo cut open the wrist band before vanishing into his newly revived magic.

"Damn…" Makoto muttered as Midorima facepalmed at this. Clearly Shougo had other plans but what?

* * *

 **Deidi's Hut:**

"You…LET HIM OUT!?" Pandora growled as Makoto and Midorima arrived late to explain what happened.

"It was an escape," Makoto answered.

"For heaven's sake!" she replied.

"Watch it!" he said, "I've been nice for too long and already losing Alexa to the darkness is making me sick! I will take matters into my own hands to save him!"

"You clearly don't understand what dangers this guy can do now that he's inherited Deidi's powers!" Pandora argued.

"ENOUGH!" Rei shouted, "Shougo's out…that is what matters. But not as much as Alexa! Our prince has kept us united and that's exactly how we are GOING TO REMAIN! Come hell or high water, we must put this NONSENSE aside!"

After a few moments of silence, the megane asked, "Ok. Where would Shougo head first?"

Pandora thought about this for a moment before replying, "I have an idea…but more accurately… _ **who**_ he is after. But first…your blood samples."

The eight Iwasame Senshi cut open their palms to drip the blood into the cauldron to finish the gateway spell. All it needed was to be activated and that would require some wide-open space for the tornado to fly through.

"Rin, Haruka, Sousuke, take this cauldron to the Golden Grains," she said, "And I'll send you a mental note to where we find Shougo. Let's go!"

* * *

Kagami was heading to the Miracle Palace when he saw Kuroko rushing up to him in great worry.

"Hey, I received word from the Senshi. Shougo has escaped," the blue-haired said.

"W-What?! Where did he run off to?" Kagami asked.

"I don't know but I wanted to make sure you are okay," the other man answered.

"Thank you," Kagami smiled as he briefly kissed him but something felt a bit off. Seconds later, Shougo revealed himself in his disguise with his disgusting gray-blue hair.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Shougo laughed.

"Bastard! What do you want?!" Kagami asked.

"Simple. You. You are the key to what I need," the ex-basketball player revealed.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a voice shouted.

The two turned to see the real Kuroko and Akashi rushing down the steps. Shougo laughed and used his magic to throw them down to the ground.

"I don't have the time for a party but…the you two could be perfect," Shougo said before using his revived Mahotsukai abilities to paralyze them and floated them in mid-air while walking, bringing them along.

* * *

 **Hinata-Kageyama Household**

The two Hinata siblings, Tobio, Sou, Aone, Hajime, and Daichi sat down to reflect on what happened in the last day or so. After witnessing Alexa becoming the new Dark One, it was a horrific time to panic a little before calming down.

"It's such a total 180," sighed Hajime, "First you were after him and now he's after all of us."

"Please don't start," said Shouyou, "This Darkness has harassed everyone for who knows how long!"

"Since ancient times indeed," Daichi answered, "Our parents were manipulated by the Dark One to come to this modern era in order to avoid the total apocalypse. After seeing what Theagenes' true intentions were, I don't know how much longer we can live in this town."

"I'd rather not head back to the old ruins of Karasuno with that factory," Sou argued, "I don't know how we even survived in that pesthole."

"Maybe we should help the Senshi," Natsu suggested, "They've been helpful to us. We owe them our gratitude."

"I do agree with her," said Tobio, "If we just sit down on this, the town might be gone forever."

After several moments, Aone finally replied, "Then we must go now before something new shows up."

"I'll contact Riko and Momoi if they know anything going on," Natsu answered, grabbing her hat and phone while the others went outside for a walk back to their stadium for a bit.

* * *

 **Bota Duniya Forest**

After a long day of trekking, Alexa and Eijun finally found a place to rest up. The Dark One watched Eijun using his fire abilities to create a small campfire for warmth.

"How long have you used magic?" Alexa asked.

"For a while but...this is still new to me," Eijun replied, "My other friends…especially Chris have stronger athletic magic than I do. In fact, my magic is different from them…I don't know why."

"Perhaps you are special," Alexa smiled for a moment, "I had my own magic too before I turned dark…but that's kinda a long story to explain."

"We'll leave at first light," he answered as he absorbed the flames back into his palms with the baseball. They both slept in their clothes/cloaks while using rocks and leaves as their pillows.

A few hours have passed and Alexa couldn't find himself to sleep. He tossed and turned a few times before seeing Theagenes smirking at him.

"W-what are you doing here!?" he whispered harshly.

 _ **"You can't sleep. Dark Ones don't need to rest,**_ " Theagenes said, _**"I've done time-hopping and building a city. So I suggest you find a little hobby to do in between the evil acts you are about to perform."**_

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm doing fine!" Alexa hissed, "I'm helping Eijun here and in return he'll help me!"

 _ **"The Fauna Birds aren't easy to come by,"**_ Theagenes replied, **_"These things aren't toys that are easily shared. If you want that bird, you need to take it from him before he summons the Juju. Once he does, it'll be his owner forever."_**

His eyes widened a little, "You damned insane bitch…you knew this was going to happen! And if he becomes the owner…I can't use it?"

 _ **"Not while his heart beats,"**_ smirked the Darkness.

"No…I can't…" Alexa gasped.

 _ **"I want you to start BEHAVING like the Dark One!"** _ Theagenes ordered.

"There's no way I am going to kill him!" Alexa said, "I can just summon another bird right now and…"

 _ **"Your magic can't summon them because those birds are protected dearie,"**_ he chuckled, _**"Unless of course you try to kill the Juju spirit but that's a little too fast for you at the pace."**_

Eijun's eyes woke up to hear this as his heart raced. It was clear that this man was completely insane talking to himself but was this darkness thing really true? Like it or not, he had to leave before the first light in order to avoid a confrontation.

Alexa got up and decided to take a walk as he continued to suppress Theagene's lecture rambles. Looking at one of the trees, he closed his eyes for a moment before finding himself high up to see the entire forest scenery around him. While he growled at himself for using Dark Magic, he was amazed to see such sheer beauty.

In the distance, he could feel the magic of the shrine which might be the place Eijun was talking about. It was like a dot at the slopes of nearby mountains that rested there.

Alexa climbed his way back down and found something in the ground that looked like a shattered piece of glass. He picked it up and out of curiosity, using his dark magic to form a glass tube almost like a memory vial.

 _Maybe if I can remove my own memories of this darkness, it could work_ , he thought, _but I am feeling a bit hungry. Maybe some berry hunting will do…_

* * *

By sunrise, Alexa returned with the food he collected but with some suspicion, he removed the cloak that Eijun wore and realized that he was gone.

 _Shit, shit, shit_ , Alexa thought, _did he hear me last night?!_

 ** _"Oh yes he did,"_** Theagenes said, _**"He's going to take care of himself first!"**_

"I'm not going to kill him!" Alexa replied.

 _ **"You don't mean that,"**_ Theagenes chuckled, _**"I sense your heart…your anxiety is going up."**_

Alexa gasped in some pain as he felt his impulses starting to take over a little. He knew that time was running out before Eijun could get his wish taken care of but…

"The Temple…I saw it last night but…what does it exactly look like?" he asked.

 _ **"You're not thinking of just going there are you?"**_ Theagenes shrugged.

"JUST TELL ME!" Alexa growled.

 _ **"Well if you insist,"**_ the Darkness chuckled.

* * *

Eijun arrived at the Fauna Juju Temple and released the bird there just as Alexa appeared at the scene.

"STOP!" Alexa shouted, "You had no idea what you just did!?"

"Aye!" Eijun answered, "I don't know what kind of a demon you are but you are very different than I've ever encountered! You have to get out of here now!"

"Please," Alexa begged, "Last night…"

"I don't want your lies!" Eijun replied, readying his fireball.

 _ **"You know what you have to do,"**_ Theagenes echoed in Alexa's head, _**"Kill him!"**_

"DON'T TEST ME!" Eijun shouted, watching Alexa circling around him.

 _ **"What are you waiting for? Kill him!"**_ Theagenes replied, _**"Rip his neck apart!"**_

Alexa breathed heavily as his head was shaking a little and his heart racing.

* * *

After receiving a mental message from Shougo, Pandora and the other guys (save Haru, Rin, and Sousuke) reported to the son just outside of the town line as he presented Kagami, Kuroko, and Akashi.

"I see you almost brought the entire gang here, where's your three?" asked Shougo, "Oh that's right. They're setting up the work aren't they?"

"You lay your hands on them…" Makoto began.

"Oh I'm not here to hurt them anymore…I'm here for a bargain," Shougo replied, "I'll hand these beloved friends of yours in exchange for the wand."

"Are you trying to escape?" asked Pandora.

"Well of course…after learning what you are planning to do well…I might as well leave this world and find a place where the C-Durabolin drug is legal. You won't have to hear from me ever again. It's that simple."

"Pandora-sama," Nagisa replied, "I don't think this is gonna be a good idea."

After a few moments, Pandora handed over the wand and Shougo released them while a smirk was on his face. At the same moment, Haruka, Rin and Sousuke returned to see this commotion going on.

"Now watch me…see what I can do…in that you fail to do!" the ex-drug lord laughed as he took out a small piece of what appeared to be a magical necklace that Deidi once wore. The wand glowed as the contents of the cauldron exploded with the clouds descending down to form a vortex of energy.

All seemed going into motion for Shougo until the wand backfired, knocking him down just as Pandora took out the cuff and grabbed him, slapping the wristband on again. He growled in anger as Sousuke and Murasakibara held him in place.

"What just happened!?" asked Haruka.

"I'm not stupid," Pandora sneered a little, "I knew you could open it Shougo…but I also knew what weakened you. Mahotsukai share the same common trait; and that's exploiting pain."

Shougo's eyes narrowed in anger as the Mahotsukai continued, "We are going to use your portal but we're not taking it to some random world you imagined with. We're taking it to Alexa."

Makoto smiled a little with a nod as Pandora made a reassuring look to him.

"Mind if we tag along?" a voice asked.

The gangs turned to see Shouyou, Natsu, Tobio, Sou, Aone, Kenma, Hajime and Nishinoya.

"If you are willing to help us find Alexa, then yes," Makoto smiled.

"But just how are we going to all travel though like this?!" asked Rei.

"…how about the mansion? We can ask Alexandra-chan and…" began Nagisa.

"I got a bad feeling about that," sighed Sousuke.

"It's worth the ask," the blond shrugged.

"Well it is large enough to store us," Nitori agreed.

"But we don't know how fragile that house is though," Momotarou answered.

"Let's just go in and prepare the trip," Pandora answered as the winds began to pick up a little, "Chop, chop!"

* * *

Despite having to give them a last minute favor to find Alexa, the trio agreed to join them on the journey. It was after all, important as to that darkness would become a new threat soon. Daigo briefly argued about this mess without notifying but Alexandra assured him otherwise. Thankfully, the field workers were off for the next couple of days so they left a note somewhere in the field for them to monitor while they were "gone".

"Floyd! Shut down the appliances, secure the weapons!" shouted Katsunori, walking out from the basement as he carried a plastic crate that contained some flour grains. A bunch of wheat was on the table and he placed them inside.

"Don't move!" growled Kagami as he Kuroko tied Shougo to the chair with some rope.

"I don't know how our insurance will cover this mansion going airborne," Daigo shrugged to Akashi.

"Don't worry about it," chuckled the red-hair.

"Aye, Pandora-sama, the cyclone is drawing us near," said Rin after peaking through the window to see the tornado, "And how are we going to get to Alexa and not to some random world again?"

"By using…this," she replied as the Mahotsukai revealed Alexa's baby blanket.

"Oh my…it's Alexa's blanket!" said Makoto, "How did you get that?"

"I received this from Idaina in a dream on the night before we left home," she answered, "She told me it would help us find him in the event he was separated from us. No worries, it's the final ingredient ladies and gentlemen."

She smiled, "You ready?"

Makoto nodded and everyone watched as Pandora took out the wand again and she circled a pattern across the blanket until it glowed golden-yellow. The winds began to speed up as the cyclone grew closer and closer, bringing the sand and dust to the area.

"I wonder what this new world will be like?" muttered Natsu.

"Well it's gonna be swamp-filled and forestry like," shrugged Tobio, "Or a maze of shadows."

"Stay close to me Natsu," said Shouyou as the sister stayed between him and Tobio.

The volleyball guys smiled to the Magic Six, knowing that this was going to be an exciting new journey. Sou, Aone, Kenma, Hajime and Nishinoya stood nearby with Katsunori.

Suddenly, Kise slammed opened the door followed by Takao, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, and cried in panic, "TWISTER!"

"K-ki-chan?!" asked Nagisa, "It's alright! We summoned it."

"Really? You did?" asked Kise, "This is how you guys are gonna leave us?!"

"Well the cyclone isn't a normal looking color either…seeing that it's blue and not gray," shrugged Midorima, "It's got to be magic related."

"W-what are you guys…?" began Kuroko.

"You guys should get back to the palace and keep the city safe," said Akashi.

"Oh no! We're not going to be left behind," replied Aomine, "Again."

"But the city…" replied Kuroko.

"We've been on the sidelines for a while now Kurokocchi," answered Kise, "Ever since that robotic Princess was here and all, we haven't had much of the time to join with the Magic Six er I mean, the Iwasame Senshi. Now it's embarrassing! We are not going to turn back on _**all**_ of the teams, Akashicchi…Kurokocchi…not in the face of certain death!"

Kuroko smiled and replied, "Thank you."

"Uh, certain?" asked Midorima while Takao softly chuckled a bit nervously.

The mansion began to shake as everyone panicked a little, knowing that the cyclone is finally approaching to the golden grain fields.

"HOLD ON TIGHT EVERYONE!" shouted Alexandra as they all grabbed onto the counter tops, walls or something solid to hold onto.

The power cables around snapped and several plates fell and crashed to the ground with the furniture tossing and turning around. Some of the people tripped over but stayed on the floor and covered their necks with their hands. The lights flicked on and off rapidly by the minute.

Several of the pots and pans fell over while glasses smashed on the ground with the chairs toppling to the corner of the dining hall. The chandelier smashed to the main hall, splinting into shards. Kuroko and the other Vorpal Swords held tightly on the cabinets, sink and the wall. Shouyou and the volleyball gang linked themselves between spaces of the hallway.

Rei almost lost his glasses but Nagisa caught it while Haruka held his hand tightly with Rin and on the countertop. Sousuke stared at Makoto with a smile of hope while Haruka nodded to Rei and Nagisa, knowing that they were going to be finally on the way. Momo smiled nervously with his Scarabax Beetle Click while Nitori kept a moderate expression of worry.

 _"For the team, for the future,"_ whispered Rin.

The entire mansion shook and tore off from the ground a bit more as the cyclone finally was at the edge of the landscape, pulling the crops out of the way. The skies beyond created a portal opening at the top of the cyclone.

Finally, after mere moments of tossing and turning, the cyclone picked up the mansion as everyone could feel themselves flying like a feather blown through the wind.

"We did it," smiled Nagisa.

Pandora smiled but kept a grim expression and prayed that it wasn't too late. The mansion soared higher and higher through the cyclone as they were finally on their way to the realm of the jungle.

* * *

 _ **"Now's the time,"**_ said Theagenes, _**"** **You want to get to Camelot? Then you're gonna need to kill him and get the birdie."**_

"I…I can't just kill him!" breathed Alexa.

"You got that right!" snarled Eijun as he unleashed his first fireball attack.

Alexa raised up his hand and the fireball turned into steam.

"I just want to talk to him," replied Alexa, walking in circles against Eijun.

"You're not going to be talking to me demon!" replied Eijun as he readied his fireball attack again.

Alexa dodged the next few while Eijun circled around the Dark One between the rocks. Eijun threw a larger fireball but Alexa unleashed his dark water powers to dissolve it to steam.

 ** _"Use your power…"_** hissed Theagenes, _**"And your anger…"**_

The Dark One stared at Eijun with a dark sense of fury in his eyes. Eijun fired more attacks but Alexa continued to block them out.

 ** _"You need to find Camelot, Dark One,"_** said Theagenes, continuing to tease Alexa, **_"Time's running out!"_**

"Please don't…" answered Alexa as Eijun fired another attack and the former blocked the magic.

 ** _"Kill him!"_** ordered Theagenes, **_"What are you waiting for? KILL HIM!"_**

"STOP!" shouted Alexa as he waved out his hand and froze Eijun in place. Eijun's eyes widened in fear as he was dragged over by the dark magic.

Alexa stopped dragging the boy and began to choke him with the dark magic slowly.

 ** _"Excellent,"_** smiled Theagenes, **_"Now…kill him!"_**

Alexa stared at Eijun as he readied his shadow hand to choke the life from the baseball player. He was trying to fight against the darkness but it continued to tease his mind.

He was about to crush the neck when he heard, "ALEXA!"

The Dark One turned to see Makoto, Rei, Sousuke, Momo, Haruka, Rin, Nitori, Nagisa and Pandora running to him. Alexa gasped in shock as he trembled, _"B-but h-how?!"_

"It doesn't matter how!" said Rei, "We never gave up on you!"

 _"Y-you don't understand what's happening,"_ replied Alexa, _"This is the only way to find Camelot! He's the only one who can save me and rid the darkness!"_

 ** _"That's right,"_** smiled Theagenes, **_"Kill that boy!"_**

 _"The only way to protect all of you,"_ concluded Alexa.

"By doing that you're letting the darkness consume you further!" said Sousuke.

The Dark One turned to Sousuke and answered, _"You don't know that."_

"We're not going to take the chance!" said Nagisa as he took out the orb (after Makoto gave it to him earlier.)

"No!" replied Rei, taking it back, "We can't use it! This has to be his own choice!"

Eijun stood frozen still by the dark magic as Theagenes chanted, **_"Don't listen to them…they don't understand what's at stake."_**

" _You all don't understand what's at stake_ ," said Alexa, listening to the dark words in his head, " _If I don't find Camelot, the darkness will destroy all of you_."

"Alexa, please no!" answered Makoto, touching his shoulder.

" _The darkness has nearly destroyed everyone already_ ," replied Alexa, looking at his former beloved partner, _"Look at Theagenes…I can't do that to my family and my friends. And to you…"_

 ** _"He has to die,"_** chanted Theagenes.

 _"He has to die,"_ growled Alexa, readying his arm while Eijun struggled to breathe.

"Listen to your words!" begged Makoto, "That's not you speaking like this! We will FIND another way to save you, together! All of us! Heroes and villains all united because your powers of the light brought the sports teams in a unified nation! We are here standing BECAUSE of you!"

Alexa's face began to tremble a little as Makoto concluded, "And if we can OVERCOME our darkness in us, so can you!"

The Dark One breathed heavily, turning to Theagenes for a few moments. He turned back and lowered his arm after struggling, releasing Eijun and hugging Makoto tightly. He could feel some of the light returning in him but it was all in a matter of time…the countdown has begun.

Pandora sighed in relief as she could only feel how much the darkness haunted her all those years ago. At least in this case, Alexa hasn't embraced the darkness quite yet.

 _There's still time_ , she thought, _I hope._

* * *

Eijun stood to the side and was able to calm down from the strange happenings. He turned to see Alexa and smiled.

"Are you alright?" asked Alexa.

"After being nearly choked to death…" said Eijun, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Thank you for uh…kinda understanding," he answered, lowering his head.

"No, thank you!" replied Eijun.

"For what? I nearly killed you," said Alexa.

"Well I'm aware yeah, but…thank you for showing the darkness in you. You reminded me that I too have some of my own darkness as well," explained Eijun, "My temper takes the best of me but you know what? Maybe just calming down during unfavorable situations is more appropriate. I should also listen to my teammates more and be merciful."

Alexa nodded and turned to see the others returning to the scene. Eijun waved a goodbye to Alexa and the latter smiled a farewell.

"You guys, this was far too dangerous. You shouldn't have come," said Alexa.

"We had to!" replied Rin.

"You're our savoir!" agreed Haruka, "You are the Suiei God of Destiny…and our swimming team member."

"And you're my lover," finished Makoto, "My Prince…"

"At least you don't have such crazy fashion like Theagenes," said Rei.

"Guess I lucked out," smirked Alexa.

Rei handed the orb to Makoto who then offered it to Alexa, "Here. We think you should have this."

"You'll be able to control yourself," said Sousuke.

"…No," replied Alexa.

"Don't just refuse it," answered Nitori, "If it falls into the wrong hands…think of what they would do...what you are forced to do."

"…if I take control of it, my darkness has just begun. This is too much power," he explained, "Someone has to watch me…"

Alexa took the orb and handed it over to Pandora. She was a bit shocked at this and asked calmly, "You're serious?!"

"I saved all of you…now save me," he answered looking at everyone before turning to her more quietly, "If you can't save me, do what no one else will willingly do. You're the only one who can get passed their emotions to do what it is necessary: _destroy me_."

"It will NOT come to that!" said Makoto.

"I know," smiled Alexa as the two embraced another hug for several moments.

A warm breeze swept through the jungle realm as everyone was relieved to have stopped Alexa in the nick of time. However, their quest has only begun if they were going to remove the darkness off of him and to destroy it once and for all.

"So um…are you guys going to tell me how you got here?" asked Alexa.

"It's um…rather easier to show you," chuckled Makoto as he held hands with him.

* * *

The Senshi brought their prince back to the Lynhaven Mansion while Pandora kept an eye on Alexa from behind. Alexa's eyes widened in surprised to see the mansion standing in the middle of a small clearing pathway of the forest.

"Y-you…brought the mansion…" Alexa said.

The door flung opened as the Vorpal Swords, Tobio, Natsu, Sou, Aone, Nishinoya, Kenma, Hajime and Shouyou walked out followed by Alexandra, Daigo, and Katsunori. Shougo was towed by Midorima and Takao.

"Back-up generator is working but the appliances ARE shocked!" said Alexandra.

"And our friends," he smiled.

"There's no shortage of people who are willing to help you," Rei explained.

"Well I am glad there's an army of you," Alexa chuckled, "I don't know where exactly are we but this isn't Olympia."

"This is Bota Duniya," Pandora replied, "The Darkness might have told you about it."

"Yeah but I tried to ignore it," he shrugged, "So…Bota Duniya it is…I wonder if this is where we will find the final savior?"

"We will," Rin answered, "And we'll be able to help you recover and get the worlds back into place."

Before Alexa could reply, the all heard a bunch of horses neighing and galloping towards them.

"What now?" asked Shouyou while Tobio raised up his eyebrow.

"Stand back," growled Alexa as he stepped in front of them as the horses brought an army of men just several feet before them.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" he asked.

"I'm King Tak from El Dorado, leader of the Pupununu People!" the majesty answered, "We've come to find you!"

"Find us?" asked Makoto.

"My lord, it's just as what the prophecy has said," Lok answered.

"You were expecting us," Kuroko concluded.

"It was Camelot," Tak explained, "He prophesied your coming here ages ago…just as he foretold many things."

"Camelot…where is he?" Alexa asked, "We've been told he's missing."

"He is," Tak smiled, "But not for much longer because now…you are all destined to bring him back to us. Now then, if you all follow back."

"To where?" Alexa replied.

"Why El Dorado…of course," chuckled Tak as he and his men made room for the group to walk with them.

* * *

The Senshi, Volleyball and Basketball gang followed Tak and his men to the city of El Dorado. The city was enormous as Sportsbrooke but filled with different styles of architecture and gold all around. There were two major divisions of the town: Old El Dorado and New El Dorado. The old side referred to the kingdom that Tak ruled from with the Pupununu civilians as the newer town consisted of modern day buildings and sports arenas that were once part of the larger world.

It was like walking into a museum filled with artifacts of both ancient and futuristic realms intertwined by the value of gold and silver and statues of various gods and goddesses.

Baseball, Golf, Bamboo Kendo, Football, Soccer, Bicycling, Tennis, Boxing, and many others decorated the streets of the New El Dorado. The heroes were awed by the sight to see such a civilization coexisting together peacefully unlike Sportsbrooke (until the recent events).

At the Bridge of Stone, the warriors that guarded the entrance to Old El Dorado blew horns and beat on drums. The gates opened, prompting everyone to follow Tak inside.

The other civilians watched the new arrivals heading into the ancient city, wondering what fate was going to bring to the table.

Makoto held Alexa's hand tightly as they all walked in one by one to the older kingdom, preparing for their destiny.

* * *

 **3 Weeks Later: Near Sportsbrooke Town Line**

Tetsurou Kuroo and Shun Izuki walked through the empty fields of the Golden Grains to inspect a few things. Since they were told that the others were going to be away for a while, they had to make sure the fields were not being stolen or used improperly.

"At least it's all peace and quiet," said Testurou.

"But who knows how long it'll be before something happens again," sighed Shun, "I don't like how quiet this is getting."

A flash of light struck in the skies as they were both knocked off of their feet.

 ** _CRASH!_**

The entire mansion shook around just as Haruka was the first to open his eyes and got up. He was followed by Rin, Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto moments later after the landing. The others woke up afterwards and they were confused on what just happened and…

Tetsurou and Shun arrived into the mansion as the latter asked, "W-what the hell did you guys…?"

"W-what happened?" asked Shouyou, confused. Tobio, Aone, Sou, Kenma, Nishinoya, Hajime, Natsu got up in confusion of the sight as they looked at each other.

"W-what the…?" asked Nagisa, "We're back?"

The Vorpal Swords, Shougo, and Takao were also in a state of confusion as looked at the Iwasame Senshi. Alexandra, Katsunori and Daigo just stared blankly at each other as they searched around to find some evidence of their departure.

"None of this makes any sense," muttered Rei, "We were just walking into El Dorado Magna…"

Sousuke tried to think back but realized that their memories were gone, "I-I don't remember a thing."

"Wh-what are these clothes we are wearing?" asked Haruka as they were still dressed in some fancy outfits from El Dorado (at least what they think).

"Tetsurou, how long were we gone for?" asked Tobio.

"Three Weeks," he replied.

"W-WHAT?!" gasped Rei.

"Our memories…from El Dorado; they're gone!" said Momo, "But how?"

"W-where's Alexa?" asked Makoto, realizing that the final star wasn't with them.

A soft thud was heard followed by a dark voice, **_"Relax! I'm right here."_**

They all turned to see a man standing before them standing at the doorway, dressing in black robes with his hair all black and tied up. The eyes were still yellow but it was not the bright sunlight but rather a sickly yellow with hints of green. Everyone stood in shock with a hint of horror to see Alexa now completely one with the darkness. A couple of sparks ignited behind him followed by a low thundering sound.

"A-Alexa?!" gasped Nagisa, "W-what happened to you?!"

 ** _"Isn't it obvious?"_** asked Alexa's thundering voice, stepping into the foyer, **"** ** _You all went to El Dorado Magna to remove the Darkness off of me…_** **"**

He touched Makoto's face, shaking him with fear as the taller man could feel how cold and empty the hands were touching his skin. The man that he loved was no longer there, replaced by the chilly, vengeful shadow that was left in its shell.

 **"…** ** _and you failed_** **,"** he hissed.

Alexa turned to see Momotarou's stag beetle Click crawling across the counter with a clicking noise. Annoyed, he walked up to it and turned it to stone with a flick of his finger. Momotarou could only stand in shock, not even knowing how to respond to this as much as he was horrified to lose his pet.

 ** _"There's no more of Julius's Savior to protect all of you,"_** said Alexa as Rin nearly gave him a deadly stare.

"Alexa, stop, that's enough!" said Pandora gently, stepping up to him.

"Or what?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Or I'll do exactly what you asked me to back before we arrived there," replied Pandora, looking for the orb but realized it wasn't in her pocket.

After a moment of silence, Alexa revealed the orb, **_"Looking for this? No one is going to touch this orb but me."_**

He walked around in a circle, looking at each of the group members and the other sports gang, **_"And now, for what you all did to me…"_**

Alexa stopped walking and turned to the Suiei Senshi and concluded, **_"…You're about to be punished."_**

"Alexa, why are you doing this?" asked Makoto, feeling heavy in his heart.

The former prince stared at him silently and answered with a frigid voice, **_"Because…I AM the Dark One."_**

Before anyone could reply, Alexa vanished into the wispy clouds, leaving them all alone into the night. Makoto gripped his fists silently and spilled a silent tear, "I will not lose you…to darkness!"

 **~Episode 1 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 2 PV~**

 **Dark!Alexa:** There's a problem heading to Sportsbrooke that only the three saviors can solve.

 **Narrator:** When vengeance descends…a man of intelligence and beauty…must conjure his most startling transformation ever!

 **Rei:** I will protect everyone…and help Makoto get you back to us! *gets hit and grunts in pain-

 **Dark!Alexa:** You want everyone to believe you're the savoir, THEN STEP UP AND DO WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE!

 **Nagisa:** Next Time, Free! **_The City of Gold!_** _Rei-chan, you're not taking this mission alone!_


	3. Episode 2: The City of Gold!

**_Episode 2:_** ** _黄金の都市_** ** _! The City of Gold!_**

 _Kagami no mukou uranau tabi ni  
Hikari hanatsu shinjitsu wa hitotsu  
Kono sora no hate kooru yaiba de  
Yoru no tobari mo kirisaite yuku_

 _Nariyamanu shiosai no you na mune no zawameki ga  
Haru wo tsugeru kaze ni nari bokura wo oikosunda_

* * *

 **The Next Morning: Sportsbrooke**

Alexa sat inside of his new house at the kitchen table while looking at the orb with his name on it. It was indeed 3 weeks since their journey in El Dorado brought their mission over to that new world. However, there were measures that had to be called for as everyone who went with him lost their memories and are still in a state of confusion.

Now, there was going to be more major confusion later today as he predicted their new guests coming to town soon.

He closed his eyes as he could hear someone echoing his name through the darkness. The Dark one poof into the shadowy mist to meet up with them.

* * *

 **Flashback A: El Dorado, 3 Weeks Ago…**

The group stood together in the central plaza of the New El Dorado Kingdom that spawned a bridge leading to the older, ancient site of the city. From there, a series of drummers, trumpets, and other musical themes were played as they were led through by Tak and his men.

"Wow…" Nagisa smiled, "This is really fancy like back home."

"I can't even…" began Midorima, astonished.

"We're so not dressed for this," muttered Kuroko.

"I'm sure they'll give us outfits," shrugged Shoyou.

"They all look very happy," agreed Tobio while Natsu smiled.

"His royal highness, King Tak!" the messenger called out.

As soon as the group was settled in, Tak returned to his guests and smiled, "And now, allow me to introduce you the most beautiful creature in all of El Dorado… _my queen, **Jeera!"**_

The Queen walked down the series of stairs as she wore a beautiful flower and feather crown with shoulder-length, dark fuchsia-colored hair. Her skin was deep tan complexion and her eyes were as green as the trees that surrounded the entire planet and its atmosphere. She was only a shy smaller than Tak with her long dress was made of plants, cotton, and silk and nylon filled with green, white, and yellow colors. A pair of earrings were in a shape of moon crescents and jewels from the riches of the kingdom.

"Your majesty!" smiled Kuroko as the group bowed gently.

"The pleasure is ours," said Jeera, smiling, "We've been waiting for your arrival after hearing of Camelot's Prophecy."

"We apologize if you've been waiting too long," replied Kagami.

"Only just a decade," chuckled Tak, "But not to worry. We've had enough time to prepare you all a lovely ball in our behalf and honor."

"I knew it," smiled Kise quietly to Aomine, "Good thing we tagged along, we would've missed out stuff like this."

"Heck yes," he agreed.

"Is this really necessary?" sulked Shougo, lifting his wrist to Kagami about the magical buffer cuff.

"It's better than being locked the freezer," the savior replied.

"Take it off now," hissed Shougo softly, "Or I'll tell them that they just welcomed the dark o-"

Kagami waved his hand over and muted Shougo's voice while replying, "What's that again? I can't hear you.

"No one here knows who we are and it's gonna stay that way. So you can behave by pretending to be my cousin or…go back to the mansion and maybe miss out on your possible redemption," he explained.

As the crowds disperse into smaller groups of conversations, Makoto looked at Alexa and said, "We can't waste any time here. There's no time for a dance."

"I won't turn dark just in one night," chuckled Alexa.

"I'm not taking any chance," he said before turning to Tak and replied, "Your majesty. I am sorry to push your buttons a bit but when will we start our quest to find Camelot?"

"Find him? There's no need. We know where he is…I'll show you," Tak answered, leading Makoto, Alexa, Rei, Nagisa, Pandora, Kuroko, Kagami, Shouyou, and Tobio towards the backside of the fortress in a massive open courtyard filled with an enchanted garden. There was also a pen that had several animals in captivity and were being feed by the servants.

 _Is father really here_ , Pandora thought, _but if that's true…how did he end up in this realm?_

"So the most powerful mahotsukai in all of existence is inside this tree?" asked Makoto.

"That's exactly how I thought too when I learned the truth," said Tak, chuckling.

"And is there a way we can get him out?" asked Alexa.

"Oh there is…we need the three saviors," the king replied, "It is said that the two saviors from the other worlds are destined to reunite here at this spot. But I must ask, why are you eager to free him?"

"Our home," Kuroko replied, "Is under a threat…by…The Dark One. We need Camelot to stop this mess."

"Ah yes…I am well aware of that demon," Tak answered, "I do give you my blessing that he will help. Now then, who are the saviors?"

Kagami stepped up and said, "I am the first savior…from our home…Olympia."

"Excellent…and the other?" Tak asked.

Alexa's face slightly sweat up as he wasn't sure how that question was gonna be answered. However, it had to be done so he was about to open his mouth when…

" _I…am the other savior…from Aqua Duniya_ ," Rei said, stepping in front of Alexa while looking serious, "Together, we will find the savior of your land, free Camelot from the tree, defeat the Dark One so we can all go back home."

Alexa turned away from Rei as he was a bit of shock to hear this even though he knew that it would only buy time to keep him under wraps. When Tak and his subjects weren't looking, Pandora snuck behind the megane and whispered something before handing him the orb into his cloak pocket.

* * *

 **Present Day: Shop of the Mystics, Sportsbrooke**

Makoto woke up early from the loft and made his way to the shop as Pandora as settled the store as her own. Theagenes was still in slumber/stasis on the cot.

"Pandora," he said, "What happened when you were the darkness? How was it you struggled with love?"

Her eyes widened a little but answered, "It was a curse. The man whom I thought I was in love with well…my darkness was beginning to shed a little. However, I had my own agenda with the Chiropteran breeding and those things. When the plan for the species weren't my way, I killed him right on the spot. In the end, I chose power over love."

"I have to do something about Alexa," Makoto answered, "If he's going to do something reckless…"

"Mako-chan! Please…it's really difficult and probably impossible. It's much easier to hate the darkness rather than loving it," she said.

* * *

 **Outside by the Princess Goddess Statue:**

The two blonds met up by the statue as a plan formulated in their minds. They both had questions to ask and hopefully answers they can get.

"You ready Nagisacchi?" Kise asked.

The other blond nodded and chanted, "Alexa…Alexa…Alexa Marotta…"

"Nagisa…Kise," smiled the Dark One as he appeared next them while leaning against the wall. His hair was still jet-black and the eyes sickly green but the attire was a large trench coat. He reached out his hand towards Nagisa but both the blonds stepped back in fear.

"You don't have to be scared of me," Alexa said softly.

"What happened to you? Why are you like this now Alexacchi?" asked Kise.

"It's…complicated," he answered with nearly-saddened expression as if he regretted something.

"We're so sorry," Nagisa answered, "Whatever we did to fail you…we're sorry that you ended up like this."

"I know what I said last night but the two of you did not failed me. _Everyone else did_ ," Alexa replied as he gave them his first clue.

"Get away from them!" a voice shouted out.

The trio turned to see Rei, Akashi and Kagami arriving at the scene.

"What's the matter Rei-chan, are you afraid that Nagisa and Kise will find out the truth about what happened in El Dorado?" the Dark One teased.

"If the truth is so important to you…why did you even erase our memories?" asked Akashi.

"It's a curse Akashi," Alexa sighed.

"We know that, but we still don't know why," Rei answered.

"If I wanted you to know then I wouldn't have to erase those memories," smiled the Dark One.

"You do realize we will not stop until we get them back," Kagami replied.

"That's not going to happen because I did learn from you Akashi…after you exiled the Karasuno legion you made a curse to alter their memories a little as well. And I constructed this curse without the one thing you need the most…a savoir," Alexa explained.

"We got Kagami here," Akashi answered.

"Yes, but you need all three to break it," said the Dark One.

"We'll find a way, we always have," smiled Rei.

"Yes…with me…now you're on your own," answered Alexa.

"You can do it Rei-chan! You can become the savior too!" Nagisa cheered on.

"That's not going to happen," Alexa replied.

"You don't think I have it in me?" the megane asked.

"…I know you don't," the Dark One replied after staring at him for a moment.

"Well you're wrong. I will protect everyone with the team," Rei answered.

"We'll see about that," Alexa said, "Because there's a problem heading to Sportsbrooke that only the saviors together can solve…it's just too bad we're down now with two."

The group left Alexa as they were on their way to figure out what he meant by this. Alexa could hear the voice of someone else so he vanished into the smoky clouds to meet up with the caller.

* * *

 **Flashback A: El Dorado, 3 Weeks Ago**

Rei and Alexa were escorted by Tak to enter the Cosmos' Lab to begin the quest of releasing the powerful entity. While the megane was fascinated by the ancient looking objects of all sorts, Alexa brushed his hand on a dusty shelf. Tak returned back to his court as the other senshi and their allies were given rooms for their stay at the castle.

"Looks like we'll find some answers," Rei smiled.

" _NEVER do that to me again_ ," Alexa growled.

"W-what?" the megane asked.

"You know what you did," he said, "I kept silent while you were promoting yourself to the king by pretending to BE ME?!"

"I was trying to SAVE YOUR LIFE!" Rei answered back.

"Still by PRETENDING TO BE ME!?" he shouted.

Rei sighed and revealed the orb. Alexa's eyes widened and continued, "Why did Pandora give it to you? I entrusted HER to keep it safe!"

"You know what, just SHUT UP and listen!" Rei answered back, annoyed as the orb's effect took Alexa a step back as the Dark One couldn't reply. The megane looked at the orb and realized he used its power to commanded him. Rei took a deep breath to relax himself before looking at Alexa's golden eyes.

"Look, if YOU told Tak that you were the savior, he would've asked you to use magic. DARK MAGIC, mind you. Remember what you almost did to that man back in the woods?" Rei continued.

"I almost lost control," Alexa shrugged, "But could you please tell me why she gave it to you?"

"It was haunting her to the past. We know she was a Dark One but we don't know what the hell her crimes were. I asked why she didn't give it to Makoto-senpai but said nothing. I think it's because Makoto's at his wits ends so she gave it to me, knowing that I can take this task responsibly."

"I'm sorry," Alexa answered more calmly, "I should've been more mature of this…"

"Look, I know that's not your behavior on your own volition. But just keep your mind off the darkness and you'll be fine," Rei smiled.

"Much easier said than done. Anyway, where did Nagisa go? Alexa asked, "Normally he's with your 24/7."

"Yes, but he wanted to see the animals at the royal pen in the courtyard. I told him that I'd be back once we find some leads here," he revealed, "Anyway I don't care about this prophecy of Cosmos; I wasn't lying on purpose. I will seriously figure this out so you don't have to give in to Dark Magic again."

"Thank you…Rei," the Dark One replied as he turned to look at some old skulls and bones and observed them while Rei attended to a set of glass vials filled with some strange liquids. After a few minutes, Nagisa finally walked into the tower, "Hey Rei-chan, Alexa-chan, the others are going to tour out to the city soon!"

"I'll stay here," Alexa replied, "I don't want to cause another problem in public."

"Bad idea, the darkness could harass you again if you're alone. You already faced it when you disappeared from Sportsbrooke. Besides, no one is judging you…we all love you," Rei said.

"But…" Alexa said.

Nagisa grabbed him and Rei by their hands, "Come on! Let's go! There's a lot of new faces out there! I wonder if any of them are homos too!"

Alexa blushed while Rei shook his head with a chuckle as they went down the long staircase.

* * *

 **El Dorado: Meishiin University – "Breakers Gold Cheerleading Men's Division"**

Haruki performed a cart wheel flip from a small ledge as Kazuma caught him before he exchanged a pass with Tamotsu, Wataru, and the other guys. Their practice performance was finally complete but they all knew there were still flaws in the making.

"You have to angle yourself right when you do the flip," Kazuma said.

"I know but that's just a pain in the you know what," shrugged Haruki.

"You don't seem like yourself lately, is everything okay?" asked Wataru.

"…it's a bit bad back home," Haruki answered, "Haruko was working with her partner Kawazoe from the Bamboo Force and some of the hordes bit her badly."

"Oh we're so sorry! Should we go with you to the hospital?" asked Tamotsu.

"No, I have to prepare for my upcoming exam," Haruki sighed, "It's just that I wish I was only there…"

Kazuma kept silent for a moment before the other guys excused themselves and said, "Should I accompany you and see how she is now?"

"She's in for some operation soon. I don't know if I can," he replied.

"Haruki, we don't know if the surgery is guaranteed! You know how shitty the healthcare is sometimes…especially with those so called Coo-coo spirits!"

"Juju Spirits," corrected Haruki.

"Whatever," Kazuma said.

"Let's go then," Haruki replied, "I should at least tell her how much I miss the family."

* * *

 **Sawamura Family House**

"You did…WHAT?!" growled Ryota as his son was staying close to Eitoku.

"I'm sorry," said Eijun, "But our baseball team needed help and I thought if I find one of those spirit birds and ask the Juju for help…"

"You almost got yourself killed didn't you!?" Ryota said as the wife calmed him down.

"I know I am an adult but I just can't let go of the things in the past…" he answered, "I'm still finding answers to who I am and why this ability if have…this magic…"

"You unlocked your magic?" Eitoku smiled.

"Father, please," Ryota said, annoyed by this whole mess that Eijun was in.

"You have eyes yet you cannot see…like Oedipus who failed to see the truth of his wife and his mother," the older man said, "Your son…my grandson…is about to unlock something of greatness."

Eijun looked at him as the grandfather continued, "That monster you encountered…if it is said to be true…you are going to have to help him."

"Help him?" Eijun asked.

"I know who he is…from an old legend passed down through the millennia," he continued as Ryota and his wife left the room for them to talk. Ryota was not ready for this story to be shared to his son as he knew that legend was a myth.

"El Dorado has been a blend of sports and strange voo-doo natives," Ryota said, "He should not be telling him of what happened before this land was cut off from the larger realm."

"Why? Just why are you so concerned about this?" his wife asked.

"…I'm just afraid of losing him," he answered.

* * *

Youichi was walking towards a food chain store when he saw a bunch of people that he heard rumors about. His eyes narrowed to analyze each of the people, extracting their names and identities and potential magic and skills.

"My, my," he muttered, "A mish-mash of sports that aren't even spoken of…not to mention the forbidden magic…"

He looked at the Iwasame Senshi carefully as he could detect the strongest auras from them. Each of the eight men had a distinct personality yet they all got along as a family.

However, upon scanning Alexa he gasped a little and stood back, "What the **_hell_** is he doing here?"

* * *

The Iwasame Senshi, Vorpal Swords, and the handful of White Doves were led on a tour with a couple of tour guides explaining their city. Alexa held hands with Makoto tightly in fear of potential danger or of Theagenes' voices.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alexa smiled.

Rei also smiled as he knew that this was all going well so far. Nagisa chuckled while Rin held hands with Haruka and Sousuke. Momo and Nitori kept walking by the flanks, keeping their guard up in case of something.

"This looks really nice here," said Shouyou.

"Quite a paradise indeed," Tobio agreed.

Kise's senses perked up a little as he felt something in the wind…a change of something unpleasant. Seconds later, he felt a cut on his cheek as some blood dripped down.

"What the…" Aomine began noticing the blood.

The Senshi readied themselves to fight back whoever but Alexa screamed as he was being grabbed by the blond-spiked hair man with his shark-demon like teeth.

Youichi dragged Alexa over to the sided areas as the others began to split off in search for their prince.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Alexa growled.

"Out of all of the people you've brought, you have something…something that was mine," said Youichi.

"I don't have whatever it is you are after!" he replied.

 _"You have three seconds to tell me…Dark One!"_ growled the blond, _"Or someone from your group will have a cut so deep they will not survive the next day."_

 _"WHAT IS IT YOU ARE AFTER!?"_ Alexa shouted.

 ** _"ORRCCAAAAAA ACIIIIDDDD SPLAAASHHHHH!"_** Makoto chanted as he unleashed his attack towards the blond. Alexa dodged the attack barely but the other guy escaped.

"ALEXA!" shouted Momo and Nitori.

"What the hell happened!?" Rin asked.

"This man…blond hair and teeth like yours Rin…he demanded me to answer a question that I don't know of," he replied.

 ** _"You know the answer,"_** the voice of Theagenes echoed in his mind, **_"You just haven't used your power yet to see it for yourself."_**

"What was he asking?" asked Haruka.

"I don't know…he threatened to attack any of us though before you stepped in Makoto," he revealed.

Makoto hugged him, "We're here. Don't worry."

Shouyou and his volleyball allies looked at their basketball friends, worried that there was going to be some new dangers ahead in this town.

Everyone regrouped and resumed the tour trip while Youichi watched silently behind the scenes as he took out a broken object that symbolized something of value to him. He normally was good at finding each of their weaknesses in order to get his bait but he did not expect this attack or threat to be a serious thing.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Haruki woke up as the first thing he noticed was the extreme heat. It was not like the humid heat like he normally faced. The sun shimmered bright, blazing across the skies as he could hear voices of other people.

Getting up, he realized that he was in the middle of the desert as his jaw dropped in shock. He cried out for the others, worried that something happened but his memory was only recalling the day when those rumors about new comers arriving to the Tak's palace.

"HARUKKII!" shouted Haruko as the older sister found him along with Kazuma, Tamotsu, Wataru, and a few other men from the Breakers.

"W-what in heaven's name happened!?' he cried out, hugging her, "And your injuries?! I thought you were hurt!"

"Well I guess I'm all good now," she chuckled, "But where are we?"

"We don't know," Kazuma answered, "But this can't be a dream."

"Already we're feeling a bit sick and there's no water around," Haruko nodded, "We have to find something before we die of thirst."

* * *

Sena, Youichi, Gen "Musashi" Takekura, Suzuna Taki, and Akira Nakabou were already walking through the scorched sands. Sena had never seen such a wide realm of deserts except from his hearing in legends back at his mythology class.

"Whoever the hell did this is gonna pay," growled Youichi, "This had to have been an act by someone!"

"We don't even know if this is our home or what!" Akira replied.

"Well if this world has people in it, I am sure we'll find someone," said Suzuna.

Sena ignored their conversation while thinking about using his running abilities. He had to find somewhere that had to provide relief. Before the others could protest, he dashed off as fast as possible.

"That idiot," sighed Youichi, "This heat is gonna fry up his lungs!"

They continued onwards when Sena returned saying, "THERE'S A TOWN CALLED SPORTSBROOKE!"

"HUH?! I don't see any town for miles around!" Gen called out.

"It's a start!" he replied.

"I suppose we got no other choice," Youichi muttered, "LET'S GO!"

* * *

 **Temple of Time**

Kuroko opened his eyes as he and Akashi sensed several crowds of people wandering around the desert. It was clear that this wasn't a normal immigration from the northern mountains.

"A curse…brought them here," concluded Akashi, "Alexa must have done something…not only did our memories were wiped away, he brought them all here."

"Let's get them to safety!" Kuroko agreed as they called forth the Vorpal Swords.

* * *

"Eijun?! EIJUN!?" shouted Chris as he, Miyuki, and a few other guys were running across the heat. Wakana Aotsuki stayed close by Chris as she feared for Eijun's life.

They arrived at the Lynwin Mansion with a larger crowd of people surrounding the area. Moments later the door opened as Alexandra, Katsunori, and Daigo walked outside, beckoning them to tag along.

"Where are they going?" asked Miyuki.

"I don't know but it better be something good," Furuya Satoru replied.

* * *

The mass of people arrived at the Sportsbrooke Town Line, wondering how much further they had to get to town. Alexandra, Katsunori, and Daigo connected their headsets to Kuroko while he lifted the magical barrier, revealing the massive city. The people were stunned and cheered happily for at least having to find a place to get into.

The White Doves, Vorpal Swords, and the new team Hounan Galaxy welcomed several people at a time to the city as the news _Good Morning Sportsbrooke_ went live on television. The Iwasame Senshi also pitched in but Makoto had other plans.

"Where's Mako-chan?" asked Nagisa.

"He said he was going to visit Pandora-sama," Rei answered, "But I don't know when he's coming back."

* * *

Makoto's search for Alexa wasn't long as the Dark One appeared after being summoned.

"Don't make me summon you," he growled.

"You just did," Alexa replied, standing behind him. With a snap of his fingers, the two vanished into the clouds before reappearing at a nice sized house.

"I was looking for you too," the Dark One said, touching Makoto on the shirt before looking at his emerald eyes, "The new look comes with some other perks."

"Wh-where are we now?" Makoto asked as Alexa walked up the steps, "Are we still in Sportsbrooke?"

"We're at my place just east of downtown," he smiled, opening the door, "Come on in."

The two walked inside as Makoto looked around and was a bit surprised that the place was like an ordinary house. The main area was divided by a set of stairs with the left side as the kitchen and dining and the right with the living room. Another door led to the backyard.

Makoto looked at the summer-tropical theme like in the house with the colors in bright hues of white, yellow, sky blue, some pink and purple accents in the mix.

"What do you think?" Alexa asked, crossing his arms together.

"I'm surprised you even invited me here," Makoto shrugged.

"Just because I'm the Dark One doesn't mean we can't be together," Alexa reassured, heading over to the kitchen to pour some water.

Makoto looked around for a few moments but felt something weird coming from the stairwell. A door was locked up with several layers of different combinations. He was about to go up to it when Alexa handed him his drink.

"The best way to get to you is by the sweetness of sugar, lemon and tea," he smiled.

"There's even a faster way," Makoto replied as he shoved his face into Alexa's, kissing deeply. The two held it in for a couple of moments as Alexa felt relieved by this moment of passion.

"Ahhh…now that's my love the way I remember," muttered Alexa between breaths.

Makoto stepped back a moment and looked at him, "It didn't work…"

"You were talking to Pandora," said Alexa, staring at him.

"Why?" Makoto asked, "Why are you still like this?"

"It didn't work _because there's nothing to fix. This is who I am now…why can't you accept that?_ _ **Why can't ANYONE accept that?!"**_ he replied.

"Because this ISN'T you!" Makoto said, "What the hell happened in El Dorado!?"

"That is certainly the question of the day," Alexa hissed, taking the glass to the table.

"ANSWER ME WHY DON'T YOU!?" Makoto shouted.

The Dark One turned with a nearly saddened expression, " _I wish I could…_ "

Makoto approached him, "You can tell me anything Alexa."

After a moment of hesitation, Alexa chuckled and rested his hand on Makoto's shoulder, teasingly, "But that'll be no fun. I'm tired of this interrogation. Are you gonna stay or not?"

The taller man shook his head and said, "Sorry Alexa but…this might be who you think you are…but that's not who I am."

Makoto walked out the door while the Dark One stood there with a sad smirk on his face. This was clear that the plan was still in motion but definitely a rocky start.

* * *

As the mass of people continued their way in Sportsbrooke by the score, the newly developments were constructed along with some camping areas within the Eco-Park. The refugees settled in and talked amongst themselves as well as meeting the civilians.

 _"Wow I didn't know your sport was real?!"_

 _"Tell me about it!"_

 _"Well this is how you throw the ball…"_

 _"This is how you use your maneuvering…"_

 _"Sword fighting?"_

It was clear that these arrivals were from the missing world that the Senshi were aware about. The Vorpal Swords and the White Doves provided refreshments of water, fresh fruit, and several hot dogs and hamburgers.

Seconds later, a group of men on horses arrived and looked at the crowd of people he recognized as his subjects.

"It's the king!" several of them cried out, worried that he was going to go insane.

"Where the hell is this place?!" Tak said, "How did we end up here!?"

"Tak calm yourself!" Jibolba answered.

"Perhaps we might help with that," a voice replied.

The two turned to see what looked like a blue-haired, feminine being as several of the Sportsbrooke residents recalled her as the Princess Goddess.

"Come," she said, "Let us talk."

* * *

The Iwasame Senshi and Vorpal Swords assembled together at the private throne room as Kuroko revealed his disguise to the king and his men. Tak was indeed a bit shocked but was happy to see that Jeera was already safe as well. The two embraced happily for a moment until he turned to the group again.

"It was a curse…dark magic brought you to this land," Kuroko said.

"And who would have done it?" Tak asked.

The senshi looked at each other for a moment before Makoto said, "We don't know what we told you in the last 3 weeks but our beloved prince….is the Dark One. He casted this curse upon all of us back in El Dorado."

"So you lied to me," Tak concluded, annoyed.

"Alexa wasn't always evil though, he sacrificed himself to hold that darkness in and now…" Rin began.

"We failed our quest and we don't know how we can get the darkness off of him," Nagisa said.

"Well whatever he did to cast this I am sure it was an important reason," Rei muttered before giving a suggestion, "Has anyone talked to him yet besides Nagisa and Kise-kun?

"I did," Makoto said, "And of course it was a joke trying to interrogate him. I did notice a doorway though at his house."

"He has a house?" asked Haruka.

"Probably used Dark Magic to make a base for whatever he is doing," shrugged Sousuke, "Most likely he has made sure to not allow anyone inside."

"I got to see it and perhaps with that I might be of some help breaking in," Makoto answered.

"Then it's decided," Kuroko concluded.

The door opened as the Takao!Bird transformed to his human form before saying, "Hey, um…we got more people suddenly appearing outside of the city that look like natives or something…"

"My people must have arrived as well," Tak answered, looking at Jeera, "We must get them to safety for our kingdom."

"Of course," she nodded.

"There are campsites in the Eco-Park as well as a bunch of new homes built for temporally use," Kuroko replied, "We'll utilize them until we can find a way to break this new curse."

"We'll split up and gather everyone who is still out there," Tak nodded, "I'll need a couple of you guys to join me to spread out."

* * *

 **Flashback A: El Dorado, 3 Weeks Ago**

After a day's worth of touring the New El Dorado's touristic locations and visiting a few of the stadiums, the heroes and Alexa were brought back to Tak's Palace where the servants and subjects were preparing for an evening ball.

They were given a change of clothes made of various furs from alpacas, decorative cords, and a few were given some jewelry made of gold and different crystals. Rei and Kagami were given more ornate clothing embedded with special designs to represent their titles as the "Saviors".

In order to ensure diversity and equality to the public, several representatives from the other sports teams were invited for the celebration. Tak ensured to use this strategy in hopes to promote a connection from the other worlds after learning how magic worked differently.

Alexa sat down in front of a mirror, looking at his white tunic-cloak with a golden clasp holding the two sides together. It felt similar to his uniform as Prince Julius except he had no dragon mark on his forehead.

Makoto hugged him from behind and whispered, "I remember we used to dance a lot back home especially whenever one of us had a birthday."

His partner smiled, "Yeah, I miss those times too. Hopefully nothing goes wrong tonight."

"Do you sense something?" Makoto asked.

He shook his head in reply, "Not that I'm aware of."

"Ugh, why does this tunic make me look fat!?" Rin sighed as he and Haruka were walking in to check themselves to the mirror.

"It does NOT," Haruka argued.

"Easy for you to say," he answered.

"Both of you look great," Makoto smiled, "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Ugh, I just wanna use my Shark Creature Wand to give me my usual clothes," Rin said.

"We must not offend our hosts," Makoto answered, "I know it's weird being in a different world but I can't wait to see what we can do here."

Rei and Nagisa walked in along with Kagami as the former was amazed by the beauty of the clothes he was given.

"It matches your hair and eyes Rei-chan!" Nagisa answered.

Kagami facepalmed slightly at this conversation as nothing mattered to him what he wore. He would sometimes tease Kuroko about becoming a model but the latter objected him otherwise.

"Well it could use a bit of tweaking but it'll do for tonight," Rei answered, "Not to mention this necklace…I feel something weird about it."

"Oh?" the blond asked.

"I am a bit nervous about this," the megane said, "Despite having our own balls at home…I really need to be working on finding a way to free Cosmos."

"Rei-chaaaannn but I'll be lonely if you don't daaannnnce!" Nagisa replied, "On a serious note, why are you worried?"

"People are going to be expecting the saviors tonight…" Rei sighed, "And you know that's not my title. How can I even convince these people that I am the savior even if my magic isn't like the others?"

"You're smart Rei-chan!" Nagisa smiled, reaching his hand out, "And look, I won't mind if you get a bit worried and step on my toes for a bit."

Rei nodded and took Nagisa's hand as they did the mini-steps around as the others watched in awe.

"Well I think we're just about ready," Kagami answered as he looked at Alexa.

"The others are already outside," Rin nodded, "We better go so they can start."

* * *

 **Earlier in the Day:**

As Rei and Kagami analyzed the tree outside, one of Tak's warriors, Lok arrived to them with two special necklaces.

"May I give these to you in honor for Tak's welcoming for you, Saviors?" Lok asked.

"For us?" Kagami smiled.

"Thank you," Rei accepted as he put on the necklace and helped Kagami's as well.

"We look forward to dancing with you," Lok added before bowing and returning.

"Interesting…I wonder if there are unique couples here too," Kagami said.

"I'm sure they have," Rei nodded before turning back to the tree and walking up. He brushed his hand through the texture as for a moment he felt like as if it took on a life on its own but it stood mighty and tall.

"What's the matter?" Kagami asked.

"N-nothing…anyway, let's go get ourselves ready," the megane answered.

* * *

 **Evening: The Saviors' Ball**

A large crowd of people filled up the court yard as the music rung the audience to listen to announcements. The speaker unfolded the scroll, announcing, _"Presenting the Princess Goddess and the Savior of Olympia!"_

The audience cheered happily as Kuroko (in disguise) and Kagami stood at the top of the steps. They were both escorted down by the servants, giving them a few moments to join with the others. Once it was done, the announcer opened the scroll and continued, _"Presenting, Prince Alexa and the Savior of Aqua Duniya!"_

Under the fake alias, Rei and Alexa stood at the top of the stairwell together as the audience roared even louder for them. Makoto and Nagisa watched their respective partners smiling to the crowd before going down the steps carefully.

 _I can't believe we had to do this,_ Nagisa thought, _I'm glad for them but Rei-chan is mine!_

 _I know this is meant for undercover but something about those two_ , Makoto blushed slightly.

The music tuned into a gentle, elegant theme as several royal subjects danced around. Kuroko and Kagami danced around as well along with Makoto and Alexa. Nagisa and Rei were not far from them as there were a few other couples with a variety of gay, lesbian, hetero, etc.

 _Amazing,_ thought Rin, noticing two girls dancing close while keeping watch on Haru with his steps, _we're not the only ones with boy's and girl's love._

Haruka linked his right hand with Rin as they both walked in circles. Momo and Nitori took the basic steps before spinning their own twist on the moves. Sousuke was feeling a bit lonely for not having a dance partner. He was feeling emotions of wanted to dance with Rin…even if it was…

A flash of memory appeared in his mind as he suddenly saw an image of three people dancing together in a fancy hall. That scene…it was almost as if…

Before he knew, he was walking towards Rin and Haruka. The two turned to him as they decided to split up.

"If you want to dance with Rin…" Haru began.

"No…I want to dance with you both," Sousuke answered.

"Is something the matter?" Rin asked.

"Just take my hands," he replied.

The two linked their hands together as sure enough, they witnessed a memory flashing in their minds…a time when they danced together as Marius, Ulysses, and Poseidon dancing in the main hall.

"T-This is…" Rin began.

"W-we did this before…?" Haru asked.

The trio continued to share their steps together, linking arms for a split second and spun gently while sharing each other around as the third wheel would spin around them before reconnecting and rebreaking. Once they completed the cycle, the three looked at each other happily.

"It was great Sousuke," Rin said as Haru nodded.

"I think we might have a backstory of our lives…" Sousuke speculated, "I've always admired you both…I just wish I could've been by your side more back then."

"Pandora would possibly know," Haru replied as they headed for the refreshments, "We'll have to ask her later."

Back at the dance, Makoto and Alexa spun their steps around Momo, Nitori, Rei, and Nagisa as if time slowed down. It was as if Alexa could taste the happy times again despite holding the darkness inside. He did not sense Theagenes anywhere in this atmosphere.

"It seems everything is going well so far," Momo chuckled.

"I just hope nothing backfires," Nitori replied.

Rei and Nagisa looked at each other's eyes as they felt the joy of their presence and their relationship even stronger than ever. Even though it was obvious from the others, they were definitely connected. But after finding out their real backstory from their missing memories, the final piece was in place.

"Mind if I cut in," a voice said.

The two turned to see Lok standing to the side and added, "It'll be an honor for me to dance with the savior."

"Of course," Nagisa smiled as he released his hand and watched the two.

"I assume you are having a wonderful time," Lok said as he walked in circle with the megane.

"Yes," Rei smiled, "Everything's beautiful here…the people…the cultures…even the technology blending in both old and new. How did you guys come so far?"

"The bigger question is… ** _who are you?"_** Lok asked in a more serious tone, keeping his eyes on the megane.

"W-what are you talking about?" Rei asked, slightly nervously.

"Let me tell you a story," Lok said, "A decade ago, a man arrived to this village, asking for people to participate in his study. Most of them were the Pupununu people. A particular father was one of the subjects who volunteered in order to produce some medicine. Everything seemed well and smooth at first. But one day, his son found that site and saw terrible monsters raging out as the madman continued to shove this…powder into the people to take. When he saw him, the man took out his weapon and blasted the boy down, affecting his intelligence and making him clumsy. After waking up, the boy saw nothing around him."

Rei listened to this carefully especially at the part of the drug; it was almost as if…

"The C-Durabolin drug," Rei muttered silently, "It can't be…"

"You look just like that man who harmed our people," Lok said.

"My father…he did this?" Rei trembled, "You were the boy…and that father you first mentioned was yours."

 ** _"Indeed,"_** the soldier replied.

"Well, so…soon be told?" Rei asked.

"No one," Lok answered.

"Why not?" the megane questioned.

"Because Tak would've stopped me from doing this," Lok softly answered as he took out his sword to attack Rei, "FACE THE MIGHTY WARRIOR OF THE PUPUNUNU PEOPLE!"

"REI-CHAN!" Nagisa shouted as he previously watched those two. He tackled down Lok in a fight while Rei moved to the side horrified. The rest of the audience gasped at the conflict happening before their eyes.

Lok growled and tried to grab the sword while Nagisa struggled to pin him down. Rei's body stood frozen in fear. Alexa raised his hand up to try to use his magic but Makoto forced it down, "No Alexa! You can't use Dark Magic!"

Sousuke took out his Rhincodon Creature Dagger Wand, unsheathing it for the dagger mode. He charged over to stab Lok on the chest but it was too late; Lok had already managed to grab the sword and stabbed Nagisa on the side just at the weak point. Sousuke pushed Lok down to his death as Rei screamed out Nagisa's name.

Tak watched with Jeera as the two were a bit stunned to see Lok's stupidity finally taking his life. When Lok was injured in the past, his brain sort of weakened his intelligence and altered his voice a little. Everyone watched in horror of the sight as Alexa's heart beat was going fast in temptation of dark magic.

"No…No…No…" breathed Rei as Nagisa's life was weakening further, holding his hand onto the blond.

* * *

 **Present Day: Eco-Park, Sportsbrooke**

Tak and his men, along with the Vorpal Swords were able to collect more people outside of the city, leading them to the camping sites. It was already midafternoon as the sun continued to shine above with some haze as the weather reports began to track down what could be a monsoon coming.

"I just don't understand," Nagisa said as he and Kise handed water bottles to the Pupununu People, "What did Alexa mean about something coming to Sportsbrooke? He couldn't possibly mean the people."

"I don't know but I'm sure it's not gonna be good," Kise shrugged.

"He said it was a problem that **_requires the saviors_** to solve," he emphasized a bit.

"Yeah I know," the other blond said, "But maybe…what if someone took Alexa's place as the savior? We don't remember what happened in the last three weeks but maybe we had an arrangement?"

Rei and Aomine checked in with them as they were passing out water bottles still. Several of the little kids from El Dorado were playing and interacting with the children of Sportsbrooke. Takao flew in from above and shifted to his human form.

"I'm going to go find some more supplies for the camps," Nagisa replied as he walked over towards the tents.

"WATCH OUT!" screamed a voice as Nagisa turned to see a dark looking fairy grabbing him.

Rei turned and gasped in horror as the blond was being kidnapped by this winged beast. From the brief glimpsed, it looked like a female entity of sorts.

"W-what the hell?!" Kise gasped.

"N-Nagisa's been kidnapped?!" Rin shouted after the Iwasame Senshi members grouped up. Now that their numbers were down to 7, there was no time to waste.

"I had no idea what kind of monster is that but…Alexa might know," Rei speculated.

"Go to him," Makoto said, "We'll find Nagisa!"

"But…" the megane answered.

"I already encountered him once earlier and it's not a good note so far. Maybe he might tell you something," the taller man replied.

"But what about you guys?" asked Rei, "We don't know how dangerous this new enemy is."

"I'm sure we'll handle it well and save your beloved," Makoto smiled, taking out his Orca Dagger Creature Wand.

The Six flashed their wands together into their Arabian Senshi forms while Rei made his way over to the shop of the mystics. After phone calling Pandora with the description of the monster, the ex-Mahotsukai took a few moments to find what she needed and found the beast as described.

* * *

Rei walked into the store just as she readied it for him to see.

"Rei, here," she said, pointing to the picture of the demon that he described, "This might be it."

"An Erinye?" asked the megane.

"Also known as a Fury…they are spirits of the Underworld who take souls of those whoever did not paid the price."

"Someone did not pay the price back in El Dorado…" Rei muttered, "And now because of that, Nagisa's life is in danger!"

"And that monster isn't just from anywhere…that thing is going to bring Nagisa to the Underworld because the price of magic was someone from alive," Pandora replied.

"A-Are you serious?!" Rei panicked.

"Well the demon won't appear to open the portal until the moon reaches the zenith," she answered.

"There's still some time then but we have to act fast to pay up!" he said.

"Rei…this isn't as simple as you think it is…if one is to save Nagisa's life…another life has to be brought to the table," she explained.

His eyes widened a little as there was little time to take some action. He wanted to go after the demon but he needed some more answers to how and what made this price happen. Pandora handed him a map that led to Alexa's house.

* * *

"ALEXA!" shouted Rei, walking inside the house with a bit of anger, "Where the hell are you!?"

A soft puff noise exploded behind him as Alexa said, "You know, it's customary to bring a gift for a house warming; maybe a nice bottle of wine?"

"We have to talk!" said Rei, crossing his arms.

"Well I suppose we can take in that rage and drink it instead," he said in a sassy tone.

"Yeah you're right, I'm not the savior," replied Rei.

"Glad you caught up with the rest of us," chuckled Alexa.

"I don't HAVE a choice!" said Rei, "Nagisa is about to be dragged to his death and the only way to stop the demon is to pay its price!"

"Then why hasn't it been PAID yet?" asked Alexa, staring at him darkly.

"Because I know what it is," said Rei, "A **_life_** …I won't just sacrifice anyone go to save him!"

"Oh now you're gonna be a heroic? Life is now precious to you?!" gasped Alexa.

"Just listen to me!" replied Rei, "I know you're still in there…the Alexa that was once a hero."

"I expect you all to realize that there are no GOOD or EVIL versions of myself, it is ONLY ME!" he hissed.

"Then call the demon off. Sure test," answered the taller man.

"No." growled Alexa.

"NO?!" shouted Rei.

"Let me make myself CLEAR, REI; I am DONE being the victim of all things!" he replied.

"Being the victim?!" asked Rei, "You started this! You called that thing here!"

"Oh now you think I did this?!" answered the Dark One.

"Would I be here otherwise?" replied Rei.

"That's your problem Rei; you know it's all your fault but you still try to find ways to blame others just to get people to feel sorry for you. I DID NOT summon that monster; the price is NOT MINE TO PAY!" shouted Alexa.

"Then whose is it?" asked Rei.

" ** _Yours_**. You were the one who did not pay the full price back in El Dorado," growled Alexa, "You want to save Nagisa?! _You want everyone to believe you're The Savior, then_ **_STEP UP AND DO WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE!"_**

Rei stepped back from the house just as Alexa waved his hand to slam the door shut.

* * *

 **Flashback A: El Dorado, Post-Dance**

Makoto, Rin, and Sousuke knocked down the glass bottles off the table to allow Nagisa's body be put to rest on as everyone tried to calm down from the horror.

"Can you heal him!?" asked Rin while Rei kneeled down and used his healing magic to fix up the blond's injury. A glow of purple magic beamed to the injury as Nagisa's eyes flared opened and gasped for breath but the spell didn't work. The blond's body was on the brink of death.

"W-Why didn't it work!?" gasped Nitori.

Rei looked at the sword that Sousuke retrieved from Lok. The megane waved his hand over it and realized the truth, "This sword was enchanted to kill me…in revenge for what happened back then! My magic can't save him!"

However, his mind flashed an idea as he turned to Alexa, saying, "Maybe yours can…"

"No! NO!" Makoto argued, "We can't let him use Dark Magic!"

"Rei, this was the whole point of you trying to be the…" began Kuroko.

"The whole point is to NOT let Nagisa to die!" Rei shouted back, "I'm not asking you…I'm asking…him."

Alexa looked worried and said, "I…I don't know what will happen if I use my powers again…"

"I could use that orb to make you do this but I AM NOT! I am ASKING YOU! Please…I nearly lost him before…and I won't again. Please…save him," Rei begged.

"A-alright, I'll try," Alexa nodded, making his way over to Nagisa and readied his hand when…

 ** _"My, my, the first demand begins,"_** the voice said.

Alexa turned to see the Darkness in Theagene's shape sitting on a nearby chair.

"W-what are you doing here?" Alexa asked while the others stared at him.

"W-who's there?" Makoto called out but no one saw the ghostly figure talking to him.

"Don't worry, let me settle this quickly," Alexa said.

 ** _"That's not that simple,"_** Theagenes replied, **_"A price must be given for this magic."_**

"I'm not killing someone to save someone!" he argued.

 ** _"Oh that's not me making the rules…those are the laws of magic since the dawn of existence! Something cannot be made of nothing dearie,"_** chuckled Theagenes, **_"Rei is asking for your help and he will be the one to pay the price."_**

"And I can't pay for it even though I am still the savior?" he asked.

 ** _"Nope,"_** Theagenes laughed while Alexa walked back over to the table.

"Who was that?" asked Rei.

"Don't worry about it. I got this," he said as Alexa waved his hand over Nagisa and a wave of dark-yellow energy flowed into the body as the blond finally woke up. Rei reached out to him and shared a kiss of joy while Alexa grabbed Makoto and locked their lips in as well.

"A-are you ok?" asked Makoto.

"Y-yes…I just need to rest up," said Alexa, walking his way out of the room.

 ** _"You liked...the power!"_** smiled Theagenes.

"No. I just did whatever had to be done," he replied.

 ** _"If that were true, tell me how do you kiss-stop…that?"_** The Dark One asked as Alexa's arm began to shrivel up with glowing-marks of dark magic.

 ** _"Tasty isn't it? The Darkness?"_** Theagenes chuckled while Alexa ignored him again.

* * *

 **Present Day: Nightfall**

The chase of finding the demon led the gang to the Hounan Valley where a picturesque lake rested at the heart of the location. The beast placed Nagisa down and prepared to open the portal from the moonlight.

Makoto, Sousuke, and Rin tried to use their powers against the beast but it was ineffective. Akashi tried to even use his emperor eye but the monster slashed him across, causing him to bleed a bit.

"That monster looks like someone that a dead juju would date," Tak muttered, taking out his thwark at the ready.

"How are we supposed to defeat this thing?!" Kagami shouted as the Erinyes began to drain Nagisa's body life energy.

"IF YOU WANT MY LIFE YOU BEAST, TAKE MINE!" Rei's voice shouted out as he stood out in front of them. The monster turned to Rei and switched out for him instead.

"Rei! What the hell are you doing!?" Rin shouted.

"WHAT I SHOULD'VE DONE IN EL DORADO!" he cried out as his life was draining slowly.

"You're not doing this alone!" Sousuke cried out as he linked hands with the megane, spreading his life energy.

"Oh I get it now!" Makoto said as he linked his hand to Rei, "COME ON EVERYONE!"

One by one, the guys grouped together as their combined life energy was a surplus for the monster to feast on. Electrical energy sucked into the beast as it roared and departed. Nagisa opened his eyes as Rei got him on his rear with a hug.

"Rei-chan," Nagisa replied softly.

"I was so worried you'd be taken!" the megane sniffed some tears.

"You didn't," the blond smiled, "Thank you."

The two hugged for several moments before getting up. With Hounan Valley situated in the mega city, it was at least another half hour or so before returning back to the Eco-Park and an another 20 minutes of reaching downtown.

The eight Iwasame Senshi and Kagami reassembled at the loft and had a small celebration of Nagisa's survival with Kise, Shouyou and a few other friends.

"Thank you guys," Nagisa smiled.

* * *

Alexa stood outside of the building where the loft was at as he sensed that they have overcome their first obstacle. Not that it mattered to him but it was definitely the first of many that the heroes will have to encounter.

With a shrug he made his way back to his own house and looked at the golden orb and conjuring the nightmare staff as he sat in the kitchen. Half of the entire weapon was here in his hands but the other half…

 _ **"Are you feeling left out dearie?"**_ Theagenes asked.

"What are you doing here?" Alexa growled, assembling the two parts together before getting back up and turning to him. He gripped the nightmare staff, "I already embraced the darkness."

 _ **"Yes you did,"** _ the darkness said, **_"But there's more work to be done and you know it."_**

Alexa waved his hand to open the door by the stairwell as Theagenes continued, _**"You see…every Dark One has faced one thing that has held us. Even Pandora herself faced this problem as well. Those things include…family…friendships…lovers…and anyone who undoes our curses. But most of all, the love that never tends to die away…"**_

* * *

Kagami snapped his fingers at the stone sculpture of Click and it transformed back into life. Momo cried happily and thanked him as everyone chuckled.

* * *

In the lower basement of the house, a series of tunnels networked to other areas including the Underwater Reservoir, the passages to Hounan, as well as other unknown locations.

 _ **"You see, no matter how hard we try, we cannot escape the light. But now…Alexa…Marotta…you are finally able to do it at long last. That's why…the Dream Shaker…is there,"**_ Theagenes smiled.

The Dream Shaker rested on the slab of rock as Alexa stared at it. He walked up and rested the staff of nightmares next to it.

 _ **"You can make that weapon whole…and snuff out the light…forever,"** _ Theagenes added.

Alexa stared at it as he gently grasped his hands onto the base of the blue staff. He was about to pull it out but an explosion of energy fired him back, crashing to the ground as Theagenes was entertained by this.

"It's not gonna be simple…you want that other half? Pay the price…" the darkness laughed.

 **~Episode 2 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 3 PV~**

 **Theagenes:** You need a hero...someone who is pure to remove the Dream Shaker!

 **Dark!Alexa:** And that is...

 **Makoto:** Tell me the truth, what are you hiding from us!

 **Eijun:** I should've trusted my gut when I first met you demon!

 **Youichi:** Give me a good reason not to kill you Dark One.

 **Tamaki Kawazoe:** More demons?

 **Kagami:** What is Alexa trying to achieve?

 **Rin:** Next Time, _ **Free! The City of Lost Sports!** Just how many of them are out there?_


	4. Episode 3: The City of Lost Sports!

**_Episode 3: 失ったスポーツの市 - The City of Lost Sports!_**

 _Ikusen no eien wo kurikaesu_  
 _Hateshinai kodoku no yami no naka de_  
 _Anata wo sagashiteta_  
 _Zutto sagashite ita_  
 _Inryoku ni michibikareru mama_

* * *

 **Nightfall Continues: After rescuing Nagisa  
**

"EIJUNNNN! EIJUUUUNNNNN!" shouted Miyuki and Furuya as the two and Chris were exploring the city life. In many aspects, it reminded them of El Dorado but the fact that Sportsbrooke was situated in the middle of the desert still questioned on how life worked here. Chris had brought a lantern just in case they were going through darker areas of the neighborhood.

"Maybe the desert heat killed him…" muttered Miyuki, "We'll never again hear his…"

"Oh just shut it!" Furuya answered, "He might be an idiot at times but he'll never surrender."

Chris on the other hand was silent about this as he tried to think about what happened but all he could remember was going out with him and the others around the plaza.

"Someone has cast a curse to wipe our memories away," he muttered.

"That's what I've been hearing," Miyuki shrugged, "The king said that one of the residents in this town did it and everyone is all in confusion and scrambling for answers."

"I got a feeling we're gonna be here for a while," Furuya answered.

 _Eijun, what the hell happened to you_ , Chris thought, _I can normally feel your presence but…_

"My, oh my," a voice said, "Did someone lose their little lost lamb?"

The trio turned to see Umemiya Seiichi. Furuya recognized him as his previous rival back in the baseball days of Elementary and Middle Schools.

"What do you want?" Furuya asked, annoyed.

"Oh nothing from you…in fact, I came to deliver a message from an anonymous source," Umemiya replied, "Your savior…is doing fine."

"The savior…you mean Eijun?" asked Miyuki, preparing to get defensive about this.

"Who sent you?" Chris added.

"That I am swore not to," the man answered before vanishing into the shadows. The trio tried to find him but he was definitely gone from view.

"The savior…just like from the legends," Miyuki muttered, "Could it be…?"

* * *

 **Back at the El Dorado Campsite, Sportsbrooke Eco-Park**

Iwashimizu Suimaki sat silently by the campfire, meditating to his own thoughts and breaths. After he and his friends found themselves in the sands of this world, they began their journey to this town after finding hundreds of other people immigrating.

However, he kept his mouth the entire time from everyone, including his childhood friend, Atsushi Miyuki.

Takuya Sekizan sat down next to him and asked, "What's with the silence?"

Iwashimizu opened his eyes and answered quietly, "I'm just really upset."

"We all are but we can't let our anger take the best of us," Takuya said, "I know King Tak hasn't been the best ruler back home but it is clear now that this new home will be a new beginning for all of us."

"Tak is definitely going to try to rule this city…" Iwashimizu answered, "And that's not gonna be good for the rest of this town."

"I'd punch him down honestly but he's even to psycho to notice his bruises," the former coach shrugged.

Gion Kenji returned with some drinks and water, "Here you go. I even managed to smuggle a beer for you coach."

"Thanks," Takuya smirked as he popped the can open.

Gion smiled and sat down next to Iwashimizu, "Hey Iwa…I know it's been tough for all of us but at least share what you've been thinking."

"I really don't have much to say," he said, "But…I am curious to know how true is Sportsbrooke really lives up to its name…will anyone be accepting rugby here or will it be like El Dorado with regulations?"

"Well maybe it's a new beginning for them as well," Gion shrugged.

* * *

 **Elsewhere:**

Eijun opened his eyes as he found himself chained up in some dungeon like place. The last thing he recalled…

 _I was running and_ , he thought.

"Finally awake sleeping beauty," a dark voice filled the room.

He turned to see a man dressed in dark garments with his hair tied up and pitch black with some green streaks on his face. However, that presence…the face….

"No…" he breathed.

"Indeed," Alexa said.

"I should've trusted my gut when I first met you!" growled Eijun, "You REALLY ARE A DEMON!"

"I should've trusted my gut and kept you under my charms," Alexa said as he waved his hand to break the cell bars while keeping Eijun locked to the chains.

"You're going to kill me…you coward!" the baseball player answered.

"I have no desire to," Alexa answered, "There's too much to do in so little time."

"What the hell do you want?" Eijun asked.

"I'm glad you are curious," the Dark One smiled.

"I'm NOT CURIOUS!" Eijun shouted.

"Hmmm so it seems," Alexa replied, "But being curious can be several definitions. You at least want to know what happened…where your friends and family are…as well as what world you're all on now."

"This is definitely not a social greeting call," the baseball pitcher muttered.

"You're right. I have brought you here not for a simple chat. There is a deal that must be enacted," the Dark One said, "To get what I want you must do what I ask. In return, you will be able to walk away alive."

"Why are you even like this?" Eijun asked, "I thought you'd could escape the darkness!"

"That is none of your business," Alexa replied, "Now do the first task by training your powers with these nerbils. You're going to need them when you confront the final boss."

Alexa snapped his fingers and the chains broke just as a small group of black-colored nerbils assembled. Before Eijun could protest, Alexa vanished into the dark clouds.

* * *

 **Flashback A: El Dorado, 2.5 Weeks Ago…**

 **Cosmos Tower, Tak's Fortress**

The eight senshi researched through several books, objects, and potions in the chamber with a few of their basketball allies. Rei and Nagisa looked at a book detailing about magic in this land while Rin and Haruka looked into the history about El Dorado and some of the mythologies.

Sousuke and Makoto were boiling up a cauldron of hot water to prepare a possible potion reaction as Momo and Nitori gathered up some ingredients to practice. Alexa on the other hand was sitting down to the side, ignoring the dark temptations.

"Are you sure I can't just wiggle my nose and try to get him out?" Alexa asked, slightly annoyed by this long process.

"No. Your magic is dark now," Rei answered, "Let me just keep going at this…I know we'll find some answers soon."

"Easier said than done," Alexa grumbled as Tak walked in.

"Morning everyone. I wanted to check in on the Savior's progress. How we doing?"

"Progress, slow but certain," Kagami smiled as he stirred the cauldron with Momo and Nitori.

"I must say all of his works here are amazing," Nitori nodded, "It's like as if we are talking to him."

An idea sparked Rei's mind as he looked at the others and said, "That's it…the Princess Goddess could perhaps connect to him through visions!"

"Jibolba has had the ability to communicate through dreams but trying to reach out to Cosmos will be certainly difficult," Tak answered.

"Not if we have the goddess join him," Makoto suggested, "Maybe he just needs some assistance. Like where is the third savior at?"

"I'll ask him," Tak smiled.

* * *

 **El Dorado Western Greater Area: Baja Peoria**

Takao!Bird flew high over the city while Kise, Aomine, Akashi, Murasakibara and Midorima traveled their way through the streets. There were a bunch of vehicles mostly made of wheels like in Sportsbrooke but a handful of them had some unusual flying capabilities.

"The only ones that can fly were the T3, T6 and T9," Midorima muttered, "How did they get such technology here?"

"Most likely they flourished whatever they had here," Murasakibara shrugged as he took a bite of some chips but spat out immediately as he realized that they were not made by the same ingredients like home.

"I wonder how many sports are out here," Akashi said.

"More than back home," Kise shrugged.

Aomine stopped and looked at a poster of _Yuri x 2_ Road Show and read their names, "Yuri Plisetsky, Yuuri Katsuki, Viktor Nikiforov…the World's Ice Team."

"It appears El Dorado isn't the only city in this world," Midorima read as he saw what looked like a map of entire jungle realm.

"Wow, not a sight of an ocean?" asked Kise.

"There are several lakes," Akashi pointed at a group of the Northern Lakes: Erie, Huron, Michigan, Ontario, and Superior.

"And there's a couple closer to this city," Midorima added, "Lake Guatavita and Parime."

"I wonder how the others are doing with Alexa," muttered Aomine.

They turned to see a group of guys walking past them as two of them were laughing loudly about something.

"That was…loud," Kise shrugged.

Akashi called upon his emperor eye to see what kinds of people they were but recoiled when he saw them carrying what looked like a football but yet they had no equipment on their elbows, face, or even their shoes.

"What's with their short pants?" asked Murasakibara, noticing how there was a contour of their buttocks.

"That's strange indeed. Come on you guys!" Akashi replied, "This looks like an unusual sport we might encounter!"

"Since when did you become so interested with their booty Akashicchi?" Kise teased.

Akashi threw his scissors that narrowly passed the blond's head before it stabbed onto the tree, "As Prime Minister of Sportsbrooke, I do need to learn other cultures if I am to become a better role model."

* * *

 **El Dorado Southern Greater Area: Sonoran**

As for the small group that composed the White Doves, the volleyball teammates visited the southern area of the great golden city. It was from here that there were a lot of shopping sites as well as plenty of plazas and open spaces of construction.

"So remind me why we are going this way?" Aone asked.

"Natsu wanted to go shopping there," Shouyou sighed, "I mean there's plenty of outlets in the central area!"

"Yeah but remember how the other day it was a bit…putrid?" Kenma replied as he was already on his portable game device.

"Ugh, don't remind me," he answered, "I got a feeling the sewage system is a bit unsanitary."

Nishinoya's ears perked up a little, "Hey did you guys…?"

Before anyone could answer, Natsu screamed as a group of warriors jumped down and grabbed her. The guys turned and found themselves surrounded.

"Dammit!" growled Tobio.

"W-who are they!?" asked Sou, terrified wile Aone's face was slightly narrowed in suspicion.

"This is where I wished we had Testurou with us!" Shouyou growled, taking out his weapon, "He would've exorcised them out!"

One of the warriors knocked his staff off to the ground before investigating it.

"HEY!" Shouyou cried out but the warriors pointed their weapons at his neck.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

 _A…woman_ , thought Tobio.

"I know what you're thinking, and yes we are all girls!" the first warrior said.

"Just who the hell are you people?!" asked Sou, "What do you want from us!?"

One of them revealed her face as her hair was dark-indigo-violet, with shiny purple irises. Her appearance was like almost of a child but the brute strength she used to knock down Shouyou's staff.

"My name is Tamaki Kawazoe; I lead the Bamboo Sisters of El Dorado as security as well as trainer to kendo," she introduced herself.

"Kendo…I feel like I've heard of this before," Natsu said.

The others took off their helmets as the girl who held Natsu in her hands was named Sayako Kuwahara. She was already admiring Natsu's appearance and said, "Oh my god! You know Kendo?! Looks like we have a new member!"

"Hush," Tamaki said, "She's not from this land."

"Father once told me and Sho-chan," the red-haired replied, "He said it was a sport where people learn and use its basis for sword combat and other weapons."

"Well your father is correct on that part but kendo does have its own perks," Miyako Miyazaki answered.

"What do you want from us?" asked Tobio.

"You were all trespassing this area on the way to Sonoran," Tamaki answered, "Surprisingly there were no nerbils around but it is quite dangerous."

"Ew those beasts live here too?" asked Sou.

"I get the feeling you're hiding something," Kenma replied, putting away his portable game, "Why are you stopping us?"

Tamaki sighed and said, "Yes. You're right. We watched your arrival to this land. This mansion or house, whatever you want to call it fell in our territory where we have hunting classes. I also know you have brought someone of darkness to this land."

The other girls released their weapons from Shouyou's neck.

"We are here to find out how to get rid of the darkness once and for out," Shouyou said, "He saved our lives and we are in debt to him. Now please let my sister go."

Sayako released Natsu as she scurried by his side with a bit of fear.

"We came to this town in peace," Aone answered, "No harm shall bestow you."

"I only wanted to go shopping and…" Natsu said.

"SHOPPING!? GIRL, YOU GOTTA CHECK THIS OUTLET MALL!" Sayako gasped as she grabbed her hands with a smile while Tamaki facepalmed herself. The others had a nervous chuckle but they eventually grouped up and made their way to the shopping center.

* * *

 **Shrine of the Moon Juju**

Tak walked into shrine as Jibolba prayed and meditated in peace. Upon hearing his arrival, the elder turned to him.

"The outsiders request in collaboration of finding the final savior," Tak said.

"Aren't you going to help?" Jibolba asked.

"…of course," he smiled, "It is my responsibility as king, right?"

"You're not acting like yourself," the elder answered.

"It's because this quest has failed me," Tak answered, "Cosmos' messages were always half-empty and I could never get it. He said my journey was to rule the people in this land."

"Tak, do you remember what happened to Tlaloc and how he ended up dead?" asked Jibolba.

"I know…I know…he grew to temptation when he found out that I would become ruler of El Dorado. But why can't I also be the savior?" Tak replied.

"Isn't being a king enough in responsibility?" the elder man questioned.

Tak growled and took out the half of the staff of dreams, "This half has been kept a secret of the people! Those outsiders must have the other half we've been looking for. I must use this power to get rid of the darkness!"

"Tak, you mustn't interfere with that prophecy," Jibolba answered, "I understand you want to prove yourself valuable but you have to trust in those outsiders. Give them some time to adapt and they will find a way to free Cosmos."

He got up and continued, "Let us get them…and work together."

* * *

 **Present Day** :

Pandora sat at the counter of the Mystic Shop, looking through her diary that she wrote throughout her entire journey. There had to have been some clues about what happened in El Dorado.

Skimming page after page, she finally found something that looked like a star-shaped symbol connecting to a triangle. Another diagram showed the same star-shaped symbol along with a symbol of darkness (evil eye) and a third symbolizing a chicken.

"Sun Temple…Chicken Temple…Dark Temple," she read, "What were these places?"

The next page showed what looked like the full and complete staff of dreams but there some smudges on the drawing, making it messy.

Again, she flipped the page and it had a list of names of people:

 _Moon Juju, Flora, Fauna, Twin-Juju, Party Dead Juju…_

Along with an image of what appeared to be a shrine and a small wooden object labeled as "tiki".

She was about to call the Senshi when a low wind whispered across the room. Pandora got up and walked to the front of the store and saw Alexa standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

 _"Oh I'm not here to steal anything,"_ he said, _"On the contrary, I am here to visit."_

"You get out of here now or else…" Pandora began but Alexa froze her in mid-motion. He walked to the back of the shop as Theagenes was still on the cot from before.

"Three weeks and your body has decayed back to its original," Alexa muttered.

 ** _"He was never a true champion to begin with,"_** the darkness spoke in Theagenes's stronger form.

"I know," Alexa said, "I feel his memories. I still can't believe you want him to do this."

 ** _"Indeed,"_** Theagenes smiled, **_"This man lying down before you is his true self before he took power in his heart. As I said, he is neither dark or light…a blank slate. If you want that staff, you have to get him up and going on his two feet."_**

"Quiet," Alexa growled, waving his hand over the man as his mind flashed back to that day when Theagenes and his family met him as Julius. He recalled that night when he disappeared into the unknown but realized that his memory of him was wiped away. But now as the Dark One, he finally could see why.

"What a fool," Alexa chuckled, watching as Theagenes stabbed Ptolemy before the scene turned back to present.

He looked at the empty body and said, "It's long overdue…for you to wake up. But first…"

Alexa snapped his fingers to unfreeze Pandora before teleporting to the shadows where he arrived at the ruins of Atlantis.

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke Psychiatric Ward**

Shougo Haizaki was reading a magazine of some sexy models when he heard a knock on the door. He put it away and watched as the nurse walked in with a tray of food.

"Oh thank goodness. I'm absolutely famished," he said, "I'm due for some fast food and…"

The nurse revealed it a plate of vegetables, "I'm under strict orders from Akashi that your food will be served from local organic produce."

"Well isn't he such a sweet man, GO!" barked Haizaki while the Nurse closed the lid and departed.

* * *

 **Just east of Downtown**

After searching through town, the Iwasame Senshi, Takeru, Riku, Heath, and Nana arrived at the "Marotta House" located on 445 East 5th Street where Makoto pointed out that this was the place Alexa showed him.

"He picked a nice size home," Rin commented as he looked at the porch and the furniture while Haru looked at the fountain just at the mini grassy space.

"This house…there's something about it that is off," Makoto said.

"I do feel something strange too," Rei agreed, "Despite its beauty."

"Well we just have to break in and see, right?" Nagisa asked.

Momo walked up to the door and touched the knob but it backfired as he yelped in pain. Click freaked out a little and landed on Sousuke's shoulder.

"Figures…" he growled softly, "Alexa really means business now!"

"You ok?" Nitori asked.

"I'm fine," Momo shrugged, "Just a scratch."

"Perhaps we try our daggers?" asked Nagisa.

Haruka took out his Dolphin Creature Wand Dagger and tried to stab the door but he too was repelled by magical force, prompting Rin and Sousuke to catch him as they crashed on the ground.

"Bad idea, should we transform and smash in?" asked Rin.

"That's my line," Sousuke sighed.

"Wait a sec," Makoto muttered, "Pandora used his baby blanket to find him…perhaps she has it still?"

"Perhaps it might," Pandora replied as she appeared with her diary, "I found a few clues of what happened in El Dorado but we do need to get inside and verify if my suspicions are true."

She conjured Alexa's baby blanket, handing it over to Makoto. He turned to the door and…success! He opened through and let the others join inside.

"At least it looks like a typical home here in Sportsbrooke," muttered Takeru.

"I gotta say he did made it kinda nice," agreed Riku.

"But that door way…you think it leads somewhere?" asked Nana.

"That's what I wanted to find out," Makoto replied.

"It definitely looks suspicious," said Heath.

"Let's hurry then before he returns," Haruka answered.

The gang opened the door by the staircase and found a series of dwindling long steps to the underground chambers.

"Did he made it with his dark magic?" Nagisa asked, "These don't look like natural tunnels."

"You guys look!" Sousuke called out, pointing to what looked like a magical object embedded in the rocks.

Pandora's eyes widened and said, "Th-that's the staff of dreams! The other half; the Dream Shaker!"

"EHHHH!?" Nagisa and Momo gasped.

"He's been hiding this weapon but for what purpose?" asked Rin.

"No idea but from what I have here in this diary," Pandora answered, showing him and Sousuke the two halves of the staff of dreams in the drawings coming together.

"Let's get the staff out and…" Momo began as he was about to reach out to the staff.

"STOP!" Pandora barked, "I got a bad feeling that it could be a dangerous trap. Leave it alone."

Momo's hand withdrew it as Nitori turned to see a small shelf containing a small box.

"What is this?" asked Nitori, grabbing the box to look at it.

"From what this diary says, it…well I can't really say because its smudged a little but it looks like it has magic inside of it. Maybe an ingredient," Pandora explained.

"We should take it," said Nagisa, "We have to stop Alexa's plans!"

"If we take this he'll definitely hunt us down and I'm no mood to go to war with him," Makoto replied.

"I have an idea," Pandora replied as she took out her phone and took snap shots at the details of the box design.

Takeru's phone vibrated as he looked at the message before answering, "We better get going. Kuroko and Akashi has managed to track Alexa down and it appears he's gonna be back here soon."

The gang rushed their way up the stairs and proceeded to the door when Sousuke saw a small glass with fluid inside.

"Y-You guys…there's a memory vial," he said as he walked up and grabbed it, "If there's something to take from this place it's definitely these."

"Wow! This might actually help us!" Nagisa gasped, "Great catch there Sou-chan!"

"Let's hurry up before he knows we were here!" Makoto answered, getting a bit nervous as his hands fidgeted a little. They departed the house and headed back to the diner.

* * *

"GrgrGRGRGRgrgrgGRgr!" the nerbils attacked as Eijun unleashed several fireballs, turning them to charcoal.

After Alexa just vanished, the beasts were jumping at him and a few even managed to bite his arms and legs. As soon as the last one was defeated, he looked at his wounds and got a few bite marks and scratches.

Seconds later, they suddenly healed and the pain was gone. His eyes widened as he wondered how this happened.

He got up and made his way through the tunnels, looking for some sort of an exit. There was no time to waste as he wanted to reunite with the others and figure out how to save Alexa from this eternal darkness.

 _I know he wasn't like this_ , Eijun thought _, I remember he was helped by the others…I don't remember their names but I'll find them. Do they even know what happened to him?_

He turned to a corner just when he felt something fall from his side. He picked it up and saw that it was a dagger-like object with symbols of the eagle on it.

"This object…" he muttered, feeling a tingling sensation flowing through his veins.

"GRgrgRGrgGRgrgrgrg!" the nerbils cried out again.

"Say it! Eagle Primal Power Make Up!" a voice echoed in Eijun's mind.

By his instincts, Eijun unleashed the dagger and cried out, **_"EAGLE PRIMAL POWERRRRR, MAAAKKKKEEEE UP!"_**

* * *

The Dark One hissed as the ruins of Atlantis flared to life, using its remaining magic to disarm him. He recalled when he was Julius when someone of darkness walked into his fortress but yet it didn't banished them.

"Since when did my own castle turned against me!?" he growled.

 ** _"Just shatter it,"_** Theagenes said.

"Oi, I'm NOT destroying my own castle!" Alexa answered, snapping his fingers as Umemiya Seiichi appeared before him.

"What is it, Dark One?" Umemiya asked.

"Go inside the ruins and find a particular utensil that looks like a trident," Alexa ordered.

"I know what a fork is thank you," Umemiya answered with a hint of sarcasm before he made his way over.

 _Ugh, how much longer can he hold me for this_ , Umemiya thought.

"As long as it takes for me to get what I want," Alexa's voice echoed in his mind. The rouge baseball player walked through the main rubble that was once the great hall before finding himself at an abandoned looking dead garden where the marble table once stood.

Sure enough, a particular dish set was there with a fork and spoon. Umemiya grabbed it before walking back to Alexa.

"Excellent," Alexa said, "You're done now as I will send you back to your friends."

Before Umemiya could answer, he casted him through dark magic while wiping the recent events of his mind to prevent any suspicion. From there, he teleported himself back to the house and placed the fork on the table.

He sensed Eijun down below unleashing his savior powers. The plan continued to go in motion but there was still some time.

* * *

 **Flashback: El Dorado, 2.5 Weeks Ago  
Shrine of the Moon Juju**

With the gathering of Moonstones along with the Princess Goddess from Sportsbrooke, Jibolba and Kuroko worked side by side to summon the Moon Juju with ease. Rei and Kagami also stood present along with Tak.

"I see you have joined forces with allies from afar," the Moon Juju spoke.

"Mama Quilla," Jibolba chanted, "The two saviors assemble before you and they are set forth to find the savior of this land."

Quilla looked at the two gentlemen and chanted, "I am glad you both arrived here safely. This world has long waited for the prophecy to be fulfilled; the reunion of what was once whole."

"Who are we looking for?" asked Rei, bowing down.

"I know the person who you must seek," the Moon Juju replied, "He is a man of great speed with his pitching aim…through his cross fire kai. His eyes match of the eagle of the blue skies thanks to his Palmball Eagle Grip of his hand. Together, the three saviors will be able to reach out to Cosmos."

"This is a riddle," muttered Kagami, "Who is this person?"

"Normally you tell us who we are after," Jibolba said, "Why aren't you telling us now?"

"Darkness has arrived in the kingdom. I cannot give the name at this time," the juju answered before vanishing.

Rei and Kagami sweat a little as they realized that Alexa was going to be in danger soon. Tak narrowed his eyes at this and wondered if the Dark One was here…more so…in this fortress.

"Well then," Jibolba chuckled a little, "Let's prepare the search. I'm sure we'll find this savior in no time."

"I'll be back," Tak replied as the king made his way through the corridors of the palace. Making sure no one was around (including Jeera), he went towards the courtyard where a man dressed in a black cloak stood.

"Did you find anything?" Tak asked.

"I snuff out the Dark One," the man answered, "The other day while you had them set on the tour. He's among them."

"Who?" the king asked.

"The boyfriend of the tall, green-ish hair man…the one whose small in stature," he replied.

"I knew it," Tak answered, "He's too quiet for his own good."

"What do you plan to do?" the man asked.

"We must wait before we seize opportunity. The other half of the staff and the evil eye must be found. I am sure they have it with them to control his place. For now, just open up a little to them," Tak ordered, "We need to make them comfortable enough to get them off guard. If they try to free Cosmos though, do stop them."

* * *

Kenma and Noya arrived at the site just north of the palace where they agreed to meet up with Takao to check in. After transforming from their respective animals as Jaguar and Crow, the Raven flew in and transformed to Takao.

"What do you guys think so far, Kenma-chan? Noya-chan?" Takao asked.

"Natsu went crazy shopping with a group of girls. Most of the guys went with them just to find some clues or whatever," Kenma shrugged as he took out his portable game.

"I got a weird feeling about this realm. This is NOT like home at all," Nishinoya said, "All we know from the king is that this realm has several hidden temples far from here that only Cosmos himself knows."

"Sun Temple…Chicken Temple…Dark Temple…" muttered Takao, "That's what the king told me when I was revived. Each of them were unique for their abilities."

"The staff of dreams is more than just controlling nightmares and dreams," Noya added, "After realizing what power it truly holds, I'd be scared if I had it in my hands."

"I find it hilarious they have a Chicken Temple," Kenma replied, trying hard not to laugh.

"They do have a lot of chickens running around, haven't you seen their Chicken Zoo?" Takao asked.

"I'm sure it has to do with the culture of the Pupununu people of the old city," Noya shrugged.

"That and sheep," said Kenma.

"Okay, let's just get down to business here," Takao replied, "Neo King Julius told us to monitor his past self now that he has become the dark one. We could not intervene with it because it would potentially fulfill the prophecy of the Iwasame Senshi and the Three Saviors as long as we keep things on track."

"And what do we even get in return?" Noya asked.

"He promised a new home…a new life for all of us. I have faith that he will do just fine," Takao smiled a little, "Anyway, do you guys want to see rugby?

"Rugby?" the two asked.

* * *

 **Back at Tak's Palace:**

Momotarou, Nitori, and Makoto continued to study over the text while Rin, Haruka, and Sousuke went out for some unexplained reasons. Nagisa also departed to go check on Rei. As for Alexa, the newly Dark One was getting bored so he took out some old glass bottles he found and began to tinker them a little bit, turning them into unique shapes of glass.

"What are you doing Alexa?" Makoto asked, getting a bit suspicious.

"Just wanting to make something…" he replied as he modified the glass into a heart shape object, "For you."

Makoto slightly blushed for a moment but answered, "Don't be using your magic on this."

"I wasn't…" Alexa muttered.

"Yes you were. And now that your magic is dark, I can't say what the darkness is doing to you now," he said.

A loud knock struck on the door. Momotarou opened it as the man with blonde-spiked hair stood. Alexa gasped as he stood back by the wall.

"What do you want?" Makoto asked, "Why did you attack Alexa?"

"My unique abilities as a football player includes sniffing every individual to understand their attributes," Youichi smirked.

"Football?" Momo and Nitori asked.

"Kekeke! Don't you know? Devils don't ask gods for favours!" Youichi laughed.

"Enough with your nonsense," Momo growled as he readied his Enhydra Creature Dagger Wand and Click screeched a little.

"Look, I'm not here for a one on one match," Youichi sighed, "In fact…the reason why I attacked your beloved prince is because that darkness that is inside of him did destroy the one thing I valued the most."

"What is it you were after?" Alexa asked, "What did Theagenes do to you?"

"...In exchange for accelerating my abilities and bringing victory to our team in the final high school match a few years back, one of my closest teammates, Agon Kongo, vanished," he revealed.

"Did you had feelings for him?" Nitori asked.

"I wouldn't necessary say feelings but of course…like your realm, there are plenty of homosexuals, bisexuals, and others," shrugged Youichi, "But after Kongo vanished, I've searched for him even as far as to the Northern Ice with some people who were masters in skiing and ice skating. Sadly, I've wasted so much of the family wealth to find him and he hasn't been found."

Alexa seemed a bit skeptical about this as he was worried that if he was going to track this man with his dark magic…

"We'll do what we can to find him," Makoto replied, "But you have to promise us that you will leave Alexa alone. He is doing his best to fight the darkness in him. And you must also never repeat this to anyone except us. Do you understand?"

"Of course," Youichi smiled a little, almost showing his devil teeth.

* * *

As the baseball match was going on, Eijun sat down in the dugout as he waited to be called up next. Despite his abilities in hitting baseballs, he was definitely able to bunt but doing so required serious coordinating, timing as well as estimating the speed of the pitch.

"You okay Eijun?" asked Miyuki, "Why is your hand shaking?"

"E-Eh?" he replied before looking at his right hand and hiding it, "Y-yeah. It's nothing."

"You've been acting too quiet lately," Miyuki answered, "Even Chris is wondering what happened to you."

"It's nothing, okay!?" he answered back in a slight tone.

"I'll go next," Kominato Haruichi said, "Eijun…you really need to tell us what's going on."

Normally Eijun would go on fire and get in rage but after of the recent events, he nodded and was exchanged of the line-up.

Chris, Eijun and Miyuki stood together inside the hallway as back-up players filled in their roles. This as normally not legal in the past but various rules have altered based on the health of each players.

"I wanted to get some answers from the Juju…about our team as well as my abilities," Eijun revealed, "But then those groups of people that just arrived in town…one of them nearly killed me."

"EHHH!?" the two gasped.

"He's cursed with dark magic and my abilities were no matched for him. Luckily others showed up to stop him from killing me but…I feel like his face…I've seen it before," Eijun explained, "In my dreams. I was able to get some minor answers from a Juju."

"Really?" Chris asked, "I'm surprised the mythology here favored you."

"Well you see, my grandma when she was still alive…she used to be an assistant working with Queen Tae," Eijun commented, "That was what the Juju told me."

"The Legendary Queen of the Pupununu's cousin tribe Tukuna?" asked Miyuki, "My mother once said something about them."

"But what I don't understand is…how could a citizen like you be able to talk to these spirits? The myths don't match up exactly," Chris said.

"True but then my grandpa told me the old legend of the past…when this world was once part of the larger realm…Olympia Magna. Everything he said seemed to made some sense. When this world was shattered away, the indigenous tribes secluded themselves from the rest of the inhabitants until our ancestors unknowing established villages here," Eijun answered.

"I feel you're still hiding something," Miyuki answered, "What else did your grandpa say?"

"…Eijun, your powers are growing stronger, the entire team sees it," Chris added, "Plus your abilities to throw the ball aren't like what they usually are."

"…my grandpa thinks I'm The Savior…but really? Someone like me with these abilities? Anyone could be the savior. I'm just a baseball player like the rest of you guys," Eijun smiled.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Alexa returned to the Shop of the Mystics with the fork in his hand. He walked to the room where Theagenes rested and with a wave, the two teleported to the basement of the house where the Dream Shaker was embedded in the rock.

"Of course he'll try to escape," Alexa muttered, snapping his fingers to call the Nerbils to bring Eijun back here alive. The darkness appeared next to him.

 ** _"With your luck, you've done quite well,"_** the darkness in Theagene's shape spoke to him.

"This wasn't luck, I worked hard for this!" Alexa hissed.

 ** _"Well that's true…and weren't you supposed to be going to visit your boyfriend sometime soon?"_** the darkness asked.

"That's none of your concern so shut up," Alexa growled as he turned the fork into ashes before letting it dust into the man's body.

The original Theagenes slowly opened his eyes and upon seeing Alexa, he stumbled back in his seat in fear.

"W-what do you want? You're the Dark One now…not me!" Theagenes replied.

"That's right," Alexa said, creeping up on him, _"You are not dark…but you are also not light. And that right there, little man…makes you useful."_

"W-what do you want?" he asked.

 _"I can make you the last thing you never thought you'd become…a hero,"_ Alexa smiled, _"And not just any hero…the purest who's ever lived…and afterwards, I got a job for you."_

Before Theagenes could reply, Alexa got him on his feet to point out the Dream Shaker resting in the rock. The ex-Dark One gasped as he recognized its power there.

"W-what…why do you need its other half?" Theagenes asked.

"Tell me when you were the Dark One, did you ever told anyone your agenda?" Alexa replied.

"Of course not…well maybe except a few reasons…my dream was to build a new place for my folks as well as outcompete everyone in sports…I was a weak link so I figured if I made a town and put all of the sports together, I could then disguise myself and take on the role of the hero," he explained.

"Then what was with your plans for the nightmare staff?" Alexa asked.

"It was to allow myself to go back in time to the point before I became the Dark One…while my family was still alive. I learned that they all died due to the massacre of your kingdom," Theagenes revealed, "Time traveling back and forth to export people was making me darker and darker. The nightmare staff could absorb the darkness in like a temporally vessel."

"Eijun!" Alexa summoned the baseball player.

Eijun, who was now dressed in his Eagle Senshi form, was brought over by the two giant nerbils before he broke off and growled, "Yes…Dark One?!"

"Despite discovering your powers as a senshi and savior, you obviously failed to escape and now for your final boss…is to take care of this man here," Alexa ordered.

"How much longer are you going to keep me trap in the wretched place?!" Eijun shouted.

"As long as it takes for me to get what I want," he replied.

"Maybe…but perhaps I'll the one to break YOUR SPELL!" the other man cried out but Alexa waved his hand out to him, choking his throat a little.

"Take him now…train him to be a hero like you. I already gave you what was most precious to him," Alexa said.

"You…did WHAT!?" Theagenes gasped.

"You have a weakness that you must fight for," the Dark One answered, "For the sake of your memory…now be gone and perform this mission well!"

Alexa released Eijun who grabbed Theagenes while the Dark One teleported them to a pocket dimension.

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke Eco-Park**

The Iwasame Senshi and Kagami met up with Tak, Jeera and Jibolba and reported about their findings at Alexa's house. Pandora returned to the shop but told the group that she will return shortly.

"So the other half of the staff is in his basement," Tak replied, "For what purpose does he want with it?"

"No idea," Nagisa shrugged, "But I got a feeling it's not good."

"We can't contact the juju spirits here in this world, Jibolba added, "Despite what was brought here…these tikis are useless."

"Well there is a temple at the Miracle Palace," Rei replied, "Perhaps check in with Akashi and the Princess Goddess?"

"Princess Goddess?" asked Jeera.

"She represents the icon of Sportsbrooke…well originally before the expansion," Makoto said, "With her power, she might be able to reach out to them."

"That would be great," Jibolba smiled.

"Your majesty!" Gion called out as he, Iwashimizu and Takuya approached to the gang.

"What's the matter?" Tak asked.

"Several people from the baseball team have dispatched search parties to find…I think his name was Eijun S-Sawamura?" Gion answered.

 _That name_ , thought Rei, _why is it familiar?_

"We got a bigger problem you guys," Pandora said after appearing to the group, "Theagenes is gone."

"H-How?!" gasped Momo and Nagisa.

"I think Alexa is several steps ahead of us in this game," she speculated, "Whatever he's trying to do…it's only the beginning of a bigger scheme."

"Where's Neo King Julius when you need him," sighed Rin, "At this rate our future will disappear!"

"We'll find a way," Haruka answered, "We always have."

"Yes but if we win…Alexa will lose…" Makoto answered, "I'm sure whatever is burdening him…it's gonna pay a huge toll."

* * *

 **In one of the tents:**

Tamaki, Sayako and Miyako placed bets before resuming their card game. Since there was not much of a great environment of hunting, this was what they would do sometimes in their downtime.

"Uggggh, I'm getting bored of this!" Sayako moaned, "Maybe there's some equipment we can find at some local store or something!"

"Talk about a desert punk, eh?" chuckled Miyako.

"Hey!" Sayako cried out as Miyako won the deck of cards.

Tamaki was going to add her commentary when they heard a voice, "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

"Yeah! Who is it!?" asked Sayako.

Natsu walked in as she brought a box of warm drinks with a warm smile on her face.

"Who are you?" asked Tamaki.

"My name is Natsu Hinata, I'm the younger sister of Shouyou, master of volleyball of the White Doves," she introduced herself, "I was offering some drinks around but no one wanted them."

"I'll take some," Sayako smiled, "And is it just me or does it look like I know you?"

"Maybe we might have met during the last three weeks?" she shrugged.

"Well it was quite a demon whoever set this stage up," Tamaki sighed as Sayako passed around the cold water.

"Our friend is in trouble…" Natsu said, "I know who you want to put vengeance too but he didn't mean all of this."

"This man…you know him?" asked Miyako.

"Yes…he was a great hero who helped us and the basketball gang to stop fighting each other and brought our cultures united," Natsu smiled, "And Parkour is here as well…and now all of you guys."

"Maybe but this demon is sure to have something up his sleeve," Tamaki grumbled, "We had our lives fine back in El Dorado and now here we are out of the environment. Maybe I'm a bit too introverted but I never wanted to leave our home."

"Sounds like you loved it back there," Natsu said, "But even so, I was happy to have visited the town…I just wish I could remember what happened. But look, the city of Sportsbrooke welcomes your Kendo. We got great facilities for all of you to use. Think of what we can do together with all of the sports united. Not to mention several of us have magic!"

"You talk too much," Tamaki replied with a small smirk.

Sayako was watching this moment carefully and felt her heart beat a little as if…

 _Did we do something together_ , she thought, _I gotta say I love her hair…she's pretty._

"Hey you guys," Haruko Bandou walked in, "There's gonna be an opening tomorrow at one of the facilities. If we register quick enough, we'll have our own spot to practice Judo and Kendo!"

"Where's your brother?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh he went out to the diner with his cheer gang," Haruko said, "But I'm not too worried as I know he's in good hands with his crew."

"Wow, you got a brother also!?" Natsu asked.

"He's younger though…what about yours?" Haruko replied.

"Older," she shrugged.

* * *

 **Downtown Sportsbrooke**

Haruki, Kazuma, Shou, and Wataru walked through the downtown portion and were amazed by the lighting, the statues, and the atmosphere life. It was a bit like El Dorado but of course there was nothing of gold or riches.

"At least for a town they are trying to keep the people well from the heat," said Kazuma as he wiped some of the sweat off.

"I just don't know how long it'll be before we'll go home," replied Wataru.

"That's if…" answered Haruki as they arrived at the Sportsbrooke Diner, "Here, it's already getting late for dinner."

"But wait…we don't know if we can even buy here!" said Shou but of course Haruki was already fascinated with the interior of the place. The trio followed as they saw a group of people that were also from their realm.

"Don't worry about paying tonight," one of the workers said, "We've made adjustments through King Tak and he's made sure you all are well fed for this week."

"Hahaaa, I knew our king wasn't gonna let us down!" Haruki smiled, "Come on you guys!"

 _I got a bad feeling about this_ , Wataru thought.

The Iwasame Senshi were heading back to Kagami's loft when they heard an explosion nearby followed by familiar growling sounds.

"N-Nerbils!?" gasped Nagisa.

"I thought they were extinct!" Rei replied.

"Not the case," Pandora answered as she revealed her notes, "Apparently there was a population of them in Bota Duniya. Alexa must have brought them here."

"We better make sure no one is hurt!" Momo replied.

"Let's transform!" Rin agreed.

* * *

 ** _"DOLPHIN PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** shouted Haruka, raising his Dolphin Creature Wand Dagger. His nails glowed in ocean blue as the symbol of dolphin spun out of the wand. The background turned blue, sky blue, and navy blue with small stars of light exploding in with ripples of water.

Haruka kept a grip on his wand as he skated around the scene with dolphins swimming around him and his body before spinning fast circles in one place. Upon standing still, he flipped his hair to the left and right as the white and blue turban with his scarf appeared on his head and neck. He raised up his arms and hands as a pair of golden cuffs appeared on his biceps and triceps.

He extended his left foot out as a pair of his black shoes formed as swirls of water formed his black pants, his golden belt, and his black top with a white cloak. The neon dolphin symbol appeared on his forehead just as his Dolphin Razor Sword flared to his side, waiting to be unsheathed. Finally, he donned his Suiei Dolphin Necklace just tucked safely inside his clothing.

Haru opened his eyes, pulled out his sword and twirled it before making his solid pose to the viewer's left, extending out his weapon to his enemies before him.

* * *

 ** _"SHARK PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** chanted Rin, raising the Shark Creature Wand Dagger. His nails glowed fire red with the shark symbol spinning out from the wand. The background was crimson with hints of maroon, and vermillion as the wind and Sakura petals gently blew past his hair.

Rin kept his grip on the dagger and made several air slashes with it as if he was in combat. The slashes transformed into streaks of water swirling around his body as a pair of shark fins appeared on his shoulders before it dissolved into his white tunic and black and gold cloak.

His hair flowed slowly as his red turban hat with the red-gold-blue scarf appeared with his Suiei Shark Necklace and his Malia Bee Pendant and blue-green beads. Rin spun around as his white pants and skirt appeared along with his red velvet belt as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Rin raised up his hands to don his cuffs while his Full-Sized Shark-Toothed Cutlass on his side. His forehead glowed a neon symbol of the shark before he opened his eyes and showed off his badass smirk.

The dual sensation of the warrior and competitive swimmer radiated around his aura as he grabbed his sword out and pointed it out to his prey in battle pose.

* * *

 ** _"BUTTERFLY PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** shouted Rei, raising his Butterfly Creature Wand Dagger. The nails glowed purple as the butterfly symbol spun out from the wand. The scenery turned violet with indigo vibrant, and lavender swirling around.

A swarm of butterflies flew side by side as he skated around in circles while his hands and arms circled the butterfly stroke. He kept tight on the dagger as he unleashed an explosion of light and butterflies from it that donned his clothing piece by piece.

His red glasses turned to silver while Rei stretched out his shoulder, biceps, and triceps to don a pair of black sleeves and golden cuffs each side. The lower half exposed his white pair of loose pants and black shoes after lifting each leg up by the stretch as his purple, black and golden vest grew out from the sleeves.

The butterflies fused together to form his red turban with a white feather while Rei spun around in place to unleash his sash on his waist that was multicolored. The Butterfly Long Riffle landed in his hands after more butterflies joined together to shape out the weapon. A few smaller butterflies fused together to form his Suiei Butterfly Necklace.

A single butterfly landed on his nose, prompting him to open his eyes and ready himself for battle. It turned transparent as the symbol glowed neon on his forehead. He took out his riffle and narrowed his eyes with his badass expression and beauty by his side while the butterfly landed on his left shoulder for good luck.

* * *

 ** _"PENGUIN PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Nagisa cried out, raising the Penguin Creature Wand Dagger. His nails glowed pink while the neon symbol of the penguin spun off of the wand. The background turned to magenta, fuchsia, and hints of red while his hair flowed through the breeze.

The blond kept his grip on the wand while skating around with the water with a bunch of penguins swimming side by side as if they were flying. Nagisa jumped and made a somersault into the air as his body donned the red and white vest, golden cuffs, and a two-shaded colored pants with red sashes.

Nagisa's spell book floated by him as his hands reached out to it. The pages flipped rapidly as his left hand welded his Two-handed Broadsword while his Suiei Penguin Necklace appeared beneath his vest with the rest of his jewelry.

A pair of ruby slippers glowed on Nagisa's feet that matched his vest while he lifted his head up to don his light green and yellow head veil with a stripped color crown and head jewelry. His right hand waved in the air from his chest to mimic the breaststroke for a few moments as he finally opened his eyes.

His right hand clutched the book tightly while the penguin neon symbol glowed on his forehead before taking his battle stance.

* * *

 ** _"RHINCODON PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Sousuke chanted, raising his Rhincodon Creature Wand Dagger with the whale shark symbol appearing. His nails glowed into teal as the symbol flew out of the wand, spinning rapidly and enlarging the scene of transformation.

He flung his wand outwards and it transformed into a whale shark swimming around slowly but it unleashed waves of power around the aquamarine, green, and dark teal background with hints of purple hexagons. Sousuke extend his hands out as they donned a pair of golden cuffs with green and aqua jewels. His dark denim shirt appeared with gold streaks as his Suiei Whale Shark Necklace blended in with his golden-chain necklace.

Sousuke spun around as his cloak of dark forest green covered around him but left his abdomen and part of his chest exposed. The whale shark soared above his head, donning his turban with the teal-yellow scarf. The turban had white and electric blue hues and his pants appeared in white color with ropes of gold and silver as a pair of aquamarine slippers were displayed on his feet.

He opened his eyes, flexed his arms a little as he could feel the muscles across his body coming to life with greater definition. His forehead glowed a neon symbol of the whale shark. At that moment, the Rhincodon Glaive appeared as well as his Deep Sea Sword. He grabbed them both and briefly crossed them together to generate a little wave of power before taking his proper battle stance.

* * *

 ** _"ENHYDRA PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Momo shouted, raising the Enhydra Creature Wand Dagger with the sea otter symbol. His nails glowed bright orange as the symbol spun its way out, transforming the scene into sunset orange, yellow, and Persian orange with star lights shimmering.

Momo flung his wand outwards and it transformed into three sea otters swimming around in circles as he spun around. A black headband appeared with gold, yellow, and red jewels with two feathers handing from the opposite sides. He raised out his hands with a pair of wrist bands of black and gold while his stag beetle crawled and jumped off from his shoulder and transformed into the Scarab Shield with horn-like designs protruding out from the center.

One of the sea otters dissolved into ribbons of energy that donned into his open-vested jacket with orange, yellow and black designs while his scarf appeared in shades of brown. Momo grabbed the shield with his left hand just as the other two sea otters dissolved away and transformed into the rest of his clothing.

Momotarou donned his pair of shoes in brown hues and his Suiei Sea Otter Necklace appeared on his neck with other jewelry on his wrists and ankles. He flipped his hair a little with his hand before opening his eyes. His long pole appeared with double-bladed knives attached were held in his right hand. The symbol of the sea otter glowed in neon color across his forehead as he finally took on his pose for battle.

* * *

 ** _"CAIRINA PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Nitori cried out with his Cairina Creature Wand Dagger with a duck as the symbol. His nails shimmered light blue as the symbol flew and spun out from the magical item.

Nitori slashed the wand in the air to make a symbol of infinity as it transformed into a storm of domesticated ducks flying in the background of celeste, azure, and hints of lavender and highlights of sky blue. Several stars glittered around as soon as Nitori threw his wand outwards and transformed into a bright swan flying around.

He skated his way across the scene with the birds as he slowly shimmered his Arabian clothing piece by piece, starting with the blue head band. Swirls of water spun around his legs and arms, granting him a black pair of pants and long-sleeved uniform of black, white, and vivid blue.

A gray inner shirt tucked his Suiei Duckling Necklace inside but his new pants showed a bit of his lower abdomen while a pair of white slippers appeared. The birds shimmered away into magical energy that radiated in bright lights of the stars.

He stopped in place as a cluster of feathers fused together and transformed into his long pole-arm and his winged-shield. Nitori opened his eyes finally, flipped his hair a little as the neon symbol of the duck glowed on his forehead. His innocent smile mixed his fierce courage of his heart as he took his battle pose at the ready.

* * *

 _ **"ORCA PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"**_ shouted Makoto, raising the Orca Creature Wand Dagger. The wand glowed to life at first but then an explosion of energy knocked him off his feet, throwing him across the scene and crashing on the ground.

"MAKO-CHAN!?" Nagisa cried out as he and the other recently transformed senshi rushed over.

"W-what the hell!?" Makoto growled as he raised the wand up again, _**"ORCA PRIMAL POWERRRRR…MAAAKKKKKEEE UP!"**_

The wand glowed again but it flickered before shutting down. Makoto gasped as he could feel his hands tremble at this.

"Makoto…you can't transform!?" asked Rin.

He grunted before getting up on his feet as he had no idea how this injury even felt pain.

 _What the hell is this_ , thought Makoto.

"You guys go and hurry!" he said, "I'm going back to the loft with Kagami."

"We'll be back soon Makoto, we promise!" Nagisa answered as the seven soared off.

Makoto tightly gripped his hand and growled for a moment before heading back.

"What the fuck happened these last three weeks Alexa," he muttered, looking at his wand. If he had looked more closely, there was something else on it that would've given him a clue…something that would lead to the truth of what happened in the last few weeks.

 **~Episode 3 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 4 PV~**

 **Pandora:** EEEHHH!? You can't transform Makoto!?

 **Makoto:** Something's totally fishy about this. I have a feeling it has to go back into those three weeks.

 **Rin:** We have to find the other savior!

 **Kagami:** Just where this person be?

 **Sousuke:** I have a feeling we're getting started on what happened...

 **Theagenes:** How the hell can I even fight if I have no muscle!?

 **Eijun:** You have to fight! There's something that you have to live for!

 **Tak:** Next Time, **_Free! Power of the Juju!_** _We're gonna build a New El Dorado here!_

* * *

 **Mini Break Announcement:**

Story will resume either October 26 or November 2!  
Future Fish Vol. 5 with RinHaru will be out as normal but Vol. 6 will be delayed for a bit!  
Diary Entries will be WIP and announced when ready!


	5. Episode 4: Power of the Juju!

**_Episode 4:_** ** _ジュジュの力_** ** _-_** ** _Power of the Juju!_**

 _Motsureta akai ito wo hodoku you ni  
Ryuusei ni notte ai ni yuku kara  
Toki wo koe haruka  
Sadame ga michiru  
Sono shunkan wo ima tomo ni futari de..._

* * *

After sending Theagenes and Eijun to another realm, Alexa made his way up the stairs and out to the backyard. He walked down the steps with his shadowy cloak drifted wisps of darkness floating around as he headed to the shed.

He waved his hand to open the door as he observed the plethora of memory vials he crafted back in El Dorado with the forge fires and the sands the conjured from Olympus Desert. Several of them do contain true memories while others were just "liquids" with nothing in them.

Alexa took one with a yellow-white fluid with hints of green beads floating around. His reaction was pained as a small tear slithered from his eyes, recalling that day he had to use dark magic...and the consequences that followed...

 _They'll never understand_ , he thought, _that's why I made them forget._

After a few moments, he put it down and snapped his fingers to create an envelope with a letter sent to Makoto. It was time he tried again on the relationship as he knew there was still a ton of work to be done.

* * *

 **The Temple of Time:**

Jibolba, Kuroko/Princess Goddess, Akashi, and Tak sat by the sacred fire to get in contact with the Juju Spirits. Thankfully Jibolba had found a treasure chest containing the necessary moonstones to summon the Moon Juju. On three, the four tossed 7 each into the fire before it changed color and revealed her along with Fauna and Flora.

"Y-You guys can you hear us!?" asked Tak.

Flora turned her head with a smile, "We can. Tak, what happened to all of you!? The entire village is gone!"

"Someone cast a dark spell among us," Jibolba answered, "Tlaloc is dead but a new enemy has risen."

"I'm afraid Tlaloc isn't the only one dead," Fauna answered, "We found Lok's remains at the burial grounds."

"I should've known," Tak grumbled, "No wonder we couldn't find him."

"Tak, I'm afraid things are worse than they appear," Moon Juju answered, "This Darkness…whoever it may be is going to stop at nothing. However, it is your duty to protect your people and allow the saviors to work together."

"That's a bit of irony there I'm afraid," Akashi replied, "The darkness is in one of the saviors."

"Let me take his place," Tak said, "You said that the Legend of the Pupununu people would rise a hero who was to cut out the darkness! I've already fulfilled most of the prophecy but the last part…"

"Is not yours to take," she answered, "Tak, you've done great enough of your work even without the full power of the staff of dreams."

"I am going to get it back and stop this!" he growled, "I shall be the one to use that staff, not the Dark One! Not the Savior! Not any of these people!"

"You've certainly changed…" Moon Juju replied, "But beware of what you are about to face."

The trio vanished as the four looked at each other in awkward silence. Already Akashi was not going to allow either Tak or Alexa to weld the staff. Someone else had to use it…but who?

 _What exactly happened in El Dorado_ , the red-hair man thought.

* * *

Theagenes woke up and found himself in a volcanic-like setting as Eijun waited for him.

"Took you long enough," Eijun answered.

"L-Look you don't know me! Let's just find a way out of here together and…" Theagenes replied.

"I didn't want to test you but the Dark One is of course not wanting to make sure his plans fail," the baseball player answered.

"What did he give you? ANSWER ME!" Theagenes shouted.

Eijun curled a smile and revealed an ancient looking medallion that had ornate designs from an ancient tribe. After several moments, Theagenes gasped and muttered, "You wouldn't…"

"This is the last memento of what made you a man," Eijun teased, "Come and get it!"

Theagenes charged to retrieve it but was pushed down by Eijun, triggering a painful memory of his Pre-darkness days…

* * *

 **Flashback B: 150,000+ Years Ago…  
Before the Silver War, Before Theagenes turned into the Dark One  
The Village of Junadi, Outskirts of Bota Valley**

A much younger Theagenes made his way across the dirt roads, heading home from school. He was so grateful to skip a segment of class that consisted of games that he had no talent for. It hadn't been easy but thanks to some distractions that kept his classmates preoccupied, he took the chance to run off.

 _It's not much time though before they try to find me_ , he thought.

His family consisted of three other siblings and his parents living together in this small, pathetic, trashy village but it wasn't far from the great Bota Valley. Legends were spewed that another great city made of gold also existed but no one has seemed to have found it.

If I can find that city, I'll be rich and better off, he thought.

Theagenes tripped over what appeared to be a log on the road but it triggered a trap as he found himself stuck inside a net.

"Heehehee! Look at what we got here Needles!" Pins smirked as Theagenes watched two-strange looking Voo-doo beings approaching the scene.

"Sounds like we got dinner of the human flesh! Though I must say you look not as meaty as others…probably more for the bone," Pins translated as Needles muffled his words.

"Hm, I do agree with that," Pins answered.

"Let me go!" shouted Theagenes.

"No! We're gonna see if Tlaloc agrees to make you a meal or not. Might as well count your stars left," Pins replied.

Theagenes wanted to cry but before he could shout out, two blasts of electrical magic zapped the two guys into chickens. Upon turning to see a young boy, they scurried out of the way. The rescuer jumped to the tree and used his knife to break the rope and carefully setting him down.

"T-Thank you!" Theagenes said as he brushed off the dust from his rags.

"Trying to make a meal out of you…certainly won't work," he replied, "How did you even wind up here?"

"This is the way home from school," Theagenes answered with a shrug, "I always go this way."

"I see, well you might as well go on, I don't have anything else to do except get home," the rescuer said.

"W-wait!" Theagenes called out, "Who are you?"

"Name's Tak," he smiled before vanishing into the woods. Theagenes wondered if he was going to meet him again or if it was all in his head.

* * *

"Theagenes!" shouted Agatha as she saw him upon entering, "I received word from your classmates and teachers that you skipped P.E. again!"

"Mom! I can't take that class! Everyone makes fun of me of my lack in talent!" he said, trying hard not to cry.

"If you can't fulfill those classes, how are you expecting to take care of yourself!?" she argued, "Go to your room!"

He slowly made his way to cry on his bed silently when he heard a strange rattle sound. Was it a snake? The young kid got up and looked over to see through his window when he saw the same feather from earlier.

"Y-You…Tak?!" asked Theagenes.

"Yeah!" the young boy smiled, "Sounds like you're in some distress. Why don't you come with me to my village?"

"W-where?" he asked.

"Why El Dorado…of course," Tak smiled as Theagenes' eyes widened in shock.

"No way…you mean you're from the mythical city!?" he gasped silently without screaming.

"It's as real as it is," Tak chuckled as he extended his hand out to him.

* * *

The young warrior brought Theagenes to a massive stone door as there were two guardians patrolling. Tak crotched down for a moment to see if they were preoccupied or what.

"Is that the entrance?" asked Theagenes silently.

"Sort of but I might be able to put them asleep," he answered, taking out his Spirit Rattle before softly shaking out some magical dust.

Theagenes watched as the sleeping dust drifted over to the guards, prompting them to sniff it until they fell to the ground. From there, the two reached the stone door.

Tak pressed his hands on a symbol, prompting the doors to glow softly before opening. The two made their way inside as they headed to a tropical-like village with trees far taller than any other forests on the planet. Sparkles of gold dusted around the atmosphere as the city of El Dorado stood in its great glory.

The Pupununu people wore clothing of sashes, animal furs, and headbands of feathers or flowers. Some of the elderly used staffs to symbolize their veteran or shaman status. A few fairy-like creatures flew around as Theagenes was amazed at the lively realm.

"This is awesome!" Theagenes smiled.

"You like it?" Tak asked.

"YEAH!" he smiled, "It's just like magic!"

"Here in El Dorado, we worship the Juju Gods," Tak explained, "Our society believes that it was these set of gods that created our realm…this world…and of course our culture. A legend is actually setting in motion right now."

"Oh?" he asked.

"A newly apprenticed warrior like myself is said to go on a series of quests to restore the missing Great Moon Juju from the darkness it was banished into," Tak revealed.

"Well haven't you started this quest?" Theagenes asked.

"Shhhh, no one knows it quite yet, except for my master, Jibolba," he whispered, "Let's go meet up with him."

The two arrived at Jibolba's hut just as Tak gasped at the sight of his parents; King Agu and Queen Aurora. Jeera was also present who was worried sick of his disappearance.

"There you are," Aurora smiled, hugging her son.

"Where have you been Tak?" Jeera answered, "I couldn't find you at the training grounds!"

"Why do you keep running away from home? And why is that outsider with you?" asked Agu with a dark look at Theagenes.

"Please father!" Tak said, "I saved this man's life from Pins and Needles so I thought…"

"You know the sacred law; no outsiders from the walls," Agu answered.

"B-But…" Tak began.

"It's fine, the prophecy is still undergoing," Jibolba said as he opened his eyes from prayer, "In fact, part of it is that a stranger from the outside must be brought together with the rising warrior here."

 _Is he being serious_ , thought Jeera.

"You didn't make that up just now…" Agu said.

"No…it's true. The Moon Juju's chant requires one from the outside…as well as Tak," the shaman revealed.

"What about…the great prince from Atlantis…?" asked Aurora, secretly admiring the powers from Julius.

"I believe we can sustain what we have here," Agu answered, turning to Tak and Theagenes, "Both of you shall complete the Pupununu's Prophecy of the Great and Mighty Warrior."

One of the Juju spirits appeared as Tak recognized the green-skinned, filled with nature and life.

"Flora, you're here!" Agu said.

"I shall take the three of them onto their quest. We got a lot to look forward too ahead," Flora smiled.

 _Wow, I'm going on an adventure_ , Theagenes thought, _this is gonna be great!_

* * *

A couple of quests took place that frightened Theagenes so much but after going through the burial grounds and killing some monstrous plants and nearly avoiding nerbils, they both finally found a place to rest not far from the village. Jeera found several berries and a source of water for themselves to use as well.

"Is something the matter?" asked Tak.

"…how are you so brave?" replied Theagenes, "Those nerbils…how did they…?"

"We don't know where they're from," Tak said, "A rumor speaks that they came from another world entirely and have already infested our village. Some of them have been trained as pets thankfully but they require extensive conditioning the moment they hatch."

"What about your magic?" asked Theagenes, "Your Juju?"

"True, I could conquer them but a price must be paid to do that," Tak answered, "Anyway these plants have to be given to Jibolba if we are going to fulfill the prophecy."

"Let's just rest here for now," Jeera suggested, "We don't want to get seen by the nerbils now. I'll set up a talisman barrier to keep us safe."

The two lied down while the young girl chanted a few incantations to set up a shield to protect themselves. They finally shut their eyes for the night. By the next day, they returned to the village and gave the plants to the elder man but two twins stood in the room in confrontation.

"Honestly this apprentice of yours is a child!" sneered Traloc.

"This child is not the same man from the prophecy!" Tlaloc added, "He's a fraud!"

"Don't you dare call him a fraud!" Jeera growled.

"Appearances can be deceiving!" Tak snapped.

"My, my, an outsider ne?" asked Traloc, looking at Theagenes, "Since when did you get past those guards?"

"Stay away from Tak!" Theagenes said, "If you're gonna hurt him, get through me first!"

Tlaloc snapped his fingers, throwing the outsider to the wall before walking up to Tak hissing, "You will not succeed this mission. Your last hope for saving this town is gone. Too bad Lok isn't around to see the taste of my victory."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Tak shouted.

Traloc snapped his fingers and showed a hologram of Lok's body and soul separated into different realms. Tlaloc used his dark magic to bind Jibolba on the ground while trying to drain his powers.

"You see, your warrior is brave but as of late he's becoming a bit too reckless," Traloc explained.

Before he could finish, blasts of energy smacked into him and his twin. They turned to see Flora and Fauna.

"If there is one thing I agree with you sis, those men are not attractive," Fauna answered.

"This isn't over!" growled Tlaloc as he and his twin vanished into the shadows.

Jibolba regained his footing and turned to Tak, "You have to hurry to the Spirit World! Use your Juju Shaker to locate the Tiki to summon the Dead Juju who will lead you to the Mummy Tombs that will unlock your key to that realm."

"Sounds a lot but ok," Tak nodded, "I swear…this is worse than we feared."

"I'll go with you!" Theagenes said.

"I'm afraid this is it," Jibolba answered sadly, "Time flows differently here in this city than the rest of the world kid. You have a life beyond these walls."

Theagenes turned to Tak and Jeera sadly and asked, "Will we ever meet again?"

"Someday we will," Tak smiled as the vision around Theagenes turned to a blur and he woke up on his bed back home.

However, a small sack rested on his bed and he opened to see that it was a small gold coin with the same design from the Pupununu village. He smiled to himself that it wasn't a dream after all but he prayed for Tak's success.

* * *

 **Many Years Later: After the "Announcement" of the Dark One in Arena Magna  
(Pre-Silver War)**

A much older Tak and a restored Lok along with a few other men hunted through the woods as they were heading to the Sun Temple. After learning of the "Dark One" declaring war to the world, the people realized that staying hidden from the rest of the society would only harm them.

After restoring Moon Juju and banishing the evil twins to the unknown, the legend spoke of locating the staff of dreams. However, the staff was said to be broken into several pieces and only a beacon from the Sun Temple can locate the pieces all together.

The army finally arrived at the vast series of the Great Lakes that encompassed a circle around for miles and miles.

One of his men turned to him, "Sir is this the right direction?"

"Indeed it is," Tak answered, pointing his Spirit Rattle to the direction where a beam of light fired, "We've entered the watershed of the Great Lakes, now we just have to get to Ontario where the Sun Temple awaits. If we miss it, we'll end up in the Northern Frost and be lost in the eternal cold."

"My, my, aren't we quite in a hurry?" a voice asked.

Tak and his army turned to see a man dressed in black robes as his skin was a bit leathery and mildly sparkly. His body was like that of one of the strongest men in the army and other unfamiliar features.

"Who are you?!" growled Lok as he ready his pole with the others.

"You don't recognize me but it's been many years since we last met…Tak…you once told me that I needed to stand up for myself. Well that's exactly what I've become!" the man replied.

"T-Theagenes!" gasped Tak, "W-what in Juju's name happened to you?!"

"He's got dark magic!" said Jibolba.

"Indeed I took the life of the previous villain in exchange for power," Theagenes said, "I wanted to help you back then Tak but I couldn't…but I've learned you succeeded in your quest."

"What do you want?!" Tak asked.

"Oh nothing much dearie…except for the fact that this world will soon be destroyed," Theagenes replied.

"You took on the side of the darkness!" one of the figures said, "Did you CURSE THIS LAND!?"

"It wasn't me…but my new supervisor did if you want to call it that. I was only recently inaugurated," Theagenes said, "But I could potentially be the answer to your problems. Your land…is about to be flooded by that evil magic that my supervisor has unleashed. I could help you find the pieces to what you are after."

"The staff of dreams will not fall into your hands if that's what you're asking!" Tak said.

"Oh I don't want the staff," Theagenes laughed, "I want to simply bring you guys to a place far away from here where you can all preserve your society and legends."

"And where would this place be going to?" asked Tak.

"Hasn't had a name yet but maybe if you guys go there, you can be in charge…and rule…and preserve," Theagenes smiled as he walked in circles around the group.

"We will keep our home!" Jibolba said, "This isn't your place to tell us where we ought to go!"

"Well I suppose there is the other option of leaving you all here but be cursed," Theagenes replied, "A curse where time is against you…where you won't know when or what time it is…"

"What I need to do is for my business in this world," Tak answered, "Leave us! And never return!"

"We'll see about that dearie," Theagenes chuckled and added, "We'll see if time is on your side!"

The new dark one vanished into the shadowy clouds as the group began to argue amongst themselves. One of the hooded figures revealed her face as Tak gasped.

"J-Jeera?! W-what are you doing here?" Tak asked.

"I didn't want you to die out in the wilderness…" she answered, "I'm so glad you stood up against that monster. We can't leave our home…it's where our magic lives."

"We need to summon a Juju before we proceed!" one of the warriors suggested, "We might as well be walking to a trap!"

"No. Jeera and I will continue to the Sun Temple," said Tak.

"A-ARE YOU INSANE?!" gasped Jibolba and Lok.

"It's our duty now…the rest of you do need to gather the tribe and move out. We're not gonna leave this world but we need to escape our village before that liquid floods the entire city," the leader replied.

"Very well, but you two better not be taking your time for pleasure!" Lok teased as the army turned their way back.

Jeera and Tak would continue their way (and begin to bond their feelings since childhood) and finally make it to the Sun Temple as they battled the nerbils and confronted Pins and Needles in a Phoenix battle with fire magic. When the beacon in their hands, they began their journey back but a massive earthquake struck the temple as the outside world shattered into the three pieces of smaller planets.

In regards to their wish, Theagenes preset the curse to activate solely in the jungle realm when the world shattered, preserving all the inhabitants to "timeless age" (everyone remained the same age or aged extremely slow for thousands of years).

The Old El Dorado village was flooded by the fluid, burning everything alive but most of the villagers managed to escape the walls and contacted other villagers from the Bota Valley. It was from there the two societies began to intermingle after Tak discovered the tower when he and his men found the tree where Cosmos rested inside of.

"We'll build this city here," Tak ordered, "Two sides of the coin: the old…and the new."

He twirled his Spirit Rattle in conjunction with the magic of his servants to build the fortress out of the dust, trees, and the elements of gold from their original homeland. Jeera smiled as she was ready to start anew with Tak as future wife.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

The remaining Iwasame Senshi arrived at the site of battle as there were about 2 dozen of Black-colored Nerbils growling around and attacking some of the stores. A few of them turned and unleashed balls of shadow towards them.

"These nerbils…they're different," muttered Rei, dodging the shadow attacks.

"Let's get 'em!" Rin answered twirling his Shark-Toothed Cutlass, **_"SHAAARRRKKKKKKKKK SSSLLAAAAASSSHHHH!"_**

 ** _"CHILLY…WATER…VORTEEEXXX!"_** Nagisa replied as he raised his Two-handed Broadsword, sending out a series of vortices of icy water with spikes shooting out.

 ** _"STOORRRMMMMYYYYYYYY MANDAAALAAAAAAAAA!"_** Rei cried out, unleashing his massive blast attack.

The nerbils were struck down but a portion of them growled before fusing together into the blue giant versions with electrical bolts.

"Since when did they learn how to merge?!" gasped Momotarou while Nitori's expression was neutral.

"WATCH OUT YOU GUYS!" Sousuke shouted as the nerbils spewed out bolts of lightning towards them. Sousuke raised his glaive and unleashed a shield barrier that neutralized the electricity.

 ** _"THUNNNNDDEEERRRRRRR…GEYSER!"_** Momotarou chanted as he raised his hand up before slamming his blast down to the ground, unleashing a series of exploding geysers.

The giant nerbils exploded into smithereens while the remaining black nerbils vanished into the darkness, clearing the area. Nitori, Nagisa, and Rei checked on the people who were injured from the monsters while Sousuke, Rin, Haruka, and Momotarou inspected the damaged sites.

"Something is off with these nerbils," muttered Rin, "They didn't attack like they normally were. They didn't do their normal growling."

"Hey you guys!" Nagisa shouted, "Someone's in the rubble!"

The group pulled out two guys who were coughing from the dust while one of them appeared to have a broken leg and the other bleeding from his head and elbows.

"We'll get you both to the hospital," Nitori said, "But let's try to help you in a better position."

Youichi growled and looked at him, "Haveeee we met before? You're familiar."

"I'm not sure," the silver-haired man answered, "Maybe in the last three weeks?"

"I recognize your scent…in fact all of you guys I recognize," the spiked-hair blond answered.

"Please forgive our rudeness, Youichi has great senses," Sena replied while Haruka gave him a wash rag for him to wipe the blood.

"What happened when the nerbils attacked?" asked Momotarou.

"We were browsing at this store here for some equipment for our team when suddenly these guys appeared from the back of the shop and were attacking other stores around," Sena answered, "A few of them merged into these giant blue beasts and tried to shatter this place down."

"Ughhh, the devil here is broken as fuck," Youichi growled, feeling his leg in a strange sensation of injury. He speculated to himself about the possibility of a transverse or comminuted injury.

"Rei-chan?" Nagisa suggested.

The megane nodded and rested his hand on Youichi's leg. The football player grunted but felt warm ripples of energy flowing into his injury. A brief sharp pain was felt but after a few moments of hesitation, he got on his feet.

"Woaah, are you the gods or something!?" Youichi smiled as he could feel himself normal again.

"We're the Iwasame Senshi from Aqua Duniya," smiled Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun…" Rei sighed.

"Might as well make new friends," the blond shrugged.

"Hehe, you're definitely the cheerful one," the other blond smirked.

"Do you both need the hospital still?" Haruka asked.

"I think we'll be okay," Sena nodded as Haruka healed his bleeding areas.

"I take it you guys want to know what happened, don't you?" Sousuke asked.

"Hell yeah like…who was the bitch who casted the curse on us?!" Youichi growled.

"…It's a long story and no…you shouldn't call him like that because we know him from childhood," replied Rei, "He was cursed with dark magic and we're doing what we can to save him."

"Well something happened during those three weeks that triggered all of us here in your world," Sena answered, "Because of that person, we're all here."

"Let's go back to the camp and we can try to explain this out," Rin suggested, "If you want us to help you, then you have to help us."

* * *

 **Kagami's Loft:**

Makoto made his way back to the room as Kagami sat down with Pandora and inspecting the diary of notes.

"Makoto?" Kagami asked.

"Did something happened?" Pandora questioned.

"More nerbils appeared and I can't transform…" the green-haired man answered.

"EHHH!?" the two replied.

"What do you mean you can't transform?" asked Pandora, "Like you can't become your senshi?"

"Seems that way," Makoto said, "I don't know if this had to do with whatever happened in El Dorado but I'm willing to find out from Alexa."

"Oh speaking of that, you got mail," Kagami replied, handing him an envelope with Makoto's name on it. He opened up to read the message as it was written:

 _Makoto, I am sorry for all this confusion so far. Here is some money for you to buy lunch (I promise it's genuine) and meet me up at the sky scraper like how we did for my 21_ _st_ _birthday._

"I better go…" Makoto said before the others could protest.

* * *

 **Flashback: El Dorado, 2 Weeks Ago  
The Forge Room**

After shown where the forge was at, Alexa was busy at work pouring sands into a bowl and mixing them together with sodium carbonate and calcium oxide. He made a few failed attempts to make glass but thanks to the dark magic that was slowing instructing him how to do it, he was on his way producing vials of different sizes and shapes.

He was about to work on his tenth batch of molten glass when he heard a strange noise hissing in the background. He looked up and saw Theagenes from the corner of his eye.

 ** _"Can you hear that? Quite a strange…yet a sweet sound,"_** he said, **_"Why don't we go check it out…shall we?"_**

The two made their way through the hallways and arrived at a massive cabinet in one of the rooms where Nitori and Momo shared a bed. Alexa opened it and saw the orb resting on a soft pillowed fabric.

 ** _"Ah so that's what the noise is coming from. Your orb,"_** smirked Theagenes, **_"Since Pandora and Rei-chan left it behind…I'd say…'finders keepers'."_**

Alexa slowly reached his hand out to the orb before a blast of magic threw his hand back in pain. He grunted at the shocking blast.

 ** _"So a spell was put on it, that's no big deal. Shatter it,"_** commanded Theagenes.

"I can't," said Alexa.

 ** _"It's calling for its true master..."_** he continued.

"Leave me alone," replied the Dark Savior.

 ** _"Your friends cannot always protect you,"_** teased Theagenes.

"Stop it!" grunted Alexa, feeling his heart aching about this.

 ** _"You're the savior…save yourself…before it's too late,"_** said the darkness in a teasing voice.

 ** _"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_** shouted Alexa as he turned violently and unleashed a blast of light at Theagenes. The Darkness laughed before vanishing as the light blast struck the wall with Makoto walking in and narrowly missed it.

Alexa gasped to see Makoto, worried that he might have been injured.

"Calm down," replied Makoto, "It's just us. No one else is here my love."

The two embraced a hug as Alexa answered, "He's inside my head…I can't get him out."

He looked up and saw Theagenes standing at the doorway with an evil smirk on his face. Alexa gripped tighter on Makoto, trembling a little but was relieved to be safe in his arms.

"I still see him…he's here…always here," whispered Alexa, calming down slowly but his head began to hear tinnitus.

"A-Alexa…ALEXA?!" Makoto gasped as the hybrid dark one and savior was starting to pass out.

* * *

 **10 minutes Later:**

"What the hell happened?" asked Kagami as the Vorpal Swords, some of the White Doves and the Iwasame Senshi checked in with some new allies. Alexa was curled up a little while lying down on a low bed.

Makoto kept silent about this as he didn't want any conversation to provoke Alexa the wrong way.

"So that's…Prince Julius?" asked Kenji Gion before Akashi covered his mouth to not say his name out loud.

"Keep it quiet," he said, "Tak doesn't know the truth behind this mess."

"We have to say something though…I know he can help us," replied Sumiaki Iwashimizu.

"No…we can't," a female voice said.

The crowd turned to see Tamaki Kawazoe along with a few of her "sisters". After Shouyou and the others explained their story to them (much to Kageyama's dismay), they received support from these ladies for the mission of restoring Alexa's moral light.

"If we get the king involved he's going to take advantage of all of you," she answered.

"Just how would he? He and Jibolba are getting answers!" Nagisa replied.

"It's more like...he's determined to fulfill the recreation of the Staff of Dreams," Tamaki revealed, "Seeing you have the other half what he wants, he'll do what it takes to obtain it. Even if it requires betrayal to do it."

"Did someone betray us?" asked Rei, getting suspicious.

"Where's Shougo?" Makoto added.

"He's still muted," Kagami replied, "He won't be able to speak a word unless I allow him to."

"Well hopefully he hasn't found anyone yet who he can blab this out. I think it's best you keep an eye on him," Rei answered.

"No. I should be looking for the savior with you," Kagami answered.

"I also don't trust that other man…I think it was Youichi," Haruka added, "He was the one who attacked Alexa and we don't know what his story is."

"We can monitor him if you want," Tamaki replied, "Our sisters have learned to evade people with acute senses abilities as him."

"But we still don't understand why we should not trust the king?" asked Rin.

"…it's because of what he's done in this city," Tamaki answered, "His obsession for finding the other half of the weapon. We know this because one of my spies caught him telling his wife about it years ago."

"The nightmare staff…the golden orb," Pandora replied, "We're gonna have to find a way to keep it out of reach then."

Alexa finally opened his eyes and breathed heavily as the tinnitus finally stopped. He looked up to see everyone (or at least a lot of people) with warm smiles. Makoto extended his hand out with a romantic glow and brought him back on his feet.

"You ok?" Makoto asked.

"It's Theagenes…or…someone like him that's been talking to me ever since we've landed here," Alexa said, "He's been in my head pushing me to work my dark magic."

The name shocked a few people as they had their own encounters with the ex-Dark One. The two turned to see the startled expressions from Tamaki and Gion.

"What did he do to you guys?" asked Alexa.

"It is rather a long story," Tamaki replied, "Something that we do not wish to remember..."

"You guys! What's that bright light out the window!?" Nitori asked.

The group watched as a towering light shimmered high to the skies from a distance… _something was being born…as if…_

Alexa felt a sharp pain in his head and yelped loudly before entering a semi-conscious state. Makoto cried out his name a few times.

* * *

Eijun sat down by the kiddie parks that decorated the Mirage Diamond Baseball Field. This area also housed names of famous baseball players from both high school and university. He reflected that despite all these wonderful sports here, the king prohibited a "Major League" due to the financial resources.

 _That makes no sense_ , he thought, _we are a city of gold! We can do anything here and yet he forbids us! I don't want to end my career after finishing my university life! I might have been the high school ace but it's gonna be a joke compared to this!_

"Yo Sawamura!" a voce called out.

He turned to see his other friends outside of baseball, Tsukushi Tsukamoto and Jin Kazama. They were also from the same neighborhood despite going to different schools and of course different sports.

"Where are your cousins?" Eijun asked.

"Oh they're with their families today," Jin answered, "How's everyone back at home?"

"Doing fine," he smiled, "Well it's a lot going on ever since…"

"Since…?" asked Tsukushi.

"Well haven't you heard of the new arrivals living in Tak's palace? He literately just brought them back to his old kingdom!" Eijun answered.

"From what I heard, one of those guests nearly died," said Jin, "They had a grand ball the other day and of course none of us new citizens got invited."

"Chris was invited luckily," murmured Eijun, "But he didn't say much about the incident."

"Heh, tell that to Katsutoshi our coach," replied Jin, "He was invited too but he was bragging about all the cats the royal palace had."

"Well that's because of his whiskers," sighed Tsukushi added.

"Whiskers?" Eijun stared at the two.

"Just a nickname he goes by," chuckled Jin.

"EIJUUUNNNN!" two playful voices were heard.

The trio turned to see Oota Shou and Endou Mamoru running to Eijun happily.

"E-EHHH!? HOW DID YOU GUYS SNEAK FROM YOUR FAMILIES!?" Tsukushi shouted but the two were already on top of Eijun laughing happily.

"Those two are always running away from home," Jin face-palmed.

"Everything okay you two? Why did you run away this time?" asked Eijun.

"We didn't…we wanted to say hi!" Endou smiled.

"Yeah, Eijun-chan is always nice!" smiled Oota as Eijun blushed a little.

"Okay you two, we better bring you back before your parents get worried," replied Tsukushi as he and Jin removed the young boys.

"We're gonna head back now, sorry to cut this short," Jin answered.

But before Eijun could reply, Endou and Oota's smiling faces turned serious as their eyes glowed; knocking them out.

"W-what did you do?!" gasped Eijun, rushing over to the fallen guys.

 _ **"Eijun Sawamura…you have finally begun your quest after all these years of waiting,"**_ Oota Shou spoke in a deep voice.

"M-Me?! I'm just an ordinary human who just loves to play baseball!" he cried out.

 _What the hell happened to their voices,_ he thought.

 _ **"You have forgotten who you were eons ago…long before this world split off,"**_ Endou answered with his deeper voice.

"W-who are you?" asked Eijun.

"Let's say we are…a liaison who made sure you'd be reborn someday into the man you are now," Endou smiled, "A wish has been granted **_but now for the price…_** "

Eijun yelped in pain as he felt something emerging out of his body. The two turned to the golden puppy who arrived at the scene with a magical box floating above its head that flew from his body.

"T-that box…" Eijun gasped, "Grandpa said it was…"

"Indeed… _the Holy Arena Covenant_ ," the dog spoke as the vision around them turned white with several Sakura petals flowing in a strong breeze.

"Whose wish was granted…?!" Eijun asked.

 _"It was mine…"_ a soft voice answered. Eijun turned to see a timid, orange-ish brown hair with rosy-tint cheeks. He also wore a baseball uniform with black and white colors and red lettering.

"Yours? But what does this have to do with…me?" the darker-hair man answered.

"I've been **_a part of you_** …your deeper conscious who wants to get along with everyone," he replied, "I made a wish to Prince Julius…wanting to become a better baseball player because I had a hard time trusting my teammates...and believing in myself…the same way you are."

"Who are you?" asked Eijun.

"To them…I was named Ren Mihashi," he smiled.

The vision around Eijun and Ren changed as they were standing what appeared to be the palace of Atlantis as Ren bowed down to Julius.

 _"Welcome to Atlantis…Ren Mihashi," the prince smiled._

 _"My lord…I've traveled from the valley in asking for your help!" Ren replied, "My team is finally making ground to the championship but I cannot keep up with my form! I'm worried my lack in skills will destroy us!"_

 _"I have heard the news of your hard work," Julius answered, "But why do you want more magic if you are destined to have it already?"_

 _"I've been inspired by your gifts to many people…who bring about new sports or bringing great victories at the great Olympics," Ren explained._

 _"I cannot just grant you magic right out of the blue Ren," Julius explained, "Your self-esteem is what is blocking your greatest potential."_

 _"I know," he said tearfully, "But I need this! I need to prove my family and friends that I can help the team win the title! I want to become the ace!"_

 _"I do sense a future…that you will develop those necessary skills," Julius revealed more quietly, "But to unlock that…you must promise me one important deal."_

 _"What is it?" Ren asked._

 _"A friend of mine will grant your wish but there will be a price…is this…" Julius replied, revealing one of the "Holy Arena Covenants"._

 _"T-that's!?" Ren gasped._

 _"Indeed…the Holy Arena Covenant," Julius said, "This is used as a reward to the victors of the Olympics. But it also has other abilities that are far beyond your imagination. You must keep this safe if you want to unlock your potential. There are two things you must obey: 1.) You must not tell anyone… and 2.) You must never open it. If you violate any of them…you might not survive with your memories intact."_

 _"But who will grant me my wish?" Ren asked._

 _"You will find out when that day arrives," Julius answered as Ren woke up back in his room as if it was a dream, "Your journey begins when this world is long gone…"_

Ren and Eijun watched several scenes from there where Ren used to be bullied from childhood up to the day the Silver War destroyed his family and his only close friend Abe Takaya as the two were separated by the shattering. It was that very same moment the secret was told and the deal broke, creating a curse.

"That means…" Eijun began.

"You and I are the same," Ren said, holding Eijun's hands, "You made that wish because the kind heartedness in you…was attacked by the bullying I faced. And so…we are both…we are one…my wish has been granted…thanks to you."

"But what happened to your friend?" Eijun.

"He's on the same team as you…one who is the pretty boy catcher… ** _one who is your team's battery_** ," smiled Ren.

Eijun gasped as he realized…it was Miyuki!

"I told Abe my secret during the shattering…breaking the vow but because…I wanted to love him for being by my side," he answered, "That violation caused me to be frozen in time until I was reborn…thanks to this new chance…it is time we become one…and stronger! I know you'll become the Ace when all is put back again!"

Ren smiled as he dissolved into the void before merging in his body as Eijun cried a little, realizing that indeed…this was his decision. After he was reborn, he did grow up with a bit of an attitude (except for his grandfather) both his family, his classmates, and his team. He had now prior knowledge about his past (nor that he cared originally) but now it all made sense.

 _I've been wasting time finding answers with the Juju Spirits_ , he thought, _the Fauna birds were no help after I left Alexa…grandfather said that I had to help someone…now I know who it is!_

He witnessed the destruction of Atlantis and the shattering of Olympia Magna into the three fragments of Olympia, Bota Duniya, and Aqua Duniya with the water and jungle realms orbiting around the desert planet.

"The price has been paid," Ren's voice echoed as the Holy Arena Covenant flew into Eijun's hands, "Scream out _Eagle Genesis Make Up! "_

Eijun finally understood why his magic was growing and how it was different than the others. As his forehead glowed a neon symbol of the eagle, the covenant opened with green waves of power flowing out. He raised up the box and cried out:

 ** _"EAGLE GENNNEEESSSIIIISSSSSS…MAAAAKKKEEEE UP!"_**

Miyuki, Kuramochi Yōichi, Furuya Satoru, Kominato twins, and a few other friends from the Seidou team arrived at the scene as Chris watched what was happening to Eijun. Miyuki's heart raced as he too finally remembered what has gone before…

"The fates have been sealed," Chris said, "He's the Savior of our world!"

"T-The Savior!? You mean like that wives' tale of the past?!" asked Kuramochi.

"So therefore his skills have been developed much differently than ours," muttered Furuya.

Miyuki stood frozen in place as he stood next to his predecessor self, Abe Takaya who told him, " _Thank you for trusting in him…better than I was. As much as we got along well, I had feared our friendship would destroy us."_

"You…" began Miyuki.

"Hehe, I know it's hard to digest but…we are very proud of you," Abe said, "And now let us become whole again so you can resume your journey."

Abe dissolved into energy before merging into Miyuki's body as the latter witnessed also the same visions that Eijun encountered. Chris and the others looked at his body glowing briefly for a moment before it simmered down.

"I…I remember now. We were partners from before our true home was destroyed," Miyuki answered, "Long before you and the others were born…"

"Eh?" asked Haruichi, "You mean…?"

"He was another man entirely…one whose heart was soft and vulnerable…but as Eijun, he grew much tougher and all mouth but goes back on his word," Miyuki explained, "He was Ren Mihashi…"

Eijun floated down in his newly transformed outfit with several shades and highlights of green armor with silver and white designs. There were also colors like yellow and hints of red.

He donned a lightweight close fitting chest plate with a full-sized cape. A soft sash made of cotton, cashmere and silk. His helmet represented a shape of the eagle with large-sized feathers flowing out with his face exposed.

A golden pair of cuffs were etched with eagle-shaped prints and his lower legs were protected by greaves/shin guards along with leather straps to hold in place. His eagle necklace rested safely on the chest plate with sandals covering a part of his feet.

His weapons consisted of a sharp-tipped Spear thrower engraved with ancient scribes and a shield representing an eagle along with golden streaks of the El Dorado's gold with rainbow-colored jewels surrounding the border.

"EIJUN!" shouted Miyuki as he rushed over to him while the others were a little confused but indeed shocked at the same time.

He turned to see his beloved teammates while hugging Miyuki and Chris, "Y-you guys!"

"You did it!" Chris answered, "I knew you had to be the savior!"

"I never thought I was capable of doing this…nor my past…I…" began Eijun, "…this is my fault for telling you that secret! I thought I was going to lose you forever Miyuki!"

"You didn't" Miyuki smiled, "Because now we are here to support you."

"Super Savior Eijun," chuckled Chris.

"Oi!" Eijun replied but also laughed, "I guess that new name is kinda catchy."

"We have to get to the palace and find those people," Miyuki answered, "They have to have the other saviors with them."

"Right," Super Savior Eijun nodded as he turned to see if Tsukushi and Jin were still unconscious on the ground but they were gone from the area.

 _Where…did they go_ , he thought.

"Is something wrong?" asked Miyuki.

"Does this mean you won't ever be playing baseball again?" asked Kuramochi.

The savior laughed and answered, "Of course I'll still be playing! Just…for the time being, I must fulfill my mission…to bring back home…our lost realm where all sports shared together."

"Are you saying there are more sports out there?" asked Furuya.

"Indeed," Super Savior Eijun revealed, "And I can't wait to see them all!"

"Let's go then, we cannot waste time," Chris said, "I have an idea how we can break into the fortress."

* * *

 **Present Day: Makoto and Alexa "Awkward Date"**

Makoto arrived at the top level of the Sportsbrooke Skyscraper North Tower as his mind flashed back to that day when he and the others celebrated Alexa's 21st birthday. It was quite a nice mini-feast with the food, wine, deserts, and everything. However, this…

No decorations, just a plain little table and chairs, he thought as he made his way over to the windows to see the view. With the money given in the envelope, he previously bought lunch from the Sportsbrooke Diner before making his way up.

He was about to set the stuff down when he heard a small magical dust. Makoto turned to see Alexa standing right next to him with his dark robes. Normally, the taller man would've freaked out in horror but he was already too stressed out from this whole journey.

"That's not cool for you to appear like that," Makoto said.

"Sorry…" Alexa shrugged.

"What's going on?" Makoto asked.

"…I'm sorry for making this all really confusing and overreacting as I have not made it any easier. So, I thought…maybe we can just do lunch and talk like the old days," Alexa said.

"I like nothing more…but this is hardly like those days," Makoto replied as he set the paper bag on the table. The next moment, the entire setting of the table and room was decorated into a tropical-like theme just like at the restaurant of The Sixth Sands.

Makoto's eyes were struck by the change of scene and turned to see Alexa dressed from the same exactly clothes from their date; a pair of shorts embedded with some gold flakes while the top was a v-neck t-shirt with a leather-sleeveless jacket with a hoodie attached. The more disturbing part was that Alexa's hair and eyes were back to normal with the brown hair and the sunlight irises.

"Better?" Alexa smiled with his happier voice.

Makoto felt paralyzed by this as Alexa held his hand and continued, "Come on. Let's eat. You know you can trust me…"

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke Eco-Park: El Dorado Camp Site**

Tsukushi, Jin, Hisahito Mizuki, Kiichi Ōshiba, and Atsushi Kimishita found open space to practice their soccer (or to some, football) moves despite not having been granted permission. It was already a few days since their arrival to this land and hearing the news and rumors have angered a few.

"I can't believe this!" Hisahito growled as he kicked the ball towards Kiichi, "Now that we're trapped in this sandbox, how are we even going to get our games done?!"

"Coach and Yuuta were going to make negotiations with the prime minister but he's apparently busy with King Tak," replied Atsushi.

Tsukushi kicked the ball on his turn but it went a little far out as it landed by a group of guys who were approaching to their spot.

Sumiaki Iwashimizu picked it up and looked at it with disgust as he heard about this sport.

"This is such a game for wimps," he muttered.

"Hey don't harass!" Kenji replied.

Jin arrived to get the ball back, "Excuse us but did you come here to the field?"

"It's our space," emphasized Sumiaki, "You're taking it."

"What's your problem?" asked Jin, realizing the attitude.

"Please excuse us," Kenji said, "He's just having a not so good day."

"I don't think all of us are getting used to the desert life this easily," he replied.

The other guys joined up with Jin as the two sides looked at each other's uniforms. For a moment, it felt that as if they crossed paths but their memories were wiped away from the three weeks that happened in El Dorado.

"That reminds me," Jin answered, turning to Tsukushi, "We haven't found Oota and Endou yet!"

"I don't think they survived. This desert heat isn't all friendly like the tropics," said Tsukushi but Jin grabbed him by the collar.

"I refuse to give up our family! You know it too!" Jin growled.

"Okay gentlemen that's enough," Takuya Sekizan said, "We will need to use your field but we'll hand it back when we're done."

"Very well. But I must ask, what sport do you guys play?" asked Atsushi.

"All out rugby!" smiled Kenji as he and his gang made their way over to the small space for practice.

 _Rugby_ , thought Hisahito, _I have a feeling we had met before…_

"Let's go find them Tsu-chan," Jin said, "Oota and Endou have to be here!"

* * *

The remaining senshi returned to the loft as Kagami explained that Makoto got invited for a 'date' by Alexa. They took care of Sena and Youichi and were given contacts to reach them for another time.

"This is going to be awkward for them," Rei sighed.

"Did you figure out anything with the memory vial Tai-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"Afraid not," Kagami answered, "It looks empty but I think there's a clear liquid inside. I've been told by Akashi that these vials contain magic and the wrong person to drink this can suffer dangerous side effects."

"We could try to track down the contents of this vial," Rin suggested, "See who this belongs to?"

"That's what I tried to do but it gave me no result," Kagami said, "Maybe it's a fake?"

"Pandora might be able to help with this," Nitori suggested, "She's got the diary of notes."

"Let's go meet her then at the shop," Momo nodded.

Pandora continued to read her diary of notes as some of the stuff was making some sense. It appeared from what she read that Alexa and someone along with Kagami and Eijun made a dangerous trip to the three temples she translated earlier.

With Theagenes gone, she had no idea how far behind they were of Alexa's steps (or perhaps falling into his trap). Regardless, she realized that at least putting the pieces together was at least a major step.

The Seven Iwasame Senshi along with Kagami arrived as they told her that they had no success into figuring out the memory vial.

"The only other possibility I can think is that maybe it's a combination of memories from people," Pandora shrugged.

"A mixture?" asked Rei.

"I…" began Pandora when the door slammed opened as two small-hooded figures walked in.

"W-who…?" Nitori began.

Oota Shou and Endo Mamoru unveiled their faces as Pandora asked, "Can…I help you?"

"We've heard about this shop but we wanted to see it for ourselves," Oota smiled.

"I suppose you don't remember us, do you?" asked Endou.

"Our memories were wiped away clean for the last three weeks," Nagisa answered.

"Indeed but what if we told you that the final savior is here and we were willing to bring you together?" asked Oota.

"The final savior is here?!" gasped Nagisa, Nitori, and Rei.

"Who are you really?" Pandora asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"It's been a long time indeed," Oota answered as he and Endou took out their pendants as their bodies shimmered and transformed into more adult size, each of them embodied with unique designs of the wild cat and a firebird. Pandora's eyes widened in shock while the others stared in confusion.

"Y-you guys…?" Pandora replied, "H-how is this possible?!"

"Imported magic of course," Phoenix Lancelot said, "You of all of the Mahotsukai should know."

"M-Mahotsukai…you mean there's more than just Pandora and Deidi?" asked Rei.

"Of course," Mayfield Wylit said, "We are a group of magical beings formerly assigned to take care of stories and worlds on course but because of historic events, things have changed so much."

"Please do not remind them of what has gone before," Pandora said, "You know the Dark One is here in town and if he detects your presence…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Rin asked.

"It's a…very long story…and it's something you guys don't need to know," Pandora answered, "For now, we have to figure out who this memory vial belongs to."

Mayfield took it and analyzed for several moments, "This vial does belong to someone but it will only change color if it detects the person close by."

Phoenix waved his hand over it and replied, "I placed a tracking spell on there. It will lead you to your person. Once it changes color, allow the person to drink it."

"You guys go and find them, I have a feeling we're gonna have a long talk," Pandora said, sending the Iwasame Senshi and Kagami out for the mission.

"I must say you've grown," Mayfield replied as he looked at the rouge Mahotsukai.

"My sins are never going to be forgiven, I've accepted that," Pandora answered.

"You know that wasn't your doing," Phoenix replied.

"But the hands that I've done…was mine," she said, "I've only told them a little of what I did but if I told them the truth of their origins not being in Atlantis…"

"Where did the author go?" asked Mayfield.

"No idea. But it doesn't matter because Alexa is the Dark One and he already has that otherworldly knowledge and I have no idea if we ever found father…" she muttered.

* * *

Makoto and Alexa ate their food in silence as the scenery of the room switched from daylight to sunset (even though it was still daylight in town).

"I…I have some questions," Makoto began after a long moment.

"You want to know **_if I am the same Alexa_** as before," the Dark One said, "Isn't it?"

"Well I know that's not gonna be simple to start with so…I'll ask you this," Makoto answered, "What's with the doorway in your house? Does it lead to a secret place of your evil plans?"

Alexa took a bite of some grapes but stopped at that question as Makoto concluded, "You know I want to trust you, Alexa…so why don't you help me?"

He reached out his hand to Makoto and smiled, " ** _So trust me._** It's my powers, I can hide anything from your prying eyes."

"Well you sort of answered the first question as to you are not the same Alexa," he shrugged, "He didn't play games like this at all."

Alexa stared at Makoto for a moment from that question before he said, "Yes. _I am different…_ _ **I'm better**_ **.** "

"As…The Dark One?" Makoto replied.

"Well…I've been scared, betrayed, hurt…lied…torn into this darkness and its mess…and I uh…took me forever to realize why my entire life was shrouded in mystery," Alexa answered, " _And now I…I see things clearly_ …now I understand why the Darkness and the Death Mark was my fate. It wasn't going to kill me… ** _it just wanted me to transform_**. The darkness made me an open book and as long as you can take that first step of trust with me, it's all good."

Makoto grunted with his two cents, "Are you seriously thinking we're gonna make this relationship work with you like this!?"

Alexa took the wine bottle and poured it into the glasses, answering, "I can achieve what Pandora didn't do…make a marriage successful. I can be the first Dark One to make it possible."

"You really shouldn't use her example as an excuse!" Makoto growled.

"Think about it," Alexa said, "She was born as Mahotsukai…she had all the powers of the universe and she could've done more work instead of destroying it. She didn't find true love of another until AFTER she was the Dark One. But then she destroyed that man who is after her to the ends of time."

"No Alexa, that's where you are wrong about this," argued Makoto, "Pandora did fall for the darkness yes but she still had a piece of her heart saved thanks to her mother. She told is everything about herself before we went to find you."

Alexa got up and walked behind him saying, "Do you remember that time you tried to get Takeru to apologize to me and…"

"NO MORE GAMES, ENOUGH ALEXA!" shouted Makoto, standing up and staring at him sharply, "All I wanted was YOUR HONESTY!

"I'm done humoring you! Just answer my question! Was this the reason why you brought me here? It's not because of what we USED TO DO because THAT YOU, ISN'T HERE!"

Alexa's face slightly twitched while Makoto asked more silently, "You need something Dark One…a deal? What is it?"

"…all I need is your trust. I promise," he said.

"I liked the way you were…once," Makoto answered.

"The person inside of me is still me," said the Dark One, "Now answer this…do you love me or not? If you don't, I'll let you go."

"I **_loved_** you," he answered before turning around, heading to the exit, "Don't do this ever again."

Alexa hid his tearful face with a smile and said, "Thank you."

As soon as Makoto left, Alexa waved his hand and vanished into the dark smoke while taking the decorations off the scene.

* * *

 **El Dorado Campsite**

After returning to the campsite, Tak checked up on Jeera as the queen shared some stories to a bunch of people both young and old. A grim expression on the king prompted his wife to conclude her tales to another day.

"What happened?" asked Jeera.

"The village…our home is gone," Tak said, "Despite getting communication with Moon, Flora and Fauna…"

"Are they okay?" the queen questioned.

"For now," he answered, "But still…do you remember how we first met?"

"It was when you were going to the three temples to collect the moonstones. I was sent to find you because you were struggling in one of them," Jeera answered.

"You didn't have to come and save me but…you did," Tak said.

"Yes but after the world fell into ruins, we haven't had much time to bond…you were always so busy in desperation to get rid of the darkness," Jeera replied, "We used our combined love to create the two cities of El Dorado Magna but you still researched…"

"Honey I…" began Tak.

Jeera got up and replied, "No…you don't. As we begin our new lives here…I'm going to resort in taking care of the need. I shouldn't have married you! Find the staff! Find the staff! That's all you always demanded your subjects to find! Hell, you even spent years away from the village to go find it! You spent your days in that tower for answers! How could I even support your insanity…"

"I DID THIS BECAUSE I WANTED TO END IT ALL!" Tak shouted, "THIS CATASTROPHE! THEAGENES! MOM AND POP'S DEATH!"

"You really think you are the one whom legends say about being the hero of the Pupununu people. Haven't you done enough?!," Jeera answered angrily before departing him.

Tak tried to call her back but she ran off further to distance their relationship.

 **~Episode 4 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 5 PV~**

 **Haruka:** Wait! You mean you and Alexa are...?!

 **Rei:** Makoto-senpai...

 **Makoto:** The monster on the surface is not Alexa. The person I love is still in him...he's waiting for me to save him.

 **Eijun:** STOP ME YOU COWARD!

 **Tak:** T-Theagenes!?

 **Voice 1:** W-where are you...?!

 **Voice 2:** You are the history maker...my love!

 **Nagisa:** Next Time **, Free! _Father of Beginnings!_** _Did we even find Camelot?! And who are these guys with metallic blades on their feet?!_


	6. Episode 5: Father of Beginnings!

**_Episode 5:_** ** _始まりの父_** ** _! -_** ** _Father of Beginnings!_**

 _Yosete wa kaesu ai no shirabe wa  
Nani yori mo tashika na nukumori de  
Mitsumeau me to karameta yubi wa  
Kotoba ijou no oto wo kanaderu_

* * *

 **Flashback B: Long before humans existed on Olympia Magna**

For as far back as even existence can remember, a lone stranger walked through the woods of shadows, carrying the golden orb in his hand. The time had come to put an end to this madness! He had been chasing after this entity realm after realm, world after world…and now finally…as it was prophesied;

"Dark One…DARK ONE!" he shouted as the wisps of shadows flickered and zoomed around.

Cosmos growled and lifted the orb up while keeping a grip tight on it, "ENOUGH! STOP RIGHT NOW!"

The darkness finally stopped and stared at him in sheer silence.

"You…you destroyed the one I loved!" Cosmos said, "All these years of chasing after you, your successors, and using my daughter; you NEVER changed! Because of what happened in the events of the heroes for this world's story, you've split in distributions but you are the original source! I shall end you once and for all!"

Cosmos took out the nightmare staff and placed the orb on its headpiece, transfiguring its blunt end into a dagger-like weapon and hovered the weapon above.

However, his heart froze his muscles as he realized that doing this…would also turn him dark. But was it the right thing to do…to destroy the darkness? Could destroying one darkness bring birth to another? Was it all a curse?

The Dark One took the nightmare staff and twirled it to absorb a tear from Cosmos' face before using its magic to trap him inside a tree.

 _Such irony that your son also likes to be in trees_ , the darkness thought as Cosmos' body merged into the trunk before growing branches and leaves.

This memory was given to Alexa as the new Dark One witnessed this scene, making all sense to how such sadness brought about this catastrophe.

"This memory…" Alexa began.

 ** _"It belongs to Cosmos,"_** Theagenes' voice echoed, **_"You will need this as a weapon against him."_**

"I told you I won't be using Dark Magic!" he snapped.

 ** _"You're getting desperate to be freed…you will do whatever it takes to get the job done even with the cost of all of those bonds you've made…"_** Theagenes replied.

Alexa woke up sharply back in the room as he looked at the others before hugging Makoto while he missed out on what was happening outside with the bright light.

"I can't even sleep…" he muttered.

"Hang in there, we might be getting some help finally," Makoto reassured him.

* * *

 **Present Day:  
Pocket Dimension: Eijun vs. Theagnes!**

Theagenes growled as he charged again at Eijun to retrieve the coin from Tak. Its symbol represented the time that he could do something in action instead of moping around in weakness. Eijun was indeed surprised by the comebacks but it didn't stop him from using his magic. The baseball player used his fireballs to entrap his prey in a ring of fire.

 _You think this ring of fire is the end of me_ , thought Theagenes as he remembered how to duck and roll from Tak, passing through the fire and staring at him.

"Hand it back!" shouted Theagenes, "Your flames are no match!"

"This object has value of your worth as a man…the only thing you've done well," Eijun answered, "You're gonna need your true strength if you want it back!"

 _I can't fight without some form of magic_ , thought Theagenes, _I have to escape from here first. I think there's something at the shop that might help._

Fate was in favored as his wish was granted. He recognized several portals flipping around the battlefield. One of them had to at least get him back home. Running towards them while avoiding the fireballs, he leaped his way through.

* * *

The ex-dark one landed on the streets of Sportsbrooke not far from the store. He barely got up on his feet and crippled his way across town.

* * *

"I just wish we could find Eijun and figure out what the hell is going on," Miyuki sighed.

"I'm already going to assume he's dead," shrugged Furuya.

"W-wait you guys!" Chris answered, "What's that flash?"

They turned to see a flash of light beaming down at a quiet intersection. Out of the light was Eijun.

"EIJUUNNNN!" the trio shouted out happily as they headed towards their lost friend.

But a puff of shadows exploded around them as Alexa appeared in the scene.

"Yoooouuuu," growled Chris, recognizing Alexa as the newest Dark One after learning about him from the rumors around.

"Your job isn't over yet," Alexa said to Eijun, ignoring the others, "What happened?"

"He got away," Eijun reported, "Ugh, why don't just kill me anyway!? Better than having to deal your dirty work!"

"As I told you, your job isn't over yet!" Alexa emphasized.

 _What job is he talking about_ , thought Miyuki, _does Eijun even know we're here?!_

"Oi! Dark One! Give us Eijun back!" said Furuya.

"There is still one person he is willing to fight for. That coin there was a hint of what I really want you to do," the Dark One answered.

"Do what?! There's no one that loves him!" Eijun spat, "Just how that will make him a hero?!"

"As a matter of fact there is…not by romance but of friendship. He will become a hero if he stops you," Alexa continued.

"Do what!? What will he stop me from doing what?!" Eijun cried out.

 _ **"Killing King Tak,"**_ Alexa ordered as Chris, Furuya and Miyuki gasped. Alexa waved his dark magic to banish the trio back to the campsite while giving Eijun a baseball bat but was designed to shoot darts out of it when pressed from a trigger.

 ** _"Now go find him and put an arrow through his heart!"_** the Dark One commanded.

* * *

The trio opened their eyes back at the camp site as they realized that the King was in grave danger. However, they were more worried for Eijun as he was soon going to find him here.

"Eijun is under the Dark One's commands," Chris muttered, "We have to tell the others!"

"So that man there was Alexa…the one that the others talked about," said Miyuki, "How did he lose himself to the shadows like this?"

"We have to find his friends and warn him! Let's go! I'm sure King Tak can use his magic to defend himself," shrugged Furuya.

* * *

 **Flashback A: El Dorado, Moments after Eijun awakens as the Savior**

Chris, Furuya, and Miyuki arrived at the Bridge of Stone as they were questioned by their arrival with the guards. Eijun appeared from behind and used his magic to blow them away.

"Let's go!" he shouted.

* * *

Shougo Haizaki scowled as he sat in silence while listening to the heroes comforting Alexa. Of course, with his voice on mute, he can't be heard. But it didn't stop him from doing anything as he got up and made his way across the hallway before bumping into one of the female servants.

When he saw her face, his eyes sparkled as she looked almost like a prostitute and a model at the same time. Shougo tried to whistle but he couldn't even blow his mouth because of the mute.

"Oh, I see…" the lady said, "Here."

She waved her hand across his face as Shougo whistled loudly and said, "Ahhhh my voice! I miss my little guy!"

"I'm glad I could help," the lady replied, "I've had my eyes on you actually since your arrival but of course I'm busy serving the queen. I should get back to my work."

"Actually I kinda need your help," Shougo said, grabbing her by the hand, "It's about the Dark One…all of you guys are in danger!"

"Oh?" she asked, "What's going on?"

"We should talk about this…somewhere in private," he answered, "If you don't mind for some…netflix and chill?"

* * *

Eijun led his friends to the room where the others were hanging out. Alexa was lying on the bed as Makoto was comforting him. The Iwasame Senshi stood together with the basketball guys and a few of the volleyball friends while Natsu was "borrowed" by the bamboo sisters for some time. Kenma and Noya were present with the other guys.

"W-who are you?" asked Nagisa.

"It is I…the final savior," Eijun replied.

"Wait a sec, you were the boy that we first ran into!" gasped Rin.

"Indeed…I had no idea that I would become of great value…especially to your beloved Prince Julius…but now he's cursed and we must do what we can to remove it from him," Eijun answered.

"You can help us release Cosmos?" asked Akashi.

"Yes," Eijun nodded, "I don't know everything what is happening but I do know enough to help you all out."

"We thank you for finding the final savior," Rei smiled to Chris and Furuya, "Now we'll be able to fulfill the prophecy."

"There's a lot of work to be done though," Kagami said.

A loud screech was heard as the Takao!Bird transformed to his human self and said, "We've been betrayed!"

"W-what?!" gasped Kise and Aomine.

"Who crossed our lines this time?!" asked Shouyou and Tobio.

"I'd think you know…" Takao said, looking at Kagami, "You muted him…"

"Shougo…" hissed Kagami, "He's the only one that was kept mute and someone must have got information off of him."

"I saw a servant and him already in session," Takao said as the others made disturbing faces a little.

"He's always finding excuses to have sex with," sighed Kuroko, "He's no different than Oikawa."

"We can't stay here," said Alexa, "We have to get you guys out of here before Tak finds out!"

"But we need you and the other saviors to release Cosmos from the tree!" replied Haruka.

"We'll have to do it when no one is watching," suggested Sousuke, "Let's go!"

"No…not all of us should leave this area," said Nitori, "I got an idea…"

After several moments of planning and coordinating the heroes split themselves into teams:

Rei, Sousuke, Alexa and Makoto were to stay behind with Eijun and Kagami and act normal but keeping on guard. This was to at least get instant access to the tree in the courtyard.

Kenma, Takao, and Nishinoya were to investigate the affair as well as finding means to stop the king.

The Vorpal Swords and the remaining White Doves agreed to leave the palace with the baseball guys and the bamboo sisters to find help within the village while finding a place to hide to.

As for the remaining Iwasame Senshi, they decided to seek Gaardus/Pandora to prepare for releasing Cosmos.

* * *

 **Somewhere out in the forest…**

Pandora sat down at her own little camp area not far from the Lynhaven Mansion. She brought the orb an the nightmare staff out here to hide in fear that Alexa would try to attempt its power (or worse that King Tak would try to find it). The mahotsukai was also writing down notes of the journey so far when the senshi arrived.

"Did you hide it?" asked Haruka.

"Well hidden from anyone…even Tak," she replied, "The nightmare staff is also there too."

"Shougo has opened his mouth to a servant and we're running out of time," said Nagisa.

"The third savior has awakened and is with Kagami and Alexa," added Rin, "Makoto, Rei, and Sousuke are staying behind to guard the prince."

"I found some ingredients that we'll need to release Cosmos," Pandora said, showing them one of the books she founded in the tower, "I've learned that after the shattering occurred, the tower suddenly appeared in this place. Tak and the others when they were cursed in time by Theagenes after the cataclysm. Thus, they built the city around the tower as he received visions and omens from him in the form of the Juju Spirits."

"Well what does the book say?" asked Momo.

"Most of the ingredients require an animal sacrifice and natural herbs; a wishbone from the turkey, blood of a salamander…a gathering of berries from the Juju Tree…but the last ingredient is what worries me," she explained.

"What is the last ingredient?" Nitori asked.

"…a tear drop. But it's not just an ordinary tear of sadness…it must be the tear of someone who lost their beloved person. Be it a romantic or familiar…but the former is recommended as it brings the deepest potential of magic to break any curse," she read.

She closed the book and said with a smile, "I think I got an idea…where to get this tear but we need to find out first what kind of tear brought Cosmos into the tree."

* * *

Three young men finally arrived in town dressed in camouflage-like cloaks as their "sport" was sort of feared by many of the inhabitants in El Dorado. Rumors would say that their sport was almost the same as the forbidden magic of water but instead was a cousin with its own traits.

"We're finally gonna have a show!" smiled one of the men, "I expect both of you to do your best and unexpected talents!"

"Yeah, yeah," one of them said.

 ** _"Don't take your eyes off of me,"_** the other chuckled.

"I swear to god you two. At least I'll soon be of age to date my babe!" the younger man answered, "Why can't both of you just put a ring on each other?!"

"Chill now, we don't want people to hear us," the first man said as they dashed their way through the suburban areas.

* * *

Eijun, Alexa, and Kagami analyzed the tree with Rei, Sousuke, and Makoto as the latter three were on guard.

"I never thought we'd get to meet like this," smiled Eijun.

"I'm so glad," Kagami agreed.

"I'm sorry I can't be of much help…I am a bit worried using my magic might make things worse," Alexa said.

"You got us! We'll be sure you won't fall for the darkness!" Kagami replied.

"Thank you," he smiled.

 ** _"My, my, isn't this quite the reunion,"_** Theagenes' voice echoed in Alexa's head. The dark one clasped his hand over his ears.

"Alexa?!" Kagami gasped as Makoto rushed over to check up on him.

"He's here…" Alexa trembled as his hands were shaking a little.

"Alexa! Ignore that bastard!" Makoto said, gripping his hands tight, "We're here for you! Soon we'll get Cosmos out and you'll be cured!"

The Dark One took a few deep breaths as he rested his head on Makoto's chest, hearing his gentle heartbeat that warmed up his own heart in relaxation.

"I just need to go for a walk," he said.

"I'm going with you and no…I got a better idea instead of walking," Makoto smiled.

"We won't go anywhere," Kagami said, "We'll let you know if the others return."

"Thanks," Alexa replied as he followed Makoto to one of the animal sheds and the latter introduced him to one of the horses. The horse neighed a little bit in fear at the dark presence but Makoto calmed it down.

"I…I don't think…" Alexa began.

" ** _Don't think about him_** ," Makoto replied, "Just trust in me."

He patted the horse gently as Alexa moved to the side for a moment.

"This is just like the old times," the taller man smiled, "One of our subjects had horses and we all rode on them. Good times."

He extended his hand to Alexa as the Dark One looked at him.

"Y-yeah," Alexa blushed as he got on with Makoto from behind, "I'm scared though that I might freak it out."

"Don't think about anything. Focus on me while you hang on," he said as he pulled the reins of the horse and they both rode out of the courtyard and heading to the back exit of the kingdom.

* * *

 **Present Day: Downtown Sportsbrooke**

Makoto walked down the streets of the city as he saw the other senshi and Kagami analyzing the memory vial. He approached to them asking, "Anything?"

"One of Pandora's friends put a spell on this to find the person," Rei answered, "It will only change color when we are close."

"I see," he replied.

"How did…?" began Sousuke.

"A total disaster," sighed Makoto, "Alexa is definitely hiding something from all of us."

"Maybe he has a good reason?" asked Rin, "Like maybe something painful resulted him into becoming a full fledged Dark One?"

"Good reason or not, he's not giving me the truth anytime soon," Makoto replied, "I'm already about to break away from him for a while."

"EHH!?" the others gasped.

"But I know that the Alexa we all love is trapped in there. I refuse to give up but I have to ignore him for the time being," Makoto said.

"We'll get him back Mako-chan!" Nagisa said.

"So then, where do we track this vial? Should we try to go to the camp site first?" asked Makoto.

Kagami was about to answer when his headset filled a message from Akashi. After a few moments, the savior nodded and said, "Eijun…the man who's been missing was spotted by his friends but…Alexa is controlling him."

"WHAT!?" Momo and Nitori gasped while the others were a bit frightened.

"What is he trying to do now?" asked Haruka.

"Akashi has talked to Shouyou about this as well…he's going to have him and a few others dispatched on a mission to rescue him," Kagami replied.

"We should spit up into teams," Rin answered, "I'll take Sousuke, Momo and Nitori with me to find Eijun with our volleyball friends."

"I'll take the vial and have you Kagami join us," Makoto replied.

Rin smiled, "You got this! We believe in you."

"And we believe in you Rin-chan, Sou-chan, Ai-chan, and Momo-chan!" Nagisa answered.

The two sides broke away to start their respective missions.

* * *

Theagenes limped his way back to the shop when he saw King Tak standing there alone. The king turned and gasped at his sight.

"T-Theagenes!? H-How…?" Tak began.

"The Darkness is off of me," he said, "But I'm so weak in my health I…"

"Hang in there! I'll use my Juju magic to heal you in a restoration dance!" Tak said as he took out his Spirit Rattle and shook gently in a musical tone. Theagene's felt a warmth wave of magic coursing through his body as he transformed from a limp, semi-malnutrition into a more average size like he was before becoming a Dark One.

"After all this time you forgive me?" he asked.

"We're friends…remember?" Tak replied, "As much as I want to punish you for cursing us…you have made sure we survive…which is exactly what I need to continue doing if I am going to take over this town."

 _So much for my evil plans_ , thought Theagenes, _maybe I don't need dark magic to kill him._

"And how do you even suggest we take over this town? I thought you and Jeera got married and…?" Theagenes began when a dart of arrow smashed through the glass window, narrowly missing them.

Eijun slammed open the door and said, "I told the Dark One you wouldn't be daft enough to seek shelter in your own shop. But he said you won't be able to resist the pull of your magic…"

"Eijun! That's enough!" Theagenes replied, "You don't have to do this…"

"Oh no I tried to fight back!" he said, readying his baseball bat, "And thus, now the King's fate rests in your hands!"

The two rushed to the back of the store as Eijun fired more arrows.

* * *

Makoto grasped on the memory vial as his own heart was leading him to the direction of the owner. He, Nagisa, Haruka, and Rei arrived at the campsite as many of the inhabitants from El Dorado tried to live out their new lives in the desert city.

As they crossed through, the four saw several people playing different sports including Tennis, Lacrosse, soccer, football, rugby, some bicycling.

"I wonder how those guys from the bicycles are doing?" asked Nagisa.

"Maybe they're from that realm?" questioned Rei.

Sure enough, they recognized Midousuji Akira and his two friends Onoda and Ishigaki hanging out in one of the camps. The ex-king of vengeance saw the four and waved out.

"You guys were from El Dorado too!?" asked Nagisa.

"Yeah, well we managed to return there thanks to a portal charm made by Prince Julius from the past," said Onoda, "We started our new lives but the next thing we knew, we're back out here."

"I've heard your beloved has fallen into the shadows," Midousuji added, "A bit of a sad irony there but I know your gross bonds will bring him back."

"Please forgive our friend here as he uses gross as a compliment," Ishigaki blushed slightly with annoyance.

"We're actually looking for someone," Makoto revealed the memory vial, "I can't quite describe the man but he has a strange talent for jumping and flexibility…and wears some sort of a fashion that is aerodynamic."

"Wait a sec…I think I might know who you're talking about," Onoda replied, "There was a poster back in El Dorado in promotion of a group of three guys from the Great Lakes in an organization that promotes ice skating."

"Ice skating!?" the four asked.

"Yeah and I think there was a copy of the poster here too somewhere…let me see…" Midousuji answered as he got up to look around before seeing one laying on the grass. He picked it up and handed it over to the group.

"This might help," he said.

"Thanks!" Makoto smiled as he and the others continued their mini quest.

Rei read the poster and noticed that there was going to be an event at one of the Sportsbrooke stadiums.

"A show?" Nagisa asked.

"It seems so," Rei answered, "Maybe…"

"Th-the vial!" Makoto gasped as it glowed a golden-brown color, "It's resonating!"

"EHH?!" Nagisa and Haruka gasped.

"It wasn't like that a minute ago! Did we find the person?" Rei asked.

Makoto distance himself away to see if the vial would glow stronger but it got weaker and weaker. As he approached to the others, it glowed again.

"Maybe…" Rei realized as he shifted his glasses.

"It's one of those people in the poster?" Nagisa finished.

"We better find them and see if they can be of some help," Haruka nodded.

"Let's go then!" Makoto smiled.

* * *

 **Flashback: The Great Field, Bota Forest  
**

Makoto and Alexa rode on the horse as they arrived at a field of roses, middle mists and irises all surrounding by a field of trees. The sight was very romantic and peaceful as a gentle breeze swooped into the area.

The taller man got off and helped Alexa down before they cuddled in close while enjoying the view.

"So how did you feel?" Makoto asked.

"...Wonderful. I feel much better," Alexa replied as he held hands with him.

"You see, I'll never stop fighting for us," Makoto smiled as they walked through the flower bed, "You put your faith in us together. So tell me. What do you see?"

"…I see the skies…clouds…trees…these flowers…and…" Alexa began, "No sign of Theagenes…anywhere!"

"You pushed him out of your mind," Makoto explained, "What were you thinking?"

"Our happier times…both in the past and now. Mako-chan…I do want to share this future with you...and now that we're alone..." Alexa answered before they both leaned in for a kiss before falling upon the flower bed as their tongues deepened and their hands linked. The two breathed in between the kisses but their love for each other was stronger than ever as Alexa touched Makoto's face to add the tender.

Makoto wanted to go further but in fear that the darkness might take a hold, he kept the romance at first base. He vowed to himself to give Alexa the best romantic, sexy treatment when this was all said and done.

After several moments, they both took the time to lie down and stare at the sky. It was so much like their childhood when they would go to the coastline of their island home in Hawakoto and stare up at the clouds.

"We still have work to do," Alexa realized as he got up, "I want to do this all day but…"

Pandora appeared to them as she was relieved after searching for the lovebirds.

"I need to have a word with you Alexa," the ex-Mahotsukai said, "It's about freeing Cosmos."

"Mako-chan…" Alexa began.

"I'll meet you back at the castle. Good luck," he replied as he got up and jumped to the horse. As soon as he was gone, the two walked into the forest as Pandora read him the ingredients that were needed.

"I've already got most of them except for the last ingredient," she said.

"And that is?" he asked.

"A tear…of someone who's lost a loved one," Pandora revealed as Alexa's semi-dark mind reminded him of the vision he saw.

"W-wait a sec…I think I know what happened," he replied, "After Eijun woke up as the savior…I was in a vision drawn in by my dark magic…it showed me…what happened to Cosmos."

"Alexa! You were using your Dark Magic to get to the dreams?" she slightly scolded, "You do realize that dark magic and dreams don't mix really well!"

"I know, but this magic is much stronger and more unpredictable than anything I've ever used," Alexa said, "It showed me what happened to Cosmos all those years ago. Cosmos wept for losing his first loved one to the shadows and the Dark One used a tear because of those romantic feelings from Cosmos and cursed him into the tree."

 _His first loved one,_ thought Pandora, _but what could this mean? Was my mother…?_

"The visions also explained to me that you are his first child despite being the daughter of his second lover. He chased his first loved one though out space and time until they reached Olympia Magna long before any humans first appeared," Alexa explained.

"Well that really does explain a lot," she shrugged, "And I thought he loved my mother Igraine."

"He did but he had to resolve his unfinished business from someone prior to," Alexa said.

"I see. Well if a tear of losing his first love made him in that tree… _then I know exactly how we can get him out_ ," Pandora smiled a little.

* * *

The two returned to Alexa's room at the castle as Pandora sat down on a chair while keeping the orb and the nightmare staff safe on her. She changed her mind about hiding them as she wondered if maybe her father can work something with the staff of dreams. The Dark One walked back in with a memory vial he specifically made containing a serum.

"Okay Pandora, this is going to be intense…last chance to back out," said Alexa, holding the memory vial.

"I…I can do this," she answered as Alexa sat down.

The Dark One handed her the vial and replied, "Drink the vial and look into my hand."

She took the vial and drank from it just as a projection hologram appeared on Alexa's left hand…bringing Pandora that _**very fateful day…**_

* * *

 ** _Scene from Voyage of the Magic Six, Book 2, Episode 4:_**

 _Dodecadron walked back to the room where he saw Pandora all petrified at the sight of her babies, crawling in the floor and giggling. He could sense something dark shadowing around her body as if…_

 _"Are they already learning to walk?" he asked._

 _Pandora looked at him with anger in his eyes; anger, shock, disbelief…all of her emotions of disappointed was flowing into him as the darkness in her body finally exploded._

 _"H-how could you?!" she snapped._

 _"H-honey?" asked Dodecadron, "W-what's the matter?"_

 _Pandora didn't answer but one of the servants walked into the room and whispered something to his hear, shocking him as he looked at the two babies looking up at him, giggling._

 _"B-both of them…are…boys?" gasped Dodecadron as he saw the penile genitals on both of his sons._

 _"Why did you allow yourself to create both sons?!" growled Pandora as her eyes glowed blue._

 _"I-it wasn't my fault!" he snapped, "I have no control over…"_

 _"Tesseract should've came with us that day we mated," she growled, "He would've known that if your sperm was X-Y and X-Y than X-X and X-Y!"_

 _Before he could reply, Pandora soared up to him and grabbed him by the neck, burning his throat while choking him. The servant stood the side with horror in his eyes as Pandora seized his life and crushed his neck while turning his entire body into blood and guts, splattering all around._

 _However, the deep inside of Pandora's conscious screamed in horror as this only chance for love was destroyed._

* * *

Alexa's eyes trembled widely in horror as Pandora's face began to tear up by this tragedy of killing the man she finally loved…

"I'm so sorry," Alexa gasped.

"I…It's like it's happening all over again!" she cried, sniffing the vision as a few tears fell from her face.

Alexa grabbed the memory vial as one of the tears fell into the tube.

"I got it…thank you," he said, "I…I didn't realize how painful this was for you…I didn't know…"

"Y-you saw it too!?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry…I can't believe how the darkness that exists can do such a thing like that," he answered.

"They thought it was for the best," Pandora answered as she wiped her own face while Alexa could see the sheer guilt she had. However, a dark probe also entered in his mind, prompting him from what he recalled in the vision earlier…

* * *

 **Present Day: Sportsbrooke Eco-Park**

Alexa arrived at the camp site in his "normal form" to hide his "Dark One" persona. He had very little time to do this part of the program before the others could find the man with the memories. After realizing that the vial was taken, he came to terms that timing was more vital than just destroying the evidence. Karma was on the way but it had to be done at the right time.

 _He will drink it but not while I fix things_ , he thought, _after that it's all in the cards of what had to be done.  
_

The Dark One arrived at a particular tent and said, "Hello?! Anyone here?"

"Y-yes! Come in!" the man answered as Alexa peaked through to see a black-haired man in a black-blue jump suit looking very fine with his body as well.

"Who are you?" the man asked, "You're not the police are you?!"

"I'm a friend of the Generation of Miracles," Alexa said, "I've come to bring you to the Miracle Palace. Someone there is waiting for you."

 _Could it be_ , the man thought as his eyes widened but then hesitated. He never met this man before nor did he even recognize him. But…

"Yes, your beloved is alive in this world. He was spotted not too far from the palace and he was brought in to set up a show with Akashi and the others but only if you were found," Alexa replied, taking his hand, "Come…it is time you and him reunite…"

"I thought he was dead!" he answered, "When I first woke up in this world, I almost died of dehydration. Thankfully, some friends of ours of the Northern Frost and the others from El Dorado found me but…there was no sign of him!"

"I know how it is to lose someone you love," Alexa said, "I understand you are a bit confused but you staying here in the tent to mope won't do you any good. You've got a great reputation and you and him were destined and **_born to make history_**."

"T-Those words…" the man replied, taking Alexa's hand.

Before his eyes, the two found themselves in the downtown area by the Princess Goddess Statue. Alexa pointed him the way up to the palace.

"Go to him…and you'll make a wonderful performance together," the Dark One smiled.

"T-Thank you!" he replied as he rushed up the stairs.

Alexa smiled for several moments as he could feel their reunion like a fairy tale but deep down he knew it was a matter of time before the truth could be told…

 _I hope I am not too late_ , thought Alexa, _please forgive me…Yuuri…and Viktor._

* * *

 **Flashback: El Dorado – The Yuri! x 2 + Skater "V" (Part of the Northern Ice Road Show Series)**

The trio arrived at the El Dorado Central Metro Arena where the multi-purpose field (normally for tennis and rugby) was transformed into an ice skating rink. Despite Ice-skating being another "forbidden sport", fundraisers and local organizations wanted to see the magic of this sport and welcomed a bunch of ice skaters both from the Great Lakes and the Northern Frost regions from the northern area of planet.

"Wow, this is going to be such a competition!" said Viktor, recalling his earlier life living in the Northern Frost, "I can't wait to see how the people back at home will dish out!"

"Perhaps but remember what I said," Yuuri K. smiled.

"I don't know how I am even still friends with the two of you," Yuri P. sighed.

"Now, now, we must not get discouraged," Victor replied, "Time is of the essence."

* * *

The remaining Vorpal Swords and the White Doves both met groups of people who were selling free and discounted tickets to watch the ice skating event about to unfold. It was quite unusual to see this sort of advertisement going around.

Some of the people pushed them and handed them tickets as if all was well in the world. Thankfully, the two groups joined up again where the arena was held.

"Why are they doing this?" asked Kise.

"No idea," Aomine replied, "Maybe it's something special?"

"It's just like the other day with the guys from rugby," Akashi shrugged, "A lot of people here tend to stay in for the events."

"I wonder how the others are doing," Shouyou muttered, "I'm worried something might have happened that they got caught up in this too."

"Don't worry, I don't think any of the citizens will dare to enter Tak's palace," Midorima replied.

"I'm not in the mood to bundle up," Murasakibara shrugged while drinking his soda.

"I suppose it won't hurt to see," Akashi said, "We've seen a lot of sports and events happening around so far. Maybe it'll be one to remember when we go home."

"You don't think it's a trap?" asked Tobio.

"Alexa's the Dark One, he's not going to do anything," the red-haired answered, "He's very strong."

"Yeah," smiled Natsu, "Let's believe in him and the others."

They turned to the arena and headed their way there just as Natsu recognized Sayako and the bamboo girls joining up as well.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Sayako smiled, "For once it's not a game of heat with those ball sports!"

* * *

The crowds lined up at the entrance to the El Dorado Central Metro Arena. People filled in the seats one by one as the platform of the arena was covered in a nice layer of ice for the skaters. A brochure with a schedule of events were printed out for everyone to have that listed a bunch of skaters competing as well as a bunch of them for "show".

It took a lot of fundraising but the people from the Northern Frost were thankful to receive sponsors and supporters from the people in El Dorado (excluding the Pupununu villagers) despite how many speculate the dangers of the sport to swimming.

The group of the Vorpal Swords and their volleyball allies and the bamboo sisters grouped together for a special pass and found themselves in one of the closest zones that showed the scene up close.

" _ **Yuri x2 and Master Skater V**_ ," read Shouyou, before silently reviewing their profiles.

"Quite an unusual name…" muttered Tobio.

After another half hour or so, the announcer skated to the microphone at the center of stage and spoke, " _Welcome ladies and gentlemen! I apologize sincerely but the first segment of tonight will be replaced by JJ and Crispino Twins. An emergency happened to our beloved Yuri, Yuuri, and Viktor and they will not perform at this time_."

 _An emergency_ , thought Midorima.

 _Something's up_ , thought Aomine.

Kise got up from his seat, "I think we better check out."

"Kise! I'm sure it's nothing that we need to deal with," Akashi said.

"I felt a change in the wind just now," Kise replied, "Something is not right."

"I rather do some action than sitting in the cold," Murasakibara agreed.

"We'll stand by," Natsu nodded, "Let us know if something gets bad."

* * *

 **Back at the Castle:**

Kenma, Takao, and Nishinoya snuck through the halls in their animal forms. Takao found where Shougo and his 'new bitch' were having their bed talk. Annoyed by this, the bird found pecked its beak to slowly open the door till it made a soft creak. The couple looked around to see where it was from until the birds called in and attacked each of them.

The Kenma!Jaguar growled at the couple, horrifying the two. Shougo hissed and flicked out his magic at the two birds, turning them back to Nishinoya and Takao while the jaguar managed to wound the woman with its claws before turning back into his human self when Shougo blasted him.

"I should've realized you three were on my case," Shougo growled, "Now look at what you've done to my redemption!"

"Oh don't lie to us!" Noya argued, "We know you betrayed our friends!"

"That I did…to gain power and to be the new hero in this world!" Shougo smirked, as he magically healed the wound on his partner, "I've decided to turn over a new leaf as this lovely lad here will become my wife."

"That is so NOT true love!" replied Takao, "You just met this bitch the other day and…"

"Oh enough with the jealousy already," Shougo said as he waved his hand to bond the three in chains as Tak walked in.

"I have already been given some leads about the Dark One," Tak said, "However, you have finally confirmed my suspicions. Now that I know that the Dark One is Prince Julius, you guys or someone in your team must have the nightmare staff and the orb that I must rebuild with," Tak added.

The king turned to his guards and ordered the trio to be arrested while he, Shougo, and the lady walked to the hallway and headed to the main chamber to begin their plan. The cloaked figure that told the king earlier about the suspicions revealed himself to Shougo.

"Looks like we're on the same team," said Youichi Hiruma.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

The Samezuka Senshi joined forces with Sou, Shouyou, and Aone as they managed to detect Eijun at the shop. Already, they recognized minor damages happening just as they heard loud crashing.

"Let's get 'em!" Momo said as he readied his sword while Click transformed into the Scarab Shield.

The Seven broke inside but suddenly found themselves in the midst of a realm filled with fiery skies and a bunch of various looking monsters.

"Dammit ALEEXXAAAAAAAHH!" growled Rin as he sliced several of the nightmare imps.

Shouyou took out his Morgan Volleyball Rod and gave magic to Sou and Aone as the former got clawed-like weapons and the latter received a massive hammer.

"This has to be an illusion!" said Sousuke before making his attack, **_"Rhincodon Typhoon!"_**

 ** _"SUUUBBMMAARRRRIIIIINNNEEEEEE…COLLISION!"_** Nitori chanted as he twirled his mirror of hearts before unleashing a tidal wave of water attack, smacking them into the Invisible Stalkers.

 ** _"THUUUUNNNNNDDDDDDEERRRRRRRRRRR…GEYSER!"_** Momotarou shouted as he raised his fist in the air before slamming to the ground, exploding groundwater around, knocking the Yellow Shooters and Purple Punchers into guts.

Sou and Aone took down several of the spinners and Anglers before being blasted down by one of the Shooters.

"SOU! AONE!" shouted Rin as he saw them being thrown by the blast.

"RIN-SENPAI!" Nitori screamed before Rin was also knocked down by the attack by one of the Punchers.

* * *

 **Back in the Shop:**

Eijun broke into the back of the store as Tak and Theagenes were trying to hide but were caught.

"Stay out of the king! He's got nothing to do with this!" Theagenes said.

"Then defeat me you coward!" Eijun shouted as his own fingers were brushing to shoot.

The ex-Dark One realized that he was at arm's reach to grab the rug. At the right timing, he yanked it forward, prompting Eijun to fall to the floor. He got up with Tak began their escape from the shop.

"Do you remember what I told you about facing your fears?" Tak asked.

"…it was when we were at the burial grounds right?" Theagenes replied, opening the door but they found themselves in the middle of a battle going on around them as Sousuke, Momo and Nitori blasted more of the nightmare creatures down.

"This can't be good," Theagenes muttered.

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke Basketball Arena**

By unknown means, the arena had several features installed that allowed ice on the floor and setting the appropriate stage and conditions. Ever since the massive immigration to Sportsbrooke from the dark curse, the ice skaters that were thrown into this realm pleaded Akashi to have at least a short period to utilize the resources. They agreed to install and craft a new design when one of the skaters discovered it was already done.

Keeping his silence about this, Akashi and the others went on to advertise the event as several hundreds of people purchased tickets. Including in the crowd were the bamboo sisters, one of the rugby guys including Kenji, Suimaki, and Takuya, some of the soccer guys like Tsukushi and Jin along with some of the cheerleading boys including Haruki and Kazuma.

These groups of different sports, along with their families and friends began to bond together and were ready to watch this spectacle show called " _Fall in Love with History Maker_ "

About a dozen of skaters grouped by two sets of six skated out in different, yet anti-parallel lines. One line consisted of Jean-Jacques Leroy, Guan-Hong Ji, Chirstophe Giacometti, Emil Nekola, Georgi Popovich, and Mila Babicheva. The second line consisted the Crispino twins, Leo de la Iglesia, Kenjirou Minami, Phichit Chulanont, and Otabek Altin.

The two teams synchronized in different patterns as the music in the background played:

 _Go forth and spread the love with happiness, the life of having fun is much too short and then  
Cast a spell that will make you the man, and the man that I want to be._

The audience watched in awe as JJ and Chirstophe switched sides with one of the Crisipno twins and Leo in odd numbers with Georgi Popovich while the even numbers danced in small circles.

 _The softly breeze that gazes me, it's illusion that brought a tiny fever  
In a world that's perfect so I cry, I can't even try to make a small laughter_

The even numbers (Guan-Hong, Emil, and Mila) exchanged jumps with their respective parallels with the other Crispino twin, Kenjirou, and Otabek. The group dissolved into a single line as Phichit skated to the microphone and spoke, "Welcome everyone to our new show! This is the first time we are in this hot-fiery realm but we're grateful to expand our audience and meet new people in this world! My name is Phichit Chulanont and here in our humble group, we are known as the Northern Frost Ice Skate Series."

 _Something's going to happen tonight  
Premonition I foreseen in you  
The light in the skies that fades away, and the time is rushing to the future…new you…_

He introduced each of the guests one by one as they each performed some either aerodynamic, spin, or a simple bow followed by a special move technique with their hands or legs. It was like watching gymnastics to some of them but being one with the frozen water. Some of them did a waltz jump, axel, a triple jump variation or even (Of course Chirstophe tried to hint some sex appeal which made the others almost rolled their eyes.)

 _Across the skies lie the reflection in our future that is a meteor shower  
With our dreams, and with our potentials that we shall…become…filled with such great excitement_

"And now…please welcome the heart of our series; our two Yuri's and of course…Viktor the Master!" Phichit concluded.

 _It's a brand new start…with you…_

The spotlights changed the scenery as three beams of light shined upon the trio holding hands together in a sync before breaking off into three different directions. A new song transitioned in as the trio dominated the area in their respective solo dances.

 _Can you hear my heartbeat?  
Tired of feeling never enough  
I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true_

Katsuki and Viktor shared a pair dance with minor lifts while balancing each other while Plisetsky circled around with his flying sit spin and catch-foot camel afterwards.

 _There'll be no more darkness  
when you believe in yourself you are unstoppable  
Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades,  
you set my heart on fire_

Plisetsky made his way to the microphone and introduced himself, "Hi everyone. I am one of the Yuri's in this spotlight. I am Yuri Plisetsky. These two behind me are of course the love birds of our show but we are very proud of their story. Please give them a special welcome to this new land!"

The audience roared in an applause as the two stopped and stared into each other's eyes. From there, the rest of the gang showed off their moves in pancake spins, dounut, sit, flying camel, split jump, Spreading Eagle, lunges, and Ina Bauer.

 _Don't stop us now, the moment of truth  
We were born to make history  
We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around  
Yes, we were born to make history  
Born to make history  
Bo-bo-born to make history_

At the final set of moves, Katsuki and Viktor leaned in close to each other while griping their hands together and carefully spinning in a circle at a slow velocity before briefly disconnecting and shaping out half-a-heart on the ice and reconnecting.

"This is beautiful," Yuuri Katsuki smiled, "Thank you."

"As I told you, you and I are one," Viktor smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. The audience awed and applauded them louder.

"And soon we shall have our day," Yuuri replied and they both embraced a hug. The others joined in a group hug happily as confetti poured down from the ceiling above.

As soon as he was able to breathe from the hug, Yuuri turned to the microphone, "Thank you everyone for this welcoming ceremony! We got more shows to present so please invite your family and friends to attend! We'd really appreciate your support!"

* * *

 **Flashback: El Dorado, The Courtyard  
(Total time ago: about 1.5 - 2 weeks ago…)**

Alexa, Makoto, Pandora, Eijun and Kagami assembled by the Tree while Sousuke and Rei went around the castle to make sure no one was spying or planning to attack.

Pandora assembled the ingredients in bowls and paper wraps after preparing them for the mixture. Once she was ready, she turned to the three saviors and said, "Because Alexa has Dark Magic, he will be the one to mix the ingredients together. When the reaction occurs, you must stand by his side and unleash your powers with him. Can you both do it?"

Kagami and Eijun nodded as she answered, "Alright. Go do it, Alexa. Tak might be here at any moment."

Alexa dumped the wishbone powder, the blood, and the juice of berries into a small cauldron pot as wisps of smoke vaporized a little.

"And now the final ingredient," Pandora said, handing the tear drop inside the vial. Alexa took it and poured the body fluid.

For a moment, wisps of light and shadow rose out of the cauldron, about to attach to Alexa's hands but it retracted back inside. Stunned, the five peered over.

"It should have worked…IT SHOULD, HAVE, WORKED!" Pandora gasped, "Why didn't it work?!"

Alexa sighed for a moment and said, "It's simple…Pandora, _your tear wasn't strong enough."_

"W-What?!" she gasped in disbelief.

"I know your pain was strong, I saw it too…but… ** _you've been on the road to redemption, your heart is mostly healed_** ," Alexa replied.

Pandora sighed in response as it made sense. Despite the pain of losing her love one, she had moved on for the most part after taking care of the Magic Six on the way to Olympia and other factors.

The group turned to see a young man who carried a note, "H-hello?"

"Hi there," Makoto replied, "How did you…?"

"I was asked to come here," the man said, trying hard not to cry.

"Are you okay?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," the man answered.

"No…you're not," Pandora said.

"What's the matter?" Alexa asked.

"…I…I can't even talk about it…it's over," the man said.

"Look, we're here for you," Eijun replied, "We're the saviors. We can definitely help you get your happiness back."

After a moment, the man explained, "My name is Yuuri Katsuki…and tonight we were going to have an ice skating show in the arena…but my mentor…or rather, my lover…suddenly revealed his intentions of using me to get famous for his personal benefit. I tried to be myself…but he took advantage of my vulnerability and he didn't want anything to do with me anymore. He called off the relationship, cancelled the segment and left me…"

Yuuri spilled some tears on his face as Pandora realized that this was a first true love being broken.

"You might not be a hero in his world…but you will be in ours," Pandora smiled, using a rag to grab his tear, "This tear…it'll work!"

"W-what do you need this tear for?" asked Yuuri, confused.

"To get rid of the darkness in me," Alexa said, "I am so sorry for your loss but you'll be giving all of us a great favor for the future of this world. We the saviors will also help you get through with this."

"I…I'm honored to at least be of some help," Yuuri replied.

"Let's do this…" Pandora began.

"STOP!" a voice shouted.

The group turned to see Tak and his men approaching to the scene.

"STAY AWAY FROM THE TREE!" Tak shouted, "I won't ask twice!"

Alexa narrowed his eyes at him as he knew that this encounter was about to get ugly.

"You and your people have done nothing but lies!" Tak continued, "Thanks to one of your men, he'll become a nobleman in my group and in return, all of you will die!"

Rei and Sousuke stepped in the way as Tak taunted the megane, "You're no savior! You're a fraud!"

"Go ahead…call me a fraud again **_I dare you!_** " Rei growled, keeping his sharp eyes at him.

"I welcomed you, celebrated you! And in return you brought THE DARK ONE here into the heart of my kingdom, endangering all of us!" Tak said, pointing to Alexa, "Now GIVE ME THE ORB AND THE NIGHTMARE STAFF!"

"You want it?" Pandora smirked, readying a fireball in her hands, "Come and get it!"

She turned to Alexa with the rag and said, "Do it now!"

Alexa placed the final ingredient into the bowl and an explosion of light and dark energy leaked out and swirled around him.

"IT'S WORKING!" he shouted as he, Kagami and Eijun felt their bodies being charged up in red and green lights respectively.

"CHARGE!" growled Tak.

Pandora aimed her fireballs while Rei attacked with a storm of butterflies to back Tak and the men from approaching to the saviors. Sousuke readied his Deep Sea Sword as a warning. Makoto launched an acid rain attack to burn some of the armor down from the men. Yuuri watched the scene of action with a bit of fear but he felt comfortable with these groups of heroes fighting for justice.

Alexa's eyes opened wide and he extended his hands out with right firing darkness and left firing light magic. Kagami and Eijun contributed their powers together as four forces of magics twirled together as one. The ex-Savior's face smirked a little as so much power was being used at last. The intensity of this kind of magic was indeed different than when he used the solar crystal.

Light and Darkness swirled around the tree, breaking open the seal that left Camelot inside of it for eons. Alexa focused in as he knew that at last…there was hope to get rid of this darkness inside of him once and for all. Kagami and Eijun concentrated their powers of light and their animals of tiger and eagle respectively as other elements blended into the energies unleashed.

The tree exploded into shards of light raining down upon everyone as they all stumbled to the ground. The three saviors got up and saw the figure standing before them in a cloak of white and blue with symbols of the sun, moon, and stars around. The others got up to see the most powerful being in every realm before them unveiling his hood to display his face.

For some reason, Alexa gasped with a curiosity about this entity before him.

 _Could it really be_ , thought Alexa, _why does he look familiar?_

The man who called himself Camelot with his true name as Cosmos smiled and said, " ** _I've been waiting for you…Alexa._** "

"I-it's him," Makoto muttered.

"The most powerful sorcerer," Rei said quietly.

The Master of Mahotsukai smiled and turned to Tak with a grim face, saying, "And you…the boy who became king. How much have I had hoped for you…but you turned out to be a disappointment."

"I…disappointed YOU!?" the King growled, pulling out his Dream Shaker, "YOU GAVE ME FALSE PROPHECIES! SENT ME ON AN IMPOSSIBLE QUEST! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

"Don't even try with that half-staff of yours," Cosmos said, "We both know you can't kill me with that."

Tak hissed and put away his weapon, "This isn't over!"

As soon as the men departed Pandora trembled in fear at first before running to him "FATHER!"

"Pandora! Oh my beloved!" he smiled happily, hugging her tightly, "You've been so brave to repent your sins. I couldn't be any prouder of you after what you've done back then all the way to this moment."

"I know but…my heart," she said more quietly, "There's a hole left that I need to fill back to."

"You will," he smiled, "The man whom you destroyed will come back to you. But it's not the time yet. We got plenty of work to do before we can begin the future."

The two turned to the others as Cosmos thanked each of the saviors for bringing him back from the cursed tree.

"Father, Alexa is…" Pandora began.

"I know…he is the newest apprenticed Dark One. I have watched his journey and his senshi just like many others before him," he answered.

"I must say that despite all these years you don't…" began Nagisa as he and the remaining Iwasame Senshi arrived at the scene.

"Nagisa! That's rude!" Rei snapped.

"Hehe, not all old wizards have beards or wrinkles," Cosmos chuckled before snapping his fingers as they all appeared at the Lynhaven mansion.

Alexandra, Daigo, and Katsunori walked into the foyer to see the group together.

"W-where are the…?" began Katsunori.

"They're at a show," Cosmos smiled, "The Vorpal Swords and the White Doves are at the arena but something of tragic took place there earlier. Don't worry, I am sure they will be alright. I will gather them to this mansion after you all settle in."

The Master of "Order and Complex" turned to Alexa and added, "We will rest here for now but tomorrow morning…it all begins."

* * *

 **Present Day: After the Ice Skating Show  
**

The Iwatobi Senshi arrived at the arena site as Makoto detected the person was inside. After sneaking their way through from the guards and passing through checkpoints, the four made it through to the lockers area as Makoto was the first to find Yuuri and Viktor in the middle of a conversation.

"Oh hello," Viktor smiled with a wink.

"Can we help you?" asked Yuuri.

"I believed this belonged to one of you," Makoto replied, "It contains a clue of what happened to the last three weeks of our memories that were wiped away."

"I see…" Viktor answered, taking the bottle but the contents turned to clear again. When Yuuri touched it, the vial glowed as if it found its owner.

"This is it…these must be your memories!" Nagisa said.

"Sounds like you guys got a lot to explain to us," Viktor shrugged.

"We don't know what happened in the last three weeks ourselves but…perhaps this might be a clue," Haruka said.

Yuuri opened the vial and took a brief sniff before drinking it. At first it felt like nothing happened but his eyes suddenly glowed as a hologram appeared in the mid-air. Viktor and the others watched the scene happening before them…

 _It was during a previous show in El Dorado when the segment got cancelled but no one knew why until this scene explained it._

 _Viktor was busy changing to his uniform when the cloaked figure stepped into the scene. Makoto gasped as he recognized Alexa unveiling himself._

 _"You're Viktor…right?" Alexa asked._

 _"I am," he replied, "Who are you? May I ask why you are here?"_

 _"I need you to keep a secret. Can you do it?" The Dark One questioned._

 _"Y-yes?" Viktor replied, narrowing his eyes a little.  
_

 _"Good. Because Yuuri **must never find out about this** ," Alexa said before casting his charms into Viktor before saying, "Viktor, I will let you go from my commands but I need your help first!"_

 _"Wh-what do you need?" Viktor asked as his voice slightly squeaked._

 _"I need the tear of a lost first love…fresh tear…_ _ **I need you to break Yuuri's heart**_ _," Alexa trembled.  
_

Yuuri gasped as he dropped the vial while the others trembled at the sight of this…it couldn't be…Viktor recalled that day when Alexa cursed him to do this. He revealed that he cancelled the segment and that their show was not going to work and put doubt. Yuuri was beyond livid and tearful to reply both in the past and now. His heart beat was beating so fast that time froze in his place for several moments; was it all going to end now?

"Y-Yuuri!" Viktor gasped as he tried to hug him but the other man pushed him down while his expression was just dead silent.

"T-this wasn't your fault!" Rei shouted, trying to hold Yuuri in place, "Get to your senses!"

"That man…he set us up, didn't he?!" Yuuri growled, shoving Rei before he began to tear up.

"W-wait a minute, you saw Alexa earlier!?" Haruka said.

"…I guess so. But he looked different. He sent me to find Viktor after the curse washed us to this land…now I get it… ** _he's trying to fix things_** ," the ice skater trembled before breaking into his tears and covering his face and moaning in despair.

Viktor's face was also in tears and replied, grabbing Yuuri's hands and replied, "I swear, I would NEVER, NEVER send you away like that! Yuuri please listen to me! I LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT! WE SWORE THAT TO EACH OTHER, DID WE NOT!?"

"Well at least I know why you did this…" Yuuri said, collapsing onto his shoulder, still crying, "Let's go back to the Miracle Palace and keep ourselves safe from the Dark One. We can't let him intervene like this!"

"…I…I can't believe this," Nagisa muttered as the others were dead silent too. Yuuri was bawling out his tears while Viktor silently walked with him back.

"Alexa…" Rei said quietly before making both fist-grips as he wanted to cry also, " _How could you do this to them?!_ "

* * *

 **Flashback: Lynhaven Mansion, Next Morning**

Cosmos and Pandora gathered the remaining teammates of the Generation of Miracles and the White Doves (excluding Kenma, Noya, and Takao) and they all hung out in the living room area.

"Deidi told us you had far extraordinary power as the universe itself. Are you able to free Alexa from the Darkness?" Makoto asked.

Cosmos looked at Alexa for a split second and said, "Yes. But…there is a catch."

Alexa stared into this entity's eyes as the master continued, "Darkness like this…takes a hold of a person by finding its weakness deep inside where no one can see. To be freed from this…you must answer this; Alexa, **_is your heart truly ready to be free?_** Because this much power is the same as my own as light and dark are connected."

The Dark One closed his eyes for a moment to listen to his conscious as both light and dark were conflicting each other. His hands trembled a little bit but he knew that this was more than enough of dark magic…and now it's time to turn back to normal.

* * *

 **Present Day: Miracle Palace, Sportsbrooke  
**

Alexa arrived at the center hall of the Miracle Palace as he was about to open the door when it suddenly opened to reveal Akashi, Rei, and Pandora standing there with unpleasant faces. The Dark One wore his usual black outfit attire to maintain his seriousness.

"Alexa…" hissed Akashi.

"Hello," The Dark One answered without blinking an eye.

"What the hell is going on with you? What are you doing?" the red-haired asked.

"I've came to check up on Yuuri," he said.

"That's not what we summoned you here for!" Rei replied sharply, "You've taken our memories…and now Theagenes and Eijun. What are you trying to do?"

The Dark One looked at them annoyingly as Rei said more softly, "Alexa…there's nothing you can't come back from _if only you just tell us!_ "

Alexa remained silent in a neutral face before saying, "What I'm doing is **_MY_** business. **_But it's for the best. Trust me."_**

"We were starting to!" Pandora said, walking up to him, "And like Yuuri said, we were seeing the good in you! But we were wrong! I thought you could be different…I thought you'd be different than me especially and escape the darkness! But then you had to go and take a charms spell over an ice skater to break his lover's heart!"

"WHAT!?" Alexa snapped a little, staring at her more sharply before the others.

Pandora unveiled the shards of the glass vial that contained Yuri's memories now consumed by the owner.

"Now you're breaking entry?" Alexa asked.

"OH NO! **_YOU DON'T GET TO BE SELF-RIGTHEOUS WITH US!_** " Pandora snapped, "Not after _**what you've done!**_ Yuuri and Victor saw what you've done to their relationship and both feel devastated."

"I was trying to make it up to them," Alexa replied.

" _Make it up to them?_ **_By having them in an ice skating event together to rekindle their romance and history?_** Oh let me guess, **_you set up the damn arena in the first place_** after we came back!" Pandora answered, "You forget, I had my own experience as a Dark One. Everything's a manipulation."

"All would've been fine if you just helped yourself and stayed out of it. Maybe you're the one causing pain!" The Black Dragon replied, turning in a circle.

"Wow…look at you justifying everything," Akashi shook his head, "If I'm the one on the moral high ground…you've fallen quite ways Mr. Marotta."

"Don't Mr. Marotta me, we've been through too much. You know I wouldn't have taken the darkness and died if I had NO good reason," Alexa said.

"Good reason?" Rei asked, "You know…that's exactly what Pandora told us when she killed her loved one."

"What I did in El Dorado I was trying to protect you all!" Alexa growled.

"She thought she was protecting her family," Rei argued.

"I didn't have a choice!" Alexa said.

"There's always a choice… _A-LEX-A_ ," Akashi answered, "You've preached that to all of us a thousand times!"

 ** _"We were running out of time it was the only way to free Cosmos!"_** Alexa slipped before realizing what he just said.

"C-Cosmos?!" Pandora gasped, "Y-you mean we freed my father back in El Dorado?!"

Alexa remained silent as a graveyard again as she continued, "But…if that's true **_then why are you still The Dark One?_** "

"This is a waste of time!" Alexa hissed, "Let me go see Yuuri!"

"Well I don't think he wants to see you," Akashi answered, "Goodbye Mr. Marotta."

The red-head closed the door shut as Alexa took a few steps down to see Yuuri from one of the windows. The ice skater showed his face of disappointment and sadness to the Dark One before closing the shutters. Alexa looked back down to the empty streets of downtown before vanishing back to his house.

 **~Episode 5 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 6 PV~**

 **Makoto:** I can't believe what he's done! What other damage did he do to us!?

 **Rei:** Makoto-senpai, we have to stay calm and put the pieces together first. It's no doubt he did some bad deeds but we can't give up on him! Not for our future!

 **Yuuri K:** Do you still love me?

 **Viktor:** Of course I do! Whatever the damage has done to us will not defeat our unity.

 **Rin:** Hey you guys, what's with these pictures of all the chickens?

 **Haruka:** Looks like a shrine or something...?

 **Nagisa:** Do people really worship chickens?!

 **Cosmos:** Next Time, _**Free! Dangers to the North!** Let's begin the journey to end the darkness once and for all!_

 ** _Welcome to the Yuri! on Ice Mini-Arc! Episode 6 is set for their journey as well as the aftermath of this terrible, tragic revelation.  
Can true love even heal the darkest of evil?_**


	7. Episode 6: Dangers to the North!

**_Episode 6:_** ** _北の危機！- Dangers to the North!_**

 _Aoi kajitsu wo kajiri futari wakeau shiawase  
Aragaenai SUPIIDO de bokura wa tokeatteku  
_

* * *

 **Next Morning: Miracle Palace**

Yuuri Katsuki sat down on the bed in one of the guest rooms of the palace, staying warm as possible. He took a silent deep breath and took a moment to reflect. After he and the others and their families were cursed to this land, they found each other quickly and immigrated to Sportsbrooke like all other teams. When he couldn't find Victor, he disappeared from his family and took a tent for himself to isolate from the rest of the immigrants.

However, Viktor was missing for the time being until he explained that he entered the city from a different entrance. He contacted the police to find Yuuri for the last few days but with no success.

That was until Alexa reunited them and despite the piece of memory returned a terrible time of their lives, their love did not shatter away. But it was definitely a traumatizing revelation nonetheless between them. So with that, a few drinks and some fun games temporally healed but forgiveness and figuring out why was another part of the process.

"Morning my champion," a familiar voice said into Yuri's ears as he turned to see his beloved Viktor Nikiforov with a towel around his waist after taking a shower.

"Are you still drunk?" asked Yuuri, "I know you had a bit last night..."

"Nah, but the hangover is finally over…" he chuckled before he grew serious and looked at Yuuri's fingers.

"Oh good, it's still there," Victor said as the golden ring was on Yuuri's finger while hugging him from behind and resting his chin on Yuuri's shoulder.

"This ring…you gave it to me…right?" asked Yuuri, "You go this when we both got invited by the El Dorado's council to promote our shows."

"Indeed, I am so grateful you did not remove it after that spout we had," Victor answered.

"I know. Maybe it's because I had hope in my heart still. I am just as upset as you but when he found me in my tent yesterday…I felt pain and sadness through him as if a part of him wanted to break out to tell the truth," Yuuri said.

"His teammates apologized for this mess but I know it's not their fault," Viktor replied, "Whatever happened during those three weeks, I am sure it was something disastrous that Alexa had to hide."

"I know he has to be a great man, I mean isn't he the lost prince? I know the others love him…but this darkness…it's…tragic," Yuuri began as he silently spilled some tears.

"Then perhaps hiding ourselves away isn't the best idea," Viktor said, "We should help them. I know you've been through a lot especially so I understand if you need more time…"

"Oi! Lovebirds, we gotta go!" Yuri Plisetsky called out from the hallway, "The arena will be used now for us again!"

The other Yuuri and Viktor smiled as they grabbed their bags before heading to one of the arenas, holding hands in a reunion.

"No, we'll help them," Yuuri said with a small smile, "You told me to keep faith…and that hope is indeed a choice if one chooses to believe. That's also the meaning of my last name: peace and hope."

* * *

 **Pocket Dimension: Nightmare Realm**

Tak and Theagenes clashed with the nightmare creatures while Eijun tried to strike the former down.

"STOP THIS EIJUN!" Theagenes cried out.

Momotarou turned to see the drama of the three as Sou and Aone barely got their heads up from the crash. Shouyou helped them out to heal and they sprung back into the fight.

"There he is!" Sou said, "We have to stop him!"

"No one is stopping me till I am done with Theagenes!" Eijun announced, "Either he dies or the king dies!"

The nightmare creatures vanished away as Eijun took out a vial that Alexa gave to him earlier.

"Alexa forced me to drink this…and now you must decide what you are going to do," Eijun explained, taking a sip before his body twisted and morphed around. The group watched in horror as the baseball player's body took on a darker, demonic skin color with a pair of wings growing in a massive dragon-like body.

"No…that monster is…" Theagenes gasped.

* * *

 **Flashback: El Dorado (1.5 Weeks ago)**

Cosmos walked down through dark passageways of Tak's castle along with Shouyou, Natsu, Akashi, Nagisa, and Momotarou. After knowing that Tak learned the truth, it was not safe to stay in the Pupununu village segment. Most of the Generation of Miracles and Vorpal Swords found either some discrete inns or made their own campsites in the forests surrounding the city.

Several of the bamboo girls offered assistance and even Alexandra, Daigo, and Katsunori provided some shelter as well. The last week and a half so far in this new land was nothing but constant secrecy and now it's beginning of a potential war.

Akashi used his emperor eye to put several of the guards to sleep while Cosmos released the bars of several innocent prisoners who were treated unfairly by the king. Momotarou and Nagisa knocked down a few of the guards as well.

As soon as the mini group found Kenma, Takao, and Nishinoya, Cosmos released them as well with a simple hand gesture. The trio happily embraced their freedom and wanted to explain what happened…

"Wait a sec," Cosmos said as he gestured them to the wall as a group of guards patrolled around the hallway.

"Wow, you really do see the future," Nagisa smiled silently.

"Bits and pieces of course," the Master of Order and Complex replied before turning to the released trio and said, "I believe you have a message from the future. It's as I feared, isn't it?"

Takao nodded silently and whispered, "Yes…that future came to pass."

"Not even my will can change it…well it can but it would alter the course of everything," Cosmos answered.

"What future are you talking about?" Momo asked with a hint of suspicion.

"Let's get going for now. We got work to do," Cosmos replied.

* * *

With the revelation of Alexa's identity to Tak and the vicinity of the nightmare staff and the orb, the heroes knew that time was running out before the king could declare a war against them.

So once again, they all split off into groups into the following:

The complete Iwasame Senshi and the two Yuri's were drafted by Cosmos to join him and Alexa to the Great Lakes region where one of the great temples rested. (Team A)

Pandora was assigned to train Kagami and Eijun on their savior magic as well as go on a separate mission that she did not reveal after receiving the news from her father. (Team B)

The Vorpal Swords and the White Doves decided to remain in the city to try to stage a siege against Tak and the Pupununu people in order to buy the others some time. (Team C)

* * *

 **Team A: Journey to the Great Lakes & Chicken Temple**

Yuuri and Yuri walked with the Iwasame Senshi as they brought the map with them that will lead the group to the Great Lakes. The senshi learned that Yuuri Katsuki was born in Reykjavik of the Northern Frost but his family relocated themselves to Lake Erie a bit south and utilized some of the geothermal resources to produce a business for travelers around the forest realm. The other Yuri was also from the same village as Yuuri but his family did not move out.

"Sounds like something Haru would do," Rin chuckled, "Water is always his thing."

"Oi," Haru said.

"Oh come on!" Nagisa added, "Can't we go there!?"

"Time is of the essence," Cosmos said, "I know this has been a stressful journey for all of you but you have a king to take care of. Neo King Julius is counting on you guys."

"I'll keep the promise for them when I turn back to normal," smiled Alexa, "We will set something up."

"YAAAAYYY!" Nagisa cheered happily as Yuuri smiled a little. He was happy to see such a cheerful guy like one of his ice skating pals.

Yuri P. looked at the other Yuuri and asked more quietly, "Did he…"

"Please don't ask me any questions about him," the other Yuuri replied.

"I…uh…ok…I didn't mean to poke you the wrong way," Yuri shrugged, "But he's my friend too and if his family finds out he's missing…"

"I'm going to move to El Dorado, that's what I've decided," the other Yuuri answered.

"EEEEHHHH!?" Yuri gasped, "But what about your family!? What about the other guys!?"

Alexa remained deathly silent while Makoto looked at him with some concern. The damage was done but something had to be fixed on a short-term.

 _I'm gonna have to remove his and Viktor's memories…_

"Whatever it is you're thinking, don't give into the darkness," Cosmos said, "That should be said for all of you."

 _Dammit_ , Alexa thought.

The group continued through endless miles of forest, grasslands, and hills before finally reaching a rocky slope that led to a massive meadow with large bodies of water that almost looked like the oceans of Aqua Duniya. Far ahead to the horizon was dotted patterns of white that represented the Northern Frost.

"Welcome friends to Lake Erie Hotsprings! My house is right with the family business. I kindly request for a few moments to check in with my folks," Yuuri said, "It won't be long."

The others nodded as he rushed down through the tall grasses before arriving at the cabins while the other Yuri joined him as well.

Toshiya, Hiroko, and Mari gasped upon seeing Yuuri and Yuri together but Viktor being absent.

"Oh honey how was your trip in El Dorado!?" asked Hiroko, hugging her son.

"What happened to Viktor?" Mari asked.

"It was a very nice time…the city is huge with so much legends and beauty!" Yuuri said, "So many sight seeings and things to do and stuff..."

Toshiya remained silent as he knew about Viktor and Yuuri's relationship for many years and seeing the former absent gave him a red flag.

"Honey, is everything okay?" the mother asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he smiled.

"…no, you're not!" Mari said, holding his hand, "You know you can't hide your thoughts from us."

"I can't stay for long. I have to help a group of friends on a journey. After that, I plan to move to El Dorado," Yuuri answered, "I'm sorry."

His father grabbed him swiftly and said, "You have some time. What happened?"

Yuuri looked at him as his heart raced so quickly. He lowered his head as his eyes began to tear up.

"…it's over. I learned the truth about him…and he didn't want anything to do with me except for the training," he trembled before crying. He was really not wanting to share this story but this was his family and knowing that this quest he is about to go onto…well…

"In this world…I'll never be a hero," Yuuri sniffed.

"Oh honey, you might not be one in his world…but you will be for us and the other skaters," Hiroko replied, "You shouldn't stress yourself right now. Not after all the hard work you've done so far. Listen, bring the travelers here to our hot springs. I'm sure it has been a long walk."

"But the situation is an emergency," Yuuri answered, "One of them…is under a terrible condition."

"I think we can make ourselves at home for one night," Cosmos replied as he stepped into the scene, "Please take this as my gift to your business."

He handed them a small bag of gold coins to accommodate for him and the others.

"This is much too much!" Mari said.

"Please keep it, I insist," Cosmos smiled.

The Iwasame Senshi settled into their rooms and prepared to undress for the spa while the two Yuri's checked in with their supplies.

"So where does your group need to go?" asked Toshiya.

"We need to get to the Chicken Temple," Cosmos said.

Hiroko turned sharply that she almost broke one of her tea sets but Mari caught the falling cups.

"That temple hasn't been accessed for eons…I don't think you'll find any chickens there," Toshiya said.

"The chickens in that temple actually have lived for many years without the need of outside forces," Cosmos explained, "And their eggs are actually keys."

"Keys?" Mari asked.

"Well I shouldn't be saying this but we are actually locating the Sun Temple," the master replied.

"That's worse than the Chicken Temple!" Toshiya answered, "People have tried to rob its secrets but never returned!"

"Someone of great magic can survive its deadly traps," Cosmos winked, "But that's enough for one night. I wanna try to dip myself into the spas like everyone else."

* * *

Alexa waited for the other senshi to head to the water room before sneaking off to practice more of his Dark Magic. He could hear Theagenes instructing him to "patch up" a few things in order for a more 'effective' travel.

 ** _"I'm very impressed at what you've done to those star-crossed lovers…didn't think you had it in you,"_** Theagenes chuckled.

"Just shut up and leave me be. Once I cut this darkness off I'll banish you with my solar crystal!" Alexa growled.

 ** _"I suppose you have no idea what happened to the Solar Crystal…do you want to find out where it went?"_** Theagenes teased.

Alexa gasped and answered, "NO! YOU'LL WANT TO TAKE IT!"

"Hehehe, maybe yes…maybe no," Theagenes said before vanishing.

The Dark One made his way to the kitchen area where he saw a pot of water boiling. He saw a set of thermoses with Yuuri and Yuri's name of them each. Alexa turned to made sure no one was nearby before he conjured a memory vial in his hands with a forgetting potion in it. He opened it up and put a few squirts into Yuuri's when Cosmos suddenly appeared with a towel wrapped around his male beauty form that almost made Alexa blush.

"Come on, Alexa! Everyone's waiting!" Cosmos chuckled as he grabbed his hand and the next moment the two were in the water room where everyone else waited.

"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting," the Dark One said before dipping inside.

"Are you alright?" Makoto asked, hugging behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I'm just a bit tired…" Alexa said before looking at Yuuri and Yuri.

Cosmos chuckled and splashed with Nagisa, Rei, Momo and Nitori as they acted like little kids. Sousuke, Rin and Haruka were already in the middle of a conversation about their past lives together and that mysterious dancing scene they both envisioned back during the dance.

 _Alexa_ , Cosmos thought, _you cannot be so liberal with Dark Magic…the more you use it…the higher the chances you'll not survive what comes next. Don't forget what I told you…your heart must be ready to be free from the darkness._

"Remember what I told you, put your trust in me," Makoto smiled as he gently pressed a kiss to his partner's lips.

The Dark One smiled and stayed close to him, feeling their bodies intertwine as one. Makoto was tempted to play but of course there was no place for privacy plus he didn't want to irritate his senses.

"When this darkness is off…we'll have our fun times again," Alexa replied.

"I look forward to it," Makoto chuckled.

* * *

 **Present Day: Sportsbrooke Basketball/Ice Arena**

Toshiya, Hiroko, and Mari made their way to the arena after receiving a message from Yuuri about the location of practice. They sat at the very front row and watched Yuuri and Viktor mastering new moves on the rink. The two agreed to not tell anyone else about this painful story and move on.

"He's so happy," smiled Mari, "But I feel they had a hardship of not finding each other…"

"Whatever his heart desires, I am sure he will make the right decision," Hiroko nodded.

Toshiya watched his son making an impressive quad flip that he recalled Viktor mastering many times in the past.

"You're doing great!" Viktor smiled, "This is a new story!"

The other Yuri made his debut in while making a bow and a combination spin. The love birds chuckled before joining him in a synchronized pattern.

"They became their own family," Mari said, "Just look at them!"

"No one saves us but ourselves. No one can and no one may. We ourselves must walk the path," Toshiya muttered a quote before clearing his throat.

* * *

 **Shop of the Mystics**

Pandora looked at her phone camera where she took a picture of the box from Alexa's house the other day. Somehow, the back of her mind was telling her that she had seen it before but where and when was a blank.

 _It had to be during those three weeks,_ she thought, _if this box is correct, then then contents inside were meant to fuse the staff of dreams together._

She found the entries where she actually was told by her father that Alexa commanded Viktor to break Yuuri's heart but the issue was never addressed for it would tear the team apart.

"So we divided into teams…" she muttered, "I took Kagami and Eijun into finding Viktor but somehow…he acted normally as if nothing went wrong. Alexa must have used dark magic to wipe their memories there about their 'break up' so their relationship would heal."

The door opened as Jeera walked in, "Excuse me…have you see my husband around?"

"Queen Jeera, it is an honor," Pandora bowed, "Your excellency."

"Please don't be formal," Jeera said, "I just wanted to know where his mad head went."

"I'm afraid I cannot detect his presence right now…" Pandora replied, "But I can try to locate him..."

* * *

 **Nightmare Realm Dimension**

The Eijun-Dream Guardian hybrid roared and fired various blasts of fire energy towards the group. Momo and Nitori managed to throw up a shield while Rin and Sousuke tried to attack the beast from two sides. The monster roared and smacked his hands into them, slapping them back and blasting them towards one of the stone pillars.

Tak twirled his Spirit Rattle to call upon a Thunder Strike, stunning the beast with electrical shocks.

"FINISH HIM THEAGENES!" Tak shouted.

The ex-Dark One readied his dagger and charged up towards the monster. He was about to stab the beast down but his legs stopped running and his heart went through a series of conflictions between his morals.

 _W-why can't I kill him_ , Theagenes thought but his mind raced back to when he killed Ptolemy and became the next Dark One.

"DAMMIT HE'S GONNA GET BACK!" Tak cried out.

The beast got back on his foot and roared in vengeance.

 _Magic did this to him…I have to use magic to undo this_ , thought Theagenes, _and thankfully I was quick clever to remember…_

He quickly pulled out a bag of fine gray powder while the monster prepared another energy blast attack. With all of his strength, Theagenes threw the bag towards the monster's roaring mouth while be blasted by the attack. Tak screamed out for Theagenes as the powder was digested by the monster as blasts of light undid the transformation.

Momo and Nitori approached to Eijun as the ex-baseball player slowly woke up in confusion. The two got him back on his feet while the scene around them transformed back into the shop.

"T-Tak!" gasped Jeera as she approached him as the two reunited.

"I thought you…" Tak began.

"You're such an idiot…and about what I said…I got angry and disappointed for the lack of our relationship. Can't we just put our trust into these people? This isn't our home anymore," she replied, "I know you want to stop the darkness…but you being sick about it doesn't make you any of a better person! Don't you remember why we got married!?"

"We got married after we created the new villages and expanded the territories to the other societies…" Tak replied.

"And…" she started.

"I promised to become a true mighty warrior of the Pupununu people and guided them based on the Moon Juju's Virtues of Purity, Nobility, Charity, and Temperance," he replied.

"And I promised to become a Queen of Humility, Serenity, Diligence, and Chasity," she smiled.

"Jeera…what have we done all this time?" he asked.

"More like what have YOU done all this time," she answered, "Your mother…Aurora…told me while we were growing up that fighting villains is important but there is a time when one has to make a sacrifice for the good of his people…people that you might never meet…can live."

"But when why…was I after Cosmos' prophecies…they were in the same language as the Pupununu's!" Tak argued, "All those years I spent in that tower…after fulfilling the last story of the Punpnunu's people prophecy…I thought this was a continuation!"

"You can leave this mission to us," Sousuke said.

"We get and appreciate your heroism but whatever happened in those last three weeks…it just had to have been a huge misunderstanding," Nitori added.

"Please entrust us to the staff of dreams so we can save our king," Rin concluded.

Tak closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, finally answering, "I give you my blessing. But I must warn you…the Staff of Dreams is not just a weapon…is a living…breathing magic that when it is whole, its true power can be used multiple times…but the price of it is very high."

"We know where the Dream Shaker is at…but Alexa has it well guarded," Pandora said as she tried not to give it away too much on its location

"It's no doubt he's got the nightmare half and the orb," muttered Momo, "He had the orb that night we returned…"

"But why has The Dark One enrolled Theagenes to kill Eijun?" asked Nitori.

"Tak…how did you get the Dream Shaker back in your time?" Pandora asked while a theory was being developed in her mind.

"Well…the prophecy said that I would find it embed in rock," Tak revealed, "I pulled it out but it was only half of it."

"Uh guys…where's Theagenes?" asked Rin as the ex-Dark One was not in the room.

Pandora's mind clicked as she realized to her thoughts, _Alexa…you tried to turn Theagenes into a hero so he can pull the Dream Shaker out!_

"I'm afraid he's already ahead of the game," Pandora revealed, "Rin, you lead your senshi back to the others. Tak, Jeera, and Eijun, I need you to come with me back to the Camp Site."

* * *

Shougo lied on the cot while still sitting in the psychiatric ward. His stomach growled as he stared at the organic produce on his plate. Giving in, he finally tried to eat some of the fruits which tasted decent. Grabbing a broccoli, he nearly had a gag reflex while the vegetable juice was at his limit of wit's end.

"I swear I'm gonna…" he growled when he heard a magical poof.

"Trust me, if anyone wants to know what it's like to be messed up while the world goes on, it's me," Alexa said.

"The Black Dragon…" awed Shougo, "To who do I owe this honor?"

"Just wanted to have a little chat," Alexa answered.

"Afraid I'm not in the mood," the ex-druggie replied.

The Dark One raised up his eyebrows as the two vanished and reappear at Alexa's house in the kitchen. Alexa revealed a bag from the Sportsbrooke Diner filled with fast food and a little bit spice of the C-Durabolin drug.

"Well I suppose I can listen," Shougo shrugged as he took the hamburger and fries and sitting down, "So tell me…what kind of trouble do you want to get into?"

"Come in," Alexa said to the side as a young lady walked into the scene. Shougo was a bit confused but was busy eating while keeping an eye on her.

"Back in El Dorado you met this fine woman named Chikako Ubukata…and you told her about our problem and betraying all of us," The Dark One revealed.

"Did I now? I must say she is pretty," Shougo whistled while gnawing on his food.

"You better watch your mouth," Chikako said, "And keep it shut while you eat."

"So why is she here?" Shougo asked but then he realized, "Oh…I get the feeling that despite these greedy treats…this isn't a social call. What do you want?"

"Direct I like that," The Black Dragon said, "Take a look at this."

Alexa conjured the wand of Cosmos, "You were strong enough to wheel this magic's power and lived to tell about it."

"Well that's definitely much of an appreciation I ever got," Shougo smirked.

Alexa sat down and replied, "If all goes according to plan, I'll need your help."

"OOoooohhh how exciting! I can't wait to see what I get in return!" Shougo laughed.

"You and her will have freedom and protection from the others," Alexa answered.

"So the Dark One really wants to make a deal," Shougo replied, "How dreadfully unoriginal. By the way, I've heard what happened to you thanks to this cleaning bitch who mops around all day. They said that you used your magic to break a star-crossed lover's heart! Haha! Kudos…that's next level up of darkness, well done! Have fun if you ever go back to normal to earn their forgiveness!"

"And you think you're allow to judge after what you've done to her?" Alexa said.

"Eh?" Shougo answered, "What the hell are you saying!?"

"Well since your memories were wiped clean…I'll give you one itty-bitty tiny spoiler: this girl before you…is pregnant with your child," Alexa replied, keeping his expression as neutral.

Shougo's smirk turned into a frown with a hint of horror, "What…IS THIS TRUE!? It shouldn't be! When I took the drugs, it was said to freeze my sperm in the body from reproducing and…"

"Your withdrawal of the drugs is undoing that," Alexa revealed.

"Go figure. Well anyway, I guess I did say that I was going to help you in the past…though I just said that as an excuse to get out of the ward," Shougo answered, "So tell me…Dark One. What are you asking me to do?"

"I just wanted to know if you would be available soon when the next phase of my plan begins," Alexa said.

"Well now that I got this new leaf happening, I guess I won't," Shougo shrugged, "Aggh…looks like my troubling days will be over."

"I would like to have my memories back," Chikako suggested.

"No one is getting their memories back until this whole scheme is completed," Alexa growled.

"Well I'd like to stay and argue but thanks for the food. I would at least like to be back in the cell before someone else tries to hunt me down," Shougo belched.

"You will need an ally in this town…maybe not now but soon," Alexa convinced.

"To be honest, unlike you…I don't mind being alone," he said.

Alexa waved his hand and cast him back to the cell before replying to Chikako, "I won't give you the complete memories back but this here…is when you and him and the affair together."

She took the vial and drank it and sure enough saw the scenes of their first meeting up to the time when Noya, Takao, and Kenma broke into their room to stop them. After that, the memories were still not complete. Alexa cast her back to the ward as well.

 _It's ironic that their rooms are next to each other_ , The Black Dragon thought as he got up before heading downstairs to the basement

* * *

 **Flashback: Lake Erie Springs (1.5 weeks ago) – Team A's Quest**

The next morning was a nice and busy breakfast as the Katsuki family prepared a nice big breakfast for the travelers, Yuuri, and Yuri. Alexa of course couldn't sleep so he stayed up talking to Comos about his "special mission"

 _"Do you remember what I told you…well…your mother told you the message for me," Cosmos said._

 _"Yeah, she…or you…told me about the staff of dreams," Alexa replied._

 _"To leave it alone…yes. However, if this mission goes in favor, you can use your power to rebuild the staff but someone must wheel its power to you…someone of great love," the master explained._

 _"Mako-chan…he has to use it on me," the Dark One said, "Is he going to kill me?"_

 _"It will end the darkness in you and you will be back to normal. But…we have to find the spark that will fuse both halves together. Only the fires in the Sun Temple will have it," Cosmos revealed._

 _"But to get to the Sun Temple…we need to get the eggs from the Chicken Temple," Alexa answered._

 _"Correct,"_ Cosmos replied, _"Then we go to the Sun Temple and that's where you test really begins."_

"Are you okay Alexa?" Makoto asked.

He sniffed, "Y-yeah, I just can't wait for this to be over, you know?"

"Me too," the taller man smiled, "Now eat your food. You'll need strength."

"Dark Ones don't need to eat," Alexa replied, "I'm immortal."

"The Dark One is…but not Alexa," Makoto said, taking the omelet to his mouth like a little baby. Yuri almost snickered at this while a sharp glare from Cosmos kept him in silence.

"I'm afraid we have a bigger problem back from the frost," Toshiya said as he revealed the newspaper showing a massive meltdown of the ice in Reykjavik.

"N-No!" Yuri gasped, "Are we out of time?!"

 _Dammit_ , he thought, _why can't these powers get out soon enough!?_

"Is something wrong Yurio?" asked Mari.

"…I guess there's no need for me to hide anymore," he answered as he cleared his throat, standing up to his audience, "I am...or it was believed that I was the Ice Prince of Reykjavik."

Yuuri and his family gasped while the others were a bit confused but Yuri continued, "My father, the so-called King Arkady and his late father Nikolai, along many others, were said to be descendants of Triglav, the Master of the North. But the complete story of them...well it got twisted."

Alexa's mind toggled a little as he recalled Triglav back when he was still Julius…

"Triglav…" he muttered.

"You know him?" Yuri asked.

"He asked for a sample of my ocean to create his own frosty kingdom to the high north. I granted his wish…but because he couldn't survive on ice alone…five great lakes were made to resupply the ice endlessly," Alexa revealed, "That means…"

"This is one of the great lakes!" Rin said, "But if the water is said to be in endless supply…why is the ice melting?"

"After the world shattered eons ago, the greenhouse gases from El Dorado and the southern forests beyond are dominating the climate. This world is much smaller than it used to be," Yuri answered.

"The three saviors…Yuri listen; myself, Kagami, and Eijun are the three saviors you need to restore the lost world! Even though I am the Dark One now…once this is removed, we'll do what we can to help you preserve all the ice!"

The Ice Prince closed his eyes to remember…

* * *

 **Inner-Flashback: Yuri! On Ice Backstory – The Northern Frost  
The City of Reykjavik – 13 Years Ago:**

If anyone from El Dorado heard of the Northern Frost, they say it was a freezing hell and a death wish. For many years, even before the world was shattered, a small empire was formed in isolation from the rest of the societies. A few of the citizens would be sent out to spy on the other kingdoms and blend into their citizens while giving data back to the Master of North.

This empire was created around the time Julius was of age into principality. Many people did live up towards the northern pole but the amount of ice was much smaller than what it was during the height of its civilization.

The City of Reykjavik had an ice castle surrounded by villages with houses made of igloos, rock, or even some metals that were scavenged and collected overtime. Some of the citizens managed to smuggle some of the gold from El Dorado to Reykjavik for the castle designs.

A 6-year old Yuuri Katsuki was walking with his mother and sister as they were bringing their heated oil lanterns for refill when the young child saw someone at the Pond of the Purity.

10-year old Viktor skated his way gracefully across the ice while his mentor Yakov Feltsman watched his performance with a keen eye. Viktor's eyes turned to see the young boy watching him so he gave a smile and a wink before resuming his composure.

"You must not be distracted by anyone," Yakov said, "Your mind must be at the willpower you possess. Anyone or anything that gets into your mind will break things apart."

Yuuri watched this performance before his mother called him out to hurry. He took his lamp and continued the walk with his sister and mother to the oil shop.

 _I want to do that too_ , he thought, _be free to jump, fly, skate…and…_

* * *

 **Master of Ice Palace**

Arkady Plisetsky and his impregnated wife Shiho watched their kingdom high above in the fortress. Just the other day the newlyweds were married and had taken on king and queen title. Nikolai retired from the throne but the people in the kingdom still revered him as their "Great Father".

"Do you think this kingdom will care for us?" asked Arkady.

"You mustn't doubt yourself…I know you," Shiho smiled, "You made great friends here including Atsushi Hiruma and Takuya Kongo, our liaisons. Their children will become our son's guardians."

"Your majesties! We got a visitor!" one of the servants called out.

"A visitor? At this hour?" the queen asked, confused.

The two made their way over to see where Theagenes stood in his Dark One glory.

"So you finally showed up here," Arkady said, "I didn't think the cold would get you."

"Hehehe, no elements can bother me dearie," Theagenes replied, "But it would appear that the global warming of this land is thawing your kingdom out."

"What do you want?" Shiho asked, annoyed.

"Both of you have great powers of the cold and ice from Lord Triglav. And this power is extended through your royal subjects and servants and inhabitants. However, not everyone is as disciplined as you are which means that there's some rebels here that is causing this meltdown to happen," Theagenes explained.

"How can we stop this meltdown?" asked Shiho.

"Well I'm glad you ask. It's simple…bring all the ice powers into your child," the Dark One said.

"No…" gasped Shiho, looking at her husband, "Our son cannot be burden with this!"

"It is of tradition that every royal blood member participates in the ability to ice skate," Arkady explained, "Without the ice our son won't be able to skate nor will the others."

"Hehe, the choice is yours," Theagenes replied, "I shall wait for your response by the day of your son's birth."

* * *

 **5 Years Later:**

11-Year old Yuuri skated around the ice pond just as 16-year old Viktor arrived for his training as well. The weather was very sunny as usual yet the cold from the palace maintained the kingdom after the birth of Prince Yuri Plisetsky. However, some of the rumors of The Dark One's presence during the birth frightened several of the citizens.

When it was confirmed that the Dark One was going to unleash a blizzard to this town, several of the inhabitants began to pack up and leave the kingdom. Only those of royal blood or in the guards refused to let their only realm fallen to the darkness.

Yuuri stopped skating to see Viktor smiling at his performance so far. The two have always noticed each other's existence but they have hardly exchanged words. However, Yuuri decided to muster up his courage to say hi as he could hear the echo of a song his mother would sing to him:

 _I hear a voice crying far away  
Have you been abandoned as well?  
Come now, let's empty this glass of wine soon  
I'll start getting ready  
Now be silent._

He skated his way over to him and said, "H-Hi."

"Hello to you too," Viktor smiled, "You like it here as well."

"I do!" he cheerfully replied, "But I'm scared…"

"Huh?" Viktor asked, "What are you afraid of?"

"…my family, they were affected by the Dark One's curse…and they already booked a new home to the south," Yuuri said, "I don't wanna leave! I don't wanna be scared!"

"The future is always uncertain…but the bonds that you've made during your time here…won't be gone," Viktor, "While it's hard to not be scared…it's harder to sacrifice the thing you love most."

The two turned to see a group of other young ice skaters including JJ, Otabek, Chris, Phichit, the Crispino Twins, and a few others arriving for their group class.

"These students…" Yuuri began, amazed.

"Yes, they're also skaters. And soon the prince will be here," Viktor replied.

Yuuri was about to answer when the clock tower began to struck noon. He immediately recalled by the warning of his father to not skate this morning and pack up his things to get ready to move out. However, the night before, he packed up everything so he could go back to the rink one last time. But now…

"I better go…" Yuuri said, "Father will get angry with me if he sees me here still. They said we were going to leave town after the stroke of twelve! I'll be left behind!"

"W-WAIT!" Viktor shouted but Yuuri skated his way out while accidently dropping his glasses but had no time to pick it up. Viktor picked up the glasses as the others approached him.

"W-what's going on?" Chris asked.

"The stroke of twelve…we have to hurry! We can't let him leave!" Viktor said, following Yuuri as the latter got off the rink and switching to his boots. The clock already stroke the third as time was running out.

"W-WAIT!" Viktor cried out, "I don't even know your name!"

Yuuri began running back to his family as he could hear his father's warning echoing his mind last night about ice skating. Growing up to ice skate sort of displeased his father for some unknown reason. His mother was the opposite and persuaded him to ice skate. It was like as if he life was torn between to skate or not to skate.

The clock continued to ding-dong slowly in a low, ominous tone as Yuuri ran faster and faster while Viktor, Phichit, and JJ tried to find him as the snowfall began to drift down.

 _I'm so sorry_ , Yuuri thought, _I was too intimidated by all of you…and now I will lose this chance forever…_

By the tenth stroke, Yuuri made it to his family hut where the carriage was ready to go with his family waiting. He jumped in as the driver yanked the reins to drive the horses. By the time Viktor, JJ, and Phichit arrived, it was too late as sure enough, the twelfth stroke indicated the departure of the Katsuki Family.

Viktor looked at the glasses with a hint of sadness.

"Did he ever told you his name?" Phichit asked.

"No…" he replied after a moment of silence but sure enough there was an engraved name on the band of the glasses.

"Yuuri Katsuki…" he read.

"EEEH!?" the others gasped.

"He was named after our great prince!?" JJ blushed.

"No…it can't be. He's older than him," Viktor answered.

Phichit looked up to see the clouds darkening as a blizzard was slamming into the kingdom.

"We gotta get to shelter!" he shouted, "The storm is here!"

* * *

 **Inside the Palace:**

5-year old Yuri Plisetsky stared out at the window as the snow storm struck through the kingdom. It was something that he never seen before as the massive white blanket swept through the village an avalanche.

His parents have told him that he would be tested for his powers. Now it was the time. Yuri closed his eyes and blew a fog to the window with his hands glowing blue frost. The storm dissipated into the mist and the sun shined once more.

"Y-you did it!" Arkady gasped.

"The storm…it's stopped," Shiho answered.

"We have to stop the departures before..." Arkady began when he felt something dripping on his face.

The queen looked up and realized in horror that the castle was beginning to melt.

"Yuri! Fix this!" Arkady said.

Yuri nodded and raised up his hand and tried to summon an ice blast out but nothing happened. He tried it again but it wasn't working.

"W-what's going on?!" Arkady shouted.

"It's because it's what you wished for," Theagenes chuckled, "You wanted to stop the meltdown and it's been granted but now you must pay the price…"

"WHAT PRICE!?" growled the king, "BUT WHY IS THIS PALACE MELTING AGAIN!?"

"As a descendant to Triglav, you know that the only way to pass down the crown…" the Dark One said.

"N…No…NO! YOU BASTARD!" Arkady growled, "I HAVE WORKED HARD TO GAIN ALL OF THIS!"

"Hmmm, so why didn't I see this last time?" Theagenes replied, "You rebelled the original king and used something of MINE. I do recall when you first summoned me."

The Dark One revealed the golden orb and continued, "Yes…you stumbled across this one day while you a kid on ice skating where it was embedded in the ice."

"Honey, what is he talking about?" Shiho asked.

"Papa?" the young Yuri asked.

"You used the orb to destroy the legacy of King Katsuki who was one of the true descendants of the Triglav. With the orb you demanded of me to make you an army and start anew before giving your son the powers of this kingdom," Theagenes continued, "And since because you failed to pay the price and that your son is not a descendant…he will never unlock his magic! He is cursed to only absorb the coldness which is why your palace and soon this entire kingdom will melt!"

"I will not let them return to this land!" growled Arkady as he tried to attack Theagenes but the Dark One vanished with a chuckle.

Yuri, horrified but what he was hearing, began to run. Arkady called out the guards to get his son back but Yuri knew the shortcuts of the hallways and the escape routes. Despite at young age, he came to realize that this was all just for pleasure of his father and not his own happiness.

 _All I ever wanted was to skate, not to be king_ , he thought, grabbing his bag before escaping the palace.

He ran through the icy fields before bumping into Viktor by accident. The older peasant gasped but Yuri also kept on running.

"W-what's going on!?" Viktor shouted.

"We have to get out of here! This kingdom is bewitched!" Yuri said, "I'm not the real prince!"

"W-what!?" Viktor replied, "What do you mean?!"

"This has been treason!" Yuri answered, "That's why everyone's leaving!"

By nightfall, the kingdom fell into an unrest situation as the people initially looked for the prince but after finding out about the silent treason and the rise of King Arkady, the people launched a rebellion, killing both the king and queen.

A bunch of the children were drawn into carriages and evacuated from the city as the fate remains unknown…

* * *

 **Back to Regular Flashback: The Hot Springs**

"In truth, I was thought to have been the Ice Prince but…I cannot use the power…I can only drawn in and absorb ice," Yuri said.

He looked at the parents of Katsuki and replied, "It was you. Both of you were the original rulers but my father used Dark Magic to wipe your memories clean instead of killing you all. I was fortunate to return to the kingdom one last time and retrieve these after the chaos ended."

Yuri presented the memory vials to them and they both drank it. After several moments, the two looked at each other with a kiss.

"So what now?" asked Nagisa, "How will the kingdom be saved?"

"We have to start anew," Yuri answered, "When I returned there, I absorbed all the ice but…"

"This is impossible!" Yuuri Katsuki replied, "How could I have magic?!"

"Magic works in mysterious ways," Cosmos replied, "You just have to believe."

"My son," Toshiya said, "It is up to you what your future beholds."

"I do not wish to be king but...i will start anew," Yuuri said, "Including Viktor…but we have to find him."

"I actually sent my daughter to find him," Cosmos revealed, "You and him will reunite soon."

"Well as much as we are sorry to listen to this story," Rin added, "We have to save our Prince Julius."

"After the darkness is off of me, we'll do what we can to help," Alexa smiled.

"T-Thank you," Yuuri blushed.

* * *

 **The Chicken Temple**

After departing from the Hot Springs, the Iwasame Senshi, Alexa, Cosmos and the two Yuri's finally made it to the Chicken Temple as they got onto a massive elevator platform that spawned eight different directions.

"Sounds like a lot of egg collecting we gotta do," Rei analyzed.

"It's not gonna be as simple as you think," Cosmos said, "Some of the rooms have explosives that you'll need to break through."

"Well we can take care of those obstacles ourselves," Momo replied.

"I think it's best that we split up individually," suggested Alexa, "The sooner we can get the eggs the better."

"How do you think so? Or is this the Darkness talking?" asked Rin, slightly skeptical.

"It's him talking," Cosmos replied, "I assure you."

"Just transform to your Masters," Alexa said, "I cannot transform but I have faith in all of you."

Nagisa walked up to him, "It's really not the same without you but we'll do what we can Alexa-chan."

"Everyone, transform to your Masters!" Makoto called out as they readied their Animal Creature Wand Daggers.

* * *

 ** _"DOLPHIN PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** shouted Haruka, raising his Dolphin Creature Wand Dagger. His nails glowed in ocean blue as the symbol of dolphin spun out of the wand. The background turned blue, sky blue, and navy blue with small stars of light exploding in with ripples of water.

Haruka kept a grip on his wand as he skated around the scene with dolphins swimming around him and his body before spinning fast circles in one place. Upon standing still, he flipped his hair to the left and right as the white and blue turban with his scarf appeared on his head and neck. He raised up his arms and hands as a pair of golden cuffs appeared on his biceps and triceps.

He extended his left foot out as a pair of his black shoes formed as swirls of water formed his black pants, his golden belt, and his black top with a white cloak. The neon dolphin symbol appeared on his forehead just as his Dolphin Razor Sword flared to his side, waiting to be unsheathed. Finally, he donned his Suiei Dolphin Necklace just tucked safely inside his clothing.

Haru opened his eyes, pulled out his sword and twirled it before making his solid pose to the viewer's left, extending out his weapon to his enemies before him.

* * *

 ** _"ORCA PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** shouted Makoto, raising the Orca Creature Wand Dagger. His nails glowed forest green with the orca symbol spinning out from the wand. An electric green flowed through the background of emerald and lime with several stars flowing in space.

He kept tight on the dagger and raised it up with an explosion of water and electricity flowing around him as a pair of orca whales splashed around with gentle calls for a few seconds. He stretched out his back muscles of the Posterior deltoids, Teres Major, Latissimus Dorsi, Oblique Abdominals, Triceps, and Thoracolumbar Fascia while spinning in circles.

Makoto donned his two-layer green outfit with the black-white stripes. His pants shimmered in cream-colored with a pair of shoes. An orca floated by his side and swam around him to transform his body to his warrior form.

He angled his head up several degrees as his golden-yellow turban covered his head with his Suiei Orca Necklace along with a neon symbol of the orca appearing on his forehead. Makoto clasped his hands together as water and electricity crafted his Blue Killer Whale Etched Vase as he separated his hands outwards.

Makoto opened his eyes and smiled his innocent expression that hid his deeper badass attitude, ready to face off his prey. He grabbed the vase and spun briefly in circle while raising it up and pointing the opening outwards.

* * *

 ** _"SHARK PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** chanted Rin, raising the Shark Creature Wand Dagger. His nails glowed fire red with the shark symbol spinning out from the wand. The background was crimson with hints of maroon, and vermillion as the wind and Sakura petals gently blew past his hair.

Rin kept his grip on the dagger and made several air slashes with it as if he was in combat. The slashes transformed into streaks of water swirling around his body as a pair of shark fins appeared on his shoulders before it dissolved into his white tunic and black and gold cloak.

His hair flowed slowly as his red turban hat with the red-gold-blue scarf appeared with his Suiei Shark Necklace and his Malia Bee Pendant and blue-green beads. Rin spun around as his white pants and shirt appeared along with his red velvet belt as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Rin raised up his hands to don his cuffs while his Razor Shark Blade upgraded into a Full-Sized Shark-Toothed Cutlass on his side. His forehead glowed a neon symbol of the shark before he opened his eyes and showed off his badass smirk.

The dual sensation of the warrior and competitive swimmer radiated around his aura as he grabbed his sword out and pointed it out to his prey in battle pose.

* * *

 ** _"BUTTERFLY PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** shouted Rei, raising his Butterfly Creature Wand Dagger. The nails glowed purple as the butterfly symbol spun out from the wand. The scenery turned violet with indigo vibrant, and lavender swirling around.

A swarm of butterflies flew side by side as he skated around in circles while his hands and arms circled the butterfly stroke. He kept tight on the dagger as he unleashed an explosion of light and butterflies from it that donned his clothing piece by piece.

His red glasses turned to silver while Rei stretched out his shoulder, biceps, and triceps to don a pair of black sleeves and golden cuffs each side. The lower half exposed his white pair of loose pants and black shoes after lifting each leg up by the stretch as his purple, black and golden vest grew out from the sleeves.

The butterflies fused together to form his red turban with a white feather while Rei spun around in place to unleash his sash on his waist that was multicolored. The Butterfly Long Riffle landed in his hands after more butterflies joined together to shape out the weapon. A few smaller butterflies fused together to form his Suiei Butterfly Necklace.

A single butterfly landed on his nose, prompting him to open his eyes and ready himself for battle. It turned transparent as the symbol glowed neon on his forehead. He took out his riffle and narrowed his eyes with his badass expression and beauty by his side while the butterfly landed on his left shoulder for good luck.

* * *

 ** _"PENGUIN PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Nagisa cried out, raising the Penguin Creature Wand Dagger. His nails glowed pink while the neon symbol of the penguin spun off of the wand. The background turned to magenta, fuchsia, and hints of red while his hair flowed through the breeze.

The blond kept his grip on the wand while skating around with the water with a bunch of penguins swimming side by side as if they were flying. Nagisa jumped and made a somersault into the air as his body donned the red and white vest, golden cuffs, and a two-shaded colored pants with red sashes.

Nagisa's spell book floated by him as his hands reached out to it. The pages flipped rapidly as his left hand welded his Two-handed Broadsword while his Suiei Penguin Necklace appeared beneath his vest with the rest of his jewelry.

A pair of ruby slippers glowed on Nagisa's feet that matched his vest while he lifted his head up to don his light green and yellow head veil with a stripped color crown and head jewelry. His right hand waved in the air from his chest to mimic the breaststroke for a few moments as he finally opened his eyes.

His right hand clutched the book tightly while the penguin neon symbol glowed on his forehead before taking his battle stance.

* * *

 ** _"RHINCODON PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Sousuke chanted, raising his Rhincodon Creature Wand Dagger with the whale shark symbol appearing. His nails glowed into teal as the symbol flew out of the wand, spinning rapidly and enlarging the scene of transformation.

He flung his wand outwards and it transformed into a whale shark swimming around slowly but it unleashed waves of power around the aquamarine, green, and dark teal background with hints of purple hexagons. Sousuke extend his hands out as they donned a pair of golden cuffs with green and aqua jewels. His dark denim shirt appeared with gold streaks as his Suiei Whale Shark Necklace blended in with his golden-chain necklace.

Sousuke spun around as his cloak of dark forest green covered around him but left his abdomen and part of his chest exposed. The whale shark soared above his head, donning his turban with the teal-yellow scarf. The turban had white and electric blue hues and his pants appeared in white color with ropes of gold and silver as a pair of aquamarine slippers were displayed on his feet.

He opened his eyes, flexed his arms a little as he could feel the muscles across his body coming to life with greater definition. His forehead glowed a neon symbol of the whale shark. At that moment, the Rhincodon Glaive appeared as well as his Deep Sea Sword. He grabbed them both and briefly crossed them together to generate a little wave of power before taking his proper battle stance.

* * *

 ** _"ENHYDRA PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Momo shouted, raising the Enhydra Creature Wand Dagger with the sea otter symbol. His nails glowed bright orange as the symbol spun its way out, transforming the scene into sunset orange, yellow, and Persian orange with star lights shimmering.

Momo flung his wand outwards and it transformed into three sea otters swimming around in circles as he spun around. A black headband appeared with gold, yellow, and red jewels with two feathers handing from the opposite sides. He raised out his hands with a pair of wrist bands of black and gold while his stag beetle crawled and jumped off from his shoulder and transformed into the Scarab Shield with horn-like designs protruding out from the center.

One of the sea otters dissolved into ribbons of energy that donned into his open-vested jacket with orange, yellow and black designs while his scarf appeared in shades of brown. Momo grabbed the shield with his left hand just as the other two sea otters dissolved away and transformed into the rest of his clothing.

Momotarou donned his pair of shoes in brown hues and his Suiei Sea Otter Necklace appeared on his neck with other jewelry on his wrists and ankles. He flipped his hair a little with his hand before opening his eyes. His long pole appeared with double-bladed knives attached were held in his right hand. The symbol of the sea otter glowed in neon color across his forehead as he finally took on his pose for battle.

* * *

 ** _"CAIRINA PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Nitori cried out with his Cairina Creature Wand Dagger with a duck as the symbol. His nails shimmered light blue as the symbol flew and spun out from the magical item.

Nitori slashed the wand in the air to make a symbol of infinity as it transformed into a storm of domesticated ducks flying in the background of celeste, azure, and hints of lavender and highlights of sky blue. Several stars glittered around as soon as Nitori threw his wand outwards and transformed into a bright swan flying around.

He skated his way across the scene with the birds as he slowly shimmered his Arabian clothing piece by piece, starting with the blue head band. Swirls of water spun around his legs and arms, granting him a black pair of pants and long-sleeved uniform of black, white, and vivid blue.

A gray inner shirt tucked his Suiei Duckling Necklace inside but his new pants showed a bit of his lower abdomen while a pair of white slippers appeared. The birds shimmered away into magical energy that radiated in bright lights of the stars.

He stopped in place as a cluster of feathers fused together and transformed into his long pole-arm and his winged-shield. Nitori opened his eyes finally, flipped his hair a little as the neon symbol of the duck glowed on his forehead. His innocent smile mixed his fierce courage of his heart as he took his battle pose at the ready.

* * *

Makoto took the north chamber while Haruka went South. Nagisa went to the East and Rei to the west. Momotarou walked through the Northwest chamber and Nitori stepped into the Northeast chamber. Sousuke took the Southeast route and Rin to the Southwest.

While the two Yuri's were stunned by their transformation sequences, the Ice Prince turned to Alexa, "Your teammates are very strong…and different than I've seen."

"Thank you," he chuckled.

The four waited for about a half hour or so as Nagisa, Nitori, Momo, and Rin made it back without any injuries. Sousuke was slightly battered from using his weapon and Haruka and Rei returned with a few angry chickens trying to chase them still but Momo used his attacks to knock them off.

"Where's Mako-chan?!" Alexa gasped.

Everything was silent.

"We have to find him, I can't lose him now!" The Dark One trembled.

"Have patience Alexa…" Cosmos replied, "I know how you and him are close…"

But Alexa wasn't listening as he used his dark magic to probe into Makoto's mind and sure enough he detected some crisis going on with him against several chickens and a pair of voodoo-like entities.

"I know where he is but I can't transform!" Alexa said, "We have to find him!"

The gang crossed the spire to the north chamber as they dodged several traps and followed Makoto's foot prints. Sure enough, they saw several dozens of chickens trying to attack Makoto as Alexa somehow recognized the main enemy.

 ** _"I've confronted them in the past before I became the Dark One,"_** Theagenes echoed in Alexa's mind, **_"Go kill them!"_**

"I…I can't!" he growled.

 ** _"You killed Kenma and Noya back on your quest to save Makoto from the Karasuno Black Crows…"_** Theagenes reminded him.

"Yes but Neo King Julius saved them!" Alexa said, "I'll save them!"

 ** _"Are you so sure about that?"_** Theagenes asked.

"Don't listen to him!" Cosmos replied, "Focus on saving Makoto!"

"I got this!" Nagisa said as he shouted out, **_"FREEZING…ICY…SERPAAANNNNNTTTT!"_**

The ice blasts froze the chickens in place as they continued their labyrinth through the temple. Yuri P. was a bit stunned to see such an attack from the blond.

 _J-just how did he…do that,_ he thought.

The gang arrived at the final room where Makoto was tied up to a post by two voodoo-doll like entities.

"Hehe, looks like the heroes have arrived," Pins smirked.

Alexa's dark mind probed knowledge from the two of them as he realized that they were servants to a pair of evil twins that Tak had fought them against. How was it…?

"Wondering how we are still alive eh?" Pins continued, "Truth is, we can't die. Not unless our masters have broken our spell!"

"Dark Magic made you like this!" Alexa growled, "And Dark Magic shall end you!"

"ALEXA STOP!" Cosmos shouted, holding his wrist.

"You release Mako-chan right now," Alexa continued.

"Or else?" a voice asked as the gang turned to see the twins Traloc and Tlaloc

"I see the newest Dark One has fallen into the Great Prince Julius!" Tlaloc smirked, "How fitting…after what the powers of the Solar Crystal can really do!"

"The Solar Crystal is meant for peace!" Alexa said, "Not for war!"

"Funny how that it can also be used for power and that was what you had done so in the past," Traloc replied.

"Just how the hell do you even know me!?" Alexa answered.

"Your birthright…Atlantis…the Solar Crystal…its legend has reached to the entire world…including ours," Tlaloc explained.

"Release Makoto!" Alexa ordered.

"No," Traloc said, "Not unless you hand over the Solar Crystal."

"I don't have the Solar Crystal! Not since I've became the Dark One!" Alexa argued, "I refuse to hand it over even if I don't hold the darkness in me!"

"Such ambition you have," Tlaloc said before snapping his fingers to summon a flock of nerbils. Momo, Nitori, and Rin fought back with their attacks.

Sousuke twirled his sword and shouted out, **_"SEA SWOORRDDD…BLASTER!"_**

Traloc snapped his fingers as a group of massive looking Venus-flytrap plants. The senshi narrowly dodged the eating plants while Cosmos unleashed light-universal blasts to incinerate them.

Yuuri trembled in fear for a moment, worried that he might not be able to see Viktor again. But he could hear those same words in his mind:

 _I will always find you…_

"There will be no more darkness…" he sang to himself as he could feel his hands getting cold with ice energy forming. Yuri gasped as he realized that this was the other half of his magic was awakening at last.

"Freeze!" Yuuri said calmly as blasts of ice froze the evil twins and the voodoo dolls before shattering them into shards. Makoto was released from the plants and slowly stirred awake with the last egg.

"Mako-chan!" Alexa smiled.

"I got it, the last egg," Makoto said.

"Yeah," he replied, "We're one step closer to our freedom."

Rin's ears perked up as the others turned to see an army of angry chickens heading their way. Nagisa winked with the two Yuri's and they both combined their ice powers to freeze them up.

"Now that's not beautiful," Rei sighed.

"Those chickens are psycho Rei-chan," Nagisa answered.

"Come then, let us proceed the way out," Cosmos smiled as they all departed from the chamber.

 **~Episode 6 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 7 PV~**

 **Rei:** So how many sports do you think this world has?

 **Nagisa:** Well there's us, basketball, volleyball, stride, ice skating, football, kendo…

 **Rin:** Too many to count that's for sure!

 **Makoto:** But it is becoming a beautiful city now that we are putting them all together. Hopefully the past will never repeat itself.

 **Haruka** : …I just only swim free.

 **Rin** : HARU! WE GET IT!

 **Sousuke** : You guys, I don't think that's the problem right now…

 **Yuuri Katsuki** : Next Time, **_Free! Fool's Gold Rebellion!,_** _Someone was foolish?_

 **Momo:** I get the feeling our friends haven't had much luck while we failed to save Alexa…


	8. Episode 7: Fool's Gold Rebellion!

**_Episode 7:_** ** _フールの金の反乱! - Fool's Gold Rebellion!_**

 _Ikusen no eien wo kurikaesu_  
 _Hateshinai kodoku no yami no naka de_  
 _Anata wo sagashiteta_  
 _Zutto sagashite ita_  
 _Inryoku ni michibikareru mama_

* * *

 **Present Day: Sportsbrooke Eco-Park/El Dorado Camp Site**

With the return of Eijun, the baseball guys celebrated on his awakening as The Savior as they listened to his workings with Dark Alexa. Pandora also brought back Tak and Jeera to the Pupununu crowds before returning to the Iwasame Senshi.

"Those nerbils just don't wanna get extinct," sighed Chris.

"And you were forced to kill the king?" Miyuki asked.

"Well thankfully I didn't…but he was a bit of a douchebag though anyway. Getting rid of him though would've been a disaster," Eijun said.

"Well it's good to see you back," Furuya smiled.

"Yes well…I'm afraid there's more work to be done if we are going to figure out what happened in the last three weeks," Eijun answered.

"Come with me," a voice said.

The guys turned to see Kagami, the Savior of Olympia.

"And you're the other savior, right?" asked Miyuki, "You look familiar…"

"I am," the basketball guy revealed, "My name is Taiga Kagami, Savior of Olympia."

"Well that makes us two," Eijun said, "And I'm afraid the final savior…"

"Yes…but I know we can save him. It's two us and one of him," Kagami replied.

"One of him but…he's the Dark One," replied Miyuki.

"It is time that you join us," the taller man said, "Are you ready?"

"Promise us when this is over, you'll resume your position! The team misses you!" Miyuki answered.

Eijun smiled before joining the other savior back to his loft and meeting up with the Iwasame Senshi. From there, they reintroduced themselves and along with Pandora, they began their next task; to get to the heart of their memories that had turned badly back in El Dorado and the Northern Frost.

* * *

As for the rest of the other sports:

The Bamboo Girls provided training sessions for the citizens as well as teaching Natsu Hinata by personal request from Sayako. The two began a new friendship bond especially as Shouyou noticed how Natsu is more outgoing frequently into the city.

The Rugby guys began utilizing a small space in the park for practice in rotation with the soccer teams while the soccer boys were being cheered on by the Breakers Cheerleading. The last few days gave them a chance to know each other better though a few had exchanged some dirty looks here and there.

Sena reunited with his family and provided Youichi a new place in the family though the latter had a secret desire of wanting a future with him. The leader of the devils expressed his real pain to Sena, revealing that he had lost a very good friend who was previously on the football team before he joined. Sena decided that maybe he was in town so they began a quest of their own to find the missing player.

Takeru, Riku, Nana, Heath, and several other Stride Athletes continued to organize their events to raise charity for the El Dorado immigrants.

Midousuji, his partners, and his family managed to move out to West Sportsbrooke to officially make a permanent residence while Onoda and Ishigaki also began to run a new business with bicycles and other equipment involved.

The Ice Skating gang also ran some charities, putting on several fantastic shows to help provide a cooling relief from the hot desert. However, Akashi kept an eye on this to figure out if the equipment was real or used by Dark Magic from Alexa.

Shouyou, Tobio, Aone, Sou and the other volleyball players continued to have matches but also used charity events.

Midorima spent some time with Takao on a date even though the time left was short. However, they knew that if the prophecy went fulfilled, they will reunite on that fateful day.

Pandora maintained the shop along with Noya and Kenma as they tried to translate more notes from the diary and speculate what happened during the last three weeks.

Tak and Jeera began to renew their marital vows and agreed to spend more time together to become a better, healthier couple and as stronger rulers for their kingdom. Tak expressed a request to Akashi about getting them back home to El Dorado after Alexa gets healed. Akashi granted it but also warned them about the restoration of the planet Olympia Magna from the old times.

"Maybe we should wait," Jeera suggested.

* * *

 **Marotta House: Basement**

Theagenes stood by where the Dream Shaker was embedded in the rock. After his transformation by battling Eijun, he had gain some confidence that he never felt before. With his bare hands, he grabbed the staff and gently pulled it out in one sweep.

"Before I give this to you…I request a wish," Theagenes said.

"You really think you are in position to make a deal?" The Black Dragon asked.

"I give you this staff and in return…you need to give me an answer; why do you need this staff?" Theagenes asked.

 _"…to change the future,"_ The Black Dragon said, "That you do not need to concern with."

"That's vague but fine," Theagenes replied, handing the staff over, "Don't ever ask me again."

Alexa sent him back to the surface as he looked at the Dream Shaker half. Finally, all the pieces were in the palm of his hand at last.

* * *

 **Flashback: Back in El Dorado (Team B's Training)  
Approx. 1 – 1.5 weeks ago**

Taiga Kagami and the new savior Eijun Sawamura embarked on a quest with the ex-mahotsukai Pandora. What their mission was not yet explained but she reminded them to practice their roles as the "Saviors".

On the way, a bunch of nerbils were trekking in the woods and spotted the trio before attacking, "GRgrgrgrgrgrgrggrgRGrgGRr!"

"Damn these annoying nerbils!" growled Kagami as he readied his Claiomh Solias and fired light slash attacks.

Eijun closed his eyes and extended out his palms out before unleashing small spheres of wind, knocking the nerbils off their feet.

 _How strange_ , thought Pandora, _his savior magic is the wind and the jungle but his baseball persona uses fire…_

"You got 'em?" asked Eijun.

"It seems so," Kagami answered, "Don't you have a weapon of your own?"

"I…I never weld a sword or a club," Eijun replied, "Look it's not my fault I woke up so late!"

"Hey take it easy man," Kagami answered, extending his hand out, "I guess it's my fault for being a bit pushy to you. But being the savior is a serious title and you know to the extent of its history."

"I know…ugh," the baseball player sighed, "I just wish…I had something of my own."

"Wait a sec, I might be able to help you," Pandora said as she took out her sack and searched for a few objects. After a couple of moments, she pulled out three colored spherical stones in blue, green, and pink. She grabbed a vine and then, with her a bit of magic, the objects came together into what looked like a Bolas.

"Bolas?" Eijun asked.

"You have a great pitching ability through your baseball. Perhaps this can further strengthen you?" she replied.

Eijun took the bola and answered, "But it's only one?"

"Your savior magic will replicate them as many as you need," she smiled, "You can also use them as a grapple to reach out to far away objects or even lunging yourself over a cliff. But I think you can also fly but these will come in handy."

"I'll definitely give them a try," he said, "Thank you."

"Now then, it is time," Pandora replied, "Our quest begins now. We must hunt down a friend…"

* * *

 **East El Dorado: Team C**

The Generation of Miracles along with their White Dove allies began their quest to explore the city in more depth, looking at various different sport cultures. Natsu was already doing Kendo lessons with Sayako while Kise and Aomine were observing the rugby practice.

Akashi, Midorima, Takao, Kenma, and Noya sat down at one of the plazas as a bunch of little kids were running around happily with a soccer ball or playing with their pets. Shouyo, Tobio, Aone, Sou, and Hajime stood nearby the group to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their plan.

"It's so nice out here," Takao smiled.

"A bit damper than the desert," Midorima shrugged.

"Too much insects if you ask me," said Kenma while he was on his portable game device.

"Okay we have to figure out how exactly are we going to barricade Tak and the Pupununu population," answered Noya, "He's gonna send out his tribe to find the Dark One and the others."

"I could try my emperor eye but I'm afraid he's got something to counter effect it," Akashi shrugged.

"We got allies from the bamboo sisters," reminded Midorima, "They are willing to risk their lives."

"We don't want more casualties than necessary," Takao said.

Murasakibara returned with a bunch of snacks both for himself and to split with the others. He already developed a new taste in leafy pastries filled with sugar mixed with extracts.

"Then I think it's time we give a warning to the King," Akashi replied, "He will leave us alone and if he even dares to send out his warriors, we'll stop him."

"How exactly do you think we'll block him?" asked Noya.

"When I…banished you guys back when Kei betrayed all of you guys…well…I fell for his trap by using my eye to set a curse at the town barrier. That's perhaps what I should do here…is to put a boundary curse between the Old and the New El Dorado regions. However, we'll be immune to travel to both areas in case we must locate stuff," Akashi answered.

"Don't forget though, he's got the other half of the staff of dreams," Takao reminded.

"Then we're gonna need to take that," Midorima concluded, "If Cosmos wants us to get the other half…"

"He can use it to save Alexa!" Noya finished, "That's it! That's what had to be done! Neo King Julius told us that we had to retrieve the other half of the staff of dreams…"

"Well now you decided to tell us," said Akashi, "And what else did the future king told you?"

"He basically wanted us to monitor his darker self but most importantly to retrieve the Dream Shaker," revealed Kenma, "That's all."

"Then it's time…we get the other half of the staff!" Takao smirked as he transformed back to his raven form.

"Let's find those two trouble makers and set the plan in motion," Akashi got up, "As for Kuroko…"

"Is he doing okay?" asked Midorima, "He hasn't been doing well lately."

"He's resting up at the mansion for now," the red-hair answered, "He'll be alright."

* * *

 **Inner-Flashback: Yuri On Ice Backstory Part 2  
3 Years After the Fall of Reykjavik **

19-year old Viktor and an 8-Year old Yuri Plisetsky joined with the caravan of ice skaters to the Great Lakes Region of the Jungle Realm. Since the city of Reykjavik froze over, most of the civilians have fled to the south a little, making a new residency by the Great Lakes Circle; Huron, Ontario, Michigan, Erie, and Superior.

Many of the residency moved out to the Ontario region but a handful of people moved towards the Erie for the warmth of water. The Katsuki Family struck rich after finding some hot springs and opening a business. Yuuri continued to ice skate but was only able to do so when the seasons were cold enough for the ice. Otherwise, he worked at the springs and doing other fitness activities once the wealth came in.

After losing his glasses, he simply got a pair from his father's with thinner frames but new technology from one of the other great lakes allowed him to wear a pair of contacts (after properly prescribed).

Viktor took out the new map of the Great Lakes and crossed out the city of Akureyri. There wasn't much left of a pick and he still couldn't find Yuuri.

"Viktor maybe we should just go back to Buffalo," Sara Crispino suggested, "The boy is gone."

"He's not gone!" Viktor replied, "As long as these glasses remain uncracked, he's still alive! That's what the shaman told us!"

"I wanna see how much he's grown!" agreed Phichit, "I take he's at least a teen?"

"Most likely," said Jean-Jeacques.

"Do you think he'll even remember you?" asked Christophe.

Viktor's sky blue eyes response in a soft glow, "The Shaman said that we will reunite on the day the star is reborn. That day is approaching very quickly."

"Then wait for the star," Michele said, "I know you wanted to make a group surprise but…we can wait for you and him to return together."

"We'll head back to Buffalo but we'll make a ceremony upon your success," Sara agreed.

Viktor sighed, "Alright. I'll spend the night here at the East Niagara Lodge with the prince."

"I'm not a prince!" Yuri said.

"I know but…you can't let the rumors fall the wrong way. Trust me," Viktor replied as he and Yuri made their way to the lodging and waving farewell to the others.

14-year old Yuuri Katsuki sat in his room in deep meditation with a prayer chanting in his head. Every night he would make a wish for peace and happiness. His older sister, Mari began a smoking habit after visiting the other cities. Thus, the parents forbade Yuuri from going out of village except during his skating season.

Little did he knew (or rather his parents) about his identity as the Prince of Reykjavik. It was all because Arkady cursed the family into forgetting their ruling titles and simply being put down into civilians and stripping their riches. But now that Arkady and his wife were killed by the curse, the civilians have divided up further into their own cities around the Great Lakes.

After moving out here with his folks, he one day ran into a huntsman who was using a bow and arrow set to kill off a set of wolves. Fascinated, Yuuri used a portion of his own savings to receive training without revealing to his parents. All he ever wanted was to help the people and to use his skating abilities to hunt down his prey.

His birthday was tomorrow so he made a wish in his mind before going to bed. Tomorrow…he prayed for a new beginning.

* * *

 **Daybreak**

Viktor and Yuri arrived at the Lake Erie Hot Springs Resort as the area was very peaceful with several crickets chirping down from the sunlight.

"This is it," Viktor said.

"Do you think he'll remember you?" The little Yuri asked.

"Even if he has forgotten physically…his heart will remember," the young adult replied, "I know he's too young for me to be with him but…maybe someday we will be together. For now, we have to act like travelers."

Viktor knocked on the door as the father of the Katsuki family opened the panel and replied, "I'm afraid the lodging is filled right now but we are open for breakfast."

"That sounds great!" Viktor smiled, "I do wish we could order up a room though for tonight at least. I'm afraid it's kinda an emergency."

"Please make yourselves at home," he replied, leading them into the resort, "Today is a special day as it is our son's 15th birthday."

"Oh my, congratulations!" Viktor answered, "Sounds like your son is growing up so quickly!"

 _Ugh, this is getting boring_ , the little Yuri thought, _I'm hungry and all he wants is to talk, talk, and talk._

The birthday boy made his way down the stairs as the parents and Mari greeted him with balloons and cards.

"Thanks so much. Oh, we got some visitors?" Yuuri asked.

Viktor and the little Yuri bowed and congratulated him for his birthday as well. Yuuri smiled and thanked them as his eyes just went past through the two without a single memory being recalled. The two guests sat down on the floor as breakfast was served across the table.

"So what brings you two here to our lovely paradise?" Toshiya asked.

"Oh um, well we have been told of a wonderful skater lives here," Viktor replied while keeping himself calm and composed, "I thought maybe he could come with us for a bit of time if it was alright with you folks."

Yuuri looked at the two again but this time felt something slowly jogging his memory a little. The hair…the eyes…the face…was it…?

"H-Have we met before?" Yuuri asked.

Viktor handed a small box over and said, "Happy Birthday."

Yuuri took the box, tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box and gasped to see his pair of glasses that he lost all those years ago.

"M-my glasses!" he gasped, finally recalling the memory flowing through his mind as if it was only yesterday when it all happened.

"All I needed was your name and a little bit of magic," Viktor winked, "And sure enough I finally found you."

"Yuuri were they your friends back in the old city?" Hiroko asked.

"…they were classmates," Yuuri said, "I'm afraid though I wasn't as close to them as I wanted to. I was too scared to show them my skating. After all, I'm just…"

"Just what?" Viktor asked.

"…Just another wishful and dreamy person who wastes time on skating," he replied before getting up and running to his room.

"YUURI!" the mother cried out.

"Please forgive our son," Toshiya said, "He's been through a lot ever since the tragedy I am sure you remembered…the day when the city froze over by the Dark One. Yuuri has loved that frozen pond ever since he saw a kid there on the ice…it was like the moment we left…he changed."

"What happened to him?" asked the little Yuri.

"After we moved here, he kept his face hidden from the public…he was later known to be as…the Cloaked Eros," the father explained.

The two gasped and looked at each other as they have heard the growing folklore of the "Cloaked Eros". In fact, Viktor recalled his few days of meeting this Cloaked Eros whose moves were so swift that it was even hard for him to catch up

"Y-you mean that your son…he…?" began Viktor.

"He would skate so rapidly that he sometimes stole form the riches and give to the poor…sort of like a Robin Hood," shrugged Hiroko, "Sometimes he would take our shares and hand them out to the poor."

"Robin Hood the Cloaked Eros," the little Yuri muttered.

"When we found out he was doing this, I forbade him from going out," Toshiya explained.

"I'll go find him," the mother replied, heading towards his room but by the time she got there, the window was wide open and Yuuri wasn't there.

The others rushed in but sure enough, Yuuri had left out.

"We have to find him!" Toshiya gasped, "He's gonna give me a heart attack!"

"I'll go," Viktor said, "I have an idea where he might appear."

"Me too," the little Yuri said.

"It's too dangerous," Viktor replied, "I don't want him shooting arrows at you. Stay with the family. I'll be back."

* * *

Viktor rushed through the woods towards the next town as he knew of a frozen pond where he encountered Yuuri's disguised form at. The village wasn't far from here as it was one of the hot spots where the Cloaked Eros would hand out some of the riches. Now that he knew who it was, he had to find him.

He reached to the pond where it was slightly thawed but the ice was thick enough. Viktor took a step out just as an arrow whizzed by, narrowly missing his hair before it stabbed onto the ice.

"Not another step!" the voice called out.

Viktor turned to see the Cloaked Eros and answered, "Yuuri…it's me…Viktor!"

"I'm not the Yuuri you remembered!" he snarled as he readied his next arrow, "Why did you come here!?"

"I just wanted to return the glasses to you," Viktor replied, "You dropped them all those years ago, when you fled from us without letting us get to know you."

"They were just another stupid pair of glasses," Yuuri answered, "I don't need them. I got the best contact lenses that keeps my aim true and on the target! I developed archery skills as well as my skating so I can hunt for my own desires."

"This isn't the Yuuri I remembered!" Viktor said, "Yuuri wouldn't be shooting arrows and trying to deny his past like this!"

"What I was in the past…I was a fool!" Yuuri cried out, "I should've never laid my eyes on you back then! Besides you got your circus of friends back in your town! I watched them all…I've seen their skills. I am only good for my speed and escape…not for show and glamour and fame!"

"Yuuri…" Viktor began, feeling a bit saddened.

"Leave now…and do not return!" Yuuri replied, "I don't want to shoot you."

"Then don't…" Viktor started but the ice beneath his feet cracked and the next, he fell into the chilly water as bubbles appeared on the surface.

* * *

 **Present Day: Sportsbrooke**

The Samezuka Senshi finally reunited with the Iwatobi and learned the hard truth about Alexa's manipulation to the star-crossed lovers. Pandora arrived in time for this meeting as well.

"He let it slip a little…he had Vi-chan break Yuuri-chan's heart to get Cosmos out," Rei revealed.

"Of course, the tear of losing someone was a spell that had required another one to release him…it's like an anti-venom but with the venom," Pandora replied, "And I guess my painful times wasn't enough to release him…or rather…it grew old."

"But if we did get Cosmos out…then what?" Rin asked.

"Well according to this…we had journeyed to the Chicken Temple to retrieve the eight golden eggs. They were used as keys to access the Sun Temple," Pandora revealed her notes from her diary, "Kenma and Noya have helped me significantly on this but there are still a few pages missing."

"You think Alexa has them?" Rei suggested.

"I don't think this was his doing…someone else damaged this book," Pandora guessed, "Besides I have no idea where my father is at…he might have vanished to the next realm or something."

"But we have to get a hold of him…what if this is worse than we feared?" Nagisa argued.

"Well I have managed to find this," Pandora revealed a small looking fungus that glowed in a blue hue, "This is a Juju Mushroom. I must have taken this back in the forest for my father and since it's enchanted with magic, it glows blue. He might have recorded a message in there."

"How do we open it?" asked Makoto.

"I got the ingredients from the shop that will work. Let's go!"

* * *

 **Shop of the Mystics**

The nine arrived to the shop as the star-crossed lovers waited by a massive cauldron boiling away. The Senshi shared their hellos to them.

"Now are you two really up to this?" Pandora asked, "I know you've both been through a lot."

"The person who tried to break us apart wasn't the prince…but Alexa is inside of him…somewhere. We'll do what it takes to get him back," Yuuri answered.

"I'm glad you can help us," Nagisa smiled, "We do apologize…"

"It's not necessary anymore," Viktor winked to Makoto, "I know he's your soulmate and we'll get him back."

"Thank you," Makoto replied with a hopeful teardrop from his face.

Pandora gave Yuuri the Juju Mushroom and he gently placed it in the boiling pot. After a few seconds, the cauldron gently shook before a hologram appeared depicting Cosmos somewhere inside the Lynhaven Mansion.

"C-Cosmos?" asked Yuuri.

After a few seconds, the recorded message spoke, _"If you ever hear me with this message; things are much worse than I feared. To destroy the darkness, you must look up the name…of Datura."_

Pandora's eyes widened at that name, recalling her times when she was in the darkness herself.

 _No, it can't be_ , she thought.

"Who's Datura?" asked Sousuke.

 _"Only by knowing that name and the birth of darkness will help you…no…he's found me already!" Cosmos gasped as the message vanished._

"What the hell did Alexa do to him!?" Makoto gasped in fear.

* * *

 **Flashback: The Sun Temple Entrance  
(About 6 – 8 Days Ago)**

The Iwasame Senshi, Alexa, Cosmos, and the two Yuri's circled around the Great Lakes to reach to the Sun Temple where the final ingredient to reunite the staff of dreams was located. Cosmos explained that only two people are permitted in the Sun Temple per visit due to its sacred and mysterious powers.

Makoto held Alexa's hand as long as he could, hoping to get him back to his senses soon. Alexa had managed so far to ignore Theagenes but it was all in a matter of time…

"Cosmos…I uh, have a question," Alexa asked.

"You're wanting to know what that mansion of Theagenes was about, isn't it?" Cosmos replied.

"The darkness keeps telling me…" he answered.

"It's a keepsake…built by someone I know all too well," Cosmos revealed, "But let's not worry about that place."

"You'll be back soon, right?" Makoto asked.

"All we need is to get whatever we need to find and with luck, our friends got the Dream Shaker. And then by tomorrow, we'll put the staff together and boom, no more Darkness!" Alexa smiled.

Makoto held his hand and said, "Please be careful. Remember what I said; the Dark One is immortal…not Alexa. Please bring him home back."

The two exchanged a kiss as the dark savior answered, "I will. Thank you…I love you too."

"You got this!" Rin smiled.

"I only wish we can go with you," Nagisa answered.

"Please don't let the darkness get to you," Rei said.

Cosmos and Alexa placed the eggs to the keyholes of the massive doorway. After a moment of silence, the doors slowly swung open and the two walked in to begin the most dangerous quest.

* * *

 **Team C: The Siege of El Dorado**

The Generation of Miracles split off into smaller pairs and also sent their volleyball allies to infiltrate the fortress to make it easier to break in. Shouyou twirled his Morgan Rod to grant his White Doves the ability to move swift and sneak through the fortress. Their best bet was to open the gates and to disable and knock down the guards while finding means to get the Dream Shaker from the King.

Sou, Aone, and Kenma managed to knock down several of the guards before an alarm was raised while Hajime, Noya, Natsu, and Tobio were led by Shouyou and the Bamboo Sisters to search for the Dream Shaker as well as disabling more guards down.

The basketball teams as well as several people from other sports including rugby, soccer, football, cheerleading and many others waited for a proper signal from the fortress. Already they could hear some conflict with the Pupununu villagers trying to use their Shaman magic to repel the invaders while other citizens fled or locked themselves from the attacks.

"You guys do realize that this may become a war," Midorima said.

Takao transformed to his bird form and as soon as he saw the right signal; he screeched loudly.

"LET'S GO!" Akashi shouted as he and the other Generation of Miracles combined their powers to the skies, unleashing a massive lightning storm of electricity.

* * *

 **Inside the Palace**

King Tak stared out the window as he could see the storm of rebellion making their way. Already a number of guards were taken down but he still had the Dream Shaker to at least create some sort of illusions and retaliations.

"They will not get their hands on this Dream Shaker," Tak growled.

"Tak you mustn't give into temptation like Tlaloc did!" Jibolba advised.

"You know what? I'm different than him! He may have liked the darkness but I DON'T!" the king snapped.

Tak twirled his Dream Shaker, "You deserve a nice, peaceful nap, old man…"

Jibolba cried out but his eyes felt heavy before he crashed out on the floor. His wife walked in and for a moment thought he died of a heart attack but Tak reassured her that he needed a sleeping Juju dose.

"No…you used that staff didn't you?!" Jeera gasped, "Jibolba was always a restless shaman! You're gonna put me asleep too!?"

"I got something different for you…" Tak said as he unleashed a spell on her, prompting her eyes to glow orange, "You will do EVERYTHING that I tell you. We are going to fight back the siege so we can reclaim the nightmare staff and the golden orb of the Dark One! Now go find the best warriors to repel these filthy otherworldly travelers! It is time for war!"

"Yes…my love," she answered before heading out.

* * *

 **Inner-Flashback:** **Yuri On Ice Backstory Part 3 (Finale)**

Yuuri opened his face from the cloak and gasped as all he could see were bubbles from the frozen water. It was that very same moment he remembered why he didn't want to ice skate anymore but rather use that skill to escape the danger from his hunts instead of using it for show.

Echoes of his cries before falling unconscious…only to be rescued by…whom?

It can't be, he thought as he tore off his cloak, dropped his bow and arrows, and dove into the water, searching for Viktor. A crowd of a people who sort of saw what was going on rushed over in panic.

Yuuri recalled his hunting skills from the huntsman who told him about diving into cold waters was indeed a risk but as long as he kept moving, the coldness will not rapidly spread to his body. Sure enough he saw Viktor sinking further and further. He grabbed him while finding a long branch that guided the way out.

The crowd of people gasped in terror as the medics arrived to take his body back to Buffalo. For a moment, Yuuri thought about going home but a part of his conscious told him to stay with Viktor. He requested the crowds to fetch his family and to meet him at the lodging hospital as soon as possible.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Viktor was placed on a warm bed near the fireplace with candles around. The weather began to snow a little as a few flakes drifted across the scenery. In all his life, Yuuri had looked up to Viktor even though they hardly had contact of each other back in the old city. He would watch his beautiful skating moves and take the classes as well. While his past was still a real mystery, all he wanted was answers.

"Why did you come back to me?" he asked quietly, "I'm not like you or the others…there's no way I'll ever be…and now I put you in this danger. This is all my fault! I should've…"

The door slammed opened as the other skaters arrived after hearing the tragic news. JJ, the twins, Christophe, Phichit, and Kenjirou stood around the bed and thanked Yuuri for the rescue while reuniting.

"You left without saying anything," Phichit said sadly, "We were worried it was something we did!"

"You don't have to be afraid of us," Kenjirou smiled.

"I'm sorry I made you all worry," Yuuri answered, "…I'm the one who put Viktor's life at risk, it's my fault. I should go. He's all yours."

Phichit grabbed his arm and replied, "You're hiding from us again? You had no idea how much you made Viktor worry sick about you!"

"He's already 19, I'm 14…" Yuuri began.

"Age doesn't matter," Christophe said, "Maybe yes you're in the early teens but you see, most of us are just a few years older than you or so. Okay, maybe I'm the oldest but…"

"What he's saying is that nothing should bring you down," JJ translated, "You're still young…you have the potential to learn new abilities and can bring light into this world! And maybe someday when you get older…maybe you might find someone…"

"No one is here to bully you," Sara said, cracking her knuckles, "And if they try…they'll have to face my knuckle sandwich!"

Yuuri trembled to his own tears and cried saying, "I just…wanted to be like all of you! Even if I am not perfect…I still want to give it a try! My own insecurities are what destroys me…"

Viktor regained conscious with a smile as he felt Yuuri's warm hand on his hand.

"Then we'll teach you…all of us," Viktor replied, "I'll be your coach…but we'll show you the vision that you can make to produce history. But remember, no matter how far you go… ** _I will always find you_**."

Everyone smiled just as the Katsuki Family and the little Yuri arrived to see them all together. Yuuri's heartbeat grew rapidly fast in fear of his father's disapproval. Instead, the father arrived and hugged him, saying, "I am sorry for not being the father I should be. It's just that I am scared for you…but you're growing up now…and I know one day you'll want to leave our nest. But remember that you always have a home with us."

"F-Father," he cried, hugging him tight, "T-thank you."

Viktor sat on the bed and said, "We'll get your new place set up in Buffalo with us. It's a small village but there's plenty of lodging and resources that were transferred over."

"I wanna keep going too!" the little Yuri answered.

"Happy Birthday!" the parents and Mari replied as Yuuri blushed a little.

Everyone chuckled as this indeed was the beginning of a new chapter. Yuuri would regain his skating abilities while still practicing his archery skills. In the years that followed, they would finally put on shows around the great lakes and become known as the "Great Lakes Ice Skating Family". At one point, Viktor would have prepared the engagement rings once they achieved their maximum potential to complete history.

* * *

~ **Planet Earth: Beta Timeline: September 25, 2016**

Alex lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling for several moments. He closed his eyes to recall those powerful words from Regina Mills about starting a "new story".

 _I wanna start a new story…one where the evil queen doesn't get a part. And I choose to believe…that this story…will have a better ending than my last._

 _I'm so glad I am watching this_ , he thought, _after all what has happened on Free! for the last couple of years…the dub wars…the ship wars…heck, even the story I wrote about that…I wonder how many people think I am a psycho? Not to mention that my other self has become the Dark One…_

He sighed sadly as he recalled on a terrible event during his summer break that made him grow darker and darker about his identity as of late. Well, his entire life shrouded in the dark from what he would later call his three deathly hallows: his true birth name, his swimming days, and as of late…his sexuality.

But this…well…he destroyed a friendship after blowing up about not finding his soulmate as well as blaming a franchise with an app that just suddenly became an unofficial dating phenomena for the time being. Despite that part died down, the damage he made was already done and his regret was all too real.

 _I have to stay focus for this semester,_ he thought, _but it won't be the end…because I too, want a fresh start. I know they'll never want to talk to me again…because of what I did is unforgivable…so I must start over._

* * *

 **~November 23, 2016**

Alex sat down at the dinner table as he gripped on his speech for his coming out as bi-curious. The last couple of months was busy work through his classes but he still felt broken after all what has happened in the past year; from the death of his cat Cali to the loss of his friendship. Not to mention, many would agree that 2016 was a total seesaw contest of good and evil.

He looked at his brother and held his hand and said, "I want to say grace."

The parents looked at him in dead silence as they continued to suspect his pain. The other day, he acted superior and cocky and all business-oriented in hopes to hide it but the father was rather angry about it.

After saying the prayer, his mom asked, "What's wrong? Why can't you tell us? What's bothering you."

With a calm breath, he read his speech. It was smooth and simple at first, revealing his reason of giving up swimming as well as he felt his name being demonized and bullied by a celebrity despite not being Hispanic, and finally his orientation.

"No matter what comes next…I want to face the future as a family," he concluded before finally busting into tears and hugging his mother.

"I AM SO SORRY I FAILED YOU AS A SON! I JUST…I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO…THESE PAINS HAVE BEEN HIDING ME FOR SO LONG!" he tearfully replied.

"My sweet baboo, you shouldn't be afraid of yourself," the mom answered.

"Well you see…your mom and I…we do have a selfish desire of wanting you to have kids…but it's your life," the father explained, "You shouldn't keep yourself like this!"

"I…I just…yes…I have been hiding for too long. That's why I went to get help the other day…and next semester, I'll have sessions to help me deal with this," he replied, "This is my being and I have become my worst enemy."

"So then, how do you want to tell the others?" mom asked.

"No…I'm not ready for them…especially how some are ummm well you know. Maybe after my graduation," he shrugged.

"We'll discuss it further by then," she answered, "I only wished you told us sooner."

"Well I finally did…it took me years…I am sorry," he said before running up to his room to cry a bit more.

 _Now that's done…am I truly ready to be free?_

* * *

 **Present Time: Sportsbrooke**

The Iwasame Senshi and Pandora joined up with Kagami and Eijun while Viktor and Yuuri returned to the miracle palace to take their belongings back and find a new home to settle down to.

"So did you find anything?" asked Kagami.

"Cosmos left a voicemail it seems…" Rei replied, "He said to us that we have to find the name of…Datura."

"…I know who he's talking about," Pandora finally answered.

"EEEEH!? You didn't say anything earlier!" Nagisa said.

"I'm sorry but that name…is rather traumatizing," she shrugged with a sigh. After a moment of silence, she explained, "You see…Datura…is **_the first Dark One to ever existed_** …a direct descendant of Chaos, the Darkness of Time and Space."

"Is there any information about this Datura that we can look up!?" Rei asked.

"…there was a copy of the Dark One Chronicles in the library of universes…back in my real home. But that place is gone now…there's nothing left but the void," she revealed.

"But you were one with the Darkness too, do you recall anything about her?" Makoto added.

"Datura was my mentor…along with many others before me. When Datura gave me the fruit to eat back then…I was fed up on the loss of my dream job," Pandora continued, "Of course I could've refused and push back but I was out of hope…but then…if I did…I wouldn't have been able to experience this."

"With what?" asked Haruka.

"Being with all of you…and doing the best I can to support," she answered.

"We thank you for all your help you've done so far," Nagisa replied.

"Okay, Kagami and I will try to find some information about this at the library. Take a break you guys," Eijun said.

"Are you sure?" Rei asked.

"We'll discuss what we found later," Kagami agreed, "After all, we need to know each other better as the saviors."

No one from the group noticed a hooded figure who smelled a familiar scent off of them. The mysterious entity rushed off through the shadows before using his hand to chop several of the Black Nerbils down.

"Annoying little fucks…kukukukekeke," he muttered.

* * *

 **Inner-Flashback: Eyeshield 21 Mini-Story  
5 Years Before Alexa and co. arrived **

In his second year (or junior) of Oro High school, Youichi and Ryokan Kurita both went through a roster list of people to set up the new team for the Golden Demons. This team in the last year had a decent run and were as far as the quarter finals (prior to Youichi, the team was much lower).

The City of El Dorado had at least about 13 high schools scattered around with about 10 of them having football teams. The other issues were other sports like soccer, rugby, archery, kendo, cheerleading, and other activities. Thus, it was hard to recruit as other people were on different sports or were not interested.

After meeting each of the rosters, the two sat down in the office to discuss. They picked about 8 people so far but they needed at least one more to have the rotation plan work out.

"I swear, I ought to write these damn rules!" Youichi growled.

"You know better than to not question the laws of Leggett," Ryokan answered.

"Yeah, yeah…I just need to smash a table and then I am good," he said.

"How funny you say that. I have heard a rumor of someone that did that for a living; he smashes stuff down," the bigger guy said.

"Oh really?" Youichi asked as his ears perked a little.

"There's a rumor of some guy with a dragon tattoo on his back who was abandoned by his family and for a living he smashes tables and trees….and even glass all with the side of his hand," Ryokan explained.

"Sounds interesting," Youichi answered, getting up.

"You can't be serious!?" Ryokan gasped.

"I am," he smirked, "I'm gonna find this dragon man…kekekekee!"

"Lord have mercy," Ryokan sighed, "I won't stop you but I'm worried it will damage the reputation of our high school."

"If he wants to break tables, he'll have to break me first," Youichi answered.

"Eeeehhhh…ok!" Ryokan chuckled nervously.

After doing some quick research about this "Dragon Man", Youichi wore his camouflage cloak and went on the hunt to find him.

 _He's got hair in dreads, wears goggles, and has the right kind of body for this sport_ , he thought to himself while taking the main roads across the city. The last sighting of this man was not far from the northern area of the suburbs where he had a brawl with someone trying to rob him. The Dragon Man used a "chop attack" that sent his prey sprawling in pain afterwards.

Youichi heard a soft wind before realizing that a tree was falling towards him. He narrowly dodged it to avoid getting killed as the voice said, "Who dares to follow my trail?!"

He turned to see the Dragon Man in his dark jeans as a white-short sleeved t-shirt that was partly beat up. The man had a few bruises and cuts but wore a pair of his sunglasses.

"It's you…you're the Dragon Man!" Youichi said.

"Yes, it is me…who the fuck are you and give me one good reason not to chop you," he replied.

"Don't take this the wrong way man," Youichi smirked, "I've heard about you and I am interested in your abilities."

"Since when did a devil like you become a savior?" asked the Dragon Man.

"Good point, I am a devil indeed…one hell of it too," Youichi replied, "Whatever has led you to this point so far, you can show the city that your power can be useful."

"For what?" he growled, getting slightly annoyed.

"Join me…and my football team," Youichi said.

The Dragon Man roared a hard laughter and answered, "That's exactly what my family has persuaded me to do! I'm not interested so you can get lost now. Big brother has done the job."

"Big brother?" Youichi asked as it was his turn to get suspicious.

He took off his glasses and approached Youichi closer to see. After a few seconds, he gasped, "No…IT CAN'T BE!"

"Indeed…you have my big brother on the team…he also persuaded me to join after seeing what I could do with a football…but honestly, it's not of my interest because my parents will push me to be more like him," he said.

"Unsui didn't even mentioned about you…" Youichi muttered.

"Onii-chan was sparing his embarrassment and his pain," he answered.

"Look…I think it is best you join us because you have the skill to back people off from you," the blond continued, "I get it you prefer isolation but…"

"You want to make it to the big leagues, don't you? It's all about your desire," he said.

"It may look like it but… really though, this team that I have to put up with…" Youichi answered.

"Kukukuku," The Dragon Man shrugged.

"Kekekeke," Youichi smirked.

The two looked at each other at their laughing styles before continuing to laugh again.

"Tell me your name?" Youichi asked.

"I'm Agon," he revealed.

The two returned to the Unsui Family Home as Agon was "punished" by the family but instead to join the team and to start his life again at the high school and join the team. The family explained that Agon disappeared a year ago because of how the older brother was favored more and once the parents apologized and started anew, Agon began his new chapter.

Thankfully the magic in El Dorado repaired the damages he made but he was still on probation in the community and was put into service until graduation on the weekends when he was not busy with the team.

But that was when things began to change again…

* * *

 **The Night Before the Championship**

Youichi, Agon, and Sena sat down together at a nearby plaza park as they were in a discussion on how to beat the final team tomorrow to win the title. In the past, Youichi had always written up a plan and some hacks and tricks but this team was really outsmarting him so getting information was rather tricky.

"There has to be some sort of a weakness!" Youichi growled as Agon sighed and lied on his back.

"Well magic isn't allowed in sports…especially in this final match," Sena shrugged.

"Oh magic can be allowed as long as it is not obvious," Youichi said.

"Ah yes but magic can also come with a price dearies," a voice spoke.

The trio turned to see Theagenes leaning against a tree who had a chuckle of creepiness.

"Who are you?" asked Youichi, "And how did you hear?"

"Ah yes…football it is…or isn't it called gridiron?" Theagenes responded.

"Whatever it is…you know something don't you? Youichi asked.

"I have spent many years of my life observing sports and even trained people yes…" he smiled, "Even some people have magic from me."

Agon narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he could feel something dark about this person.

"I can grant you a guaranteed win tomorrow," Theagenes advertised, "But of course a price must be given."

"Youichi don't listen to him!" Agon said, "He's a fraud!"

"I will decide once he gives us the details," he answered, "What do you want from us?"

"Simple you see…your team has developed a dangerous, yet useful reputation thanks to your abilities to hack, to sense, and even of course…your superhuman nature. After all you were born with some form of magic."

"You want our magic?" asked Youichi, "You can have it after we win."

"Excellent…but are you sure? You should discuss among yourselves before jumping into conclusions," the Dark One replied.

The three looked at each other and whispered amongst themselves. After a bitter, brief argument, they turned to him.

"We will accept the offer…but we will not use this magic unless it is an emergency," Youichi said.

"Very well," Theagenes answered as he conjured a glass vial with blue liquid, "Drink this during halftime if you think things will go amiss…and then you will be able to conquer anything!"

 _I hope it doesn't come to this_ , he thought, _but…the school needs a title for once…_

* * *

 **Present Day: Sportsbrooke**

The Iwasame Senshi and Pandora arrived at the city diner just as they heard people screaming and fleeing the area in panic. They got inside and sure enough saw tables flipped over, glasses smashed everywhere, food, and drinks all over.

"W-what the hell happened now?!" Rin gasped.

"The diner…" Haruka muttered.

Sousuke felt something striking his back as he was being thrown across the scene before smashing to the wall.

"SOUSUKE!" the others gasped.

"DO. NOT. TAKE another step!" the cloaked figure said as he wrapped around his arms on Sousuke with a lighter in his hands.

"Who are you?!" Pandora growled.

The hooded figure revealed himself and said, "Kukukuku…where is he? The blond demon who betrayed me?!"

"Blond Demon…wait you mean?!" Makoto gasped.

"Youichi Hiruma," said Agon, "WHERE THE HELL IS HE!? Tell me or else I will burn this man's face!"

Pandora snapped her fingers to put Agon in a sleeping spell as Sousuke broke free from that grip as he coughed a little from almost being choked.

"Damn this guy has wicked strength," he said.

The other senshi approached to the sleeping man and saw a dragon tattoo on it, reminding them of Alexa's Suiei Symbol.

"I have never seen such a symbol like that before," Pandora replied, "It's a dragon alright…"

"You think Alexa had something to do with him back in El Dorado?" asked Haruka.

"I have a feeling we might not have seen his face," Nitori said, "He really doesn't look familiar at all."

"He's got the similar stench like Youichi though," Nagisa answered, "Maybe…?"

"But why did he say that Youichi betrayed him?" Rin asked, "It doesn't add up."

The owner of the diner approached to them with an apology but Pandora used her magic to repair the place back to normal.

"It'll be alright now. We'll get Kagami and Eijun to diagnose him and find out what's wrong with him," said Pandora.

* * *

 **Marotta House**

The Black Dragon sat down alone at his kitchen table as he reflected to himself on what has happened so far. The last three weeks were one of the most stressful moments of his life. He had tried to fight off the darkness but doing so kept things in slow progress.

 _It was only a little bit of magic_ , he thought, _and now here I am…I guess I am such a terrible villain…_

He could hear the dark voices in his head again; telling him to head downstairs and begin the reunion of the staff of dreams. Already, he was feeling nervous about doing this again for the second time…

 _Then again, the staff was never whole except in its beginnings_ , he thought, _and it's that time to go back to those beginnings…_

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke Metro Library**

Kagami and Eijun went into the restricted section as they analyzed several ancient books that were miraculously rediscovered from several ruins around the globe after the shattering took place.

But the one book that they really needed…was it really there?

The Savior of Olympia pulled out a book that had a list of legendary weapons; including the Staff of Dreams!

"Eijun…look!" he said as he pointed to the image.

"That's the same staff you were telling me," Eijun replied.

"Yes…Alexa has both pieces now," Kagami answered, "And according to this…"

The two sat down to read the ancient text. It was rather difficult to translate but the pictures did a better job in visual description.

"This monster…looks like it was the guardian of the staff," Eijun analyzed.

The two looked at pictures of what appeared to be Cosmos talking to the Dream Guardian before handing over the staff of dreams.

But then the next image showed what looked like the first Dark One (or Datura) taking the staff and breaking it into halves to prevent destruction or the loss of its immortality.

"We have to bring this back!" said Kagami, "Pandora might be able to understand the language."

"And whatever this says…it might help us how to figure out what Alexa is up to!" Eijun gasped.

The two looked at each other and nodded. This teamwork was starting to grow on them despite not being too familiar with each other yet. As they were about to leave, a bunch of nerbils showed up.

"Oh shit!" gasped Eijun.

"Those pesky little bitches!" growled Kagami

"This way!" Eijun said as he saw a clear path.

"Did Alexa sent these guys!?" Kagami shouted as they rushed through the corridors with the nerbils growling and chasing after them. Eijun threw his bolas (despite not recalling where he got them) at the Nerbils to bind them in place. He then fired an air blast, throwing the monsters off their feet.

* * *

 **Flashback: El Dorado (5 – 7 Days ago)**

Tak climbed up the Cosmos Tower with Jeera as they reached to the lab. Jeera (still enslaved) silently watched Tak going through some recipe in a bubbling cauldron.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Jeera said, "These people are powerful."

"Indeed they are," Tak answered, "But the one thing they want is this…"

He reminded her of the Dream Shaker and continued, "When they first got here, I saw that vortex of darkness, smashing into our territory! They've turned on us! Released prisoners! They will not stop until they get this other half of the staff! And now the entire city is trying to raid against our people!"

A couple of the guards walked in followed by Youichi.

"Where are they now?" Tak asked.

"Still to the North," Youichi answered, "But the rebels…"

"We will dispose of them with this magic I'm about to make! It will turn their flesh into mesh with bones and hair all that remains!" Tak explained as he stirred up the cauldron.

"But what about Cosmos?" asked Jeera, "He's on their side!"

Tak eye's blinked as an idea stirred in his mind, "For now…I just remembered something from my research!"

The King walked over to the book and flipped several of the pages and found what he needed. An evil grin smirked on his face but after rechecking the list of ingredients, he scowled and cursed.

"I might be able to make some help," the voice of Shougo said as he walked into the room with his girl.

"You have magic?" Tak asked.

"I do…" Shougo smiled, "And with that I know just how we can get Cosmos on our side."

"Then let this war begin," the King replied.

"Wait a second," Youichi began, "I thought we made a deal here about finding Agon! Now you wanna go to war with these people?!"

"This war has to be resolved now!" Tak snapped, "I can care less about what happened to your player!"

Youichi's eyes narrowed in anger before he charged over and grabbed the king by the neck, "YOU…SWORE THAT WE WOULD FIND HIM! I HAVE DONE YOUR PETTY WORK AND YOU JUST WANT THINGS TO END IN A PILE OF GOLD!"

"Tak tried to twirl his staff to put a curse on Youichi but the football player laughed and said, "I've seen how you work with that! And since I know what it can also do…I'm afraid I will get back what is mine FIRST!"

Before the king could answer, Youichi snatched the staff and ran off. Tak coughed heavily and pointed to the guards to kill him and retrieve the staff.

"GET HIM!" Tak shouted at Shougo.

The rouge basketball player nodded and left just as the spell on Jeera wore off and she gasped in horror on what was happening. She also fled from the room and rushed down the tower, looking for the exit out while Tak resumed working on his first phase of the war.

* * *

Youichi reached the main hall of the palace as he saw several of the rebels fighting the guards as well as many others falling into a sleeping spell. The siege/rebellion started off well for the heroes but Tak previously put a large percentage of the combatants to sleep.

Despite not being familiar with magic, he twirled the staff to reawake the heroes up as the Generation of Miracles, Takao, Kenma, Noya, Shouyou, Natsu, and the volleyball gang regaining conscious. The bamboo sisters also woke up from the spell and resumed their battles.

"Thank you for saving us!" Akashi smiled.

"I am sorry to have attacked the Dark One," Youichi replied, "I was just so caught up in my revenge that I should've learned not to give up on hope. But now I have to make sure my friends are okay before I find my missing partner."

"Please keep the staff on you and meet us back when you are done with your mission," Akashi answered.

"I will," he said before heading out.

"We have to withdraw back!" Midorima shouted, "Takao is finding out more guards are on the way!"

"But if we do Alexacchi and the others will be in danger!" Kise answered.

"I have faith they'll do just fine," Murasakibara said.

"We have to get out of here!" Shouyou agreed.

"Uh guys…what's that smell?" Tobio shouted as a wave of sludge was heading towards them.

"RUNNNNNN!" screamed Kise as the combatants panicky fled the scene.

* * *

 **Lynhaven Mansion**

Kuroko coughed blood up his throat on the couch as he could feel someone talking to him. Before he could make out the voice, he found himself standing in dreams as Neo King Julius smiled.

"I-it's you!" Kuroko gasped.

The future King replied, "Yes, it is me. I can sense you are not doing too well."

"Alexa's the Dark One now…but if you and he are the same person in a different plane of time…how did you break the curse?" Kuroko gasped.

 _"…I'm afraid that story is about to begin very soon once more,"_ the king answered, _"_ _ **The Second Rising**_ _is upon us…"_

"Second Rising? Who's rising?" Kuroko asked but he woke up again to cough some more blood out into a bucket.

"Kuroko! Hang in there!" Alexandra said as she tried to wipe his face with a warm wet cloth.

"Leave it," he moaned as he struggled to get up, "I need to help the others! I can feel their cries of danger."

"You mustn't!" Daigo protested.

"I can if you stop my time," Kuroko said.

"I AM NOT STOPPING YOUR TIME!" he shouted.

"It doesn't matter anymore!" Kuroko answered, "I am going to fight…because I am too a part of them! Kagami and Eijun are on a mission together to help another lost soul but I need to get back into business!"

Daigo sighed as he recalled the time when his powers killed Mamoru, the middle brother of the Matsuoka family. After being banished to Olympia, he had learned better about his unusual magic but he still had no idea what purpose it was. Not to mention that he was on the moon of the desert planet and his brother was on the other moon.

 _Will I ever even see him again_ , Daigo thought, _I have to show him that my magic can be used to help!_

Daigo placed his hand on Kuroko's chest and uttered a few words to stop Kuroko's time. When he was done, Kuroko got up on his feet.

"This spell is only temporary though," Daigo warned, "When your time resumes…if you exert too much pressure on your body…I'm afraid you will be near death."

"I got this," Kuroko smiled as he readied his magic before walking out the door.

 **~Episode 7 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 8 PV~**

 **Makoto:** I just hope Alexa's gonna be okay like this!

 **Rin:** He will! We can't give up!

 **Rei:** He hasn't fell into temptation again so I know he's good!

 **Pandora** : …

 **Haruka:** You guys we got trouble back in El Dorado! The others are in terrible danger!

 **Alexa:** W-wait! You mean the first Dark one is…!?

 **Cosmos** : Next Time **,** ** _Free! Poisoned Fruit_** **…** love is a dangerous weapon…


	9. Episode 8: Poisoned Fruit!

**_Episode 8:_** ** _中毒のフルーツ_** ** _！_** \- **_Poisoned Fruit!_**

 _Motsureta akai ito wo hodoku yō ni  
Ryūsei ni notte ai ni yuku kara  
Toki wo koe haruka  
Sadame ga michiru  
Sono shunkan wo ima tomo ni futari de..._

* * *

 **Many Eons Ago…Birth of the First Universe:**

If anyone could see how as early as the universe may have begun…answers would've been solved as well as predictions for the future of time and space would become.

The living could not be a part of that era…no…it was all about energy, darkness, light, and of course "Plank". But who is to say that these entities were living or not?

In the pocket of (what I would call it) the core, all what was in were the elements of light, gravity, planck, coulomb, and Boltzmann. However, the core was also home to what would be called "The Darkness", "The Void", and "Space": all of them aspects of Chaos.

At the right moment, a split crack exploded the big bang, expanding all matter into the darkness as the elements of Cosmos realized what Chaos was about to do. Chaos wanted control of what Cosmos had…but because of what Chaos can do, Cosmos made the crack to start the expansion, hoping to banish Chaos as long as infinite as possible.

* * *

 **The First Planet: Avalon  
Later the home of the Mahotsukai  
(Note: This is a realm featured from Voyage of the Magic Six Book 5: Heroes of the Gods)**

With the appropriate ingredients that the universe has made, Cosmos itself landed on the developed earth with flora, fauna, and other aspects of life around. However, the entity of light could not figure out what was missing.

Deciding to split itself into further concepts, Cosmos made copies of its light and renamed them individually: Kaarina, Pandora, and Cosmos/Camelot Jr. When they discovered humanity happening in another universe, Cosmos granted his descendants their own designs. Together, they discovered how the psychology worked as well as the biology.

Despite this, Cosmos still feared of Chaos's eventual revenge so he set forth to create a city made of varying designs from stories that humans wrote. A library was eventually built to collect and protect stories of all kinds as well as the timeline we live on this very day.

He kept their sapience at low levels; programming them to help bring in more concepts of light to turn them into Mahotsukai, developing a population before having the first generation learn reproduction. The three descendants had their timed slowed to nearly almost unaging.

But did Cosmos itself had emotions? If so, how did it became man? And what were the fate of his three descendants?

* * *

 **Many Years Later: Pre-Library Camelot Era**

As the Mahotsukai began to spread out to other regions across the planet, Cosmos kept himself busy in Camelot Magna, keeping its own identity a secret. Kaarina was already entitled the "Dream Seer" while Pandora's memories were partially removed before her intelligence was elevated to a normal human level and his junior also with the same treatment. But because of a terrible prophecy that Kaarina has foreseen about Pandora, Cosmos transformed the latter into pre-birth and later implanted her light essence into another Mahotsukai down the road but even before that could happen:

One day, Cosmos was outside by a water well with his junior when the little one said, "Father…I think someone's in dire need of your help."

Cosmos looked up to see a young woman looking in some slight distress yet her beauty gave the master some slight attention.

"Y-you're Cosmos?" she asked, amazed by his youthful form.

"Just as youthful as you imagine," Cosmos smiled, "I know this is weird but I am neither man nor a woman…well my physical body is a man but…"

The lady chuckled and answered, "I'm grateful to finally meet you."

"You seem in great worry," the master answered, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"…I was in the mountains when my people suddenly turned into monsters. The plague that people have rumored it was…began to spread according to by some man named Bubon," the lady continued, "I saw the village up in flames and all I had with me were a handful of seeds."

"Is there anything I can do?" Cosmos asked.

"My best revenge is to plant them here by the city," she said, "That way I can have a least a piece of my memory."

"I see," the master replied, receiving the seeds before scattering them around.

Seconds later, the flowers bloomed as she cried out in joy to smell them.

"Y-You're amazing!" she cried out happily, "I cannot thank you enough!"

"What is your name?" Cosmos asked.

"I'm Datura of the former Eden Nui," she introduced herself.

* * *

 **Flashback Forward:  
The Sun Temple, Bota Duniya**

Alexa and Cosmos walked through a few hallways before reaching to the vast space where floating bricks drifted across while pillars that led down to who knew where.

"It appears bottomless but thanks to our immortality, our magic will teleport to where we last stepped on these floors," Cosmos explained.

The Dark One scanned with his vision to see a bunch of nerbils further down. It was gonna be a test of jumping and following the patterns of the sunlight.

"I have sent Tak to this place to retrieve the Moon Stone to protect his people during the Silver War Times," Cosmos revealed as they traversed across the platforms, "But what he doesn't know is that the ingredient to fuse the two halves of the Staff of Dreams…is also here."

When the two got closer to the crowd of nerbils, Alexa was about to raise his hand but Cosmos forced it down by grabbing it, "You mustn't use dark magic!"

"I'm only trying to get rid of these pesky beasts!" he said.

"That's what the Darkness is telling you to do…to make things easier. Using magic in this Temple is forbidden," Cosmos answered, "The Sun Temple will react to any magic you use."

"Then if we are in danger…how will we fight back?" Alexa asked.

"I'll tell you know that this future has two outcomes…if you succeed, you will be in sheer joy of not have using your magic. If you failed, your dark magic will consume you closer to the darkness," Cosmos replied.

"Okay, then how do we defeat the nerbils?" he questioned.

Cosmos led Alexa to a platform where a bunch of purple-jar oils rested. On three, they threw them at the center of the sun-lit squares, resulting them in explosions as the nerbils either exploded into dust or were thrown from the platforms, falling to the endless pit.

"Those sun-light squares won't hurt us but they can be good for these jars to make explosions," Cosmos instructed.

"This feels like a video game," Alexa shrugged.

The two continued to jump onwards, heading to the next nerbil site.

* * *

 **Present Day: Sportsbrooke**

Agon woke up and found himself in a bed but was also chained a little bit as well. Sousuke, Makoto, Rei, and Rin were on guard in case he tried to break out.

"Where…?" he moaned.

"At the hospital," Sousuke finished.

The ex-football player was incredibly strong and was ready to break out from the chains like butter but a warning glance from the four guys in front of him kept him otherwise.

"Where is Youichi?" he asked, "There's something I must tell him!"

"First, what did he do to you?" Rei questioned, "You attacked us at the diner because of his betrayal."

"Youichi and I were part of the football team of the Devils…" Agon began, "Then on the night of the final match…the Dark One showed up to us and gave us the victory we deserved. The next day, I woke up in some prison cell in a dark damp place and after that it's all a blank. The next thing I knew I appeared in this town."

"So if he had a wish and if your team won…then the price…?" asked Rei.

"The Dark One kept me hostage," Agon finished.

"It must have been Theagenes…there's no way Alexa would've done this. How long ago was this game?" asked Rin.

"A couple of years ago or so I think…" he shrugged, "Somehow I managed to live in the cell without any food or water…it's as if this place was alive…"

"Haru-chan and the others are seeking out Youichi," Makoto said, "So I suggest you stay here and properly talk to him like an adult."

"Tsk, don't tell me what to do," grumbled Agon.

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke Diner**

After the little incident, the waiters, waitresses and other employees returned to work as usual. Ever since the immigration of the people of El Dorado and the other realms of Bota Duniya, the population of the city had increased as well as the expanding of cultures of the two worlds.

Haruki Bandou was carrying a set of food to the third table from the center when he saw Kazuma Hashimoto walking in.

"Kazuma! You're here!" Haruki smiled.

"I thought you'd signed up to cheer for the Rugby or Soccer," Kazuma answered.

"To be honest, I rather just be commissioned to cheer," he shrugged, "I can't always be wasting my voice for nothing."

"Since when did you get business oriented?" Kazuma asked.

"I just wanted to turn over a new leaf. Ever since we got here, my sister somehow has recovered from her injuries…I'm guessing whatever happened in those last three weeks well…you know our memories are gone," Haruki said.

"But what does that have to do with what you're doing now?" Kazuma questioned.

"I just…feel that cheering isn't enough for me…I like to do other things like singing…maybe having a band someday too…" Haruki wished.

"Well maybe we can do something about that," Kazuma smiled, "I have an idea."

After finishing his shift, Haruki followed Kazuma back to the Campsite where the other cheerleading guys had set up (after finding new friends) a mini concert-stage platform with some microphones, lights, and even a screen.

"H-HOW!?" Haruki gasped.

"You told us about your dream…so I figured we get some old junk and thanks to the Generation of Miracles and Tak's tribal villagers…they managed to piece together for this for concerts and even our cheerleading displays too," Kazuma explained.

"This…is…fabulous!" Haruki smiled, "Now we can at least alleviate the stress here!"

* * *

 **Flashback: El Dorado (4 – 6 Days Ago)  
During the Siege of Old El Dorado/Tak's Kingdom (Team C)**

Youichi rushed through the chaos as the Generation of Miracles, the White Doves, and many other survivors escaped the wave of doom as the magic unleashed by the fluid melted whatever was in its path.

Not far behind, Shougo used his magic to blast through the castle walls to find Youichi and to retrieve the staff back. He was not going to fail this task. Perhaps earning Tak's favor could give him the drugs back.

But little did he realized that the girl he flirted with was going through a bit of sickness and would later be deemed pregnant. He bused through the walls and landed in the bush as he saw Youichi and the others leaving the fortress with the survivors. With a careful aim, he unleashed a blast of his mahotsukai magic at Youichi, knocking him down before charging out to get the staff.

Akashi, Murasakibara, and Midorima tried to attack back but Shougo used the staff to teleport himself back to King Tak to resume their next phase of the plan.

"I should've used that emperor eye on him!" Akashi snarled.

"No, we have to retreat!" a voice said.

The group turned to see Kuroko who cried out, "We have to get back to the mansion! I can feel Alexa and the others heading their way back soon!"

"But we still need the staff!" Kise argued

"We will with whatever they find," Kuroko said, "We lost a lot of people anyway during this siege…we cannot fight back until they return."

"How could you possibly know this?" asked Akashi, "You can't see the future anymore!"

"…I met Neo King Julius in a dream," Kuroko revealed, "He said that they will return with the Vulcanus Fire but he sort of said something about a 'Second Rising'."

"A second rising?" asked Aomine.

Takao, Kema and Noya kept silent about this as they were told by the future king the truth about these last three weeks after their resurrection.

 _And we can't do anything about it_ , thought Takao _, I'm so angry by that fact!_

* * *

 **Team B: Kagami, Pandora, and Eijun's Quest**

Out in the forests away from the uprising, Kagami and Eijun followed Pandora while exercising their magic together against nerbil creatures and the Nuba Plants.

"The Nuba Plants are a bit dangerous…it is said that the 'mother plant' has the ability to take on limited combat by throwing things and conjuring its minions," Eijun explained, "I learned a bit of this stuff back in school even though biology wasn't my fave."

"Perhaps not but it is important to be aware," Pandora smiled as she analyzed the new scene of their arrival.

"What are we looking for?" Kagami asked.

"My father said to return a mushroom from the old village of the Pupununu," she revealed.

"The old village?" asked Eijun.

"Many years before the shattering, the people lived in a nation separate from the rest of the societies, relying on the Juju Magic and their gods and goddesses," Pandora continued, "After the shattering destroyed their home, they joined up with whoever was left on this jungle realm that you see them today."

"Sounds about right," Eijun said, "But I never realized they had their own realm."

"I think those piles of slab and stones might be the answer," Kagami said, pointing ahead.

"That's it," Pandora replied, "Whoa…I didn't think that silver fluid would cover the city up like that. Sounds like the two of you need to make some explosions together."

"Maybe we shouldn't break in," Eijun replied, "If it's the remnants of their history…"

"Just focus on your powers and you'll know what you have to do," Kagami answered, extending his hand out to him.

Eijun linked his hand in response as the two were floating up in the air with the Genesis Powers collaboration and swirling around. The baseball player took out his Emerald Tri-Bolas and twirled while Kagami unleashed his Tiger Naismith Crystal Rod.

 _This power_ , thought Eijun _,_ looking at Kagami with his eyes widened, _it's…alive?_

"We can do this, Super Savior Eijun!" Kagami smiled.

"Let's do it, Super Savior Kagami!" Eijun answered.

The two turned to the slabs and shouted out:

 ** _"RAIIINNNNNBBOOOOOWWWWWW SEIDOOOUUUUUUU CRYYYSSSTTAAALLLLLL KAI!"_**

The Bolas and the Rod fired away as a thick beam of rainbow light followed by rapid division of the bolas into multiple smaller spheres of explosive energy smacking into the site, cracking the slab into shards followed by a massive explosion of dust and smoke.

 _This is very different than my Rainbow Iwasame Salvation_ _with Alexa_ , Kagami thought, _it's too bad he's the Dark One now…I wondered how powerful we'll be if it is the three of us._

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Eijun gasped, "I never thought I could do such a thing!"

"Let's go find that mushroom," Pandora answered as she grew out a pair of wings from her Phoenix form, "We can't delay the others."

* * *

 **Team A: Iwasame Senshi at the Sun Temple Entrance**

After Cosmos and Alexa walked into the temple, the others set forth a small camp site for themselves along with the two Yuri's. However, Yuuri Katsuki grew more worried about Viktor's absence.

"If you two want to go find him, then do so. We don't want to hold you guys back," Rin said.

"I only wish we could have some fun with the snow," Nagisa chuckled.

"Maybe someday we will," Katsuki smiled.

"Good luck on saving your friend," Plisetsky said.

The two began their departure back to the Lake Erie Springs to begin their revolution to their lost city as well as finding Viktor. Now that their memories were returned, it was time to restore order to the ice kingdom.

Makoto watched them depart before looking back into the camp fire. Sousuke, Momo, Rin, and Haruka gathered more fire wood while Rei, Nagisa, and Nitori used the remaining of the supplies from Pandora to pitch up the tents.

"He's going to be alright Mako-chan," Nagisa smiled.

"I know he is…but the Dark One isn't," Makoto answered, "Just because he's immortal now doesn't mean he will become liberal with dark magic."

"Cosmos won't let that happen," Rei said.

"I wonder how Tai-chan and Ei-chan are doing with their training," Nagisa muttered.

One of the devices beeped on the wood stump. Makoto rushed up to answer it and it was a message from Kuroko and the others:

 _Things are getting bad here in El Dorado. Tak has declared war on us and we lost the Dream Shaker back to him! We will do what we can to resist his attacks and to try again reclaiming the staff._

"This can't be good," Rei said.

* * *

 **Present Time: Sportsbrooke**

Youichi arrived to the hospital room with Haruka, Nagisa, Nitori, and Momo as Agon was lying on the bed with a hint of vengeance upon seeing the blond.

"Leave us be," Youichi said.

"But…" Makoto began.

"Just let them talk. We'll stand by in case they decide to explode," Sousuke answered.

The eight left the room as Youichi sat down on the chair next to Agon. It started out as an awkward silence indeed but the blond finally opened his mouth, "Agon…I never imagined that whatever the deal was…would allow you to vanish."

"Yes but you still drank the vial!" Agon said, "You said that you weren't going to use that kind of magic!"

"The game was a narrow escape to our opponents," Youichi answered, "I was selfish yes…but it didn't change the taste of victory now, did it? I did try to find you…but you wouldn't believe me."

"…What have we done to each other?" the dreaded-hair man replied, "Our relationship?"

"Maybe if we can recover the missing three weeks…perhaps we can find answers," Youichi said, "However the current Dark One has hidden them somewhere."

"And who is this new Darkness?" Agon asked.

"You wouldn't know him…" the blond replied, "He was previously known as 'The Savior'."

Agon's eyes blinked a little and answered, "T-The savior? Wait…I think…I remember something…"

"The last three weeks?" Youichi asked.

"I think his name was Alexa…but after I was knocked out, I had a nightmare about someone…who was with Alexa. This person did something terrible and he…or Alexa did something else terrible but after that it was all a blank," Agon explained.

"So then, what are we gonna do about us?" the blond asked.

"As much as I'd give you a knuckle sandwich…fighting won't solve our problems," Agon said, "I'm gonna rest for a bit and we'll see what to do from there."

* * *

 **Marotta House (Outside)**

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Tamaki said, "You know how hard it was for the others to break in!"

"Makoto entrusted us to find the staff of dreams. He and the others know it's here in this house," Sayako argued.

Miyako readied her blade and answered, "We have to at least find a way to weaken this magical barrier."

She charged up to the door to slash it down but sure enough the magic blasted her back to the streets, crashing to the ground.

A puff of dark magic revealed Alexa at the doorway as he saw the company before him.

"So you finally show yourself demon!" Tamaki said.

"I am not here to kill any of you. There is a message I must ask for you to deliver to them," The Dark One spoke.

"And what message is this?" Sayako asked.

"That this will all be over soon," Alexa replied before vanishing into the dark smoke.

"Shit…he's almost done whatever he's doing!" Miyako gasped.

"But we can't just go to war with him!" Sayako answered.

"No but we need to find a way to get some sense back into him," Tamaki replied, "Let's deliver this message to them and make another move from there."

* * *

 **Kagami's Loft**

Kagami and Eijun were preparing some new dishes together just as Makoto and Rei walked in.

"Everything going okay with that big guy?" asked Kagami.

"Yeah he's talking to Youichi now," Rei said, "I brought Makoto here because he's not feeling too well."

"You okay?" asked Eijun.

The taller man shook his head, "Not really. My head feels spinning and I'm starting to hear some small whispers."

"Whispers?" the taller man asked, "This isn't like you."

"I know," Makoto said, lying down on the couch, "Just…let me rest here please."

"I'll make us some humburgers," Kagami answered.

"Thanks," Rei smiled a little as Tamaki appeared at the doorway.

"Sorry to not properly knock but we got word from him…" Tamaki said.

Makoto got up and asked, "W-what?!"

"He said that this will all be over soon…" she replied.

"W-We're running out of time!" Makoto gasped as his ears rang a terrible tinnitus. He cried out and clasped his head.

"M-Makoto-senpai!" Rei answered as he tried to use his own magic to relax him a little and remove the noise from his ears, "Leave it to us now! You need to rest!"

"So what do we do?" asked Kagami.

"We're gonna have to fight to get the staff of dreams," Makoto muttered before closing his eyes.

The next thing he knew, Makoto was in the basement with a group of other cloaked figures watching Alexa. The group watched as the newest Dark One had the complete pieces of the staff of dreams merging together.

Makoto snapped opened his eyes, "A-ALEXAAAA!"

"W-what's the matter!?" Rei gasped, "You've only slept for not even a minute!"

"We-we're too late! He's building the Staff of Dreams!" Makoto said.

* * *

 **Flashback: Sun Temple: Alexa and Cosmos' Quest**

The two continued to jump across platforms before reaching at a stable tower that led up to a massive bridge.

"Well at least we can take it easy," Alexa smiled.

"I'm afraid this is only the beginning," Cosmos said as he took a tiny step on the bridge before removing his foot just as a single brick piece fell into the void below.

"It's a trap!" Alexa gasped.

"No…this is the route we need but once you start crossing you cannot stop," Cosmos answered.

"Then how are we gonna get back to the others if this bridge gets destroyed!?" Alexa asked.

"I'm sure there will be other paths…but this temple is testing us. You ready?" the master of the Mahotsukai asked.

"For the future," he answered, "We got people waiting for our return."

The two took their step before running as fast as they can as the bridge began to collapse behind their feet. Cosmos looked up and gasped as a horde of flying nerbils were swooping down from their nests to attack.

"DON'T STOP!" Cosmos shouted.

 ** _"GrgrgRGGRgrGRgrggrrgrgGRGrgRgRgr!"_** the flying nerbils chanted in a higher pitch tone.

One of them nearly caught Alexa's hair but he quickly threw a punch while narrowly avoiding his fall. At the last moment, Alexa sprung forward and rolled himself across to the other side of the bridge as Cosmos landed safely to the end.

"Well that was close," Alexa sighed in relief.

The two continued onwards as they entered a series of hallways. After several moments of silence, Alexa broke in and asked, "So what happened…to you? How did you become so powerful?"

"Quite a simple question yet a complicated answer," Cosmos chuckled, "For starters…I, along with Chaos…are the elements of the very universe…or at least to say time and space beyond the planets and stars."

"What do you mean?" Alexa questioned.

"Long before anything or even a universe was born…we were pocketed into a small dimension of energy, gravity, and other lovely physics. However, Chaos wanted it all so I replied to the darkness by unleashing the big bang, allowing existence and life like yourself to happen," Cosmos said, "The first universe and world that was ever created was Planet Avalon…home to where the Mahotsukai would live as well as the stories that would write out other universes of anything and everything. You know it too Alexa deep down from what Chaos has told you…no?"

"…I do as a matter of fact," Alexa said, "But does this mean we are not real?"

"I think what you define real is based on what you see…the stories that humans write about actually do exist in our library as a mirror to preserve. But then one day a group of humans arrived in the realm and discovered the truth so they made a wish," Cosmos added.

"What did they wished for?" he asked.

"That cannot be said," Cosmos replied, "For they did not want anyone else to know the truth about us. The reason why I made this library though…was to find the right group of people to fight the darkness."

"Sounds like us, isn't it?" Alexa shrugged.

"Originally yes…but look at how you and the others reunited the other sports teams back on Olympia? And soon, you'll be able to restore the world back to its original state," Cosmos smiled.

"I just sometimes wondered if our story was already written out…" Alexa answered, "I do worry how it will all end up…whether I know it or not."

"You'll know what to do when that time comes…for that revelation to play," he said, "But for now, let's worry about today and find that flame."

The two continued onwards until Alexa asked again, "How about you? Did you ever have…a significant other?"

"I did…a couple of them to be honest but…my first true love…Datura…died into the darkness. With Chaos now existing once more, I took serious measures to protect Pandora but it happened and she eventually became a Dark One herself," he said, "But…the first Dark One cursed her into an eventual candidate when there were enough apprentices before her. Thus, after she was reborn into a more realistic form, I left her in her mother's hands to prepare for the day to come.

"But on the way, the darkness…unleashed a terrible plague into that village, trying to get Pandora to the darkness but she and her half-sister escaped safely for a while until she too died. I could never show my true face to her while she was in darkness. The only way to free her from it was to fulfill a prophecy only done by the 'fairest blood'."

"That must have been terrible," Alexa said, "I'm so glad and thankful you got to reunite with her."

"Thank you for making it possible," Cosmos smiled, "But let's continue now, shall we?"

The two finally arrived at the Chamber of Fire as Cosmos explained about the location of this place was originally from his home world before bringing it here to hide its source. He also explained on how he used the fire to make the staff of dreams as well as the loss of the fire that the first darkness stole.

"Are you ready?" Cosmos asked.

Alexa nodded as Cosmos handed the orb over to him and instructed, "You must summon the first Dark One and get the flame from it."

"Does the others know you took this?" Alexa asked.

"I only did what has to be done," Cosmos said, "Now use the orb to go back to the first darkness…call out to its spirit. Get back to the origin of darkness."

Alexa could feel his arm shaking like ants crawling up his arm, "I-is this even safe?"

"Of course not, but as long as you take the right path…you and I and the others will survive," Cosmos said.

"Take the right path…take the right path," Alexa muttered to himself as he closed his eyes.

The orb softly glowed as Alexa stared at his name before it shifted around. Alexa's head shook a bit violently as he could feel the darkness connecting him to the first source of evil.

"It's just in my head…just in my head," he whispered.

The names continued to shift around just as the cloaked being appeared finally as Cosmos gasped.

"Y-you did it!" Cosmos said silently.

"Y-you can see him too!?" Alexa answered.

"Yes…power has its advantages…and it's not just a man…or a woman…it's…" Cosmos trembled.

Alexa looked down at the name on the orb and gasped as the masked being revealed its face.

* * *

 **Inner Flashback: Pre-Library Era of Avalon  
Part 2 of Cosmos & Datura**

It had only been a few thousands of years but the two star crossed lovers began to blossom each other's' presence. Pandora and Junior were still busy constructing more of the city of Camelot with the other Mahotsukai.

Cosmos at this time felt the presence of other universes being born but were developing at a much slower and uncertain pace than this time-space. It felt as if the stars were crying out to him for his help.

Datura followed him on his mission and observed many big bangs with him and was learning to become his apprentice. Even though Cosmos took on a form of a human male, the pronouns were still kept as "it" or "they" but didn't mind being referred to as "he" from her.

"I don't understand," Datura asked him one day, "Just how did you managed to strip of yourself from Chaos like that? The big bang was more than just an explosion, wasn't it?"

He turned to her and said, "You're right. It's because the laws have granted us such universal powers…when I was still one, we drank from the void in this cup of the black hole. It is rather a grail to be exact but it has very powerful properties. That was only a 5 million years ago when that happened."

"All of this immortality and you want to get rid of it?" Datura asked, stunned.

"My dear, I have seen the consequence of immortality…it's like being in a sea of diamonds that have no value," Cosmos replied, "I would rather live a true life with you…and have an end to my story along with yours."

Datura stared at him before answering, "Then how do you plan to do that?"

"I am going to take this black hole grail into a weapon…with it I can cut the ties of my immortality and I can then transfer it over to my children," he explained.

"Alright, I'm with you," Datura smiled, "When do we start?"

"Tonight," he said, "And we'll have a real story at last."

The two shared a brief kiss.

By nightfall, the two began their quest across the planet, crossing through the mountains and towards the Western Sea. Along the way, they watched as the ring of rocks orbited across the skies like many different moons across the universe.

"Water is the essence of life," Cosmos said as they arrived at the water, before handing it over to her.

"What do I need to do?" she asked.

"You need to take a bit of the water and it'll stay in the cup. Keep it safe in your sack," he answered.

Datura nodded and did the task before continuing their way across the shoreline.

As the sun rose again for their fifth day on the journey, the two finally arrived at what was called the Temple of Laws. Many inscriptions were written about the laws of physics, chemistry, biology, magic, and many others. Datura was stunned and fascinated by all this knowledge in one place.

"This is it," Cosmos said, "You got the grail?"

Datura nodded and took it out, handing it over to him. The two arrived at the Fire of Vulcanus as Cosmos carefully placed the grail into the flame on the pedestal. With a wave of his magic, the grail softened before reforming into a tall-like staff with two different sides of good and evil. The good half was blue and white with a sun-like crystal and the darker half was greenish-black with a pair of wings and an eyeball on its pedestal.

"The Staff of Dreams," he muttered, "This kind of magic turned my dreams into a weapon. And now it's finally ready for its purpose."

Datura smiled but before she could answer, someone grabbed her by the mouth as she tried to scream through it. Cosmos turned to see Bubon dressed in a dark cloak and a masquerade mask as described. He cried out but it was too late as Bubon stabbed Datura through and pushed her down to the ground.

Cosmos gasped in horror as he was tempted to use his magic against the monster but forced himself to not give into the darkness. His magic was not supposed to be used for revenge nor pleasure but rather giving and sacrificing.

"You…WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" he shouted.

"It's too late," Bubon replied, taking the Staff of Dreams, "And now I will kill you!"

"This is not meant to be a weapon of war!" Cosmos replied.

"Then you should've NEVER made it into one!" Bubon answered as he readied to blast him.

Before the magic could be fired, Bubon gasped as his neck was cutting off his air circulation. Cosmos gasped to see Datura using her newly formed magic.

"D-Datura…but how?!" Cosmos gasped.

"Yes…I drank from the grail…you didn't tell me how it felt to be so strong…so immortal Cosmos," she answered.

"But…you died and…" he continued.

"I'm sorry for the play acting but this is a last reminder to tell you what DEATH LOOKS LIKE!" she snapped.

"Look, you can't use your magic to kill this man! If you do, you'll allow my natural enemy of Chaos to inhabit you! You'll commit atrocities that you can't even imagine!" he protested.

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE SPARING!" she shouted.

"I'M NOT FIGHTING FOR HIM! I'M FIGHTING FOR YOU!" he cried out, "PLEASE! Don't do this! Killing him will be the end of our future!"

Datura's head was spinning wildly but in the end, she made her decision. With a swift move, she crushed Bubon's neck and the man collapsed to the ground. Cosmos watched as Datura's skill turned from flesh into charcoal with streaks of purple and blue glitter as her eyes turned from gold into sick green. With this commit of a dark act, Chaos finally took over this poor soul's body.

 ** _At lasssssstt_** , the voice of Chaos filled in both of their ears, **_my revenge shall begin! As a result of these two existences…man and woman are separated from both of you!_**

Datura grabbed the staff of dreams and said, "Let's not think about cutting anyone else's magic and immortality ever again!"

"NO! DATURA! STOP THIS!" he cried out but she turned to the Vulcanus Pedestal as the flame itself was extinguished. With a shrug she slammed the staff and broke it into two halves and dropped it on the ground.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"No Datura…I'm sorry," Cosmos cried silently.

Terrified by this loss, Cosmos would return to his city and begin a series of plans that would still be in effect today. Starting with the fact that Chaos' eventual return resulted him to use his magic to create an endless library with other stories/universes being born.

As for the Staff of Dreams, he took the pieces of them and cast a spell to bind Datura's Soul into the Evil Eye while using a glamour spell to transform the sphere into a golden orb.

"Are you sure this will work? Why can't you save her?" Junior asked.

"…It's because Chaos and I are the same. One cannot get rid of the other…even if I have banished it and sent forth space time, the darkness is still out there. And besides…I have great memories of her and I will forever cherish them," he answered.

With the Staff of Dreams broken apart, he used one of his empty books to put it in a blank universe in hopes for it to never be used. The Golden Orb/Evil Eye though remained in his possession for the time being until a successor Dark One snatched it.

Many years later, he received warning from Datura about Pandora and her plans. Feared by this new evil, he transformed Pandora back into his essence/body before marrying Igraine and entrusted her to keep her safe after mating and rebirth. By this time, the city of Camelot Magna grew significantly and the Library of Universes was already in business with their contest activities, internships, and other opportunities.

Igraine would then marry to Gorlois and start the Le Fay family which would then spark the events of Generation 1.0 prior to the existence of the Magic Six. Thanks to the strength of love of the family, Pandora's curse into the darkness was broken but the power of Chaos still reigns on…waiting for the right moment and time for its revenge.

* * *

 **Back to Regular Flashback: Alexa vs. Datura!**

Alexa looked at the orb as the cloaked figure revealed the face from the hood, showing its (or her) youthful, yet reptilian design of charcoal with streaks of purple and blue glitter with green-sick eyes.

"Datura…" he said while Cosmos lowered his head down.

 ** _"Yes, I am Datura…and you are Alexa. How fascinating…and handsome…the first Dark One…and the latest one standing side by side like siblings,"_** she replied.

"It makes sense now," said Alexa, turning to Cosmos, "This person is the one whom you loved…but why didn't you say so?!"

"I did…but…the creature standing before you isn't her; she was born from the Darkness itself," spoke Cosmos sadly. "This is the First victim of Chaos itself."

Datura looked at Cosmos and said, **_"It's been_** ** _a long time_** ** _Cosmos."_**

"…I thought about you every day," he answered sadly

 ** _"And on your last day, I'll be your last thought…how poetic!"_** Datura hissed, raising her hand just as Alexa's hand also rose up and blasted Cosmos down to the ground.

"W-Why are you doing this?! YOU LOVED HIM!" Alexa shouted.

 ** _"Even when you love someone…you have to say NO: this is mine! You can't take it away from me! And if they don't listen…if they try to STOP YOU from being YOU. Then you have no choice…YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM!"_** Datura explained, _**"Aren't you doing this?"**_

The next thing Alexa knew, he was on his knees choking Cosmos by the neck as Datura continued, **_"Because we are ONE OF THE SAME…ALL DARKNESS! ALL CHAOS! And we must DESTROY the threat to us! WE MUST DESTROY COSMOS!"_**

"A-Alexa…please…don't listen to her!" Cosmos coughed.

"T-Th-This…isn't me doing!" he cried out.

Datura walked over to him and hissed, **_"FINISH THE JOB!"_**

"D-don't listen!" Cosmos cried out.

 ** _"He's planning to reunite the staff of dreams to destroy us! To destroy me!"_** Datura continued.

Alexa's body was shaking as he could feel his inner light and darkness conflicting throughout the veins of his blood as his face was puzzled and dazed.

"Yo-you can control this…" Cosmos answered.

 ** _"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"_** Datura shouted, **_"He doesn't understand what you and I can do! He doesn't understand THE POWER! If you give up now, you'll be rendered powerless!"_**

"Killing…is the dark path…" Cosmos whispered.

 ** _"NO. IT'S POWER!"_** Datura cried out, **_"TO PROTECT YOURSELF AND YOUR LOVED ONES!_**

 ** _"KILL HIM. DON'T TURN OUT TO BE NOTHING!"_**

Alexa's eyes widened in shock about it as he realized the flaw in this temptation. He withdrew his neck and roared out in a darker, deeper voice, **_"I'M NOT NOTHING. I WAS NEVER NOTHING! THE POWER YOU HAVE I DON'T NEED!"_**

The Dark Savior turned to Datura and picked up the orb as it turned back to his name on the inscription, _"Now I'm gonna take that flame from you and YOU'RE GONNA LET ME!"_

He walked over to her and stabbed her through the torso to pull out the Vulcan rock that contained the fire inside. Datura breathed heavily in pain from the attack. Her vengeful eyes stared at him.

 ** _"The spark you will need is in there,"_** she said, **_"The staff of dreams you will build has more than one use. And I'm NOT done with you yet boy! You know where to find me WHEN you want me! I'll be right…in there!"_**

She pointed at his head before vanishing into the dark clouds. Cosmos got up on his feet and asked, "Congratulations. How do you feel Alexa to take the right path?"

Alexa smiled and said, "For once…it feels damn good!"

"Let's get back to your friends and help the others back in the Golden City," Cosmos replied, "I fear things are not doing too well there so we must make haste."

The two rushed off from the chamber, making their way through the labyrinth when Alexa stopped running and heard something.

"W-what's the matter?" Cosmos asked.

Alexa looked at the fork of the pathway and said, "I think someone's here…"

Cosmos closed his eyes and sure enough sensed a victim in prison inside the temple. Alexa rushed down a set of stairs to a chamber filled with Blue Nerbil guards with electric blasts.

"You know what to do," Cosmos said.

Alexa nodded and took out the blow gun before firing burning acorns, burning the beasts apart before they exploded into dust.

"Over there! It's a man in chains!" Alexa shouted.

Cosmos soared over and prayed to use this magic in the temple. With a wave of his hand, the bars flashed into light as the stranger looked up to see the rescuers.

"W-Who are you?" he asked.

"A friend," Cosmos smiled, reaching his hand out, "Come…let us get you back to the real world."

Alexa watched as a man with darker skin with dark-purple and black dreads got on his feet. All he wore was a loincloth and a cloak but had a bunch of scratches on his face from the nerbils.

* * *

The trio made it back outside as the others rejoiced on their return.

"I got the flame," Alexa smiled.

"You did it!" Makoto cried happily, hugging him.

"Let's give this man some clothes here and something to eat!" Rin said as Sousuke and Haruka opened a sack and handed over.

"Thank you," the stranger said, "I never thought I'd taste the outside air again."

"I'm just glad we managed to find you," Alexa replied, "What is your name?"

"…Agon," he answered, "Agon Kongo."

"Well then, let's bring you back with us Kon-chan," Nagisa smiled.

"Do you mind if you answer us on how you got to the temple?" Alexa asked.

"…It's personal but…I was on a football team with my…so-called friends. But then we tampered to the Dark One about winning the final match. I argued the captain to not fall for it but…he didn't and betrayed us all. We won the game but the next thing I knew I was in this labyrinth for an eternity yet I didn't even die of starvation. The nerbils did make it a living hell though," he explained.

"Theagenes…" muttered Rei, "He must have done this."

"But you…" Agon hissed at Alexa, "The new Dark One…?"

"I…yes…but we are in the process of removing it from me," he replied, showing him the spark inside the Vulcan crystal.

"Very well. At least you're not 'him'," Agon said.

* * *

 **Back in El Dorado: Team C**

The Pupununu villagers were on lockdown as Tak conjured an army of woodies and putting them under his authority. He, along with Shougo were also working on how to get Cosmos to do their bidding as an ultimate weapon against Alexa and the others.

As for the Vorpal Swords, the White Doves, and their allies from the newer village, they retreated to the outskirts of the city while a few of their numbers reported back to the Lynhaven Mansion.

Midorima managed to diagnose Kuroko with some sort of an illness that he was developing; showing signs of spots on his legs and feet. However, the time key managed to halt whatever it was doing.

"There's a few recipes that can fix this," said Sumiaki Iwashimizu, "My father is a healer and has worked with the Pupununu villagers on their magics."

"Do we have the available supplies to do this?" asked Akashi.

"Perhaps but it will require a break in to their village without getting caught," Sumiaki answered.

"I'll go," Takao said, "Kenma and Noya can come with me as we can do this in our animal form."

"That's if you guys don't run into Haizakicchi," Kise grumbled.

"YOU GUYS!" shouted Shouyou happily.

"What's up?" asked Murasakibara.

"It's the others! Alexa and the Senshi got what they needed and they're coming back!" the orange-haired smiled.

"That's good! Hopefully with their powers we can break through Tak and get the other staff!" Kise nodded.

"But I wonder where's Kagami and Eijun?" Aomine asked, "The witch was taking them to a different quest and we haven't heard back from them."

"Maybe the others might know," shrugged Shouyou.

* * *

 **Team B: Kagami, Eijun and Pandora**

As the trio approached to the old ruins of the Pupununu's abandoned village, they witnessed a strange growth of plants looking like Venus Flytraps.

"W-What the hell?" asked Kagami.

One of them snapped its mouth at Eijun, narrowly missing his arm.

"Shit! These guys are trying to eat us!" the baseball player gasped.

The Venus-shaped Nubu Plants hissed and snapped its jaws but to their surprise, they were rooted to the ground and couldn't move.

"Looks like they're here to guard something," Pandora muttered.

"THERE! The mushroom!" Kagami shouted, pointing to the shrine where a mushroom was growing nearby.

"That's the one!" Pandora said as they carefully made their way through the crowds of these plants. As they got closer, the size increased to nearly quadrupled their height and length.

"Dammit," growled Eijun, "We're gonna have a battle in our hands!"

"Then let's show them who's boss!" Kagami answered as he readied his Tiger Naismith Crystal Rod, firing blasts of light to incinerate them.

Eijun fired multiple shots of his Emerald Tri-Bolas, chocking the plants by the stem-necks before using his powers to uproot them down.

"It's working!" Pandora shouted, "We'll get there in no time!"

The trio were just several yards away when an explosion rumbled behind them. When the dust cleared out, a massive size Nubu plant was shaped like a little creature with a face of a venus flytrap but with a humanoid body and with thorny vines.

"Fuck," growled Kagami.

The Monster Nubu roared and threw seeds at them, unleashing its minions to attack.

"It must be the queen root!" Pandora said as she and the others narrowly dodged the plants.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Kagami growled as he twirled on his rod.

"I agree with that!" Eijun nodded as they both jumped in the air and combined their powers again:

 ** _"RAIIINNNNNBBOOOOOWWWWWW SEIDOOOUUUUUUU CRYYYSSSTTAAALLLLLL KAI!"_**

The Bolas and the Rod fired away as a thick beam of rainbow light followed by rapid division of the bolas into multiple smaller spheres of explosive energy smacking to the Monster Nubu plant. However, the living botany replied with its own magic, pushing back the combined powers slowly. Pandora gasped as she felt a familiar sense in the air.

 ** _"You cannot defeat me…honey…"  
_**

"N-No!" she gasped, "It can't be!"

 ** _"But it is…"_** the voice said, **_"I am hearing the cries of the golden orb…and the staff of dreams…your minions are closer and closer to me than ever before…"_**

"You don't have to do this!" Pandora cried out.

 ** _"If you didn't want me to die…then YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE KILLED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"_**

"STOP ITTTTTTTTT!" she screamed as her hands glowed with the same magic as her father donned. She gasped as the magic growing on her was finally awakened once more.

 _T-this power_ , she thought, _I…I have it back!?_

 ** _"Pandora…my beloved…your wish will be granted but only if you are willing to pay the price…"_**

"Father…" she muttered, "I will not lose sight of my wish! I regret what I've done…but now I am READY!"

She stepped into Kagami and Eijun and added her Mahotsukai Magic to the mix, amplifying the blast back to the Nubu plant as it roared in pain before being burned into the light. The two men looked at her as she was shaken by the powers that she…for the first time…felt in eons. As for the rest of the plants, they were gone as the area was quiet.

"A-are you alright!?" Kagami asked.

"…I…I'm finally back," she replied, "As daughter of Cosmos…I finally have regained my abilities as a full-time Mahotsukai and more…I can now officially join the fight with you guys!"

"That's great!" Eijun smiled even though he had no clue about her life and what not.

"Thank you," she replied as they went to the mushroom and picked it up.

"Let's head back," Pandora said, "And…"

But she suddenly stopped as her newly returned powers detected someone nearby. The two saviors looked at her in confusion as she followed the radar she sensed.

"W-what's going on?" Kagami asked.

"Someone's nearby!" she answered, "Hurry!"

The trio rushed through the abandoned village and towards the forest before they found a naked man with a thick branch from the tree fighting off a few of the nerbils. His messy hair was silvery with blue eyes as he growled at the nerbils before killing them into dust.

Viktor turned to them with no shame as Kagami and Eijun turned their heads to not stare at his form. Pandora conjured a set of clothes for him, "Here…take this."

Viktor roared and tried to attack them but Pandora froze the man in place while keeping him audible.

"W-Who are you?" Kagami asked.

"GRAAAAAA!" Viktor roared.

"I know you can talk!" Pandora snapped, "SPEAK!"

Viktor howled in a bit of sadness before being released from the magic and curled up and whimpering. Pandora sighed and took out a small vial of blue liquid created from her father before pouring it in his mouth. Seconds later, the man finally spoke, "Wh-why did you save me?"

"Because it's our job as the saviors," Kagami said.

"Saviors...ha!" Viktor answered sadly, "I only need saving to myself."

"How did you end up out here?" Pandora asked.

"…I…I dunno," he shrugged, "The last thing I remembered was being in El Dorado with someone and then it's all a blank."

"You were in city?" Eijun replied.

"Well sure I was...but now I'm stuck out here alone and it's no doubt that I've lost everything!" he said.

"You haven't lost anything," Kagami answered, noticing the ring on his finger, "We'll get you back and find your happy ending."

"It seems you are in love," Pandora smiled, "We can enchant the ring to help you reunite with whoever it is."

"…I…I don't think I can," Viktor said, "But then again, what do I remember?"

"Remember what?" the Mahotsukai asked.

"…When I was in the city, Yuuri and I…well, we were going to get married after the show. I had planned a proposal but then someone came up to me but after that…I found myself running into the woods, smashing everything I see here," he explained.

Pandora remained silent about this as she was told exactly the truth by her father about Alexa's damage to him. Now it all made sense; Alexa must have reverted him into some animalistic-behavior to forget what happened. But that truth was not meant to be spoken…not while he was the Dark One.

"Let's get you back," she answered, "And resolve this."

* * *

 **Present Day: Sportsbrooke Eco-Park: El Dorado Campsite**

Haruki, Kazuma, Shou Tokugawa, Kouji Touno, and Gen Hasegawa sat down at one of the campfires just as some of the rugby guys including Kenji, Sumiaki, Takuya Sekizan, and Etsugo brought over a supply of marshmallows, crackers, and some chocolate bars.

Despite the mess that was going on, the two groups decided to try to get to know each other a bit better as the Cheer guys had an idea about the rugby team.

"So I heard your sister does Kendo?" Kenji asked to Haruki.

"Y-Yeah, she's with the Bamboo Sisters!" Haruki smiled.

"Fascinating how the apple fell from the tree," muttered Sumiaki.

"I just…didn't find the sport to be my taste…in fact I took a bit of gymnastics when I was younger," Haruki said.

"That's like Kenji liking his otaku," Takuya said, "But how come we never heard of you guys before?"

"Well we were just starting a first ever boys cheerleading. Sadly many people think it's not a sport and just for the whimps but we do have mastered unique tricks of jumping around and making swift movements," Kazuma explained, "We wanted to prove the stereotypes wrong and show that we can be whatever we want to be."

"Surprisingly our team has a need of some support. Perhaps we can commission you to support us?" asked Takuya.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Haruki replied.

"Hey you guys, I know we're having business but what's going on up there in the skies?" asked Etsugo.

The men turned to see a dark cloud hovering above just east of Sportsbrooke.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Shou commented.

* * *

 **Marotta House: Basement**

The Black Dragon placed the dream shaker and the nightmare staff on the slab of rock and closed his eyes for a moment. He finally completed this part of the task however…

"Congratulations, now…you know what you must do," said the voice of Theagenes.

"Why will you NOT leave me alone?!" asked Alexa, annoyed.

"Why wouldn't we?" he chuckled, "We are here to see a HISTORIC event happening!"

"Theagene's eyes are very useful now a days, but I planned to see this personally myself," said the voice.

Alexa turned his head and saw that it was Datura standing nearby.

"You…you kept me away from this power!" said Alexa.

 ** _"It's because back then we feared you would use this power to cut away the darkness. But now you can use the staff of dreams to douse out the light instead,"_** she explained, **"We are PROUD of you. All of us."**

 _"All of us…all of us…all of us…yes….yes…all of us…"_

Whispering voices of all the past Dark Ones echoed in the room as Alexa saw about 15 other dark-cloaked figures representing the past evil beings tied to the darkness stood.

"Fine," he growled as he walked over to the wall and took out a small box that contained the Vulcan Crystal and took out a small spark of flame with a wave of his hand. Directing the spark to the dish, the latest Dark One recreated the flames as they all watched in anticipation. He then put the golden orb back onto the headpiece of the Nightmare Staff as it shifted to the evil eye.

Alexa extended out his hands, waving the flame into a sphere and clasped his hands together to fuse the flame into pure energy of light. When it was time, he took the two halves of the staff and fused he ends together. Electrical flashes connected the both ends and the full staff floated in mid air.

Datura gasped in excitement as the Staff of Dreams was finally whole again. Everyone was silent while Alexa started to reach out for it but stopped halfway as he felt a memory throbbing his mind.

"Cosmos…" he muttered as he remembered what that mysterious white haired man that looked like himself told him.

 ** _"Leave the staff…alone"_**

"He told me not to do this…" said Alexa, "When I was a boy."

Datura shook her head and answered, "And now you are a grown man."

Alexa stared at her as Theagenes said, "Take…the POWER!"

 ** _"Take the power, take the power, take the power, take the power!"_** they all chanted.

After a moment of hesitation, Alexa grabbed the staff as they all stood in darkness and silence, happy to see that the newest Dark One obtaining one of the greatest powers in all of the realms.

Alexa stared at it before looking at all of them with a shady look on his face.

"I know what needs to be done," said Alexa, "To snuff off the light…forever…"

 **~Episode 8 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 9 PV~**

 **Narrator:** Next Water Wednesday, the DEEPEST, DARKEST SECRET REVEALED AT THE CLIMAX OF THE BLACK DRAGON ARC!

 **Makoto:** I must find the truth!

 **Rei:** He's manipulating you, that's what the Dark One does!

 **Nagisa:** Mako-chan, we don't want to lose you!

 **Narrator:** Alexa's Dark Plan finally exposed and a startling revelation that will tear everyone apart like none other!

 **Alexa:** You really want to know the truth no matter how awful?

 **Makoto:** I do.

 **Narrator:** Next Time **,** Free! **_Episode 9: Birth - The Second Rising!_** All what you love about Free! will be changed forever!


	10. Episode 9: Birth - The Second Rising!

**_Episode 9:_** ** _誕_** ** _生_** ** _-_** ** _セカンドライジン_** ** _グ_** ** _!_**  
 ** _Birth – The Second Rising!_**

 _Taiyou ga shizumi sekai no owari ga  
tatoe futari wo hikisaku toki mo  
Itsudemo nando demo  
bokura wa meguriaeru yo..._

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke Eco-Park - El Dorado Camp Site: Pupununu Tribe**

Tak and Jeera looked up to the darkness as they feared that the staff of dreams was about to reunite finally. Despite what his intentions were about using the weapon, he knew the Juju spirits were right about his ways.

"I just wanted to do something!" he said, "To prove myself!"

"Honey you've done all what you can…" she replied, "Now we must learn to put our faith and trust to these outsiders."

"How can I?" he asked, "What do I have left to prove to the people?"

"Do you think we should leave then? Try to migrate out of here?" she suggested.

"They'll know if we depart; it's not like we can sneak out way out," he said, "So we must wait till it's all over."

"Alright, I'll go back to the tent then," Jeera smiled, "Are you coming too?"

"I'm going to check on Jibolba, JB, and maybe talk to Flora and Fauna," he answered, "I'll be back."

The queen made her way back to the tent while Tak took out his Thwark and chanting a silent spell to locate The Dark One. Despite giving his "blessing" to the other guys, he was not going to let them get away with the staff of dreams.

"Let's find him…and put an end to this!" he muttered.

* * *

It was finally nightfall but Makoto was becoming more restless after seeing the vision of Alexa and the Staff of Dreams. It drove him to the point to leave the loft despite the protest on not eating a proper meal.

 _I have to find him_ , he thought while he was running towards the house, _I need to know the truth! Why does he need the Staff of Dreams!?_

Makoto was running towards his destination but then he felt a blast of magic throwing him across the streets, crashing to the ground while feeling like he twisted his ankle but somehow it felt no pain. He looked up to see Tak pointing his thwark at him.

"How pity that blindness of love can bring you the simplest, yet fatal mistakes," Tak said.

"W-What are you doing!?" Makoto shouted, "You give us your blessing to find the Staff of Dreams!"

"I only did that just to give you guys some peace!" the king answered, "It was to buy me time to figure out your dirty work and thanks to your connection to him…I shall kill you and him together!"

Tak roared and readied his Thwark as Makoto watched in horror. Seconds later, a magical puff was heard as the Thwark clashed against a stronger weapon. The king turned to see The Black Dragon as Alexa used his strength to yank the weapon off of Tak's hands before showing off the full-size staff.

"The Staff of Dreams…it's WHOLE!" Tak gasped.

 ** _"Yes it is…but it's not gonna benefit you. This staff doesn't control anyone now,"_** Alexa growled before using his dark magic to throw Tak at a tree, knocking him out.

Makoto got up on his feet and said, "I suppose I should say thank you."

 ** _"You don't need to say anything, just don't do that again,"_** Alexa replied darkly, turning around to see Makoto.

"Then I should also owe you an apology for what I said earlier…back at the skyscraper," Makoto answered.

 ** _"For when you refused to ACCEPT me or when you did NOT love me?"_** the Dark One asked.

"I don't know, maybe both?" Makoto said, "It's just complicated after what you've done to me."

 ** _"Doesn't matter, I'm the Dark One,"_** Alexa answered.

"You're more than that, you saved me just now, that's Alexa that I remember!" the taller man cried out.

 ** _"What do you WANT from me?"_** he asked.

"To help you!" Makoto said, resting his hand over his own heart, "And we must work together if you want to get back to the light! Who's this Datura…and how can she defeat the darkness?"

 ** _"Datura doesn't matter anymore because this will all be over tomorrow,"_** Alexa replied.

"That's what the bamboo girls said, what do you mean by that? Why do you need that damn staff!?" Makoto shouted.

Alexa kept a tight grip on it as Makoto sneered a little, "Wow! All this POWER AND YOU DON'T HAVE THE HEART TO ANSWER ONE SIMPLE HELL OF A QUESTION; WHAT DO YOU NEED THE STAFF OF DREAMS FOR!?"

The Dark One turned away and started walking as Makoto still shouted, "I KNOW YOU'RE STILL IN THERE ALEXA! AND I KNOW THAT DESPITE EVERYTHING YOU ALWAYS HAVE YOUR REASONS!"

 ** _"YOU'RE RIGHT I DO!"_** Alexa shouted in a deep voice, **_"AND DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I AM DOING ALL OF THIS!?"_**

Makoto watched as Alexa turned around as he anticipated the truth finally as the Dark One replied, **_"I'm doing it_** ** _for you_** ** _."_**

Alexa vanished into the dark clouds as Makoto breathed heavily about this…the truth was still hidden but it was a clue. Could it be that Alexa knew about his voices in his head?

"Dammit," Makoto growled as he had to find another plan to get Alexa's attention.

 _Pandora was a Dark One herself_ , he thought, _maybe I can just get an idea…she might know something._

* * *

 **Flashback: Team A's Trip Back**  
 **(3 – 5 Days Ago)**

The Iwatobi Senshi, Agon and Cosmos traveled as swiftly as possible through the grasslands and forests, taking a small shortcut away from the Great Lakes region before reentering the jungle region. Makoto held Alexa's hand softly yet firm as they could feel the taste of victory closer and closer.

They walked past the field of irises and middle mists, crossing the bridge that led to the outskirts of the outer villages of El Dorado.

"We'll get back home safely and we'll begin the healing process of Olympia Magna," Makoto smiled.

"And soon we'll have all the sports and our allies united too!" Nagisa chuckled.

"I can't wait to show them our swim!" Rin added.

"I just wish Yuuri and Yuri are okay," Sousuke replied, "I didn't like their expressions when they left."

* * *

 **Tak's Palace**

Shougo and the King found the book of Cosmos's magic series and after locating the correct spell, the two got to work brewing the process.

The King put a few spoonfuls of Boar's Blood while Shougo clipped his own fingernail from the thumb and put it in.

"Are you sure this will work?" the king asked.

"I am a long descendant of Cosmos through the lineage of the Mahotsukai," Shougo replied, "Even the littlest of genetics can make magic a long way."

"Good, then it's time that I use the Dream Shaker to put everyone in town asleep," Tak said as he climbed out to the rooftop and called upon the blue staff to cast a sleeping spell across the city of El Dorado and its vicinity suburbs (excluding his own people of course as he will have a need of them for his next plan).

The spell put the population asleep, including the visitors with the Generation of Miracles/Vorpal Swords, the White Doves, the other sports teams, and the general civilization.

Shougo chuckled as the pot boiled a golden fluid as he waved his hand to make a bubble out of the pot as Tak entered back inside.

"Now put the staff into the bubble…" Shougo instructed.

Tak stabbed the staff into the bubble as golden flakes dissolved onto the base of the staff's neck as a name was engraving on there.

"Excellent…now let's give our awaken visitors a fair warning…" Tak smirked, "Where are they now?"

"Not far from the city…shall I get them?" Shougo asked.

"I have a better idea…I'll spare them the travels," Tak said.

* * *

The Senshi, Agon and Cosmos were finally getting closer to the city but they saw a bunch of people all knocked out on the ground.

"W-What happened!?" Makoto gasped.

Sousuke, Momo, Rin, and Haruka looked at a few of the people to the left of the road while the others checked on the right.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Cosmos whispered.

"Did Tak do something…" Alexa began when Cosmos suddenly vanished.

"W-Where he go?!" Makoto gasped.

"What's going on here!?" Rei shouted.

Seconds later, the eight senshi vanished into thin air as Alexa gasped in terror. He could hear Theagenes talking to him again about using the dark magic to locate them.

"I'm almost done being a dark one," he muttered, "I'll do what has to be done."

"Don't listen to him if he's in your head!" Agon said.

Alexa didn't listen as he closed his eyes while the darkness led his detection spell to locate the others at Tak's Palace. He linked his mind into Makoto's to see what was going on.

"Don't make the same mistake as Youichi did," Agon muttered.

* * *

The eight found themselves on the floor of the throne room as Tak showed them the Dream Shaker half alongside with Shougo Haizaki.

"Hi guys," Shougo smirked.

"Oh hell no!" Makoto growled.

"Ah Cosmos…how kind of you to appear when you are called," Tak said, "Your first task; remove their magic or any way that they can harm me!"

Cosmos waved his hand as the boys gasped while their Creature Dagger Wands drifted away from them and vanished into the unknown.

"It is done," Cosmos said before adding, "You can put that staff down now. We don't have to do this!"

Tak turned to him as the powerful entity continued, "Alexa's passed the test; we'll get the staff of dreams united so you can fight the darkness and protect your people and the city."

"Well that's good," Tak smiled.

"Just hand over the staff please," Cosmos answered.

Tak frowned and used his staff to push Cosmos to the wall and replied, "You mean…give you the glory? No."

"Are you serious? You think this is all about glory?!" Cosmos snapped, "You really think that's what your answer to your problems are? That's exactly how Tlaloc and Traloc have fallen! I truly am sorry to not help you in the past but this isn't who you were meant to be!"

"But it is…I have embraced it," Tak answered, "I am exactly what YOU made me! Look at me…the half man with his half-staff trying to solve your damn riddles while you were behind a freaking tree! The Jujus were no of help so I thought going to you would prove me wrong! I bet you laughed!"

"I WAS TRAPPED!" Cosmos narrowed his eyes, "I put my faith in you! I'd hope you would've been like another son to me!"

"Shut your mouth!" Tak commanded as Cosmos turned silent, "You were NEVER a father to me! You LIED to me! Everything you said about me…HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO USE THE STAFF OF DREAMS AND SAVE MY PEOPLE! HOW IS THAT NO A LIE, I COMMAND YOU TO ANSWER!"

"Because that time isn't here yet…Tak," Cosmos said, "You're at the end of your journey but you still have to complete your destiny…"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME ABOUT MY DESTINY!" Tak shouted before commanding him more calmly, "Now. We have intruders here…take them to the Greenheart Forest and tell the Dark One to bring the spark, the orb, and the nightmare staff at once."

* * *

Alexa and Agon made their way to the Lynhaven Mansion to at least warn the others but he too found them all under a sleeping spell.

"Well here goes nothing," he muttered as he raised his hands up and used his magic to awaken the others.

Kuroko opened his eyes and thanked Alexa while the other basketball and volleyball allies wondered what just happened.

"King Tak has captured my men. We have to hurry! Alexa said.

"Of course," Kise smiled.

"We'll do what we can to help you…" Shouyou began when they also vanished into thin air.

"Tak you fucking son of a bitch," Alexa growled as he could feel the darkness creeping up his skin even further and further.

Cosmos appeared before him finally and spoke, "Tak has tethered me to the Dream Shaker like how you are with the orb. I am stuck under his control."

"I saw it through Makoto's eyes," Alexa replied, "Does he know about Pandora and the others?"

"Not yet but in short time he will," Cosmos answered, "Tak orders you to bring the nightmare half, the orb, and the spark at the Greenheart Forest. If you don't, he's going to turn me against you."

"Cosmos, I know you can fight against his wishes," Alexa said, "We don't have to fight."

"Just hurry with the supplies," Cosmos replied before vanishing.

Alexa turned to Agon and said, "Stay here. Don't follow."

"I'm not stayin'," Agon replied, "I understand that the others are precious to you but I'm worried that if you use more of your Dark Magic, it'll consume you."

The Dark Savior made a said smile and answered, "You're right. It does. But my friends are in deep danger right now and I can't afford to lose anyone I love."

"Even if it costs you?" Agon asked.

Alexa lowered his head and said, "Yes. I was supposed to have died by a death curse…but I took in the darkness to buy myself time for the others to find way to keep my life preserved. It's no doubt after I free myself from this that I will not survive. The least I can do right now is to get them back together and to save this city. Someone else should take on my power as the savior until I can be put in a new body."

"You won't die kid, okay?" Agon replied, "Don't beat yourself in doubt."

"Thank you," the Dark Savior smiled a little, before turning serious, "Now let's kick out the king from his throne shall we?"

* * *

 **Present Day: Shop of the Mystics, Sportsbrooke**

Makoto walked inside the store as he saw Pandora, Kenma, Noya, and Takao in some sort of a conversation just as Yuuri Katsuki and Tamaki Kawazoe readied their bows and arrows.

"Whoa, I'm not the Dark One," Makoto said.

"Sorry, we were just preparing for a rainy day if he showed up," Yuuri said.

"I thought you and Viktor were…?" the taller man asked.

"Oh he's fine. He's with the others at the arena. I told him that I'd be assisting for you guys in his place as he promised to coach the other Yuri," he explained.

"You need to talk to Pandora?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, it's about him…I need to know something…" he said as he approached to them.

"Makoto! I've heard from Kagami and Eijun about your situation…strange…hearing voices in your head doesn't sound a lot like you," Pandora said.

"I need some answers," Makoto replied, "You were the Dark One yourself. Is there a way I can keep Alexa still?"

"Well I had a bottle of paralyzing serum but it appears he already took it while we weren't looking," she sighed.

"How can I get inside his head?" Makoto asked, "He says he's doing it all of this because of me."

"It's not about what you did…it's about what he has done," Pandora answered.

"You sure?" Makoto stared at her.

"He's behaving in the same manner that I was once in…using Dark Magic to benefit oneself against the consequences of others around, "I used to consume worlds and its own energy for my youth and beauty. In the end…it's all about regret. I lost my dream back where I was from…I took in the darkness in hopes to find what I seek…I made countless sins that even though they're undone…the damage is still in my heart. Things will not work out the way you think they will…

"If you want to know what he's up to…find out what he's atoned for. And I got a feeling it's much worse than what he did to Viktuuri."

"How am I supposed to find him if he doesn't even want my attention?" Makoto answered back.

"You have to give him a reason to get your attention," she suggested.

Makoto nodded and left the shop while the trio looked at her with a hint of sadness.

"Soon we have to leave…" Takao answered.

"I feel like all we've done was doing nothing! The King was lying to us!" snapped Kenma, "He just revived us only because he's guilty for his sin!"

"Stop it Kenma!" Noya replied, "We haven't just been revived to do nothing!"

Pandora looked down at the diary of her notes but then noticed something different. After getting their attention, the four looked at the scrambled messages and noticed something on the picture.

"Is it true?" Noya asked more quietly.

"I'm afraid so…" Pandora said, "It'll be a matter of time before **_The Second Rising…"_**

* * *

 **Flashback: The Greenheart Forest  
(3 – 5 Days Ago)**

Alexa and Agon made their way to the Greenheart Forest. As soon as they were in close proximity, the Dark One sent a message to Pandora about the crisis before receiving the nightmare staff from her. He then told Agon to stay hidden and be backup only when the signal is given.

"Go get 'em," he cheered silently while he hid behind the trees.

The Dark One walked on the path to where he saw everyone all tied up in different trees in a ring around Tak, Shougo, and Cosmos. The Generation of Miracles, the Iwasame Senshi, Alexandra, Daigo, Katsunori, and the White Doves were all present but bonded.

"I have the nightmare staff, the orb and the fire. Now release everyone here and all will be yours," Alexa said.

"No," Tak shook his head, lifting the Dream Shaker, "You will hand them over now or I will unleash Cosmos."

"Alexa, please…I do not wish to fight you," Cosmos answered.

"No…but I do," Shougo sneered as he walked over towards him as his face grew more wicked by the moment, "You don't have the Solar Crystal anymore because your heart is black…so tell me Dark One…what are you gonna do?"

Shougo walked in circles while Alexa's eyes narrowed in anger as he knew that Karma will certainly get to him for this.

"So, Dark One who should I execute first…hmmm? Your boyfriend…or the Princess Drag Queen?" the ex-drug lord continued.

After a few moments of silence, the Dark One answered, "You can have the fire crystal."

Alexa handed it over to Shougo as Tak reminded him to make sure it was real but it was too late as the red rock exploded into chains, also binding him to a tree.

"This is my last warning," Alexa said, "Release my people first!"

"Cosmos!" shouted Tak, raising the Dream Shaker.

"Alexa don't do this…it's a fight that you cannot win!" Cosmos replied.

Alexa stared at him in slight confusion as he realized that this spell was making him out of character. It was as if…

 ** _BOOM!_**

The two sides unleashed both their blasts of magic at each other as everyone watched in fear of the outcome of this fight. The light and shadows of Alexa's Dark Magic collided into the space blue and galactic orange of Cosmos' Planck Magic crafted a thread of many powers trying to push each other down.

At first it seemed Alexa was getting the upper hand as he knew that his close victory of returning to his normal self was near but the command from Tak into Cosmos' essence was pushing him back slowly a bit. After several moments of a tug-of-war, the magic blasted Alexa down as he could feel a fire erupting inside of his veins from using so much of this power.

"COSMOS! Kill the red-head with the emperor eye!" Tak commanded.

The Master of the Mahotsukai turned to Akashi and used his magic to bring down the vines to grab his neck, slowly suffocating the esophagus.

"I've played this game for too long!" Cosmos growled.

"STOP THIS!" Alexa cried out, "YOU'VE MADE ME OVERCOME DATURA! I KNOW YOU CAN DO THE SAME WITH TAK!"

"KILL THEM ALL!" Tak commanded.

Cosmos hands began to shake violently as he could feel the two sides trying to voice his abilities. The Senshi, White Doves, and the GoM tried to rub their chains against the tree to break free but it was no use as vines climbed their way down to also grab each of their necks.

"If YOU CANNOT OUTFIGHT THE DARKNESS, NO ONE CAN!" Alexa shouted, "REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE! REMEMBER YOUR REASONS YOU HAVE MAGIC!"

Cosmos's body was violently shaking as dropped himself to the ground to stop his magic from killing the others. Tak growled and was ready to recommend the powerful entity, reminding him to obey his commands.

Makoto growled as his love for Alexa was still in his heart, he closed his eyes to focus on his magic. Even though the wand was not in his hand, he felt as if it was taking a life of its own. Then he recalled what Gaardus/Pandora told him and the others about…

 ** _"These wands are a living, breathing, entity of their own…"_**

 _That's it_ , he thought, _we have to link our minds to them!_

His eyes glowed green as the wand reappeared behind him and sliced the chains off. He then calculated by the seconds as the vine almost reached his neck but he managed to narrowly dodge it and silently transformed into his arabian form.

Makoto threw a mildly acidic splash attack at the king, giving him first degree burns on his face and arms while the king turned and violently smack the dream shaker on his chest, leaving a small cut on it. But it didn't stop Makoto as he kicked the king down to the ground. Everyone was stunned by the sight of this comeback. The king lost his grip on the staff but Makoto stepped on his hand to prevent him from taking it.

"Someone else needs that," Makoto said with his eyes narrowed.

Tak got up and ran to Shougo, shouting, "Get us out of here!"

The two escaped in a teleport as the spell was released, freeing everyone from the trees and regaining their magic.

"Makoto!" gasped Rin, "How…?"

"Remember what Gaardus said about our wands? That they were living?" he smiled.

"Oh that's right! Great job Mako-chan!" Nagisa cheered.

Alexa got up and hugged his teammates as the others sighed in relief on this victory. Now they had all the pieces of the Staff of Dreams and the fire to fuse them together!

"Oh you got a cut on your chest," Alexa said.

"Don't worry about it," Makoto smiled, "I've had worse than this. Thank god it's just a small wound though."

"I'll fix it," the Dark One answered as he gently waved his hand over before the two hugged each other.

Shouyou picked up the blue staff and handed it to Makoto.

"Well you got all the pieces now," Makoto continued.

"I just have to light up the fire and then we can get rid of the darkness," Alexa answered happily.

"You did it Alexacchi!" Kise cheered on.

"Yeah, and we'll give you a massive celebration when we get home!" Aomine agreed.

"Let's do this!" Aone nodded, "You got a heart to heal!"

"Thank you all for your support," Alexa smiled, "I never would've made it this far without all of you."

* * *

The triad groups returned to the Lynhaven Mansion just as Pandora, Eijun, Kagami and Viktor returned there to see the crowd.

"Did he…?" Pandora asked.

"We got all the pieces," Cosmos smiled, "But there's not much time left before Tak takes on a revenge attack."

Pandora looked at Alexa with a smile as it was all in a matter of time before he would be back to normal once more.

"You did it boy!" Kagami chuckled as he rubbed his hand on Alexa's head.

"I'm sorry we couldn't help you," Eijun answered.

"Don't worry about it. We had a lot going on," he said.

The Dark One sensed Viktor's nearby presence which worried him deep inside but thanks to his dark magic on him earlier, he could hope he has forgotten about the break up.

"Who's he?" Alexa asked.

"Oh the silver-haired?" Kagami answered, "That's Viktor. We found him not far from the old village of the Pupununu. He was acting a bit strange but we got him back to his senses."

"I see," Alexa nodded.

"Okay, we should all guard the area in case Tak tries to return," Makoto said, "Let's split up into teams while Alexa concentrates on making the fire."

The GoM and the White Doves circled their tracks around the mansion (but far enough to be away from the nearest sight) while the senshi, Agon, Cosmos, Pandora, Alexandra, Katsunori and Daigo waited inside.

Alexa sat outside trying to focus on the fire, staring at it for at least 20 minutes before Theagenes reappeared again.

 ** _"Can't start the fire?"_** he asked.

"I've been trying to ignite this and nothing…" Alexa sighed, "Why are you still here?"

 ** _"Well you know how this is very bad for all of us in your head,"_** Theagenes replied.

"I told you…I don't care what you and the others are doing," the Dark Savior answered, "This is my power now."

 ** _"That's true…and perhaps the reason you can't ignite the flame is that…you're_** ** _not ready_** ** _to let go of the darkness,"_** Theagenes said.

"I will let go of it," Alexa growled.

 ** _"Then prove it…LIGHT IT!"_** Theagenes snapped.

"I'M TRYING!" Alexa shouted back angrily.

"Alexa-chan?" Nagisa asked softly as the Dark Savior gasped to see the blond.

"N-Nagisa…you weren't supposed to see that," Alexa sighed.

"W-what did the voices tell you?" he asked.

"…He said that I can't light this because I'm not ready to let go of the darkness yet," Alexa answered.

"Well perhaps you might need a motivation or two," Nagisa smiled as he handed him over a newspaper from Sportsbrooke.

"W-what's this?" he asked, looking at the picture of the house.

"Mako-chan was looking at this in between of events of our journey," Nagisa explained, "He wants to start a new home for you and him together after we can't keep you both in peace."

"Haha, of course he would," Alexa chuckled, "Sounds like it's an Operation…Julius…I like that."

"Operation Julius it is…though I think Mako-chan would call it Operation Light Dragon too," the blond smiled.

"I know we got the Kingdom of Atlantis but having a normal home is also nice too," Alexa smiled, "Thanks so much."

"Hey Nagisa…can I speak to Alexa for a moment?" Pandora asked."

"Oh sure, see you in a bit," Nagisa winked, "You got this!"

Alexa turned back to the Vulcanus rock with the pieces of the staff of dreams in front of him as the Mahotsukai walked up to him.

"I thought you could use some help from a friend who was like you," she said.

"He's playing in my head again," Alexa replied, "I can't light up because I'm not ready to let go of the darkness."

"Are you?" Pandora asked.

"Pandora…" Alexa sighed.

"Hey, if there's anyone who knows well of the darkness…it's me," she said, "You can lie to your friends…you can lie to yourself…but you can't lie to me."

"I…I don't know," he answered.

"Feels good doesn't it?" she concluded, "Indulging every impulse…being free to control that great power…doing whatever you want, right?"

"…Yes," Alexa sighed, "Is it wrong?"

"Of course it is," Pandora replied, "But it's also human and emotion. Look, I know you Alexa…it took me a long time but I really am knowing you so well. I know you're not as weak as I was…so you definitely have a strong reason to stay to the darkness. If it's beyond temptation…what's holding you back?"

"I…don't know," he said.

"There's a difference between not knowing and not wanting to admit to know," Pandora answered, "Those walls have to come down."

Pandora grabbed the orb and said, "As your friend…I command you Dark One…what's holding you back?"

"Once I let go I won't be able to protect anyone," Alexa said.

"That's another wall," Pandora sighed, "Come on Alexa…I know you can fight this! You've done so well so far so what's keeping you back now? Please…"

"Please don't do this," Alexa freaked out a little, feeling all of his efforts about to be exposed. He knew deep down on the damage he did to Viktor and seeing him in vicinity was making it so much worse.

"Alexa I know you can get past this! Whatever you've done to atone for, we'll find a way to fix it together!" Pandora shouted.

The other senshi ran outside to see and stopped her as Rei took the orb before setting it down. Cosmos walked outside as well and gasped.

"What the hell are you doing!?" he shouted.

"I'm getting answers!" Pandora said.

"Asking him for that is NOT the right choice and you know it!" Rei answered.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked but Alexa turned away, taking the Vulcanus Crystal and the orb.

"It's not my fault that this is painful!" Pandora sighed while Cosmos shook his head.

* * *

 **Present Day: Sportsbrooke  
(Still Nightfall)**

"ALEXA!" shouted Makoto, "DAMMIT! ALEXAAA!"

He stepped onto the edge of the while still shouting his name. After a moment of silence, He looked at the ground below as he was 3 stories up.

"Looks like the hard way will do," Makoto muttered as he leaped from the building.

Seconds later, a cloud of Dark Magic swirled him safely on the ground as the Black Dragon stared at him.

"You were sure I SAVE you," Alexa said.

"If it was optimism or desperation or even both…I did what had to be done," Makoto replied, "Now that you are here, I need to know the truth on what happened to us in El Dorado."

"It's not that easy," the Dark One answered.

"Whatever you did…whatever you have been atoned for…I forgive you enough," the taller man replied, "It's been my fault to begin with anyway and whatever you've done…it makes us even."

 _Really_ , thought Alexa sarcastically.

"I don't need forgiveness," he answered.

"Then come clean on the truth!" Makoto answered, "Alexa, I've been by your side since the moment the Death Mark…or rather the Dark One Mark on your body. I didn't know back then but…it was an instinct that I was destined by your side. After we learned about our previous lives it bonded us tighter…thanks to the Solar Crystal.

"Now that I think about it…where is it?"

"After I turned into the darkness, the crystal…vanished," Alexa answered, "I have no idea and not even my dark magic can locate it. I am sure that the crystal is waiting for me to return back to the light."

"Alexa…Julius…I love you. No matter what you've done," Makoto said.

"So then do you really want to know the truth no matter how awful?" Alexa asked.

"I do," Makoto answered softly, holding Alexa's hands.

"Then it is time…that I must show you," The Black Dragon answered as they both vanished into the dark smoke and reappearing at the house and leading him inside.

"I've seen your house already, can't you tell me the truth?" Makoto asked.

"The truth…is in this house," Alexa said, "You'll find it."

Makoto sighed and answered, "I hate to play games like this but I'll do it. I know it'll give me some clues."

The taller man walked into the living room while Alexa snapped his fingers to activate a fireplace to bring in some warmth as well as a small record player with soft music of the sea.

"This sound…it's just like home…" Makoto smiled a little, "This room is almost like…"

"Back home in Aqua Duniya you used to be afraid of the water…or the ocean in general even after the purification. But you managed to fight it so well that you embraced the magic in you. I wanted to bring the feelings of home into this house," Alexa explained, "The sound of the ocean…the aesthetics of our castle…I figured you'd love it."

"Well I guess being the Dark One does have its perks," Makoto nodded, "You did a nice job picking this home."

"I didn't…you did," Alexa emphasized, showing him a newspaper.

Makoto took it and gasped that it was his handwriting while Alexa continued, "Nagisa told me that you were wanting to get this place…this future…even though we have our real home in Atlantis. I still wanted to make sure your wish would come true…to bring this future together."

"Well now I guess this is where you can tell me the truth," Makoto got up and walked to him closely.

"Almost there…I'm so proud of you," Alexa smiled a little as they both exchanged a romantic kiss. It felt like an eternity but the kiss stopped as Makoto began to feel dizzy.

"W-what did you do?" he moaned before falling unconscious.

"I can't tell you everything until this is over," Alexa sighed sadly, "Otherwise you'll stop me."

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke General Hospital: Psychiatric Ward**

Shougo lied down on his bed as he was trying to sleep but felt restless. Even though he was withdrawn from the drugs, he still craved a few other things. He made a mental plan to break free and to start his own empire when he heard a female crying out loud from next door to his room.

The next thing he knew, his door opened up as one of the guards beckoned him to step out. Shougo walked to see Chikako Ubukata moaning in pain as her uterus pushed her belly larger by the moment.

"H-how the hell is this happening!? You were perhaps a few weeks pregnant!" Shougo gasped.

"Well how do you think?!" she snapped, "DARK MAGIC! AAGGGAHHHHH"

"WHOSE DARK MAGIC!?" a voice shouted as the two turned to see Akashi Seijuuro along with Aomine and Kise.

"Let's get them in," Kise sighed as the guard escorted the group out where she was put in a handicap chair and heading to the labor room.

"Just stay calm and breathe," Shougo said.

"SHUT UP! I was a fake mid-wife back in my days I know what to do!" she snarled while breathing heavily at the early signs of contractions.

"Are you sure this was Alexa's Dark Magic?" asked Akashi.

"How the hell should I know?!" Chikako snarled, "But…if the Dark One offers you onion rings…aggghh…don't eat theemmamaahhhhhhAHHHHH!"

She was finally put on a bed as one of the doctors checked in with a few nurses to help assist the labor.

* * *

Rei and the other senshi walked into the store just as Pandora, Kenma, Noya and Takao gasped on another piece of evidence discovered in the notes.

"Wh-what's going on?" asked Rei.

"Alexa has used Dark Magic to get a baby! It's part of an ingredient he's making," Pandora said.

"Dammit!" Rin growled, "We're running out of time! Why does he need a baby for?"

"It's to drain the last of his inner light away! We have to hurry!" Takao gasped as he transformed into a raven and beckoning them to follow.

"Let's go too!" Noya nodded as he and Kenma transformed into a Crow and Jaguar respectively.

As they ran, Pandora told them about Makoto finding Alexa and has tried to spy on their communication but they have disappeared from radar. Rei guessed that they might be in the basement of Alex's house which will require a serious break in and to put a stop on the Dark One's plans.

"He must have manipulated Mako-chan!" Nagisa sighed.

"Is there anyone who is recently pregnant?" Momo asked.

"We'll have to go to the hospital and see," Rin replied.

They all raced to the hospital and sure enough Pandora located someone already taking in labor.

"Okay so when it's done we have to relocate them to a safe place to keep Alexa in bay," Pandora said, "Samezuka team go outside, Iwatobi you're with me!"

The animals transformed back to their human forms and stayed out as well.

"I really do not want to go to war with him," Haruka said, "This isn't right."

"I know but we have to get him back in our hands," Rei nodded, "This darkness has to stop!"

The three Iwatobi members and Pandora found the room as Akashi, Kise, and Aomine explained what was happening to this young lady.

"So he manipulated Shougo and his girl to do this?" Nagisa asked.

The lady cried out one last time as the baby was finally born. The nurses briefly rinsed and cleaned the newborn while giving the mother an antibiotic postpartum to keep her immunity levels safe. Once the baby was wrapped, Chikako held the newborn in her arms.

Normally Shougo wouldn't have these feelings for kids nor did he care as he knew they wouldn't benefit his fantasies, his drugs and desire (not without torturing them) but seeing this melted his heart very slightly. After asking, he got to hold the baby as well.

"It's a baby boy," he smiled, "Little junior ne?"

"Sounds like your fantasy days are over," Chikako smirked a little.

Shougo was about to say an insult back to her when a dark voice said, "Look who's glowing? Congrats!"

The Black Dragon appeared as the others charged in to block Alexa from getting the baby. Shougo handed the baby back while standing in defense of the two.

"GET away from the baby!" Akashi warned.

Kise looked down and gasped, "You guys…that's the Staff of Dreams!"

"Yes it is," The Black Dragon said, "And I didn't ask anyone to try and get it."

Alexa waved his hand to throw everyone to the side or into the hallway as he approached to Shougo.

"I won't let you get a hand on him!" he snarled.

"You thought that tears of the baby will be what I need to drain my light?" Alexa asked.

Shougo looked at him, confused before Alexa snapped his fingers, taking the man with him as everyone stared on confusion. If the baby wasn't what the Dark One was after…?

"T-This doesn't make any sense!" said Akashi.

"No, but we can still stop him," Rei nodded, "We're gonna have to break in."

"Then hurry up and let's go!" Pandora replied, "I sent a warning to the others about Alexa."

* * *

 **Flashback: Near Lynhaven Mansion  
(3 – 5 days ago)**

Alexa sat down on a wooden log and tried to concentrate on the crystal. Makoto approached to him after taking a search.

"There you are," he said.

The Dark Savior turned to him, "Pandora almost used it on me…why didn't you use it too?"

"It's wrong of her to do that…I mean, yes you have the power to understand and link minds into others but…I know you'd never abuse that power so…I trusted you," Makoto answered.

"But Pandora is right though…she is onto my weakness," Alexa replied, "I am scared to let go of the darkness."

"Why's that?" Makoto asked.

"This of course," Alexa smiled a little as he revealed the newspaper page.

"Oh Nagisa that lil'shit…" Makoto said, "He's always ruining the surprises."

"I don't think it's him to blame…he's motivating me a bit," Alexa answered, "But…I'm just as scared right now and I have no idea how my future self broke free from this curse.

"So what is?" Makoto asked.

"Back in Sportsbrooke when I reminded my love to you, I feared I'd never was going to see you or the others again…that darkness…when I took it…I felt like the end was near and that I wasn't gonna be able to become Neo King Julius," Alexa said.

"Sounds worse than I feared," Makoto replied, "It's like as if you don't want the future to happen."

"No Mako-chan! I'm scared because _**I do want this future**_ …with you and the others! When you cut the darkness off of me, we'll find and reclaim the Solar Crystal, find a new body for me in case the death mark does reactivate, help the Saviors rebuild Olympia Magna…and we can have our home both in Sportsbrooke and in Atlantis," Alexa answered, "Our future begins…"

"My dear Alexa…Julius…I love you," Makoto said, "Remember what I said earlier; to put your trust in me?"

Alexa nodded and they both shared a kiss, finally igniting the crystal as flames grew on the red jewel. The fated couple turned to see the small fire as they knew that their love will conquer the darkness at last.

"You're almost there…my prince," Makoto smiled.

* * *

 **Present Day: Marotta House Basement**

Makoto opened his eyes as he found himself in chains. Getting up on his feet, he realized that it led to someone else sitting down on the floor.

"Shougo…" he looked at him, "Why are you here?"

"Your insane boyfriend sped up my girl's pregnancy and separated me after I barely held my son's birth," Shougo sighed annoyingly, "And they call me a bitch…"

Makoto looked at a table of magical supplies, "Is Alexa up to something with our magic?"

"I think he's gonna put a spell on me because whatever I did to him in the last few weeks…I think he's pissed as fuck," Shougo answered.

"Why does he need more dark magic?" Makoto growled.

"I don't!" Alexa appeared as he carried the Staff of Dreams, "I'm not getting anymore magic. I'm giving it to Shougo instead."

"W-what!?" Shougo hissed.

"Mako-chan, you're right…about me…being who I am. I'm getting rid of the darkness once and for all," Alexa said.

"If that's true then why have Shougo and I involved?" asked Makoto.

"I get it now…" Shougo said, "You want me to be the next vessel of the darkness."

"Yes, that's correct," Alexa answered, "I'll soon transfer this darkness into you."

"But what's that got to do with me!?" Makoto snapped.

"Because I know you'll do whatever is necessary to stop me," Alexa hinted before realizing his mistake.

Alexa's ears perked up as he could hear the others approaching to his house. He vanished into the dark clouds to confront them.

"We have to get out of here," Makoto said, "I don't know when he'll return."

"Do you remember when you released me?" Shougo asked, showing his cuff.

"After what you've done," Makoto replied, "How can I be certain this time?"

"Because we both don't want to be here. Besides you can't even transform into a senshi so I'll take the lead on getting us out," he answered.

Makoto hesitated a few moments before answering, "Fine."

He tore the cuff and they began their way out after Shougo used his magic to snap the chains apart.

* * *

 **Outside:**

"How the hell can Alexa tear light magic from Shougo? It doesn't add up!" Rei muttered as he, the other senshi, Eijun, Akashi, and Kagami followed Pandora to the house.

"He can't!" Pandora said, "And if whatever he's planning..."

"What exactly are you going to do once you find him?" asked Sousuke, getting suspicious.

"Oh it's simple," she replied, turning to the crowd, "I'll show The Black Dragon what dark magic REALLY looks like."

"Pandora please! He's our prince!" Nitori said.

"We can't just go to war with him!" Momo agreed.

"If none of you have the stomach for this…" began Pandora.

"WE ARE NOT going to hurt him!" Rei snapped back.

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHY HE ENTRUSTED ME TO USE THE ORB," she shouted back, "He knows that I'm the ONLY one who can do what HAS to be done!"

"Just let us do what we can to stop AND save him!" Nagisa argued.

The door slammed opened as The Black Dragon walked down the steps softly, saying, **_"I don't need saving! You all should TRUST me. By the time I am done with Shougo, you'll all be THANKING me especially you Pandora and Kagami!"_**

"Why would I thank you?" Pandora asked while Kagami stared right into Alexa's sickly green eyes.

 ** _"You don't remember this but back in El Dorado you helped me admit some things about myself,"_** Alexa said, **_"And now I'm gonna return the favor. Because deep down you know that you'll be happy when Shougo is gone."_**

"Gone?" Akashi asked, "This is NOT THE WAY MR. MAROTTA AND YOU KNOW IT!"

 ** _"We're back to Mr. Marotta,"_** Alexa hissed.

"Well start acting again like Alexa and we'll talk!" the red-haired replied.

 ** _"I AM ALEXA!"_** the Black Dragon hissed as he twirled the full power of the staff of dreams to unleash a freezing spell, holding them in one place like statues.

* * *

Shougo and Makoto got back to the first floor as they could see the magic Alexa is using. There was some little time to escape.

"Good, he's busy, let's go," Shougo said.

"No. There's something I have to find…the truth," Makoto answered.

"And you're gonna waste my effort for this?" Shougo asked.

"It's not about you…it's about whatever happened between him and I…he's hiding something and I can't leave without knowing what that is," the taller man explained.

"Fine, I'll leave you to it," Shougo said, heading to the back door, "Good luck."

Makoto looked through the living room of the house as quickly as possible, hoping to find something that could give him answers or whatever it is. He saw a bunch of books to the side where he saw a small vial of magic that he immediately realized what it was.

He grabbed it just as Alexa stepped back in the house with a growl, "Really?! I was TRYING to help you!"

"Alexa…" said Makoto before he opened the vial and threw the paralysis spell on Alexa's coat as the Dark One dropped the staff of dreams and stared at Makoto with increasing worry.

"I'm sorry my love," he continued, "But the others are right; **_you are a villain now._** And are you gonna tell me what happened in El Dorado that made you that way?!"

"How are you going to make me do that?!" replied Alexa.

"I got some ideas," said a voice.

They turned to see Shougo walking in the scene who said to Makoto, "I see you found the paralysis…captain."

"W-why did you come back?" asked Makoto.

"Well I thought about how you couldn't run till you got some answers…and then I realized it too that I couldn't run," said Shougo as he walked towards Alexa and whispered, **_"Not without making the Dark One pay."_**

"Whatever the hell you think you're doing," growled Alexa as he walked passed him but then he saw it.

"NO! NO!" shouted Alexa in terror of protest as the rogue basketball stabbed Makoto on the chest with a pair of pliers. Makoto yelped in pain but then it felt nothing as if…

"Hehehe, I bet you didn't see that coming did you?" laughed Shougo, "But of course there's more to that compared to the surprise you're about to see. But ask yourself…got stabbed in the chest? Why didn't it feel painful? Why might not dead?"

"W-what the hell is happening!" gasped Makoto as he tore of the knife off himself and throwing it to the side, "ANSWER ME DARK ONE!"

"Well you could take my word or…ask the Dark One to return your memories," said Shougo, "Look at this."

He held up a bottle that had Makoto's name on it with a green fluid inside, "I found this outside."

"Don't trust him!" hissed Alexa, "Makoto, please, let me explain!"

Makoto looked at the vial and then to Shougo, saying, "Do it! Give it to me! That's my memory vial!"

He handed the drink over and Makoto took the entire sip as flashes of the journey in El Dorado finally were coming back as the scene around them changed…

 _Flashes of images of the two being happily together were displayed but the final image revealed…the birth…of the Darkest Secret…_

* * *

 **Flashback: Lynhaven Mansion  
(3 – 5 Days Ago)**

Everyone stood together in the Lynhaven Mansion as the time was finally here. The pieces of the Staff of Dreams and the Golden Orb finally waiting to be put together whole once more. With the Vulcanus crystal ready for its use, everyone anticipated happily to see their beloved Julius back to normal.

Cosmos smiled and looked at Alexa, "You ready?"

"Yes," he smiled.

"Then it's time," Cosmos replied, "To get rid of the darkness… ** _once and for all._** "

Alexa looked at the pieces of the staff of dreams: The Dream Shaker, the Nightmare Staff, and the Golden Orb. He activated the flame on the crystal for ignition. The globe of fire then floated in front of him as everyone watched happily.

The Dark One looked at Makoto who smiled back at him with hope to see their future finally happening when this is all said and done. Alexa closed the fire in his hands to turn it to light energy and placed the two halves of the staff together…

Makoto grunted as he felt his chest was on fire. The other guys looked at him as blood began to leak on his Arabian cloak as Haruka was the first to notice followed by Rin.

"M-Makoto?!" gasped Rin.

"W-wh-what the!?" shouted Rei as Alexa dropped the items and grabbed hold onto him and got him on the floor. He ripped open the outfit to see the massive cut growing deeper slowly.

"He's bleeding!" cried Nagisa.

"N-no it can't be…" whispered Alexa as Haruka laid Makoto down on the ground.

"When the hell did that happen!?" asked Sousuke.

"It was the Dream Shaker that struck him during a fight. I healed it though, it's only a small cut! But how…why is this happening?!" Alexa cried out as his heartbeat raced.

"I'm afraid it's only been done this way," said Cosmos, "The Staff of Dreams is also designed to cut immortal and mortal ties. A wound from it cannot be healed."

"What?!" gasped Nitori, "There has to be something that he can do! Something that the Saviors can do together, right?!"

"Even their powers combined aren't strong enough," Cosmos answered, "Not even my own."

"Makoto!" said Alexa, holding him by the side, "You're gonna be okay! I promise! Just hold on!"

"A-Alexa…" moaned Makoto, "I-it's alright…I'll be fine."

"N-no…please," he whimpered, terrified, "No. Don't leave me again! We already died once before! You understand?! You have to stay! Come on Mako-chan! What about our future together?!"

"O-our future is now," he whispered loudly, "Put the staff together…and free yourself…so I can see you before I go…"

Alexa's eyes widened as his facial expression turned dark with a growl, "NNNOOO!"

"No!?" asked Rei.

"I'm not gonna let him die! I know there's another way to save him!" said Alexa, turning to Cosmos, "You said I have great power in me! So let me use it! I can use the Vulcanus Flame to release you from the Dream Shaker staff and I can use it to tether Mako-chan's life to it instead!"

"Alexa you know what will happen if you do," replied Cosmos, looking more concerned by this.

The others gasped as they realized what he meant as everyone looked at each other with increasing worry. Doing this to Mako-chan would…

"Alexa you can't do this!" said Nagisa, protesting this idea.

"You will multiply the darkness so that it cannot be destroyed. Not without the highest and the steepest of it all," Cosmos continued, "It will be your FINAL step into the dark!"

"I don't care what happens to me," Alexa replied, ignoring him while looking back at Makoto.

"No, please wait!" said Rin.

"Alexa he's right," agreed Rei, "This is…"

"If you could've saved Nagisa?! Or anyone?! **_LOOK HOW FAR YOU ALL WERE WILLING TO GO! HOW FAR YOU PUSHED ME TO USE AND NOT USE THIS MAGIC!_** " he shouted.

Alexa turned back to Makoto and said, "I'm not going to lose Makoto… ** _I won't let anyone stop me!"_**

Before the others could protest, Alexa teleported himself and Makoto to the Middlemist flower fields to spend some private time. The Nightmare staff, Dream Shaker and the orb landed next to Makoto as the taller man could barely breathe.

"Alexa…" he moaned.

"Mako-chan," smiled Alexa with a tear "Listen to me, you're gonna be okay! Just listen to what I have to say..."

Makoto grunted and answered, "N-no…you have to let me go…please. I-I don't want to pay that pr-price…I'm too scared to become that…"

"Makoto, please no!" replied the Dark One, "You won't fall for that, I can help you!"

"I've fought so hard to remove the darkness and the death curse from you…and I failed…please…f-forgive me…" breathed Makoto.

"You can fight the darkness like me!" cried Alexa, "Just trust me! We can do this together!"

"I-I can't…I've been born of innocence…I don't know what will hap-p-pen if I take the da-dark-k-ness in…" he breathed.

"Makoto, our future…please…" said Alexa, spilling a silent tear, gripping his hands tighter with him.

"I-I'm not as strong as you…P-Prince…J-JuliussssaaaaHH…" whispered Makoto as he titled his head to death after moaning loudly in pain for the last breath. Alexa gasped in deep despair as he touched his face.

 ** _"THAT'S NOT ENOUGH FOR ME!"_** cried Alexa, holding Makoto's face, spilling tears as he rubbed his hands on his face.

The tears fell onto Makoto's cheeks as Alexa's emotions were all wide range of sadness and anger blending in a cauldron of uncertainty. Time was short as he grabbed the Nightmare Staff and placed the golden orb back to its headpiece; recreating the Evil Eye as the area around them turned golden.

* * *

The others watched in horror as Eijun suddenly felt frozen in place and was shaken with tremors of coldness. Shadows leaked out of their bodies and up to the ceiling. Kagami gasped as he recalled that when he was Hanamichi and the others removed the darkness off of him.

"W-what's going on!?" gasped Rin.

"I-It's too late…" whispered Cosmos, feeling the darkness leaving his body as tendrils of shadows leaked out, heading to the source of power. His own body too was leaking out the shadows that were tethered to the staff.

* * *

The Nightmare staff glowed as swirls of black energy leaked out and poured into Makoto's chest. Alexa cried internally but continued to focus on the task, hoping to at least save him…even if the final cost…

Alexa closed his eyes and thought about all the happiness he shared with Makoto/Antonius throughout their lives.

"Forgive me….Mako-chan," whispered Alexa as he spilled the last tear that dropped on Makoto's chest. For a moment, he saw a small spark of light on the chest, wondering if there was still hope.

Makoto's body dissolved into a green misty cloud before it vanished. Alexa's hands shook as he could feel his entire body vibrating and trembling to the point of a blur. Second later, Makoto's name appeared on the handle close to the Evil Eye in Black Knight Gothic Font:

 ** _~Makoto Tachibana~_**

A dark explosion blinded Alexa in seconds as his clothes finally transformed into a black leather outfit with a dark cape from its back. His hair was tied up and dyed black and his eyes were sickly green. He turned the staff to see the new reflection and his jaw dropped in terrible shock as he was now finally complete in his transition into the new Dark One…

 ** _~The Black Dragon~_**

At the same temple where Alexa emerged from, the pool of shadows leaked out from the dimensional rift. It swirled around until it constructed Makoto dressed in a dark emerald cloak with rags and sashes. He opened his eyes and stared out blankly through the space…The Second Rising was fulfilled…

 ** _~The Dark Orca~_**

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Makoto looked at himself through the memories with denial and shock going through his system.

"I'm so sorry Mako-chan," said Alexa sadly, "I really had not much of a choice."

"No, no…no…there has to be something…I don't even…" he began.

"Awwww, you finding the truth hard to swallow?" asked Shougo, "Here. Take a look at the staff."

He handed over the staff to him and waved his hand over the nightmare section, revealing his name on the dark half of the weapon.

"A glamour spell," said Shougo, "Hehe, it was there…the WHOLE time. Right under your nose. And you didn't even see it."

He laughed but stopped midway and added, "Oh. I suppose it's not the _Dark One_ any more is it. More like the _Dark Ones?"_

"So…that's why you saved my life twice tonight. I was never in real danger," said Makoto darkly, "You were just hiding me from the truth!"

"But you WERE in danger of dying back then!" said Alexa, almost wanting to cry, "I needed to fix everything first and make it all up to you and the others for what I've done!"

"By killing me!" chuckled Shougo with a hint of sarcasm, "How wonderful…"

"It's the only way to get rid of the darkness in both of us!" replied Alexa, "Everything I've done since we got back to Sportsbrooke was to save you Mako-chan!"

"T-This…this is what you call saving?!" growled Makoto, "How could you do THIS TO ME!?"

"Please…I'm sorry," said Alexa, "I just…"

"So much for OUR future…Julius!" hissed Makoto, feeling the darkness taking toll of his heart.

"So then," said Shougo, walking over to Makoto, handing him the second vial, "You want to know what else Alexa has done in El Dorado?"

After a moment Makoto answered, "Yes. But first we need to _take care of him…_ "

Shougo smirked and turned to Alexa's saddened expression, as the entire plan finally crashed down on him. Makoto's rebirth as the "Dark One" has finally begun…

 ** _~Episode 9 END~_**

* * *

 ** _~Episode 10 PV~_**

 **Narrator** : Operation Julius Begins with a 3 Part Arc! Part 1 is a side story that talks about the three weeks back on Aqua Duniya, Olympia, and perhaps other realms too while these events in El Dorado, Reykjavik, Lake Erie Hot Springs, and the Chicken and Sun Temples. Part 2 will wrap up the El Dorado Flashback Series and Part 3 will reveal the outcome of the Black Dragon Arc as well as prepare for the "Movie Novel", _The Last World_.

 _ **~Episode 10: Operation Julius Part 1: The Other Three Weeks!** \- February 27, 2017  
_

 _ **~Episode 11:**_ _ ** _ **Operation Julius**_ Part 2: Broken Heart!** \- March 1, 2017  
_

 _ **~Episode 12:**_ _ ** _ **Operation Julius**_ Part 3: Replay; Rewrite Future Fish!**\- March 3_ _, 2017_

 _ **~Future Fish Mook 6: Replay; Rewrite The Last World!** \- March 25, 2017  
_


	11. Episode 10: Operation Julius Part 1

**_Episode 10:_** _オペレーションユリウスパート_ _1:_ _その他の_ _3_ _週_ _間_ _!_ ** _  
Operation Julius - Part 1: The Other Three Weeks!_**

 _Ikusen no eien wo kurikaesu  
Hateshinai kodoku no yami no naka de  
Anata wo sagashiteta  
Zutto sagashiteita  
Inryoku ni michibikareru mama_

* * *

 **The City of Sportsbrooke: After the teams left to Bota Duniya: Week 1**

After receiving word from Akashi on his absence, Eikichi Nebuya and Kotarou Hayama were left in charge of Sportsbrooke. Tetsuya 2 barked happily in the main office while running around in circles.

"Simple enough," Eikichi read the instructions of files that Akashi left behind.

"Just don't try to run it to the ground," Kotarou sighed, "Akashi's depending on us. And be sure you read them thoroughly too."

Eikichi turned to the window as he saw what looked like a vortex flying out across the desert before disappearing into the skies as the clouds dissolved.

At the Shigino apartment, Kisumi looked at a photo of himself and his brother Hayato. He clutched it close to his heart as he missed him very much. After Oikawa was killed, he had yet to see the grave but he knew it was not far from here.

 _I wonder how long it'll be before they return_ , he thought

After discovering of his "magic", the pink-peach haired boy wondered what this could be a sign of. His talent in basketball was growing and his teaching to the new players in town was giving him an edge of his skill.

 _Kuroko once told me about the zone_ , his mind continued, _could this be what is he talking about? But then again, why did my clothes change like Makoto and the others? There's no way I am a senshi like them._

"It's because it's not your time yet," a voice said.

He turned to see a small golden doggy with marks on its forehead.

"A puppy…did you talk?" he asked.

"I am indeed someone of help," it spoke, "I know of why you transformed back when you were in danger with him."

"Who are you?" Kisumi asked.

"Let's say I am a friend of Makoto and the others," it replied, "I know of your brother's situation too at home. He's doing alright with his swimming."

"That's good to hear," he smiled a little, "Now please explain to me…about my powers?"

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke Eco Park (When it was still open spaced)**

"I'm so bummed I didn't get to go with them," sighed Riko.

"Why did you wanted to go? Or did you wanted to tease Aomine?" Momoi asked.

"Girl…" Riko stared at her as the pink haired giggled, "That's **_your_** man! Or wait, I thought you'd like Kuro-chan!"

"Just kidding, gosh," she sighed, "I know you worry for Kuroko especially…and I must admit, he's changed."

"They all did," Riko answered, "After meeting with Alexa and the others…it's like as if everyone knew their power was not to be messed around with. Do you think they'll try to control all of us?"

"I don't think they will, they just wanted to reunite all the sports in this world like the old era," Momoi said, "I miss Kuro-chan but all of them have become a family."

The leaves on some of the trees drifted away as some of the flowers landed down on the pond, creating ripples across. One of the flowers landed in front of them.

"But most of all, I do hope they can save him…" Momoi whispered, "There's no telling what kind of pain they'll suffer."

* * *

 **By the Princess Goddess Plaza**

Makoto Hanamiya and his son Tatsuya "Himuro" Hanamiya sat down by the fountain of the plaza. After learning that Kagami was going to join the others to find the other savior and save Alexa, Tatsuya decided to stay with his father to begin their journey to find the mother.

The father took out a coin which was a talisman he was given while he was "dead" that would summon a friend who can help them leave this world. He flipped the coin into the fountain.

"Can you hear me now…?" he asked.

"Yes," a voice answered in a hologram at their eye level.

"I didn't think you'd still be here…witch boy," Makoto said.

"Your patience has brought your son back," Watanuki answered, "But are you certain about going on this new quest?"

"I think I do owe some certain apologies," he replied, "It's my fault for being weak back then…and naïve…now I should atone and start over."

"Your life was resurrected by dark magic," Watanuki continued, "You leaving this city will deteriorate your body unless you find means to put your soul into."

"I don't have anything to pay for you if I could," the father said.

Tatsuya mind sparked an idea as he took out the baby rattle that was meant to be his.

"How about this, can this get us out of here and hopefully find a body for my father?" Tatsuya asked.

"Hmmm…this rattle is indeed precious of your father's to you…it won't suffice completely but it will get you guys out of here. I can send you both to a world where you can find a new body to find…after that we will talk more about the price," witch boy replied.

Tatsuya handed it over to Watanuki through the hologram just as a magical circle spun beneath their feet.

"Use it well…and good luck," he answered as the two vanished.

* * *

Since the departure of the others, Tetsurou Kuroo, Kotarou Bokuto, Keiji Akaashi and Daichi Sawamura were placed in charge of the White Doves that were left behind.

They began their training to new players who signed up and monitored their progress. Many of them were starting to develop some of their strengths and skills but the pace was rather time consuming.

"Seems a bit slow don't you think?" Kuroo shrugged.

"We'll get them all top notched in no time," Kotarou smiled.

"I honestly didn't think half of our group would just leave like that," said Daichi, "But I guess there's no doubt on what will be happening to them out there."

Kuroo kept a close eye on Lev Haiba on his middle blocking as the man was also a bit determined like Shouyou to reach the ace level. He chuckled when Ryūnosuke Tanaka spiked and Lev missed.

 _He's gonna need to sharpen that if he wants to fight it back_ , Kuroo thought.

"Aye Lev, take it easy!" he shouted out.

* * *

 **Hounan Valley**

With their village restored from the ruins of the Drug Era, the inhabitants began to celebrate their Stride culture on special events and marathons.

As for Takeru, he continued his usual techniques while observing the massive city from the mountains. Riku and Tomoe followed him there as they properly set a flag at the top.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Riku smiled, "I can't wait to show the new participants the fruits of the wonders!"

"I wonder what kind of legs they got," muttered Takeru.

"Oi, stop fantasizing!" said Tomoe, "You got Riku's legs to flirt with later."

"Hey don't put me on the spotlight!" Riku gasped before they all laughed.

Nana rode on her bike as she explored through the new town. So much of the restoration brought visitors from Sportsbrooke and the other suburbs into visiting this place. She used to be a runner herself but retired as she wanted to recruit more people to join.

Her father, Joe, continued to work alongside with the "right and left" hand of Sportsbrooke, collaborating new events for the sport of parkour.

As for the Hounan Valley, the Saisei and Mihashi villages together also merged their boundaries together, making a new town called Housaimi Center. This was a site to welcome visitors as well as the headquarters for the parkour teams.

She stopped the bike right by the center as she watched a nice size crowd waiting for tourist directors to guide them through.

 _Maybe I should be a volunteer and pitch in_ , she thought before heading to the building.

* * *

 **Kingdom of Hawakoto, Aqua Duniya:  
Week 1 of the El Dorado Quest**

 _On the blue, aquatic moon of Planet Olympia…_

Seijuuro Mikoshiba monitored Hayato's training as the young kid practiced his backstroke. The red-haired captain was called to train the younger students while Sasabe monitored the teens and adults.

Hayato had made some good progress as of late and was also living with the Mikoshiba family for the time being.

Four of the Water Knights: Shouta Nakagawa, Takuya Uozumi, Kazuki Minami, and Toru Iwashimizu were grouped in a unit together to practice their own relay. Despite a few of the bickering moments, they finally developed their assigned swimming roles for the next festival.

Despite this, it wasn't the same without the Magic Six, Sousuke, Momotarou, and Aiichirou.

"I wish I was out there with them fighting the bad guys," Kazuki sighed as he looked at Takuya.

"You know it's not our place," Takuya replied.

"I'm just happy that we can at least access the royal pool more often. I wish the one by our facility was as fancy as this," Shouta answered.

A loud ruckus was heard as Asahi Shiina and Ikuya Kirishima were bickering something random off topic mixed in with their transition timing.

"Hey take it easy you guys, if Natsuya heard the both of you…" Takuya began.

"I can confront him without anyone's help," Ikuya said.

"Look, it's nothing as serious," Asashi shrugged.

Nao Serizawa walked in and reminded the group to finish their trials before returning to the other training facility.

* * *

 **Outside…**

The Kingdom of Hawakoto was still serene as the sea itself. Villagers went to vendors for the markets while the kids played around happily. Life continued to flourish happily across town.

Awlida, Anne, Shirahama and Matsuura sat down together with Deana and Glena and watched a group of kids playing around the grassy fields at the outskirts of the village. They received a few souvenirs from the Magic Six during their times in Sportsbrooke as well as a couple of letters describing the new realm.

"It's so amazing that despite all the trials and tribulations, they never gave up," Deana said.

"It must be painful though to remember their past selves…" Glena replied, "I mean if I was reincarnated…well…that's a deep subject to touch."

"I wonder if we will ever leave here," Shirahama muttered.

"Why leave?" asked Awlida, "It's so beautiful here!"

"It's just that I've been hearing a wives' tale about Atlantis…and how the world at that that was once a bigger place," he answered, "Think about it…this is the only known land on the planet and it's not even big enough to be a continent!"

"It's not like we're gonna be booming our population anytime soon" shrugged Matsuura.

"Wait a second, now that you mentioned it, Makoto did write something about their memories and their true mission in the last letter," Anne answered, "They said something about bringing this world and one other to merge with the world they are currently at."

"That sounds like the skies are falling," joked Deana.

"Deana! This is serious! We might not survive if this planet crashes to the other!" Glena gasped.

"Then how do you suggest we get to the world they are at, hm?" asked the other lady.

"The kings would never put our lives at stake. I am sure they're waiting for an official word," Shirahama answered.

* * *

King Magnus woke up in a terrible gasp as he could feel the darkness now blooming in his elder's son soul. He called forth Tatsuhisa and Toraichi to hear about this news.

"This can't be!" Toraichi said, "Alexa was never meant to be born of darkness!"

"No…it's because of the death mark that I failed to remove…Makoto did what he could in his research to stop it but the only way that would achieve is that if he sacrifices his own life for Alexa's," Magnus answered, "Those two…shared a long tragic story and now it's about to repeat itself once more…"

"F-Father-sama!" Sergi cried out as he waited in the hallway.

"Sergi, is that you?" asked Tatsuhisa.

The younger brother of Alexa stepped into the master bedroom and said, "Father…this crystal…it's in my hands now. What does this mean?"

The trio gasped as the boy revealed the very Solar Crystal that once belonged to Alexa/Julius but after turning into a Dark One, the crystal reappeared here to stay as far away as possible. Magnus excused the other two kings and beckoned Sergi for a private conversation.

"This…is your brother's birthright…the Solar Crystal of Destiny," Magnus said, "Their mission was to find this very piece of jewel and to awaken the own…Prince Julius. Your brother…is that man."

"But if he's the owner of it…why did it come to me?" Sergi asked.

"I'm afraid your brother has entered a new phase of himself…a time of shadow has entered his heart," Magnus replied sadly.

"H-he turned dark?!" the younger brother gasped.

"As long as this crystal glows…he will not fall dead," Magnus said, "Keep it safe with you…do not let anyone else know about it. This is the power he needs for when the time comes for the three saviors to rebuild the lost world."

"Of course," Sergi replied, "I have faith my brother will make the right choice! We can't give up on him! Mother-sama…"

"She'll watch over him," he smiled a little, "She loved you guys very much."

"I'm just sad that I never got to meet her," Sergi answered.

"Maybe you might encounter her in the dreams…after all, this crystal as marvelous powers that are yet to be explained," Magnus said, "But please hide it though until your brother is freed from his curse."

* * *

The younger brother returned to his bedroom to hide the crystal just when he saw a cat staring at him from the windowsill. Its fur was multi-colored but it had a general tuxedo-style of black and white.

"Why hello there little kitty," Sergi smiled, "Where did you come from?"

The cat jumped down to his bed and stared at him silently. Curious, Sergi approached to the animal softly before gently scratching her fur.

Suddenly his eyes widened as he suddenly was in a vision, observing a strange place that looked like a magnificent temple like the prayer chamber. He saw a group of people that looked like…

"B-Brother!?" he shouted out but no one heard him.

 _W-what is this_ , he thought as he saw a man that looked like himself holding a book with a quill in hand.

His mind raced back to reality as he found himself alone in the room. The cat was gone.

"W-where did you go?" he called out to the cat, heading out the room to search throughout the palace.

* * *

 **Prayer Chamber**

Gou sat down in meditation of the chamber with a couple of candles lit up. After learning from the news that Alexa has turned into a Dark One, Rin explained in a letter that they were going to be traveling to another world from Olympia.

 _Onii-chan…everyone, please be safe_ , she prayed.

A soft footstep was heard as Gou turned to see Toraichi standing at the doorway.

"Sweetie, you've been in there for too long," he answered, "Everyone's worried about you."

"I know but I can't let the others be in great pain than they're already in," she replied.

"They wouldn't want you to shed tears," he said, "Come…let us prepare for what has yet to begin."

Gou nodded before blowing the candles and leaving the chamber. Once she was changed and back outside again, Chigusa hugged her happily.

"We've missed you the last few days!" she cried.

"I'm so sorry," Gou answered, "It's just a lot has happened to the others…they're in so much pain."

"Not all travels are meant to be pleasant or joyful," Chigusa replied, "But I know they'll be home soon when they get the right time. Let's just worry about us and help out the little kids."

* * *

The Tachibana Twins along with King Tatsuhisa looked at a memory book of their family together. The siblings missed their older brother very much along with the others.

"Mommy's watching over them," Ran reassured.

"She is…along with the other queens that have long departed," Tatsuhisa nodded.

"I just hope he doesn't get hurt," Ren muttered to the side.

"Alrighty kids, how about your swim practice at the pool? You wanna impress Makoto, eh?" he asked.

"Y-yes!" the two replied and they quickly ran to their rooms to grab their bags.

The king was about to put down the book when he saw a multi-colored cat on the other couch, staring at him.

"H-hello there kitty, you want something to eat? I'm afraid Makoto's not here to take care of you but…" he began when the cat was no longer there. He shook his head and wondered if he was seeing things.

"Papa?" asked Ran.

"Oh…um, sorry about that, let's go now," he smiled.

* * *

Hosoya and the Sherwood Spiders were busy at work, constructing a tavern resort while Kuranosuke was not impressed to meet his father again. Despite the bitterness, the two were persuaded by Hosoya to settle the matters for another day.

He also learned that Hanamiya was going to depart with his son to find their missing mother/wife of the family. Despite this, they have made progress on their new business.

"Sherwood Aqua Resort!" he chuckled at the name while the crew was in a debate of naming their company.

The father of Sousuke took out a photo of himself and his son when the senshi was much younger and happier. He couldn't imagine the real pain that Sousuke went through but he was so glad to have helped the others to save him.

Like many other friends, he too received a letter from the team and was gravely concerned for the recent events.

* * *

 **The City of Sportsbrooke: Week 2**

Several days went by as the city underwent the first phase of renovation to the West district in hopes to improve the socioeconomic statuses and the neighborhoods. A handful of construction workers were enlisted create new roadways, paths, aesthetic designs as well as new local parks for various sports.

Kisumi on the other hand was already at a cemetery but went to a hidden location of where Oikawa was buried after his death. He heard the news of the incident not long after the raid of the nerbils attacking the city. A small part of him did wish Oikawa was here in hopes to find means to change him but there was nothing that he could do. After all, the ex almost killed his younger brother which prompt his mind to forget about him.

"Here," he said to the tombstone, putting down a rose, "I cannot forgive you for what you almost did to my brother…but it is sad that you are gone."

He spilled one silent tear before walking away, heading back to his apartment. He already missed his brother despite their age differences. Was it the fact that he could take care of him?

"So you went," the dog replied upon his return.

"I did," Kisumi answered, "Out of respect at the very least despite what he almost did."

"And what about your wish? Are you ready?" the dog asked.

"No…not after what you've told me about their destiny…I don't think it is my time yet," Kisumi replied, "I will wait for their return…"

* * *

Rinnosuke Mitobe, Junpei Hyuuga and Teppei Kiyoshi visited Shun Izuki after the latter was on a week break from work. He was hosting a small party despite Kagami and Kuroko's absence.

"It's too bad they're not here," Hyuuga said.

"Perhaps but we'll have a bigger party for them when they save their friend," Kiyoshi smiled, "Those guys make an army of their own."

"I miss out on our army," Rinnosuke sighed, "We got to be heroes to save this town too!"

"Well those days don't have to be over you know," Shun answered, "Sure…we have our own lives now but that won't stop us from whatever life throws at."

"I've heard from Kagami that while they're out there…at this other world…they're going to find the final savior who will help him and Alexa reunite the fragments of this original land," Kiyoshi said.

"Really!?" gasped Rinosuke and Hyuuga.

"I remember something about…discus…" Shun shrugged, "One of the classes I took back in our high school days…ancient legends…they talked about the ancient sports and the birth of the stuff we do today but then the world collapsed and all of that."

"This will be a great renaissance!" Rinosuke smiled as he rasied his shot glass, "To the future we hope to soon see!"

The four clanged their glasses together in cheers for the heroes' successful return.

* * *

 **East Sportsbrooke Suites  
Room 708**

Kiyoko Shimizu sat down on her futon while reading some line up suggestions by one of her new managers Hitoka Yachi. With the increase of new teams for volleyball, there was also a sign-up for managers as well. Only a few have signed up and she previously selected Hitoka, they began a collaboration to make a new poster as well as making a second team group for the White Doves.

Her mind raced back though to the day when she and the others were exiled from this town and when she had imprisoned Natsu after the famous sister refused to be a part of their dark plans. After the Magic Six raided their scrap town and reunited the two different sports cultures, her regretful actions made her become a bit distant in public (except when helping the team).

 _So much happened that time_ , she thought, _we tried to preserve our sport but this evil…_

She heard a knock on the door before getting up to go see Hitoka smiling and answering, "Hey I got a letter from Natsu about their journey!"

"Oh?" she asked.

"Here, take a look!" the blonde smiled, handing it over to Kiyoko.

 _My dear friends from Sportsbrooke…_

 _Things have been such an experience both good and bad! There's this golden city called El Dorado where the place itself is made of gold (well a bit of an exaggeration but there are gold accents around!)._

 _However, not everything is what appears to be as there has been some tensions between the water boys and the king of the realm. We are currently on a quest to protect our friends while they begin their search to find the ingredients that will hopefully break the darkness from our prince._

 _I also happened to stumble upon a group of girls who have been known for a unique skill called Kendo as well as archery for some. There's a lot of sports that we never knew they existed!_

 _I can't wait to tell you all about them when we get home!_

 _-Natsu_

"Sounds like someone is having fun," Kiyoko muttered.

"What's the matter!?" asked Hitoka.

"It's nothing," she answered, "Now if you don't have anything else…I suggest you go finish the poster with your mom."

"B-but," Hitoka began but Kiyoko closed the door with a sigh.

Hitoka walked back outside just as she heard a soft violin playing in the background. It had a sad, lonely tune like watching an ocean from far away.

 _Such a pretty tune, yet sad_ , she thought, looking for the source.

* * *

The blonde walked around before reaching to a small park where she saw a girl with two pigtails playing her violin. Her outfit was that in a school uniform in a blazer with the black shirt and a sailor-like costume. Her mini-skirt was black as the shadows looming from her existence.

Nana Sakurai stopped to see her new arrival, "Didn't expect you to hear that."

"I…um…" Hitoka slightly blushed, "You play it very well."

"This violin was my mother's," Nana answered, "She used to play the violin when I was little. As a parkour challenge, she would head out to the mountains and I would use my skills to find her."

Hitoka gasped as she realized who this person was, "Y-you're the Princess of Stride?!"

"I used to be," Nana answered, "But that title of power has been passed to him…the next prince of stride. However, I fear that his reputation might not last longer if he's not careful."

"Why do you think he's in danger?" Hitoka questioned.

"…My mother when she played the violin, could also see the future of those around her; mostly those that are dear to her. When I play the same tune…it gives me some foresight of those I care about. In the vision, I saw him slain to death and I have no power to change his future," Nana said.

"But if he is the Prince of Stride…?" she began.

"Prince or Princess, that title is more of a curse," Nana explained, "The sport of Parkour is not easily learned or inherited. You fight against nature and if you tamper too much…you can get killed. This man has been working hard to achieve a record but doing so will danger his life."

"Then there has to be a way to stop it from happening!" Hitoka answered, "Who is this man?!"

* * *

In one of his training regimes, Takeru landed on the ground after making a serious jump and a kick turn from one of the walls.

A cool breeze swept in the valley as he took a few deep breaths before lying on the ground. It was as if lately, things were becoming more distant to him.

Riku arrived and gasped to see him down so terribly. He rushed over to get him on his feet, "Fuji-chan! Why must you push yourself like this! It's not like we're in the Olympics!"

"I'll be fine," he grunted as he got on his feet but his head began to spin.

"No, no, no!" gasped Riku as Takeru fell unconscious. In shock, Riku shouted for help to get the EMS to arrive. The blond took out his water canteen to pour on a rag for a cooling relief.

His older brother Tomoe along with Heath Hasekura, Ayumu Kadowaki, and Yuujirou Dan gasped at the sight.

"What the hell happened!?" Heath shouted out.

"Is the ambulance on the way!?" Ayumu cried.

"Yes! Someone already called for me, let's get him ready!" Riku answered.

* * *

 **Aqua Duniya: Week 2**

Hayato sat down at the dinner table of the Mikoshiba family as they enjoyed a meal of rice, sushi, sukiyaki, and mixed vegetables from the markets. After praying for thanks, they began eating and laughing on various stories about the usual news.

However, he was feeling a bit left out as of late despite being in good hands. Hayato missed his brother and it was starting to catch on.

Hotaru noticed this and asked, "Something wrong Hayato?"

The younger brother got up from his seat before running to the couch on the other side of the family hall. Hotaru followed him along with Seijuurou.

"Hey, can you tell us what's the matter?" the sister asked.

"…o-onii-chan, he's gone…I can't do this!" he cried as he fell into her arms, crying.

"Kisumi is still alive…never forget that," Sei replied, "He will be back home soon."

"Mommy and daddy died a while ago and it's all because of me!" Hayato sniffed, "I wanted to go out with the family to learn about the fishing business and then the storm took their lives!"

Kenjiro (the father) walked in and held Hayato up, "We're here for you…until your brother returns. Remember he entrusted us to support for you."

Hayato calmed down a little as Kaori (the mother) smiled and gently brushed his hair, "We'll see if we can contact him. How about that?"

The little boy smiled with a nod.

* * *

 **Water Knights Training Facility – Room 101**

Toru woke up as his alarm clock went off for his morning routine. He tried to get up when he realized that Shouta was still clinging onto him. The blonde chuckled and cuddled in, giving him a kiss on the lips.

The brunette woke up slowly as Toru said, "Wake up you sleepy face…it's our morning duty."

"Ugh…why can't we sleep longer…it was so much fun…" Shouta moaned in a yawn.

"I know," the blond answered as he looked at his semi-stiffed shaft poking on his underwear, "We had fun last night but it was too fast."

"Well sorry I wasn't ready," he grumbled.

"Hehe," Toru chuckled as they both got dressed up in their usual armor suit and grabbing their snacks for the go.

* * *

 **Room 202**

Kazuki woke up with a gasp as he clutched his hand on his head from the strange vision of a nightmare. He recalled seeing a massive wave of darkness flooding over to some strange place before seeing a bright wave of light bringing the apocalypse.

Takuya was snoring loudly as usual and the lighter brunette couldn't go back to sleep. Despite not being on duty, he decided to get dressed and head out to see who was on patrol.

He did not notice that a cat was watching him nearby in silence. The very same cat that monitored Sergi and King Tatsuhisa last week. The brunette made his way out the door of his dorm, feeling the cool sea breeze sweeping in town.

* * *

 **Jangwa Meadows**

Toru and Shouta patrolled the main route of the meadows as it was dawn of the new day. After reading the schedule of the other knights duties (including Ikuya and Asahi monitoring around the fortress walls), they also planned to return for the breakfast hour before going to one of the outposts.

A couple of pied crows and quails were already taking an early start as the owls were falling back to their tree trunk nest.

"It's always been the same," sighed Toru, "And yet its not."

"What are you talking about?" Shouta asked.

"I just feel that we are trapped here sometimes…it's like we were cursed," the blond answered.

"Cursed? Now you're speaking nonsense," the brunette shrugged.

"I guess I'm just a bit jealous that the others get to travel…I wish we could do it also…go see other worlds…meet new people. Hasn't that ever occurred to you?" Toru asked.

"Sometimes…but I know we have our duty to protect the kingdom and its people," Shouta replied.

A loud snap of a branch was heard. They both readied their spears and harpoons respectively when Kazuki showed himself.

"Aye Kazu, why you're up so early?" asked Shouta.

"I couldn't sleep…I had the strangest dream," the other brunette answered.

"A dream?" Toru questioned.

"It's so weird…I was walking in some weird place…like a big town or something and then a wave of darkness flooded in before everything exploded," he explained.

"It's just a dream," Shouta said, "So then are you gonna head back?"

"I got nothing else to do…besides Takuya is a loud snorer so I rather be away for now," Kazuki shrugged.

* * *

Back in the room, Takuya's sudden snore woke him up as he realized that Kazuki wasn't in the room. With a sigh, he checked the bathroom but he wasn't in there either.

 _We don't have any duties till this afternoon,_ he thought as he yawned. He wanted to go back to sleep but he saw a cat staring at him from the floor.

"Hey kitty…" he whistled softly, hoping to pick the creature up.

Suddenly, the cat's eyes glowed in lime green color before beams of light smacked into his forehead. Takuya fell backwards just as his sense of reality switched to a memory long forgotten…

He found himself floating in space with the cat as they saw a red-terrestrial planet.

 _I…I remember this place_ , Takuya's mind shouted out, _this was our homeland! Planet Suizei!_

At the Silver Castle, he saw a man like himself along with three others bowing to protect their prince. While he couldn't make out their faces, he sensed the familiarity of them…

 _Could they be_ , he thought.

The cat meowed as it presented him a small pen-like magical wand. It was a golden color with bits and pieces of peridot crystal at the tip.

Takuya found himself back in reality along with the Peridot Crystal Wand in his hands. The visions he saw were vague but what did this mean?

* * *

As the sun continued to rise, Hosoya made his way to where his wife was buried at by himself. He didn't want to bring the others here as the story was already a tragedy of its own.

He swapped out the old flowers for a new bouquet and said, "Thank you for what you've done earlier…Sousuke…his powers…the team…the talismans…they're doing fine now despite the new tribulations.

"But now it feels like you're really gone…and there's nothing left I can't…"

His voice trembled in painful tears, "I…I miss you. I wish you were here even for one last time…"

Chigusa and Gou visited Hayato after receiving a call from Hotaru last night. They brought a bunch of flowers, fresh bread, and a basket of fruit for the Mikoshiba's and for Hayato.

"These are so lovely," smiled Kaori, "You girls didn't had to."

"Please, don't worry about it," Chigusa smiled back, "Hayato is such a great boy and we wanted to cheer him up."

"I heard he's going to have his swim test soon," Gou added, "I wish him the best of luck."

Hotaru walked into the scene and said, "Hayato wants to deliver a message to Kisumi…"

"Oh?" Gou asked, "Well why don't he come with me to the Prayer Chamber. Maybe my father or King Magnus might be able to reach out."

"I'll go with you too," Chigusa added, "I don't want you to stay in there for days like you did last time."

* * *

 **The Nitori Household**

Kouki stirred the cauldron pot while his wife Katsuko peeled some potatoes. It had always been such a small family for them but with the family dog named Bricky, it led to some comfort while their son was away.

After finding out that his son was also a senshi shocked them and gave the mother especially her fear of losing him.

"Honey, I know our son's doing fine but…do you think he'll EVER come home?" she asked.

"I think they will," he replied, "But after knowing what will happen to us if they succeed in their mission…"

"What mission? I thought after they saved that skeletal boy…" she began.

"Their mission is more than just beating the villains," Kouki answered, "They're going to change the world…"

Bricky barked a few times before whimpering in sadness. Katsuko threw down a piece of potato scrap for the dog to munch on.

* * *

 **The City of Sportsbrooke: Week 3 (Pre-return)**

 **Sportsbrooke Diner (After Closed)**

Two cloaked men sat down at a booth together to discuss about the recent events. They learned from their master that the newest Dark One will soon embrace its power and will eventually make a return to this city.

Despite their numerous failures in the past, their presence and their name will soon be feared by everyone…even the heroes.

"So pathetic…this city," the blond smirked while munching on his toast.

"It'll soon taste better when blood is shed," the silver-haired man smiled, "Then those pathetic little monkeys won't be a problem."

"You're that brave to go against the prince?" the blond asked.

"The prince will soon have no choice but to side with us…" he answered, "It's not a doubt he'll keep his powers at bay but consuming him and recycling him to our side will give us more power."

"It's like that time when we raided that other world…the prince of that planet failed to protect his people," the other man nodded.

"Then conquering this land will be no different. Soon, we will have all the powers of the universe in our hands…" the larger man said.

"Then let's be fulfilled with our conquest…to the Jabberwocks…to Chaos!" the blond smiled as they both gently sipped on their wine.

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke General Hospital**

Takeru opened his eyes slowly just as he saw Nana, Heath, Ayumu, Riku, and another girl who seemed a bit terrified of the whole event.

"W-where…" he began.

"We got you to the hospital," Riku said, "You idiot! You scared all of us!"

The black haired turned to his IV attached to his arm before looking back to the others.

"Are you alright?" Nana asked.

"I need to speak to you alone," Takeru said, "For a moment."

With a shrug, the others left the room for a few minutes. Takeru stared at Nana and continued, "Long ago you said that I am the Prince of Stride…and that if I wasn't careful…I would meet my destruction."

"Yes…I did…and this is only the beginning of what is yet to come if you don't take care of yourself or those around you who mean to you," Nana replied.

"Why me? Why?" asked the young man.

"Because I was also doomed as Princess of Stride…you've seen the dangers of this sport…you know how you are facing against mother nature," Nana explained, "Before I met you and the others…I almost died."

"How did you survived?" Takeru questioned.

"My mother…had the violin and with the right tone of music…she could see the future. When you first met me at the house…I saw your future and I was scared to tell you of your fate," she revealed.

"Is there a way to change it?" He replied, "There has to be!"

"…There is one possibility," Nana answered, "I have heard whispers of a man…not the Dark One…but another man that might give us some pointers…"

"Who is he? Where can I find him?" Takeru asked.

"He's not from this land…but I do know that he has connections to one of our friends that are traveling right now," she replied, "When they get back…I promise to help you."

He gave a small smile, "Thank you…"

* * *

 **Underground Reservoir**

Tetsurou Kuroo and Kotarou Bokuto climbed down a set of stairs to the underground water reservoir. They were tasked by the Iwasame senshi earlier to monitor the water levels in case they needed to repurify the source. Luckily, there has been only little change of the quality so it would only need minor details.

However, it wasn't far into the reservoir when they heard footsteps nearby. The two quickly hid in a small pocket room and watched three cloaked figures making their way across the site.

Kotarou's night vision of the owl allowed him to see where they were heading. On a silent signal, the two made their way over to see where the figures went.

The three figures unveiled their hoods to speak to each other.

"Is this where the main supply goes?" the first asked.

"Yeah," the second answered, "They said the source of their magic…or a part of it is here."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's drain it!" the third smirked.

"It won't be enough to stop them," the first said, "No…what they want us to do is to make sure that we can pollute it with the drug. It will then contaminate all of the city's supply."

 _Could this be_ , thought Kotarou as he recalled about the drugs from Makoto.

 _This isn't good,_ thought Tetsurou, _I wished we had help here as well…_

"Who's there!?" one of them shouted. For a moment, they both thought the guys have seen them but it turned out that two other guys showed up.

"You are not going to pollute the drug yet," the leader spoke, "The heroes have not yet returned."

"Oh come on!" one of the servants moaned, "We've done this before on Suizei, Kazak, and the other planets across the universe! We've drained and stole the energy of all those pathetic soldiers and this is our destination!"

"Our orders from Chaos were to use the drug as soon as the signal is given," the leader replied, "Now let's get back to our master and prepare for the move."

The five vanished away into the shadows while Kotarou and Tetsurou returned to the surface. They had to report to this activity to the leaders as soon as possible.

"I just hope the others can get back soon…we might be facing a new crisis," Kotarou muttered.

* * *

 **The Government Office**

Eikichi and Hayama monitored the recent events from the news as well as checking in with the police reports from Shun Izuki.

The last couple of weeks started off well but then of recent crime rates were happening around downtown and now this report from Tetsurou about cloaked figures planning something disastrous.

"What I don't understand is…if this new enemy has all the opportunity to strike…why didn't it?" asked Hayama.

"This new enemy is waiting for someone…or something to happen," Eikichi theorized, "I remember learning something like this back in my law and criminal studies…sometimes the perpetrator will stay hidden unless there's a way to smoke them out."

"So…?" began Hayama.

"What has to be done is that someone has to make a trick that we are onto these criminals…and when they hear that they are about to be caught…" Eikichi answered.

"Ahhh so it's like a trick…they'll want to stop the good guys but we can trap them," Hayama smiled.

"Now it's just a matter of how to get the word out there…and where to trap those villains into," Eikichi muttered.

Tetsuya 2 barked softly and looked out at the window to see the city skyline.

* * *

 **Aqua Duniya: Week 3 (Pre-return)**

The oldest brother of the Mikoshiba family sat on his bed while staring at the mysterious, spherical crystal orb with the yin and yang symbols inside. He found it the other day on his bed after returning from his teaching. Sei tried to ask a local astrologer about this sacred object but had very little answers to give.

 _I better prepare Hayato his swimming test_ , he thought as he got up, heading to one of his many magazines on his desk that he had about working out and finesses test. With the right magazine for youngsters, he developed an idea for Hayato.

He suddenly sneezed as the papers were blown off of his desk. Seconds later, he heard a cat's meow from the windowsill. The fur was mutli-colored but in design of a tuxedo form.

"Hello there Ms. Kitty," he smiled, "I'm afraid I have a small allergy to cats…so please head back out."

"You never changed," the cat spoke, "Even after your rebirth I had hope you might be able to handle the felines."

Sei's eyes widened as he never seen a cat talk before let alone such a possibility.

"W-who are you?!" he answered.

"My identity does not matter for now. But I can explain to you about your gift…" the cat answered.

"Wait a sec, you know about this?" Sei asked as he showed the Yin-Yang orb.

"It belonged to a powerful prince from a planet far distant of here. But it has fallen into ruins thanks to Chaos…the people died…along with the prince. However, his four protectors have paid a price to relocate themselves to this world after finding out that the world did not fully obliviate as it was believed to be," the cat explained.

"And how does this story relate to what Momo and the others are going through?" Sei questioned.

"It's an indirect relationship…because like Prince Julius…Prince Yamato was also looking for peace and happiness for his planet and its civilians," the cat answered.

"Well I'd like to share sympathy but you see I am a swim coach and today is an important day for someone," the red-hair replied, heading out the door.

* * *

The red-hair made his way to the pool site as he saw Hayato sitting on the bench, waiting for his instructor. The little kid was not as afraid like he used to so he was ready to take this test. After all, he always looked up to these swimmers both here and out of town.

"You're ready Hayato?" Seijuurou asked.

The little boy nodded but then saw the cat approaching from the doorway.

"T-that cat?" the boy commented.

Sei turned to see the cat again before replying, "Just start off with a warm up of 50 meter backstroke."

Hayato made his way into the water while the red-haired readied the timer but the cat was still sitting there. Already it was bothering him and he worried that it would speak again.

"So this is what you've become…Prince Yamato?" the cat asked, "A swim instructor?"

"Since when did I get royalty in my blood?" he replied.

"Haven't you checked in lately with one of the Water Knights?" the cat answered, "One of them hasn't been doing his duties."

"I'll check in with Sasabe…" Sei shrugged, recalling when Takuya hasn't been showing up while the cat disappeared for a minute. Seconds after, he was blasted down and knocked into the pool.

"Forgive me…" Cali answered with a small meow, "But your story has been on hold for too long…"

* * *

Toru, Kazuki and Shouta were busy exercising at the gym when they all felt their hearts burning. They left the room and headed towards the apothecary when Takuya stood at the doorway.

"The Prince has begun to awake," Takuya said.

"P-prince!?" Toru asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Kazuki answered, "And where have you been in the last week?"

Takuya opened his fist to reveal three other transformation pens with respective crystals on them; a Rose, a Garnet, and Amethyst.

"These are our transformation pens…" Takuya explained, "None of you guys remember who you are but I finally begin to understand our past…take them."

With a hesitation, the others took their pens as they felt a wave of power sweeping in their veins. Their foreheads glowed with a crystal neon symbol.

The four found themselves standing in a memory flashback as they witnessed the destruction of a great village, burning in massive flames and shadow enveloping around before making its way to a big castle.

A man with red-hair looking like Seijuurou was confronting a monstrous villain while using his Suizei Unity Staff in a losing battle. Before their eyes, the prince collapsed before transforming into a small glass orb with symbols of the yin-yang.

The planet of Suizei then exploded as the yin-yang symbol floated into the unknown with four other crystals, heading to a familiar destination.

"T-That's us!?" gasped Toru.

"The same crystals that are in our pens…" Kazuki began.

"PRINCE!" they shouted, heading to the pool.

* * *

Hayato saw the waters turning violently so he quickly got out and watched as Seijuurou's body merged with the fluid before transforming. His swimsuit turned into a long-skirt in similar fashion of Alexa's while his top consisted of a vest and jewelry not native to the aqua realm.

His head donned a tiara made of ruby crystals with a green centerpiece. His arms donned a pair of cuffs with the swordfight design graphics across the band. The ankles had golden bracelets and his Suiei Necklace was in the shape of yin-yang.

Seijuurou landed on the ground just as the other guys rushed in to see their prince now awakened once more.

"Prince Yamato!" the four shouted as Sei's eyes opened to see his senshi.

"How long have we been slumber for?" the red-hair asked.

"As long as we could remember…our crystals kept us in hibernation and also prevented us from aging. Now that we've awakened…" Takuya began.

"The rumors…our experience with the Magic Six…they do exist!" Toru answered, "We must find them! Prince Julius can help us!"

"Julius has his own world to restore…unlike ours that we've lost to the Dark One," Yamato replied.

"But…" began Shouta.

"My powers are very strong but they are nowhere near to Julius' Solar Crystal," the prince answered, "But that doesn't mean we can't give it a try."

"So then what do we do? Should we leave now and find them?" asked Kazuki.

"No. Let us wait for their return…" Yamato said.

The five turned to see Hayato a bit freaked out by all of this. Yamato approached to him, "Have no fear…our stories will not end. I'll get you through today's test and perhaps I can reach out to your brother."

"Y-yeah!" the little boy smiled, "I'm glad you have magic now!"

* * *

Sergi woke up as his heart raced from seeing what was happening. He cried out for father as Magnus rushed into the room. He looked at his younger son's face with tears pouring down.

"Sandro…Makoto" he muttered sadly, "Th-they…"

Magnus hugged him and answered, "Yes…they have grown to the other side."

"I should've stopped this!" Sergi answered, "If only…I was there to help find a way!"

"Sergi, there was nothing you could do. This was his decision," Magnus said.

"No…I should've went with him…I just had a feeling he was going to do something so rash and now I'm here trapped as if I can't do anything!" he replied, "All because I got no magic!"

"Then it's time, you know the truth," Magnus answered, extending his hand out, "The truth of what lies ahead…and what your destiny may be."

"E-eh?" Sergi asked before he was taken to the secret side of the manor where the chambers below were filled with several books. He recalled the family library as one of his favorite past times but now…

"What is this?" the younger man questioned, "These books…"

"They're alive," Magnus said, "These books were part of the original library from another realm but waited to appear here when the time arrived.

"Your true name is Sergio just like what we called you at birth but you don't know why we changed your brother's name to Alexa," the king continued.

A couple of the books glowed to life as if they sensed someone.

"What's happening?" Sergi asked, "Why are the books acting like this? And what good does it have to do with me?"

"…pick a book and read, Magnus answered, "You'll find answers."

The young man grabbed a book and sat down before opening the pages. The images flared to life as if it was a movie in each page, showing the following:

 _The Magic Six turned to see the Six Airships floating side by side together, each holding their friends and family as they all stared at them and the bright light ahead. Their white cloaks gently breezed through the wind as they smiled happily._

 _"Everyone is waiting," said Rei._

 _"Waiting for us to meet again," replied Makoto._

 _"And now we can finally be together…" smiled Alex._

 _"All of these people…I can't even," began Nagisa as he spilled some tears along with Rei._

 _"This won't be the end for us," replied Rin as he hugged both of them, "Nor them."_

 _"We may be done with our lives back then but our real journey has only begun," said Haruka._

 _"They're all waiting for us on the other side of life," added Alex, wiping his silent tears, "We'll get to reunite with them. Our parents…and many others."_

 _They continued onwards with the airships, heading closer and closer to the light of the afterlife (Idaina Magna), chanting one last time…_

 _"_ _ **I swim**_ _," said Gen 1.0 Makoto._

 _"_ _ **Free**_ _," said Gen 1.0 Haruka._

 _"_ _ **For the team**_ _," smiled Gen 1.0 Rin._

 _"For my precious_ _ **bonds**_ _!" agreed Gen 1.0 Nagisa._

 _"Together with every_ _ **beauty**_ _," said Gen 1.0 Rei._

 _"Because it is OUR_ _ **destiny**_ _," concluded Gen 1.0 Alex._

More pages flipped magically as Sergi's eyes were in shock of not just this scene but many others including:

 _*The formation of the "Magic Six" team both in relay and as magical heroes_

 _*Their lives on a beautiful island city on an endless, greenery, tropical continent._

 _*The destruction of that reality as people fought one another_

 _*The rebirth of the Magic Six on another world with each individual facing their own story._

 _*The land of Camelot where an endless universe of books tied all realities to their existence._

 _*The Dark One as Pandora attempting to destroy everything but only by the love of her mother and sisters saved her._

Sergi gasped as he saw a man that looked exactly like himself holding up a quill as if he was going to write a story. Finally, the truth struck him…and it was like slamming into a solid wall.

 _"I…I did this,"_ he said, almost dropping the book.

"And because of your will, you have this safe in your hands," Magnus replied, pointing to the solar crystal floating above Sergi.

Sergi answered, "Of course…the moment he turned dark this crystal would be back in my hands for safe keeping! Now I get why and how it was made…"

He got up and grabbed another book which exactly matched the history of this universe; the destruction of Olympia Magna and Atlantis up to current events. It was as if the writing was taking on its own story but Sergi knew well that the book was already designed to preprogram what was about to happen.

"The worst is yet to come," he muttered, "But I have to wait…or else we will lose everything. What I don't understand is…was our entire lives…not genuine?"

"I am sorry to put you through all of this," Magnus replied, "But I guess of course we were just being used as materials."

"No…father! You're not!" Sergi answered, "As I might have been the one responsible for all of this…I'm glad…to have been with everyone I loved. Especially if it's a new family…"

"I'm sure your original parents are proud of you," Magnus answered, "I hope one day my wife and I get to meet your folks."

"You will," Sergi smiled, "I promise. But for now, I must learn the history of this universe. After that I must leave and find him before the Ultimate Dark One does…"

* * *

As soon as he read the entire stories of the book he written so far; most of the events were planned as foretold but a few of them have yet to happen…could it still be changed? Was he that powerful enough to change the story and to get them to remember their other identities?

 _I have to go_ , he thought, grabbing his cloak.

He arrived at the Prayer Temple as the cat was also waiting for him.

"Cali…" he smiled, "I never thought I'd recognize you…you came to me from the other side…right?"

She meowed in response as a voice was in his head, _"Yes…you wrote the story but doing so made you forget what you've done. That was the price from the Mahotsukai and Witch Boy."_

"But why did I write it though?" Sergi asked.

 _"Because you and the others were tasked to do one thing…to end the darkness once and for all…"_

"End it all?" the boy questioned, "But doing so…no…is it the right thing to do?"

"That's what you and the others planned…but they have not yet awakened to that truth yet," Cali answered.

"Take me to my brother…I must tell him!" Sergi answered.

"I cannot directly take you there personally but…take this," the cat meowed as a Time-Space key appeared in his hands, "But use it wisely…for this key can be used once. However, the book will also get you to their destination. Only use the key in an emergency."

Sergi nodded as he opened the book and wrote down, _"With the stroke of this pen…I am sent to Sportsbrooke."_

Waves of magic from the book shimmered, grabbing the boy through a portal of light as his quest was finally beginning to unravel.

 **~Episode 10 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 11 PV~**

 **Narrator:** Watch out!

 **Akashi:** You've turned Makoto…into a Dark One?

 **Dark!Alexa:** It was the only way to save him…

 **Narrator:** There's nothing more dangerous than a vengeful orca…and a team captain for thirst!

 **Dark!Makoto:** After what you've done…I'll finish you! *clashes with the staff of dreams*

 **Theagenes:** Get on with it! *clashes with his sword*

 **Dark!Makoto:** *to Alexa softly* I want to hurt you…like you hurt me…

 **Nitori:** Next Time, **_Free! Operation Julius Part 2: Broken Heart!_** _We better find means to clean up this mess or else we're goners!_


	12. Episode 11: Operation Julius Part 2

**_Episode 11:_** _オペレーションユリウスパート_ _2:_ _失_ _恋_ _!_ _  
_ _ **Operation Julius, Part 2: Broken Heart!**_

 _Motsureta akai ito wo hodoku yō ni  
Ryūsei ni notte ai ni yuku kara  
Toki wo koe haruka (Alexa)  
Sadame ga michiru (Makoto)_

* * *

 **Present Time: Marotta House**

Shougo walked over to Alexa before turning to the Dark Orca and said, "Well get on with it captain…the paralysis is gonna wear off soon."

Makoto walked towards his ex-lover as The Black Dragon protested, "Makoto…don't…whatever you're doing…"

"You took my memories…though I must admit you did a good job for…a half a week? Haha. You tried to stop me from this truth…so now I shall return the favor," Makoto answered as he popped open the vial to draw out magic from Alexa's forehead.

After a few seconds, Alexa's eyes widened in shock as he had forgotten what just happened despite remembering the three weeks.

 _Why didn't he take those memories,_ he thought.

"By the look of your face, it appears that someone needs restraining," chuckled Shougo as he took out the cuff and placed it on Alexa, "No more magic for you."

Shougo turned to Makoto and asked, "Since I helped you, may I ask that you leave me on my own business?"

"As long as you don't get in the way of mines," Makoto nodded.

"Fair enough…I like this new you…tell me…how does it feel to be a Dark One?" Shougo smiled.

"It's like…being reborn," The Dark Orca replied with a low smile.

* * *

 **Flashback: The Second Rising  
(4 Days Ago…)**

Makoto opened his eyes and found himself lying on a dark circle. He got up on his feet and saw tendrils of darkness creeping up on his body. He screamed in fear but the pain was paralyzing as flashes of images struck through his mind; from Alexa receiving the death mark years ago during purification, to the Silver war and destruction of Atlantis, the battle against Theagenes, removing the darkness off of him, and Alexa's sacrifice to become the darkness.

Seconds later, he emerged out from the portal as his body was reconstructed by the darkness. He wore a dark emerald cloak with rags and sashes and his hair was a bit messier than usual.

"Hi," Theagenes waved to him.

"You…" Makoto growled.

"Not exactly but I get the confusion," the mentor spoke.

Makoto tried to attack him but Theagenes dodged and said, "That's not gonna work. I'm not out…I'm inside your head…the voice…"

"Yeah, yeah save your speech! I know what you are!" Makoto hissed, "All the voices of darkness. Alexa…I can't believe him that he did this."

"What if I told you that I can ease your pain so you can be happy with him?" Theagenes questioned, "That's right…I saw your pain…your journey…it hasn't been very favorable as of late."

"Just what do you want me to do?!" Makoto shouted.

"Kill the one who made Alexa dark in the first place…the other me," Theagenes smiled.

"He's back in Sportsbrooke…and the only way to get back…" he muttered.

"A portal spell yes…but what if there was a faster way," the darkness spoke, "To kill two birds in one stone?"

"I'm not gonna listen to you!" Makoto growled, "I need time alone!"

* * *

The sun continued to set down in Bota Duniya as Alexa tightly gripped the pieces of the staff of dreams. He had to do something about them before Makoto could find out. However, after probing into the staff, Alexa realized that Makoto somehow felt this too.

 _Shit, I can't hide it_ , he thought, _he already knows! He's gonna be…very dark. But I'll train him like how he trained me!_

The Black Dragon made his way through the forest as he felt Makoto's presence not too far away. Alexa finally saw the Dark Orca as Makoto changed his clothes with a wave of his hand into a more leather-like with jeans and black jacket and a gray shirt with an orca symbol on it.

"M-Makoto!" Alexa gasped, "I-it worked! You're alive!"

Makoto turned to him with a growl and saying, " _Yes…after spending my ENTIRE LIFE in my innocence, pushing the darkness away! You threw me RIGHT INTO WHAT I FEARED TO BE! THANK YOU SO MUCH JULIUS!"_

"MAKOTO!" Alexa snapped, "Don't listen to him! He's in your head! But I'm still alive as well! And now that you're here…"

"Right and where is my name on the staff!?" Makoto asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"…it's somewhere safe," Alexa said, "But just leave it alone for now! The others won't find it. Look! You've taught me how to fight this…we can still do it! We can have our future now!"

Makoto finally calmed down a little as Theagenes vanished from the scene. Alexa smiled and knew that this will soon work out.

"This is to buy us time so we can save you as well," Alexa explained, "Now come with me…and let's find the others."

By the time the other senshi, Pandora, and Cosmos arrived at the temple where Makoto (and Alexa) previously hatched from, no one was there.

"He's already marked the claim," Cosmos said, "The temple is his…but I'm afraid he's gonna try to utilize the mansion."

"The mansion?" asked Nagisa, "Not Lynhaven?"

"No…the one made by the first Dark One after it was killed. This mansion was made for all its operations to be performed," Cosmos explained, "Theagenes has used it specially to bring people from the past into the present."

"But what could Alexa use the mansion for?" asked Rei.

"Not Alexa…Makoto," Cosmos answered, "I have a bad feeling he's going to try something."

 _Strange,_ thought Padnora, _I never used it when I was the Dark One…so how does it even…_

"Well if that's where Mako-chan is heading, can't we stop him?" asked the blond.

"I'm afraid whatever it is we are facing…it's bad," Rin muttered as they continued their journey through the woods.

* * *

 **Present Day: Marotta House**

The spell wore off as the remaining Iwasame Senshi, Akashi, Kagami, Eijun and Pandora rushed up the steps on the porch before breaking into the house. Rei opened the door without facing a backlash of magic.

"ALEXA!" shouted Haruka.

"Go check the basement!" Akashi ordered to Kagami and Eijun.

"I'll get the upstairs," Pandora said.

"Backyard's on us!" replied Nagisa as he led Momo, Nitori, and Sousuke with him.

"Save the shed for me!" Akashi answered.

"Alexa! Alexa?!" Rei shouted as he, Rin, and Haruka searched on the main floor.

The entire house was deathly silent but it didn't stop Rei from using his x-ray vision when he found Alexa lying down on the couch. The megane walked over gently and sure enough saw the Black Dragon curled up in devastation from what has all happened.

"Hey, you okay?" the megane asked softly as Rin and Haruka joined up.

"No…" the Black Dragon said, "Get everyone here now."

"Will do," Rin replied as he went to the backyard while Haruka went to the cupboard to get a glass of water.

Once everyone assembled together, Alexa told the truth about what happened to Makoto and him during the quest. He explained that he tethered Makoto's life to the staff of dreams and enabled him as another concurrent Dark One.

 _"You turned Makoto…into a Dark One?"_ Akashi asked with a tone in his voice.

"It was the only way that I could save him," Alexa sighed sadly.

"And you didn't even care about the consequences to anyone else?!" Pandora questioned while Haurka handed the glass over to him.

"I couldn't just let him die, you can understand that!" The Black Dragon snapped a little to her.

"Well yes but…ugh…shit, now we have a bigger problem," sighed the Mahotsukai.

"I know…I didn't think Makoto would get to this point so quickly. It's been about not even a week since our return. I was trying to get rid of the darkness for good! You can't tell me that after all what Shougo has done to you guys…Sportsbrooke would've been better off if he was gone; I was doing y'all a favor!" Alexa explained.

"Alexa, you do realize that is premeditated murder and doing that would've backfired your plan completely!" Rei said, "Killing someone with dark magic would only add more darkness to you and to Makoto-senpai!"

"You really should've come to us," Momotarou added.

"And risk LOSING someone else?" Alexa growled a little, before calming down and taking a sip, "I thought the best way to control the darkness was to isolate myself. But when I did that…there was no one to tell me about hope…or to tell me I was being stupid."

"Fine! You're being stupid, SO STOP IT!" Akashi answered before getting up, "Right now, we have to clean up this mess."

"No, what we still need are the memories…those magical vials," Nagisa replied, "Alexa-chan you made them to rip our memories away from the last three weeks. If you just give them back to us, we can piece whatever happened and find a way to stop Mako-chan's plan!"

"I'm afraid we got some bad news," Kagami said as he and Eijun returned to the group, "Those memory vials that you had them in the shed…they're gone."

"Makoto must have taken them," Alexa muttered.

"Great…what the hell is Captain Dark One up to!" Pandora shook her head.

"I don't know but it's not going to be good either way," the Black Dragon replied.

Akashi got up and answered, "Let's all go back to the palace…you too…Black Dragon. We have to discuss things out."

* * *

 **Next Morning:**

The Vorpal Swords, Iwasame Senshi (excluding Makoto), and a few members of the White Doves sat down at a large table to map out what has happened so far and now that the truth has been exposed. It was debated that someone must locate the missing memory vials while others suggest to track down The Dark Orca.

Kagami, Eijun, Viktor, Tamaki, Yuri P., and Sayako were also present as they were listening and contributing their thoughts. As for Alexa, he sat down to the side to watch them debate.

"So what could Makoto be possibly be after?" asked Rin, "We don't know who the target is!"

"I think he wants to kill me," a voice said.

The people turned to see the mortal Theagenes standing in the doorway.

"H-how did you…?" began Akashi.

"Survive? Well…I simply fled to Hounan Valley for a while and waited until Makoto was reborn as the Dark One…" he replied, "He wants to kill me because I am the nearest connection to Alexa's potential death curse…as well as trying to doom this town."

"Putting you in a prison won't do much," Midorima replied, "As much as you ought to be locked away."

"So then…I guess I shall have to confront him," the ex-Dark One shrugged.

"But why would he clean up my memories if this is only a part of his plan…there has to be more to it!" Alexa argued.

"Indeed there is," a dark voice spoke as the Dark Orca appeared to the others.

"You leave them alone!" Alexa growled as he stood in front of them while staring at Makoto.

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone…not yet at least," Makoto shrugged before giving Theagenes a dark look, "Meet me up by the roof of the skyscraper by noon and we shall duel each other!"

"You definitely came here for your revenge," Theagenes answered.

"Let me see…for allowing your boss to curse my lover to die…I think I'll take your head…for putting the darkness in him…I think your heart will do nicely…but no. I rather savor my revenge as I've waited for so long to fulfill it!" Makoto smirked.

Makoto conjured a sword for Theagenes before sliding it across the floor.

"That's not going to kill you," the ex-Dark One spoke.

"Of course not…but this will," Makoto chuckled as he revealed the full staff of dreams.

"T-the staff!" Nagisa gasped.

"Indeed," he replied before looking at Theagenes, "All you have to do in this duel…is to take it from me."

"Makoto, stop this right now!" Alexa shouted as he tried to charge him but he vanished away into the dark emerald clouds.

Alexa was starting to panic as he looked at his cuff, "Please…someone…I need this off of me…"

"For what? So you can do it on your own again!?" a bitter voice replied.

Everyone turned to see Yuuri Katsuki with an unimpressed look on his face upon seeing The Black Dragon. Despite healing his relationship with Viktor, the damage was still done and seeing the man who did it only fueled his anger.

"So it's true…you're here," Yuuri said.

"Yuuri please…" Alexa answered, "We are running out of time and without my magic…"

"I'm not going to remove it," the ice skater replied.

"I feared you'd refuse," Alexa sighed.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" Yuuri answered, "You lied to us! You lied about Makoto! About everything! So why should we trust you now?"

"Y-Yuuri…" Alexa said as he tried not to spill a tear, "Did you believe that this has been all easy for me to atone for my sins?!"

"Of course not," he replied, "The minute that things got tough, you didn't bother to tell anyone! You just had to do it all on your own! You and the others were the most powerful team that I've ever heard about…and despite your sins, they never gave up on you. **_And is this how you pay them in return for their help!?_**

 _"Because now, all you want is your Dark Magic back…and I've seen what you can do with that!"_

Yuuri walked away back up to his room while Viktor said to Alexa, "Give him his time…"

"And what about you? Aren't you going to scold me too?" The Black Dragon asked.

"I've decided to not waste useless rantings on you because I know that's not who you are," Viktor replied, "I am disappointed yes…but our relationship will heal in time."

"…There's nothing that I can really do?" Alexa asked sadly.

The other senshi got up and approached to him closely.

"Alexa…we love you very much," Nitori replied.

"But…you don't trust me," the Black Dragon said.

"We **_don't trust the darkness_** in you," Rei explained, "Now…just at least stay here while we go out and find those vials."

"Let's head to the library with Aominecchi and see what we can find," Kise added.

"I'll stay on guard," Eijun said.

"Me too," Kagami replied, "At least we should talk to Alexa for a bit."

The group dispersed into smaller teams, heading to their respective destinations while Alexa sat down on a lounge as Kagami and Eijun kept their eyes on him.

"So this is it," Alexa sighed, "The saviors are…well…almost here."

"When you're healed, we can begin the process of restoring Atlantis and Olympia Magna," Kagami answered.

"I still don't know how comfortable I'll feel even when the darkness is off of me…all the impressions I scarred…I can't even ask for forgiveness…" The Black Dragon muttered.

"Let's just get into business," Eijun said, "Sousuke showed us a carving piece he retrieved from the ruins. It had some sort of inscriptions or instructions that we cannot easily read yet."

"There might be a faster way," Alexa suggested as he lifted his wrist.

"Uhhhh no," Kagami replied, "Not while you're wearing it."

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Alexa cried out.

"Hey, take it easy!" Eijun answered, "But to be honest, I would shoot you in the knee for it but it's not worth my anger. You showed me the darkness in your heart back in El Dorado…that's the earliest memory I recalled and the others supported you to stay in the light for as long as possible."

"Are they being annoying?" a voice asked.

The three turned to see Makoto just as he waved a hand of dark magic to temporally put Eijun and Kagami to sleep.

"A broken knee is nothing compared to a broken heart…right…Alexa?" Makoto questioned.

The Black Dragon got up on feet while the Dark Orca chuckled, "So…what's with the empty space? I expected a shit ton of books on how to defeat my evil plans!"

"That's not why you're here," Alexa answered, "You still have feelings for me…"

"That I do," Makoto replied before his facial expression turned darker, "Hatred…vengeful…anger…disappointment…"

"That's not what you're saying," the other dark one said.

"When you tethered my life to the Staff of Dreams…I finally saw what kind of man you really are…a distraction…an obstacle…a magnet. Well guess what? I am now free man to do what I please and you will not stop me on getting my revenge!" Makoto replied.

"Makoto…listen to me. Whatever you've done to get revenge on Theagenes…it's not worth it!" Alexa argued, "This darkness…is only using you to get what IT wants…it doesn't care about you or me."

"And what makes you think you can justify your actions?" Makoto asked.

"What I've done was to get you and I back to normal!" Alexa said.

"And that's where your problem falls into place!" The Dark Orca smirked, "You're so afraid of losing the people you care for that you have to push them away just to get it done on your own."

He leaned in closer and whispered, _"That's why you will never become Neo King Julius…you may have been a prince…a lovesick one to be precise…but you will NEVER be king."_

"W-why are you doing this?" Alexa whispered, feeling about to cry.

"Because… ** _I want to hurt you…like you hurt me_** ," Makoto said before walking away into the clouds of darkness.

* * *

 **Flashback: El Dorado (4 Days Ago)**

The two Dark Couples made their way through the forests as it was already nightfall. Thankfully there was no sign of Theagenes or Datura appearing to them.

Makoto kept deathly silent as he tried to reflect on what all has been. He was wounded by Tak and died while his partner brought him back into the living but as another part of Chaos.

"So aren't you gonna take it out on the king?" asked Makoto.

"For what? Using the staff to wound you?" he answered, "He had no idea about its power and neither did I. I'm not gonna put vengeance into him."

"You really are strong," Makoto said, "But I must know the truth about the staff. Where is it?"

They stopped walking as Alexa answered, "Fine. Take a look."

He conjured the two halves of the staff as the golden orb was still in its evil eye form on the nightmare portion.

"I think it's best you take this half," Alexa said, handing the Dream Shaker, "I know you used to have nightmares back home so taking this will at least sooth you."

"You know that Dark Ones don't need sleep. I'm not even tired," Makoto smiled.

"I know but…in case they try to get at you…you have this weapon with its light magic," Alexa suggested.

"Am I allowed to have it?" he asked.

"I'm entrusting you to take care of your own destiny," the Black Dragon said, "I'm trying not to use it to control you. I choose to believe that you can take care of yourself! Makoto…I love you."

Makoto took the staff and stared at him before they embraced another kiss as the nightly breeze swooped in.

* * *

 **The Great Lakes Region**

Shougo and Tak arrived at the Great Lakes as the former told him on a rumor of great power hidden in one of the bodies of water.

"Is this where it was hidden?" Tak asked.

"Yes…the Heart of the Nerbils is hidden in the lake. If you get it, you'll be able to get complete control of those pesky beasts," he answered.

"Excellent," the king spoke, "For once I want them on our side."

* * *

 **Lake Huron Region: Seishun Village**

In one of the warm spots of the Great Lakes, two brothers were at practice of their tennis skills. Their names were known to the village and rumored to El Dorado.

"Take this bro!" smirked Ryoga as he slammed the ball with his racket, creating a rocket blast.

"Nice try!" teased Ryoma as he twirled his racket before making a swift move to gently manipulate the ball barely over the net and Ryoga narrowly missed.

"One more and I'll make it!" Ryoma replied.

"Perpetual, aren't we?" Ryoga answered.

"Mada mada ssuyo?" Ryoma asked. (English: You wanna continue this?)

"OI!" a familiar voice was heard.

The two brothers stopped and saw Yuuri and Yuri arriving at the scene of the court.

"Hey Yuri times two!" Ryoma called out.

"Ugh, you still call us that?" Plisetsky sighed while Katsuki slightly blushed.

"It's true!" the younger brother tried hard not to laugh.

"It's been a while," Ryoga replied, "What happened to Viktor?"

"He disappeared…to keep it simple," Katsuki said, "Have you seen him?"

The brothers shook their heads as the younger one answered, "Afraid not? We haven't seen him coming here."

Yuuri revealed his ring and explained, "He gave this to me in hopes of marriage but lately it's been glowing dimly and I'm worried his life is gonna be gone!"

"I might know someone who can help you get a lead," Ryoga answered, "Come with me. Maybe what you need is a boost."

* * *

 **Present Day: Sportsbrooke (Before Makoto regains his memories)**

The Echizen Brothers along with a few other tennis players settled on an abandoned basketball court while using the line to measure out a net. The sun was setting down as they couldn't believe of what happened in the last few days or so.

After arriving in this town, the brothers were briefly separated before reunited by friends including Kunimitsu Tezuka and Takashi Kawamura. Like all the other victims, they have forgotten the last three weeks but already developed opinions of this town.

While Ryoma loved it and always had wondered of such a place, Ryoga disliked it very much as he preferred the cool mist of the grasslands and the forests as well as the great lakes. The two shared rivalries but at the same time, they teamed up in doubles.

"It's like the mythical story of Venus and Serena," Takashi smiled, "The sister goddesses of tennis."

"I thought they were actual people," Kunimitsu answered.

"They were said to have invented this sport long before others have developed but it wasn't the case. However, I have heard that the sisters met a powerful entity who ruled an ancient city at the seas," Takashi explained.

"You sure like mythology," Kunimitsu shrugged as they watched the brothers performing a rival competition.

* * *

 **Next Day: After Makoto and Alexa's Conflict**

By around 8 AM, Chikako and her newborn were finally discharged as the mother began her way back to the apartment with Jin and Tsukushi and asked them to help purchase some baby supplies. Riko was willing to lend her old crib from what she was a baby herself while Momoi offered extra support.

A knock was heard on the door as Chikako thought they returned. When she opened it, Shougo stood there with a low, neutral face.

"I thought the Black Dragon took care of you," she said.

"Actually, the Dark Orca did…it turns out there are two dark ones now," he replied, handing her the memory vial with her name on it.

"How do I know this is mines?" she asked.

"Because I finally got my memories back…and it turns out that I forged an alliance with your king to retrieve a powerful object in hopes to break down the team but of course that ultimately failed," he shrugged.

With a hesitation, Chikako finally took it and regained her memories as well.

"I see…" she growled, "So you really had an affair with me…foolish pervert!"

"Hey, I was trying to SAVE YOU GUYS from the Dark One!" Shougo snapped.

"I was too naïve to even sleep with you," Chikako replied, "Listen…you might be the biological father to our son but you will only be in his life as long as I am here for your supervision."

"You think I'm gonna use magic to age this boy up into a pawn of my own?" Shougo answered.

"I just want him to have a HEALTHY, NORMAL, life! Not another druggie victim like you!" Chikako answered, "Kill me now if you want but I will NEVER permit your abusive reputation to this!"

"Are we done?" he asked.

Chikako sighed and calmed down before leading him to the baby, "To be fair…I hope this baby son DOES make you a better man…the unconditional love that is. So, against my best instinct, I propose about what I said earlier about the deal."

Riko and Momoi walked in and the former said, "We will also be around to support her so if anyone of us is also here…you can visit your son."

Shougo bit his own lip for a moment before taking a small sigh and finally, with careful hands, lifting the baby from the crib. The baby cooed upon seeing him before reaching his hands out.

"Hey there…little beauty…hey there…I'm your daddy," Shougo smiled a little before dropping a tear. Something about this baby was warming him up. His entire life, his mother, despite how he was against her ways of magic…it was the only parental figure he looked up to as a kid. Now it was as if it was coming back to life but now on the child…

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke Library**

The seven remaining Iwasame Senshi along with Aomine, Kise, Takao, Kenma, and Noya were looking through books after books to find some clues about "Dark Ones" and other old mythologies.

Nitori, Nagisa, and Rei went to the restricted section while Sousuke, Rin and Haruka kept an eye out for Nerbil attacks. Momo on the other hand checked up on his stag beetle Click as it made a few noises of stutter.

"Nothing here?" asked Noya.

"No," Takao answered, "We already looked in this area."

Yuuri K., Viktor, and Yuri P. arrived with bags of fast food from the catering places for the others to at least munch on something.

"Thanks so much Vi-chan!" Nagisa smiled.

Eijun and Kagami arrived to them and the latter said, "Alexa's escaped!"

"H-how? He doesn't have any magic with the cuff!" replied Momotarou.

"Makoto walked in and knocked us out," Eijun answered.

"Well that'll explain it," Kenma sighed, "I guess we'll have to find him and…"

"Let's just focus on finding answers first," Haruka replied.

For the first time in ages (he normally doesn't get angry), Kenma swiftly turned to him and grabbed him by the shirt, "YOU AND YOUR SENSHI ARE JUST AS NAÏVE AS WE WERE! ALWAYS FINDING ANSWERS IN BOOKS! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK LITERATURE HAS ALL THE ANSWERS!?"

"THEN TELL US WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE FUTURE THEN!" Rei snapped.

"IF WE TOLD YOU THEN THE FUTURE WILL CHANGE!" shouted the dual-haired man, "YOU AND YOUR PRECIOUS KING WOULDN'T EXIST THEN!"

"KENMA SHUT UP!" Noya shouted out.

"ENOUGH!" Takao snapped before speaking more softly, "First of all, we are at a library and second…yes, Neo King Julius has told us what happened that we cannot speak of. But now that certain events have passed…we can tell."

"Then tells us what you can," Rin replied.

"…He told us that he…or rather his past self as Alexa became the Dark One as it is now…and that it was all part of a bigger scheme to fight the evil," Takao revealed.

"A bigger scheme?!" Nitori, Momo and Nagisa gasped.

"What does he mean by that?" Aomine asked.

"Yes and that because you now know that Makoto died in El Dorado and became a Dark One…the only way to undo the darkness in both of them is…" Takao continued.

The others looked at each other with increasing worry. Makoto and Alexa were connected by fate from the past life as Antonius and Julius respectively…

"The tragedy is gonna repeat itself…" whispered Rei, fearing what the answer will be, "If they both successfully remove the Darkness…"

"They will die," Kenma finished, "Well, Makoto will die certainly but Alexa's fate is still unknown even to us."

"No…Alexa…" Rin said, "This can't happen again! They already died!"

"So that's why Alexa turned him into a Dark One…" Haruka concluded, "He didn't want to wait another eternity…he chose love!"

"He's really Alexa that we knew of…just twisted," Kagami added, "I can't believe this…"

* * *

As The Black Dragon was hearing this conversation from the shadows, he saw Yuuri heading towards his direction. For a few moments, Alexa spilled a few tears before wiping them and preparing to talk to Yuuri again despite what has happened.

"Yuuri," Alexa spoke softly.

The skater turned to him with a hint of shock, "You…you're here!?"

"I had to. Makoto's up to something and I really cannot handle this anymore," The Black Dragon answered, "I need your help."

"I'm not gonna…" he began.

"Okay! I get it! Yes…I hurt you…and Viktor and everyone else that I cared for. I am really, terribly sorry!" Alexa answered quietly, "Listen to me…it was **_EXTREMELY_** wrong of what I have done and I know you'll never forgive me for it. I…I have been a fool to use Dark Magic and now I must pay the price. So…I am not asking you to remove the cuff."

"Eh? Then how are you going to work things out?" Yuuri asked.

"Together with you and Viktor," Alexa replied, "I'll start this new quest with the two of you and when we find those memory vials, I will reach out to the other guys and return the memories.

"Look, the two of you **_have the power of true love_** … ** _just like how I once had with Makoto_**. I know that with your powers together…we can make a break into Makoto's plan."

Yuuri's eyes widened a little before relaxing and asked, "You really are the Prince Julius inside, aren't you? Legends said that he cared for his people both home and beyond."

"Yes…I told Makoto that I may be different as the Dark One…but my heart…is the same…and I feel that old self wanting to break free."

"Then are you ready to bring yourself back?" Yuuri replied.

"Yes," Alexa said, handing the vial over that he carried in his jacket, "This was an extra I made…just in case. You'll need some ingredients to make a locator spell."

The skater nodded, "Very well…let's do this. Oh wait, I do need to get one more thing but meet me out by the fountain in 15 minutes, okay?"

Alexa agreed as they both snuck out from the library to start this new journey. Once Yuuri and Viktor grabbed what was needed from the shop (Pandora gave them something after being told about their meeting with Alexa), the lovebirds met up with the Black Dragon and chanted the incantation on the glass vial as it beamed a path of light.

* * *

 **Makoto vs. Theagenes**

At the rooftop of one of the taller buildings, Theagenes arrived with a sword given to him from Pandora. After the Mahotsukai found out what was going on, she gave him what was needed despite her protest to not go near him.

"I can do this," he whispered, gripping on his sword, "If this is why Alexa used Eijun to train me…"

Makoto appeared in front of him with the Staff of Dreams, "Now then…shall we finish what we started?"

"Indeed," Theagenes answered as they both charged to each other, clashing their weapons. To his surprise, Theagenes was moving quite well with the sword.

 _This is something I'd never been able to do otherwise_ , he thought as Makoto jumped above him. The ex-Dark One rolled down to dodge his blow.

He turned to see Makoto flying towards him. Theagenes could not make an escape but he did manage to push his sword at the staff as they were clawing each other for a blow.

"What's the matter?" Makoto smirked, "I don't know how you defeated Eijun. But you're just as pathetic as you were from before!"

"I…AM…NO WHERE THAT MAN!" Theagenes growled as he used his legs to kicked Makoto out of the way, hitting him on the face. The taller man somersaulted backwards as Theagenes got back up, readying his sword.

"NOW THAT'S THE THEAGENES THAT SHOULD BE!" Makoto roared with laughter, "I want to savor this fight so be a man and do it!"

"Talking about masculinity eh? Says the one who acts lovely dovely to his lover!" Theagenes snapped.

"That Makoto Tachibana died," The Dark Orca answered, gripping the staff of dreams tighter. Seconds later, he twirled to summon five Nightmare Imps. They soared towards him but the ex-dark one sliced them all into mush in one stroke of the blade.

"Impressive," Makoto smiled, "Try this!"

Three Stalkers appeared for a moment but vanished into invisibility. Theagenes recalled these monsters when he used them to siege Sportsbrooke earlier.

 _I have to defeat them by afar,_ he thought, looking around for some object that would work.

* * *

 **Flashback: Seishun Village (4 Days Ago)**

The two Yuri's and the Tennis Brothers arrived at the Psychic shop as a young lady in witch-like clothing awaited for them.

"My I haven't seen such fine men," Kaarina smiled, "Welcome! Please have a seat!"

"I think you'll want me to be the customer," Yuuri answered, handing her his wedding band, "This was given to me by my lover but then a weird thing happened that I cannot remember and my friends and I are searching for him."

"And this lover of yours…he is real, right?" the psychic asked.

"Yes…his name is…" Yuuri replied but hesitated for a second about giving the name but he proceeded, "Viktor."

"Alrighty…I'll see what I can do," she answered.

 _Is she even legit_ , thought Yuri Plisetsky.

Kaarina chanted a simple incantation on the ring as it glowed softly before striking her crystal ball. To her surprise, the ring was magical and it showed her a series of scenes of their fight and Viktor's devolution curse by the Dark One after breaking up with his fiancé.

"Young lad…I'm afraid your lover has been cursed by a terrible evil," she spoke.

"A curse!?" Yuuri gasped.

"Indeed…some great evil has turned your lover against you and he's lost in his own mind," the psychic explained.

"He's in danger!" Yuuri cried out, grabbing the ring back, "We must find him! Oh thank you so much!"

"W-wait!" she called out as she demanded payment. The two brothers sighed and handed her a small bag of golden coins to shut her mouth.

Yuuri ran quickly as he panicked about Viktor's status. While he had no idea who cursed his lover…what matters was that he was still alive and had to be found.

He stopped running when he saw an army of monstrous creatures making their way towards a distant village. The others caught up to him and saw what was happening.

"Nerbils…" Ryoma growled.

"T-those are the nerbils?!" Yuri P. gasped.

"They're heading towards the other skater's arena!" said Yuuri, "If anyone's there, they'll be in danger!"

* * *

 **The Great Lakes Ice Skating Arena**

Christophe, JJ, Phichit, and Otabek were practicing their skating techniques when they heard an explosion and coming from the doors.

"W-what are those things!?" JJ cried out.

"It can't be…" muttered Otabek.

"Watch out you guys!" shouted Christophe as the Nerbils attacked;

 ** _"GRGRGRgrgrggrgrGgrGgrGR! GRGRGRgrgrggrgrGgrGgrGR!"_**

Phichit dodged the monsters while Christophe used his buttocks to smack the nerbils out the way. One of them nearly bit him but JJ smacked it to the side.

"Your ass is a feeding ground to them…and it's not for something romantic either," JJ said.

"Oh shut up!" Christophe answered as he twirled on his skates, using the blades to slice the nerbils in half.

"My, my, aren't we having problems with your practice?" Tak smirked as he and Shougo appeared.

"W-who are you!?" Phichit shouted.

"That doesn't matter…what matters is that your town will surrender and be a part of our army to fight against the intruders who invaded my city. If you wish to live, I suggest you give up fighting these pets," Tak answered.

"YOU BASTARD!" shouted Christophe as he and JJ charged at the two men.

Shougo laughed and used his magic to blast them to the wall.

"JJ!" cried Otabek.

"CHRIS!" shouted Phichit.

"Last chance to live," Shougo smirked, "Better make up your mind…"

Five Blue Electric Nerbils stomped their way towards the two as Otabek and Phichit were surrounded by Purple and Yellow Nerbils. One of the big blue ones spit out purple nerbils.

"Look for a weak spot," muttered Phichit.

"And break free," finished Otabek as he was back to back with Phichit. At the right moment, the two propelled themselves up, spinning in the air as the nerbils tried to attack them.

The two skated their way towards JJ and Chris but more nerbils appeared in front of them. Shougo laughed loudly and snapped his fingers, unleashing explosive nerbils with bombs on their heads.

"WATCH OUT!" screamed Phichit as those nerbils exploded, breaking the ice slowly.

Before anyone could react, a blast of ice froze the nerbils before shattering into dust. Shougo and Tak turned to see Yuuri, Yuri, Ryoma and Ryoga.

"You leave them ALONE!" Yuuri shouted as he readied his ice magic.

"Y-You guys!" smiled Otabek.

"Let's get em!" Ryoma and Ryoga chanted using their tennis balls to set off explosions at their enemy.

The two Yuri's skated their way to rescue the others while the Tennis brothers jumped to the seats, combating Tak and Shougo.

Ryoma's Sixth Sensed detected something about the prey that was controlling the nerbils. Ryoga also sensed it as well, realizing that they had a weapon to control these beasts.

 _We have to destroy it_ , Ryoga thought.

 _I agree_ , Ryoma smirked mentally.

The two crossed their tennis rackets together, combining their powers to unleash glowing shots of light as they shouted, **_"MADDDAAAA MAAADDDAAAAA DAAANNNEEEEE!"_**

The shots of light blended together into a thicker beam of light, smacking into Tak and Shougo but the latter side shielded themselves from the blast.

 _Damn_ , thought Shougo, _this is intense._

Tak took out his Spirit Rattle to summon a set of Woodies and Woody Shamans. The Woodies struck towards the brothers but they attacked again. However, the Shaman chanted incantations to revive them.

"Shit…" growled Ryoga, "Those Rafiki's are getting on my nerves!"

Yuri P. turned to see the other battle going on. With careful aim, he froze the woodies and their shamans.

"Thanks!" Ryoma smiled.

Chris and JJ got back on their feet as Otabek and Yuri helped them to safety.

"Go get them, don't worry about us," Otabek said.

"No! You guys are hurt!" Yuri answered, "I gave them the boost they needed."

Tak growled and took out the Heart of the Nerbils to conjure more of them. Ryoga gasped as he realized that was the source. On three, the two brothers attacked Tak and Shougo, using their powers to distract them in confusion. Shougo tried to shove them back with his magic but Ryoga used his racket to smack the ex-druggie in the face while Ryoma snatched the Heart from Tak and threw it towards the ice arena, shattering into shards.

 **"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Tak shouted in anger as the nerbils in the arena shattered into oblivion as the rest of the spieces on Bota Duniya turned into dust, finally becoming extinct.

"You will PAY FOR THIS!" Tak screamed as he and Shougo vanished away back to El Dorado.

The brothers joined up with the ice skaters as they were relieved that this battle was over. After getting the other two guys to the nearest apothecary, Yuuri and Yuri thanked them for their assistance.

"I should stay and watch them," Yuri answered, "But I don't want to miss the reunion of you and him."

"Maybe you should stay," the other Yuuri agreed, "I think you'd miss Otabek so much."

"Shut up!" Yuri snapped before laughing.

"Good luck finding Viktor," Ryoga said.

"Yeah, take care and don't give up," Ryoma smiled.

"Actually, I should go too," Yuri P. answered, "I know the others will be alright…I just wanna make sure you are stable when you and he reunite. I can't imagine the pain you had to go through but I am your friend too after all."

The two men waved goodbye to the brothers before continuing their way to find Viktor.

* * *

 **Present Day: The Skyscraper Tower (from Book 4's Finale)**

Alexa, Viktor and Yuuri followed the light to the tower where the former remembered having his birthday lunch as well as that awkward date with Makoto earlier.

"So how exactly has it been? The time?" asked Viktor.

"The quest was three weeks but after we returned, it's been almost a week…just more than half way," Alexa calculated.

"So four weeks…nearly a month into this mess," Yuuri answered.

"I guess so," The Black Dragon answered as they reached the top level.

The trio gasped as all of the memory vials were there.

"H-he just left them here…so easily?" Alexa muttered as he approached them. Seconds later, a blast of magic forced him away, "Of course…he's toying with me."

"Well you should consider yourself lucky," Yuuri smiled a little as he revealed a small bottle in his hands, "Call us an optimist but we hoped to use this if you told us the truth."

"A-are you sure?" Alexa asked.

"You didn't have to include us for this operation," Viktor said, "You didn't do this alone. If you are ready to take the step back…then so are we."

Yuuri opened the vial as Alexa extended his wrist out. The drop of magic shattered the cuff into shreds as Alexa could feel the power returning to him. The Black Dragon stared at them with gratitude and replied, "I swear…when this is all said and done…when this world comes back together and when I become Neo King Julius…the two of you…I will have you married in my kingdom in celebration. I will make it up to you."

"We'd be honored to celebrate with you," Viktor replied as he and Yuuri both smiled.

"Let's start saving the day by giving these memories back," Yuuri answered as they each took the all vials into bags before making their way to the others.

* * *

 **Makoto vs. Theagenes (Continued)  
**

The Stalkers were drifting closer to Theagenes as they were becoming transparent. Time was running out.

Finally, he saw what looked like a small bunch of grenades. He rushed over there to grab them before throwing them at the beasts, exploding them into dust.

"You're up to something…" Theagenes said, "That face…it's just like Alexa's and my own."

"Glad you caught up with that," Makoto replied.

 ** _"What are you waiting for…"_** the Dark!Theagenes voice echoed in Makoto's mind, **_"Finish him!"_**

The Dark Orca roared as a gigantic flying Orca in sheer jet black flew out, flying towards Theagenes. The ex-Dark One only had one grenade left and wanted to use it on Makoto but this beast…

Normally, Theagenes would be running for his life but he still felt something off about this fight. The Orca soared closer and closer to eat him but Theagenes waited for the right moment and stabbed the monster through the roof of its mouth while throwing the grenade to trigger an explosion, blasting Makoto down.

Despite the wound on his arm, Theagenes ran to grab the staff of dreams. Makoto got up to see this and smirked, "Consider yourself lucky…because YOU DON'T HAVE ANY LUCK LEFT!"

The Dark Orca teleported away into the shadows while Theagenes turned to see Pandora, Akashi and Murasakibara.

"You got the staff!" Pandora gasped.

"He tricked me…" he answered, "But please…give this to Alexa…I am sure he'll know what has to be done."

* * *

 **Final Flashback: Theagenes' Mansion (4 Days Ago)**

Alexa and Makoto arrived at this place as they both could hear the darkness telling them about it.

"So…this mansion here has ingredients to get us back to Sportsbrooke?" Alexa asked.

"It appears so," Makoto answered, "Let's find what we need so we can have Pandora activate the spell.

"Right," he nodded.

They both broke inside as it was all a silent, deathly place with various objects of all sorts. It was like walking into an abandoned warehouse but was filled of antiques.

"You see," Theagenes spoke to them, "This was where all the operations my past works. I granted people wishes just like that other man."

"Witch boy," Alexa muttered, "You knew about him."

"Well of course I did…well…while I was one with Pandora eons ago," the darkness spoke.

"So you replicated this shop," Makoto answered, "Is it yours?"

"I wouldn't say it's necessarily mines…it's also yours as well…this is the shop of all Dark Ones where desires can be met," Theagenes chuckled.

"We can get back to Sportsbrooke then whatever is in here," Alexa said, "And find means to reunite the staff of dreams."

"Let's go," Makoto nodded.

The two walked through the hallways, looking through rooms until they detected what it was that they looked for. Finally, in one room, the duo found a strange looking compass floating inside a glass cage.

"That's it!" Alexa smiled, walking to the compass before grabbing it, "This is what we'll need, right Mako-chan?"

He turned to Makoto but the Dark Orca wasn't there.

"Makoto? MAKOTO!" shouted before using his magic to find where he went.

Alexa teleported back outside but the Dark Orca wasn't around.

 _He tricked me_ , Alexa thought, _the Darkness was manipulating him this WHOLE TIME!_

The other Senshi, Cosmos, Pandora, Eijun and Kagami arrived at the scene.

"A-Alexa?!" Nagisa gasped.

"Are you okay?" asked Rei.

"Y-yeah it's me…but Mako-chan has vanished! I got a bad feeling he's going to do something!" Alexa said.

"Where is he now?" asked Pandora.

"The Lynhaven Mansion…" Alexa replied, "He's waiting for all of us."

"Is this a trap?" asked Momotarou.

"It's no doubt it is," Cosmos replied, "More so…he's after me."

"Father! Why would he be after you? Your magic…" she began.

"Yes…you now inherit it," he smiled, "After Alexa drained my magic and transferred into Makoto, it turned dark. However, I am going to need the mushroom you collected so I can make a voicemail message to the people of Sportsbrooke."

"Sure," she nodded, "But…I'm afraid that if you confront him…"

"That I die?" he asked, "My girl…my body isn't real…as I told you…I am the universe along with Chaos. Makoto will think he destroyed me but I shall live on in your heart."

"F-Father…" she whimpered a bit, hugging him.

"I'm so glad to have seen you become the Mahotsukai that you've longed to be…and now with my powers down to you…you will be able to find the man whom you lost," Cosmos instructed.

"Take us to the mansion," Momo said, "We'll do what we can to stop Makoto's dark plan!"

Alexa nodded and teleported everyone to the doorway but Cosmos stepped in and said, "I'll be able to freeze Makoto for a few moments but…Alexa, do what you can to stop him from killing me. If he does succeed, please scatter my remains elsewhere."

"I guess this is it…" Pandora cried softly.

"You will soon see me again…in a new form…" he smiled, wiping her tears away, "When that final battle comes…until then...be a good girl."

Cosmos broke inside just as he saw Makoto putting Daigo, Alexandra and Katsunori under a sleeping spell.

"I didn't think you'd be so brave," Makoto laughed, "How foolish of you…"

The Master of the Universe froze the Dark One in place before making his way to the kitchen and quickly preparing a cauldron of boiling water and using the mushroom to make his message;

 _"If you ever hear me with this message; things are much worse than I feared. To destroy the darkness, you must look up the name…of Datura."_

After a few minutes, the spell wore off as Makoto growled in anger, making his way to the kitchen.

 _"Only by knowing that name and the birth of darkness will help you…no…he's found me already!"_

Cosmos shut off the spell as Makoto took a heavy step into the kitchen, **_"Preparing the worst-case scenario? Because it's already here!"_**

Makoto soared over to him and grabbed him by the neck just as Alexa rushed into the kitchen as well.

"W-why?!" Alexa cried out.

" ** _For turning me into the Darkness…well, I've tricked you this whole time,"_** Makoto said, " ** _I knew that compass wasn't real but I used my magic to make it look like it was. That mansion there of Theagenes has of no value to me."_**

"So you also tricked me too," Cosmos tried to breathe.

 ** _"SHUT UP!"_** he growled, **_"You're gonna be the vessel to take us back to Sportsbrooke so I can kill that man who did this whole mess to us!"_**

"But how can you make this spell work! You're Alexa's true love!" Cosmos argued.

 ** _"Ah but that's where you forget…that all Darkness is the same,"_** Theagene's voice answered, " ** _So when Makoto kills you…it's not only me…"_**

Seconds later Theagenes shifted into Datura, **_"But it is me."_**

Makoto briefly released him as Datura walked up to her ex-lover, **_"Yes…how romantic…even after all these years…I still do love you as my first. You might have moved on and made your own family but my feelings for you are still real."_**

 ** _"And since because you failed to disrespect my wish,"_** Makoto added, **_"This staff…will not fall into your hands."_**

He turned to the Dream Shaker and chanted, **_"Go back to where you came…in stone!"_**

Alexa walked up to him and answered, "I gave you a chance to control your own fate…because I never doubted you."

 ** _"You really are such a lovesick man…desperate for someone to be by your side! Well guess what? I also know what you've done in the last three weeks…using Dark Magic to break the lovebirds' heart sooooo…I'm gonna do exactly just that!"_** Makoto replied.

"Why are you doing this!?" Alexa answered.

 ** _"Don't be naïve Alexa…"_** Datura said, **_"You know what he's after…"_**

"…No…NO! MAKOTO! Your revenge is NOT your happy ending! I am!" Alexa protested.

 ** _"That's what Makoto Tachibana told you,"_** The Dark Orca answered, **_"And he died the moment you turned him into a Dark One."_**

Makoto used his Dark Magic to kill Cosmos by snapping his bones on his spine. Wisps of energy drifted into his hands before taking the wisp into the cauldron. Alexa gasped in horror as Datura shifted back into Theagenes.

"Oh don't feel too bad about that," said Theagenes, "The death was for a _good cause_."

"I'm so sorry," muttered Alexa, waving his hand over the corpse, shattering it into ashes, "Rest in peace."

Makoto walked back into the room and stared at Alexa with a dark smirk on his face. Alexa got up and said, "I didn't abandon you and I won't start now!"

"Oh sorry love," smiled Makoto, "Once the curse is enacted you can't stop it."

"Yes…I might not be able to stop it," muttered Alexa, looking to the side for a moment before answering, _**"But I can make you forget you cast it in the first place."**_

Before Makoto could react, Alexa swiftly used his hand to put Makoto to sleep. The taller man crashed to the ground while Alexa continued, _**"I can make you forget you were ever a Dark One in the first place."**_

"Clever," smiled Theagenes as Alexa conjured a memory vial. He walked up to Makoto, opened the cap as a stream of memories poured out from the forehead and into the glass tube.

Alexa kneeled down to Makoto and whispered, "When you wake up. You'll be the man you were… _the man I love… **the one who loves me."**_

He pressed his lips on Makoto while Theagenes replied, "Ummm you're gonna need to do more than that if he's going to forget his new identity."

"I know," he growled, getting up on his feet and he waved his hand to summon everyone who traveled to Bota Duniya with him back in the room, asleep. He opened the vial again and summoned all the memories of the past few weeks (up to the arrival in El Dorado) from everyone's minds.

 _"I need to erase the memories… **of everyone who knew** …that I turned Makoto…into a Dark One."_

"Of course, because no one will ever understand you," smiled Theagenes, "Why trust your team mates to help…when you have all the power yourself."

"This is my fault…I'm going to fix this," said Alexa, ignoring him as he walked to the kitchen.

 _ **"By using Dark Magic…to add a memory wipe to the curse,"**_ replied Theagenes.

Alexa opened the vial and poured the liquid of memories into the pot as a sickly-green cloud brewed over and began to flood the entire mansion.

 _ **"Oh you won't like where it leads,"**_ the Darkness spoke, _**"Or worse…you will."**_

The Dark One returned to the foyer and hugged Makoto on his lap, crying silently about this whole mess. With an extra step, Alexa changed Makoto's clothes back to normal. The new Dark Curse swept through the entire hallways and rooms of the mansion before it flooded out to the Bota Duniya Forest.

* * *

The massive cloud drifted through the Bota Valley, heading towards El Dorado, the Great Lakes, and the former ice kingdom.

The two Yuri's rode on their horses as Katsuki's ring was glowing brother, leading them to Viktor. Katsuki gasped as he saw what looked like him just ahead.

"V-Viktor!? VIKTOR!?" shouted Yuuri.

"Oi! Silver-head!" the younger Yuri cried out.

Viktor turned to see them with a smile just as a loud booming sound was heard. Seconds later, the purple wave of the curse washed them through.

* * *

At the castle, Tak was stunned and confused to see the Dream Shaker resting on the table in their chambers. After his return to the palace, he managed to curse his wife again under his spell while Shougo somehow disappeared randomly.

"How did this get back here?" he muttered, looking at the staff.

"T-Tak!" Jeera called out, "What is that?!"

He turned to see his wife staring out at the window as the Dark Curse arrived in the New El Dorado. It was all a matter of time before it could hit the Old El Dorado.

"Dark Magic…extremely Dark Magic," he said as they huddled closely together in fear. The Dark Curse waved into the city as well as the other locations that experienced the visitors, sending them all to Sportsbrooke by the numbers.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

With all the memory vials given to their rightful owners, the groups of people joined up at the Miracle Palace.

"And we are gonna believe in this man after what he's done?" Kenma smirked.

"Yes," Viktor answered bitterly, "He's shown us the man behind the shadows."

"Everyone ready?" Alexa asked. The others nodded. Nagisa, Rei, Momo and Nitori smiled a little. Haruka, Rin, and Sousuke were also happy to see their prince beginning to open up once more. Now it was all a matter of time to get rid of the evil inside.

With a wave of his hand, Alexa activated the bottles to glow and everyone sipped on their drinks. Rings of rainbow light flashed through each of the victims as their memories of the last three weeks were genuinely restored and everything finally made sense. The Generation of Miracles/Vorpal Swords looked at each other while the White Doves hugged together in happiness and the Iwasame Senshi finally understanding all what happened.

Alexa dropped his vial, shaken by what Makoto did to him.

"W-what's the matter?" asked Haruka as he and Rin were the first to noticed his reaction.

"I…I remember now…I know what he's doing…" Alexa trembled as the others stared at him at his worrying expression, "I know what _**they're**_ doing..."

* * *

 **The Underground Reservoir**

Makoto met up with the Dark!Theagenes as the latter congratulated him on the fight earlier. Even though the staff of dreams was switched over, the only ingredient that he really needed…

"This blood…" Makoto muttered as he held it in his hand.

"Yes…that orca you used to bite him was exactly what gave you what was required," Dark!Theagenes smirked, "Now this underwater reservoir…as you know was blessed by the former you and the others but it is actually a portal built by your families to the Underworld."

"Why connect the underworld to this?" he asked.

"Because water is a powerful element both life and death…" Dark!Theagenes explained, "As you can see…you have a larger portal on the water moon of your kingdom but we need something that's a bit less obvious. Opening the portal there would alert the kingdom into a war that will not end too well."

"So I use this blood here and they'll appear?" Makoto replied.

"In the flesh…" the darkness smiled.

Makoto kneeled down to dip his hand in, sending the blood across the reservoir. Seconds later, the boat of Charon appeared with several cloaked figures of historic Dark Ones. One of them stepped out, walked to Makoto and unveiled herself as Datura.

"It's you…" Makoto whispered.

"Yes…I am here…we are here as promised," Datura spoke, "Myself, Agnsis, Tesse, Damian, Pandora, Ptolemy and others."

"Pandora? You mean that her spirit survived?" Makoto asked.

"Indeed…she might have shed her darkness out but it remains bind to us," Datura smiled, "After all…we are all the same. And now it's time…that we do what all Dark Ones do…snuff out the light."

 _ **"…Welcome to Sportsbrooke,"**_ Makoto smiled.

 **~Episode 11 END~**

* * *

 **~Final Episode PV~**

 **Dark!Makoto:** You guys will truly love what comes next!

 **Narrator:** The Final Battle against the Darkness begins! All the Dark Ones revived and take havoc in Sportsbrooke!

 **Rin:** BEHIND YOU HARU!

 **Haruka:** (*gasps*)

 **Rei:** NAGISA- KUNNN!

 **Nagisa:** REI-CHANNNN!

 **Dark!Makoto:** (*dark sneers*) You get to watch EVERYONE you love DIE!

 **Dark!Alexa:** I will protect everyone! _Even if I have to kill you to do it!_

 **Final Episode:** Free! **_Operation Julius Part 3: Replay; Rewrite Future Fish!_** The Ultimate Plan of the Dark Ones will be revealed and a transition to the conclusion of _Sports Village Saga_ beyond your imagination will ignite either a new beginning or an ending…


	13. Episode 12: Operation Julius Part 3

**_Episode 12:_** _オペレーションユリウスパート_ _3:_ _リプレイ_ _;_ _リライ_ _ト_ _–_ _FUTURE FISH –  
_ _ **Operation Julius, Part 3: Replay; Rewrite Future Fish!**_

 _Sono shunkan wo ima tomo ni futari de…_

 _Eternal Eternity (by Sailor Uranus x Sailor Neptune)  
(Added "Alexa" and "Makoto" for a small parody of this tragic love)_

* * *

 **Flashback: Makoto's Untold Story – Part 1  
(Around 17 – 18 years old, from Book 2, Episode 8. This chapter will be very Makoto-centric)**

For years, the visions that Makoto kept seeing about Alexa…as well as the voices that his partner kept hearing was all but a mystery. After finding the memory vial…images shown the painful truth…the Mark of Death on Alexa…his failure to protect him during the ritual years back…

Makoto breathed heavily and clutched his fist to his heart before spilling tears; finally the truth made sense! The Royal Family took the memories away of that tragic past!

"F-father…" he muttered, shaken by this, "W-why did you do this…?"

"Forgive me…" said a voice as Makoto turned to see him, "I really had no choice."

Makoto's expression was deeply in pain as he replied, _"This whole time I was right…the sight I've been seeing on Alexa…that mark on his body. You were lying…I wanted to believe you…and mother! WHY!?"_

"Makoto please, we were just trying to protect you all and…" he began when Makoto was walking way and grabbing the rest of the vials when Tatsuhisa grabbed him by the arm and said, "STOP! Listen to me! I'm your father!"

The son looked at him with his paralyzed expression before he answered, **_"I don't care."_**

Tatsuhisa stood speechless and Makoto left the room with the vials that contained the missing memories. He had to give them back so they could try to figure out how to save Alexa.

Makoto ran through the hallways before getting the vials safely in his room. He had no idea where to hide them as he feared his father will take them again. After a few seconds, he had a plan.

 _I'll take them outside and bury it in the Sakura Tree_ , he thought, _it'll at least be temporally._

He was about to start digging when Makoto turned to see Haruka staring at him.

"What are you doing?" the navy-haired asked.

"Nothing Haru-chan! I'm sorry…I uhhhh…was thinking about planting some flowers here but I almost forgot…eh-he," he nervously laughed.

"And those vials?" Haruka asked.

"Oh they're growing potions that my mom made long ago!" Makoto lied, "I was gonna try them with the tree also but I guess you'd probably not like it."

"You know this tree is sacred," Haruka said.

"Yeah…eh-he," Makoto rubbed the back of his head.

Makoto decided to tell two other people about this; Rin and Sousuke. After giving the memory vial to Rin, he buried the others hidden in a different garden while visiting Sousuke in the evening.

After telling them what happened, the green-haired boy made his way back to the palace as he saw his twins waiting for him.

"Mako-chaaann!" Ran and Ren cried out, "Where you've been!?"

"Busy running around," Makoto smiled as he picked them both up with his muscles, "Let's go eat now! It's getting late!"

"Can you read us a story tonight?" asked Ren.

"Please big brother?" Ran begged.

"Alright, I promise," he smiled.

* * *

After dinner, the three siblings playfully raced to the twins' bedroom as Ran and Ren were already in their pajama's. Makoto selected a book called "The Beast's City", depicting a story about a large monster called the Centaurs whose children "Sloths" permitted two young humans entering their city to save their tribe from extinction of the poachers.

Tatsuhisa watched from the doorway as Makoto helped the twins to fall asleep through this story. He wanted to go in to comfort his oldest son but he was already giving him the silent treatment.

 _Misa…I wish you were here_ , he thought, _was this really all my fault!? I just wanted him to not be scared by this…_

 _"You knew it would still hurt him,"_ her voice echoed in his mind.

"But there's nothing we can do to remove this curse!" he panicked mentally.

* * *

 **Next Day: At the Swimming Pool**

Alexa, Haruka, Rin and Nagisa were changed into their swimsuits and were about to do a practice together along with a few of the water knights including Takuya, Toru, and Shouta.

It was a mixed-joint-session developed by Seijuurou after using notes from the former teacher Theagenes (previously taught them during elementary and middle school ages. Of course, no one really knew about his connection to the Dark One nor did he revealed his true self).

The four were about to take their spots when Alexa saw Makoto from the other side.

"Why's Mako-chan here?" Nagisa asked.

"Makoto?" Alexa called out.

The taller man was a bit frozen in place.

"I'll be back," Alexa said to the trio before heading to him.

Makoto watched Alexa walking closer to him as he could see the Death Mark covering his chest and a bit of his abdomen. As soon as he was in arms length, Makoto grabbed him for a hug tightly, crying silently.

"What's the matter?" Alexa questioned, "Why can't you answer me!?"

"I'm so sorry," he replied after a moment's hesitation.

Rin's expression kept silent as he too saw the same curse but Haruka and Nagisa were still a bit confused by this. Seijuurou separated the two as Alexa vowed to visit him after practice.

"He's crying…" Alexa muttered before taking his stand on the diving block. Makoto on the other hand didn't want to stay and watch as the mark on his lover's body only pushed him away further. With that sight, he ran off.

* * *

Makoto rushed through the Jangwa Meadows alone, heading to the forests where he remembered the day when he and Alexa walked through this spot during the purification ritual. It was around that location when Alexa found the injured pied crow.

The reason why they were out here all the years ago was because of a beautiful oasis in a mixture of sands right before the beach. Going through the woods was one of the routes to get there. His fear of the dark tress did not bother him as he was determined to make his way alone.

He finally reached the site while turning to the woods. Ahead was the great, endless ocean but this little spot was enough for him.

 _Have I really lost my mind_ , he thought.

"No. But you are definitely in pain," a voice said.

Makoto turned his head to find the voice but saw no one. Turning back, he saw the golden little doggie touching the water with its paws.

"You can talk?" Makoto asked.

"If you know who I am then yes I do," it spoke.

"Have we met?" the taller man stared at him.

"In a different eternity, perhaps," the dog replied, "But I might be able to help you…and him."

"There's no way this curse can be removed…not unless of another life is willing to give," Makoto said.

"That is true…but it can't just be a random life thrown away…it must be of love," the dog answered.

"…Then how is that going to help us?" Makoto asked.

"That's if you are willing to take the chance…love can transcend even death if you are certain of your wish and your will," the creature spoke.

"Then how can we make it possible? I won't let Alexa die no matter what!" Makoto answered.

 _"In time, you and Alexa will face a tribulation that will test your love together… **if you pass, you will both get to live on for your future,"**_ the dog explained.

"Alexa…I do want a future with you," he muttered, resting his fist to his own heart, crying silently, "Please…grant me this wish. Even if I fear what the price may be…I refuse to let this be the end!"

* * *

 **Present Day:**

The Black Dragon gathered the remaining Iwasame Senshi, Vorpal Swords, Eijun and a handful of the White Doves including Tetsurou, Shouyou, Natsu, Kotarou, Kenma, and Nishinoya as they began a "group army" together. The group gathered Viktor, Yuuri K., Yuri P., Christophe, JJ, Otabek, Phichit, Sayako, Youichi Hiruma, Agon Kongo, Sena Kobayakawa, a few guys from the cheerleading Breakers Team as well as a few rugby men.

After informing everyone about what has happened and giving them their memory vials back as well as restoring the memories to the rest of the town, it was now time for battle.

"Are you saying there's more than one Dark One!?" Agon asked.

"More like a lineage of them," Alexa answered.

"How are we gonna take them down!?" Sena questioned.

"We're gonna do what we ought to be…together," The Black Dragon responded, "I should've told you all from the start but…I was too scared. Now I'm gonna make sure we can get my darkness out as well as Mako-chan's."

"Alright gang, let's split up!" shouted Shouyou, "Mix up a little bit too so we can also make new friends!"

The massive group divided into three smaller teams:

Group A: Sousuke, Rin, Haruka, Kotarou, Otabek, JJ, Sena, Kagami, Eijun, Akashi, Kuroko, Tetsurou, Kenji Gion, Jin Kazamia

Group B: Nagisa, Rei, Tetsurou, Yuri P., Phichit, Kotaru, Agon, Youichi, Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine, Shoyou, Natsu, Sou, Aone, Tsukushi Tsukamoto

Group C: Momo, Nitori, Viktor, Yuuri K., Sayako, Nishinoya, Takao, Midorima, Christophe, Haruki, Kazuma, Sumiaki Iwashimizu

Group A was tasked to hunt around the downtown region and the eastern suburbs while B was assigned to the Western Suburbs and a bit of the south. The final Group went to Hounan Valley region as well as the northern reaches.

Before the group split off, Alexa had to get to Theagenes and Pandora at the shop so he can get the staff of dreams. At least keeping the weapon on him will reach Makoto more smoothly.

He reached to the shop as Pandora was feeling a bit devastated after her memories recovered. Theagenes was also at the front desk of the store as he stared at his own treasures while he was one with the darkness.

"You're thinking about your father aren't you?" Alexa asked.

She sniffed a few tears "Yes…he was so brave to just walk in there to die like that…I wish I could've been a better daughter."

"You are," Alexa smiled, "You've changed so much…I can't even begin to see how you progress like that. Not to mention you have inherited his powers. This is my fault for taking in the darkness in the first place…"

"No Alexa…I am the one to be blamed," Pandora said, "I should've never have done…"

"But if you didn't…none of us would be here," Alexa answered, "We are all here now and that's what made us who we are."

"Okay I know you're not here for a chat, you want the staff of dreams?" Pandora asked.

Alexa's smile turned grim and said, "Yes…but I also need a favor from you. Do you remember when we first got to the jungle world I told you about…"

"I don't like where this is going," Pandora answered, "But I'm listening."

"That darkness…it has to be…" Alexa began when two hooded figures appeared. Alexa tried to stop them but the Dark Ones froze Pandora and Theagenes before walking through their bodies.

"W-what the!?" Theagenes gasped as he felt like his body was on fire.

One of the hooded figures reveal herself as the Dark!Pandora. The original identity gasped at her evil self in the flesh once more.

"Miss me?" Dark!Pandora asked.

"You…" growled Alexa, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"If you defy the will of the darkness…" she answered, "You will definitely pay the price! Even Dark Magic has its own limits…"

"That's not true!" Pandora answered, "You literately nearly destroyed all of what exists!"

"Yes we did…" the darker self smirked, "And we will continue to make sure that it happens…back to the Planck Era where nothing shall be…where darkness can have all of those Cosmic Elements!"

The Dark!Pandora and the hooded Dark One vanished while Alexa managed to release the frozen spell on her and Theagenes.

"We have to find the others! Quickly!" Theagenes barked.

* * *

Riko, Momoi, Kiyoko, and Hitoka also joined the search with Natsu's group, checking in with the others on their search party. After catching up on what was happening, they followed the crowd for a bit until they encountered Shougo.

"You have to stop using your magic and behave like a normal man," growled Riko.

"Careful who you sneak on," said Natsu, readying her bamboo sword.

"I actually have a proposition to discuss," Shougo answered, "About my child..."

"Your as in plural," corrected Momoi, annoyed.

"About that," he shrugged before smirking, "I made a tenny-tiny arrangement for this custody arrangement with the Dark Orca. I decided that I will RAISE him myself and teach him my ways of life."

"You put your son's life in abuse..." growled Riko, her eyes glowed a little.

Shougo laughed in response, "Oh come on...you know it will soon be true when all of you guys are going to die."

"W-what the hell are you saying!?" Hitoka snapped.

"What do you mean we are all going to die?" Kiyoko's eyes narrowed.

"Don't ask me...ask them," Shougo pointed as several dark cloaked figures appeared, walking towards the girls.

"DARK ONES!" screamed Natsu, getting the other guys' attention.

* * *

The three teams were not making good progress on finding Makoto or the darkness but they would soon find out that an army of them was sneaking through the shadows.

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Rin as a cloaked figure nearly snatched Haruka.

"W-WHAT IN BLOODY HELL!?" gasped Agon as he felt his body being stabbed by the darkness.

Three cloaked dark ones froze Kenma, Noya, and Takao in place before walking through them. The same happened to the Vorpal Swords, the ice skaters, and so forth.

"BEHIND YOU REI-CHAN!" Nagisa screamed.

The Multiple Dark Ones passed through the three team groups, giving them an unusual scare unlike any other. They reunited at the Princess Goddess Fountain to figure out what the hell happened.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO US!?" Aone shouted out.

"I think I might be able to answer that," Theagenes said as he, Alexa, and Pandora arrived, "Check your wrists."

The crowd looked at their wrists to see a strange symbol glowing briefly before shimmering out.

"If that is what I think it is…" Theagenes began, "It is the Obol of Charon."

"The Obol?" Nagisa gapsed, "Charon!? You don't mean…the old myths..."

"Yes…Charon of the Underworld. These Dark Ones have a temporally status right now like a tourist visa. The only way they can stay in this reality is to trade those lives of the living," he explained.

"Like us," Shouyou muttered.

"Exactly. And when the moon reaches the peak this night, the ferry of the underworld will unleash its furies to round us up to the boat and we'll be forced to the land of the dead," Theagenes said.

"For heaven's sake you're scaring us!" Aomine growled.

"GOOD! Because this is a fight we cannot win!" the ex-Dark one growled, "The Underworld is far worse than your imagination. You'd wish that it was a world of fire and brimstone and that death took you already. But that realization will hit that death has happened and this new fresh torture is what's left in the wake."

"I haven't been marked," Alexa replied, "I can still save you guys!"

"How?!" Kenma, Midorima, and Youichi asked.

"…I was trying to tell Pandora about a favor that she must fulfill for me," Alexa said, "I will absorb all the darkness in this world and put it in the staff of dreams."

"But you still need to sacrifice someone…WHO?!" Pandora questioned.

Alexa stared into her eyes before whispering the person before making a tear drop across his face. Pandora's jaw dropped just as Alexa vanished into the darkness.

"W-what did he say?!" asked Rei.

* * *

Alexa appeared at the shop to retrieve the Staff of Dreams. He found it at the back of the store and knew that it was a matter of time before Makoto could try to find him again. However, to make this sacrifice work…a series of incantations and magic was going to be needed.

"Sorry my love, but I'm afraid I can't let you use that staff," said Makoto appeared behind, walking up to him till he was about two feet standing.

"Why? So you can get your precious revenge?" asked Alexa as his partner stared at his expression of his face.

"If I don't do this everyone I love will die," he answered.

"And if you do that… ** _YOU_** will die," replied Makoto, "Come now. Hand it over, I won't hurt you."

"You surrendered this staff to Theagenes!" The Black Dragon barked, "Only to get his blood to open that portal!"

"I told you…if you do this, you will die," Makoto said.

 ** _"Oh, NOW YOU CARE what happens to me?"_** asked Alexa, annoyed.

 ** _"Like it or not…I owe you,"_** said Makoto.

"For what?" he growled.

"Well…if it weren't for you making the man I wanted to be, I would've been stuck in this tragic romance like a closed loop," answered the taller man.

"This is **_not what Makoto wanted to be,_** " said Alexa, "Revenge did NOT matter to him."

"Oh it did," he replied, "You were just a distraction. But now I can finally make the darkness pay!"

Alexa walked closer to him, saying, "Even if it means becoming the thing you hate? The thing you spent your life dedicated to stay away from!"

"If you didn't want me to change," said Makoto, **_"You should've let me died."_**

The Black Dragon spilled a tear and replied, "I'm sorry…I couldn't afford for us to wait another lifetime to be reborn again."

"And now because of that," hissed Makoto, **"** ** _You get to watch EVERYONE YOU LOVE DIE!"_**

"NO!" growled Alexa softly as he charged up to him with the staff of dreams but Makoto vanished into the dark clouds and reappeared behind him.

"I will protect the others and my family!" he answered back, readying the staff, "Even if I have to KILL YOU to do it!"

Makoto vanished again into the clouds as Alexa whirled around to see Rei saying, "Alexa wait!"

"R-Rei-chan," gasped Alexa as he lowered the staff of dreams, prompting the megane to take it as the Dark Orca transformed back.

"Makoto…do NOT do this," he whimpered.

"It's too late for us Julius," said Makoto, "Enjoy the time you have left with the others."

He vanished into the darkness as Alexa trembled down on his knees. Time was indeed running out and he was feeling himself lost in the shadows. Everything that he did…was now coming all crashing to him.

 _So this is it_ , he thought, _this is what it means to fail…I gave people power back when I was Julius…that failed…and now here I am trying to do it on my own…that failed too…and now everyone I love is going to die?!_

* * *

 **Flashback: Makoto's Untold Story – Part 2  
(Still 17 – 18 years old range)**

Makoto returned to the kingdom as Alexa and the other members of the Magic Six found him. They all grouped hugged happily.

"Where you've been!?" Rei asked.

"We've searched for you!" Nagisa cried out.

"Just some time alone," Makoto answered before looking at Alexa's tearful face, "There…there…I'm back. Don't cry for me."

"I know but the last few days you aren't like yourself," Alexa replied.

"I'm sorry to have made you all worry," he said, "I'm just in a bit distress myself."

"What's the matter?" Nagisa questioned.

"My father…I'm just…upset by something he did and now I don't know what to do," Makoto answered, "You can't change the past, right?"

"But that doesn't mean your future will be bad Makoto-senpai," Rei said, "Whatever he did…don't let it get to you. Your father is really a nice man."

Rin kept silent about the commentary as he knew Makoto was doing his best to dodge the bullet. He finally remarked, "How about we all go to the planetarium err I mean observatory again up at the tower of the castle?"

"Yeah, I wanna see all the cherry blossoms blooming!" Naigsa agreed.

"Do whatever you guys want," Haruka shrugged.

"Come on Haru-chan! You know we all did it back when we were kids!" the blond whined.

"We were kids…now we are coming of age," the tsundere replied.

"Have you forgot how beautiful the scene of the ocean from there?" Rin asked.

"Fine," Haru blushed a little.

"Let's go up at nightfall to see the stars!" Nagisa reminded them.

* * *

When the sun made its set down, the Magic Six climbed their way up the tower with ease while Rei pressed a button to open the panel of the deck.

The colors of the sky dissolved its rainbow color slowly into the hues of blue, navy, and indigo dusted with billions of stars throughout space.

"It's so beautiful," Rei smiled.

"I miss this so much!" Nagisa agreed.

"We should come up here more often," Alexa suggested, "We could make our own constellations."

"That's too much effort," Haruka answered.

"Oh Haru, come on!" Rin sighed, "I know you love your bathtub but for once enjoy the view!"

"Hey you guys," Makoto said, "When I was alone earlier today, I met someone who gave me and you guys the ability to fly."

"F-f-fl-fly!?" Rei stuttered in shock, "I mean we have magic yes but they're not for flying!"

"Well I asked him if we could fly around at least for tonight and he granted it," Makoto smiled, revealing a set of talismans, "They will activate a one-time use. How about it?"

The others looked at each other before reaching their hands out. Makoto handed them each a small-charm like device that clipped onto their clothing.

"Okay now all we have to do is jump off and we'll fly!" Makoto instructed.

"Likeeeee…this!?" Naigsa smirked as he ran, causing Rei to panic but sure enough after seconds of jumping down, the blond floated up in front of them.

"Wow! Come on!" the blond smiled.

The others nodded and they each jumped off before floating just high above the kingdom.

"Well we can't fly to the stars because of the lack of air there but we can definitely fly around," Rei suggested.

"I've been curious to see what was on the other side of this world," Alexa answered, "All we know is water but what if there are other islands or even continents?!"

"I doubt it," Rin said.

"Let's fly!" Makoto smiled as he held hands with Alexa.

* * *

The Magic Six soared across the skies, observing the endless seas all around them. They flew in a west-bound direction, following the moonlight. A few whales jumped and splashed around here and there. Several birds cawed from afar.

They watched the glow of the stars shimmering the space as each of them were awed struck by the sheer beauty of this world.

Finally, they found a few land-like isles that were more like sandbars and shoals but there were a few trees and grassy areas.

"Wow! There's finally something!" Nagisa gasped.

"I didn't think there was other lands beyond," Rei pushed up his glasses.

"Let's take a break," Alexa suggested, "I feel a bit sleepy."

"I don't know if we can stay here for long though," the megane replied, "If this area is what I think it is…the moon's direction could change the tide and flood these areas."

"We got our magic too if the water tries to flood," Makoto added.

They soared down to the sandy areas as Alexa, Nagisa, and Haruka were feeling a bit sleepy already. Rei held close to his blond partner while Alexa rested his head on Makoto's chest and Haruka cuddled in Rin's arms.

"Are we even safe here?" Rei asked, "Or should we fly back?"

"We'll be fine," Makoto answered.

Rei nodded and closed his eyes while Rin looked at the other man with a hint of annoyance, "Are you trying to run away from your father?"

"…I just don't wanna be near him," he answered.

"Makoto, this isn't like you!" Rin said, "I get it that we are on a death sentence for Alexa but you can't push the blame on him!"

"But he should've KEPT the truth in my head in the first place!" Makoto argued, "I could've had more time to research this curse and perhaps even save him!"

"Who was this person you spoke to…about this magic?" Rin asked.

"…Well I didn't tell you the complete truth but I asked him about Alexa's curse…and he said that the only way to remove it is by one's true love to end their life," he silently whispered.

Rin's eyes widened a little before lowering his head, "And you…?"

"…I have to decide soon," Makoto answered, "So please…do not repeat what we said."

"How much longer are you going to hide from them?" Rin asked.

"As long as it takes before Alexa dies," he responded.

* * *

 **Present Day: Sportsbrooke**

Tak made his way back to the campsite to find Jeera as she was busy making some souvenirs with feathers, tree branches, and some jewels. She looked up to see Tak staring at her.

"So I see you finally showed your appearance," Jeera answered.

"This isn't what you think…" Tak began.

"Oh I know exactly what you've been up to! The Staff of Dreams…again!" she snapped, "I seriously hoped you have changed but in the end, you're still power hungry like Tlaloc and Traloc!"

"Jeera…" Tak answered.

"Forget it!" the wife replied, "I already contacted someone to take care of you!"

"What is it? More Juju lectures?" he laughed.

A forceful blast knocked the king down as the next thing he felt were a pair of handcuffs. Shun Izuki and his policemen force got him down and taken care of for the arrest.

"I hope you enjoy your new home behind bars," Jeera sneered while Tak growled and screamed angrily like a baby.

Jibolba walked out from his tent as he was devastated to see this fate of the great and mighty warrior of the Pupununu tribe.

"Was this really necessary?" he asked.

"It's no use of us to save him," Jeera answered, "I cannot heal his heart the way he's been hungry."

"We have to summon the Moon Juju and figure out if she can help," the old man replied.

* * *

Far away from the drama in Sportsbrooke, The Dark Orca sat on one of the mountains of Hounan Valley. It was this spot here where he and the others met up with the stride gang.

He watched several Dark Ones cursing the population of the city with the Obol's curse. It was all a matter of time before the city will face a massive extinction of its inhabitants, replaced with darkness of Chaos to destroy all things.

"It seems that you still appreciate high views," Pandora said as she stepped into the scene.

"It's no use for me to hide now," Makoto replied, turning to see her.

"You can't go through like this Makoto," she answered, "I understand that Alexa may have betrayed you but do you think an army of shadows that will drag everyone to the Underworld is the answer to your problems?"

"This is from the woman who nearly destroyed all existence…who massacred everyone, eating worlds to maintain her beauty! You of all entities should know better on how far you will go for your revenge! And unfortunately for you, all your crimes are known and the massive amount of people waiting to torture you the moment you step down there!" he replied.

"I'm not that person anymore," Pandora calmly stated, "And when I sacrificed myself back then…they were also restored to where they should be."

"Think all you want," Makoto hissed.

"You may be the Dark One…but you have also faced the darkness not long after Alexa was cursed to die…when you found the truth from your…" she began when Makoto used his magic to choke her.

"Don't YOU DARE bring that up! NOT another word. Don't you dare TEST me again! Whatever you think of me, I AM NOT that person!" he growled before releasing her to breathe while walking away.

* * *

 **Flashback: Makoto's Untold Story – Part 3**

By morning, the Magic Six returned to their palace safely and securely. King Magnus welcomed them home while Tatsuhisa and Toraichi were also present. Makoto kept silent at his father but hugged his brother and sister.

"What's the matter onii-chan?" asked Ren.

"It's nothing," Makoto smiled, "I just needed some time away."

"It's time that you drop the act," Tatsuhisa replied.

"Act? ACT?!" Makoto growled at his father before using his magic to attack a water blast, pushing him down. The siblings and the others gasped in horror on Makoto's anger.

"You tell me not to worry and you think this is all about a game?! A RACE AGAINST TIME?!" he shouted.

"MAKOTO, STOP IT!" Alexa screamed, "WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING YOUR FATHER!?"

Tatsuhisa got up and stared at his son with a heartbroken expression on his face, "Makoto...I did what I could to PROTECT all of you! And this is how you're gonna pay in return?!"

"YES!" he snarled, "YOU LIED TO US! YOU ARE A COWARD! I COULD NEVER BE PROUD OF THIS…FATE THAT I AM CURSED WITH! **_I HATE YOU!_** "

Makoto turned and ran from the group as fast as possible, heading to his bedroom and locking up from the rest of the world. The others were unable to break in.

"W-what's gonna happen to Mako-chan?!" Alexa gasped in fear.

"…I don't know," Tatsuhisa replied, feeling terrified by the harsh words coming from his son.

"But what I don't understand is…what did you do to him that got him so angry?" Rei asked.

"…Makoto is right, it was my fault that I pushed him too much lately," Tatsuhisa semi-lied to them, "Ever since my wife died not long after Ran and Ren were born…Makoto was traumatized terribly."

"Just like all of us when we lost our mothers," Rin muttered.

"I wish mother-sama was here," Nagisa sniffed sadly, thinking about his late mother.

"Why did they all die in the first place?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know," Tatsuhisa answered, "That's the simple answer."

"Wait…you do know something…" Rin answered, "Why can't you tell us?"

"…A wish was granted to ensure that all of you would remain together as a team as it was foretold in prophecy," Magnus answered as he walked into the scene.

"F-Father-sama?" Alexa trembled a little.

"That truth must not be told to you yet…not until you become king," Magnus replied, "For now, let us get Makoto back from his inner demon. He's gonna need the power of true love."

"True love? Like true love's kiss?" Nagisa asked.

"Stronger than a kiss…" Magnus answered, turning to Alexa, "Makoto is your soulmate but he has forgotten about his destiny…so you must go to him and save him."

"I'll do whatever I can!" Alexa replied.

"You got this Alexa-chan!" Nagisa smiled.

"We believe in you!" Rei agreed.

"Alrighty then, combine your powers together and Alexa…you'll be the one to break through the doorway once it opens," Magnus explained.

The five raised their fists in glowing energy as beams of light shined through the door, slowly opening to a portal of darkness. Alexa turned to the others with a nod before making his way inside as the door shut loudly.

* * *

Alexa opened his eyes and found himself in an alternate dimension showing a shadowed theme place mixed with death and emptiness.

"I-is this Makoto's mind?" he muttered, "Did his thoughts become real?"

He rushed through the charcoal grass as lightning struck all around. Alexa saw a series of stairs that led to a tower where Makoto was imprisoned inside of.

A bunch of Nightmare Creatures appeared to block his path. Several Imps and Stalkers raged towards him. Alexa turned to grab a branch and whacked them into oblivion. The stalkers on the other hand turned invisible but it didn't stop him from seeing them transparently. He backed away enough to get them back to visibility before using his branch to retrieve a fire from a nearby pit and burning them down.

"MAKOTO!" Alexa shouted, "Please let me in! I don't know what's hurting you but you can't stay like this! The Darkness is gonna consume you!"

The ground trembled before breaking apart slowly with lava surfacing. Alexa rushed up the steps before making it to the doorway. He banged on the door with all his might, screaming out for him.

"Mako-chan…" Alexa whispered sadly, "Please…this can't be the end!"

The lava was rising up towards him. Alexa gasped as the heated rock was burning all in its path. There had to be a way in!

"T-this way," a soft voice spoke.

Alexa turned to see a woman with dark, green, shoulder length hair. Her eyes were as green as Makoto's. She was dressed in fancy robes like that of…

"Q-Queen Tachibana!?" Alexa gasped.

"Yes…" Misa smiled, "It is I, Queen Misa Tachibana, Makoto's mother," she reached her hand out to him, "I've heard from the Underworld that Makoto has discovered a painful revelation and his sanity is breaking apart. We must save him."

"He's ignoring all of us…even me," Alexa replied.

"It's because he separated his personalities into this mess," she explained, "He's got a powerful magic hidden in his heart and misusing it will only turn him dark."

"How can I save him?" he asked.

"By true love of course," she smiled, "What do you think about him? What's the first thing he comes into your mind?"

"I think of the trees…the birds…the ocean…his smile…his warm hug…" he began, "All those things mean so much to me…and I give them back with a smile…faith…love…"

The lava transformed into water as the darkness began to crack open light. It was as if the scene was changing under his will.

"Do you wish to be by his side?" Misa asked, "True love is more than just hugs, kisses, and saying love as a reminder. It is also commitment…a companion…one that never dies. Even if you or he face danger or death…that love connects the two of you from different realms. Using the word love is easy to say but to fulfill love…is not."

"I'll do whatever it takes to save him…even my own life!" Alexa answered.

The doors finally opened as Alexa and Misa both made their way inside. While the outside realm was calming down, the inside chamber was still dark and filled with obstacles, traps, and more monsters.

"True love overcomes obstacles," Misa chanted, "Remember what I said earlier…what do you think?"

Alexa closed his eyes for several moments, thinking about Makoto. When he opened his eyes, the obstacles transformed into a forestry paradise with deer, birds, and other gentle creatures.

The two made their way through the forest where they finally saw a massive tree with Makoto's soul bonded to the trunk and wrapped around with roots.

"Mako-chan!" Alexa shouted out but the scene transformed around into the nightmare again.

"Panic and fear is what makes the bad things happen…you mustn't give up!" Misa answered before dissolving away.

"W-wait!" Alexa cried out.

"Tell Makoto that I love him too and I will watch over!" she smiled.

Alexa turned to his partner as the taller man was closely being consumed by the tree's negative energy. He rushed up the slippery rocks to reach out to him before closing his eyes again in hopes that the bad things will go away. However, it didn't as Alexa's heart was too panicked in fear.

Behind him, a massive humanoid-empusa monster emerged from the background and roared loudly.

* * *

 **Present Day: Sportsbrooke Diner**

The remaining Iwasame Senshi, White Doves, Vorpal Swords and their allies crowded together at the diner to figure out what left they could do before hell broke loose. Rei asked Pandora about what Alexa said but the Mahotsukai answered that she must talk to him alone about this.

"If I swing the glaive, it'll all be over," Sousuke sighed.

"Is this really a goodbye?" Nagisa looked at Rei sadly.

Rei looked at the mark on his wrist, "Maybe Theagenes is right…this is a fight we cannot win."

"REI!" Rin gasped, "You'd never give up like this! Hope is in your blood too!"

"I know," the megane said, "But we need to at least spend these last moments together…as a team…as a city."

"Brother, I'm so scared," Natsu cried a little in Shouyou's arms.

"I guess this is the end Aominecchi," Kise answered.

"We can't give up!" Kagami answered, "Not as long as we are here!"

"If Alexa wasn't the Dark One then yes, you'd be able to figure it out!" Kenma answered sarcastically.

"Kenma for Pete's sake! Why are you acting so much like the glass is half empty!?" Noya asked.

"I'm still skeptical about what Neo King Julius has done…if he's even real!" he replied.

"Let's just calm down!" Takao answered, "It's not worth fighting like this."

* * *

Pandora reappeared at the Marotta House as Alexa sat on the steps of the porch with his head lowered down.

"This isn't like you," she said, "Even with you to the darkness, you always had a plan."

"Yes, but now I have nothing! Makoto took the staff again!" he sighed, "It's too late…I can't say goodbye to all the people now…I have failed. Everyone in town is going to die!"

"Alexa, do you remember when you first kissed Makoto?" she asked.

"…It was when Makoto fell into a nightmare," Alexa answered, "Why?"

"Because that nightmare is perhaps a hint of what this is becoming if you give up…and I know you," Pandora answered.

"Makoto is already listening to the darkness," Alexa said, "I can't do a thing…"

Pandora grabbed him by the cheeks and replied, "Stop being stupid! If you are willing the sacrifice for his life and many others, you know what to do!"

"But if I die, how will Olympia Magna be restored!?" he asked.

"It's as you planned back in El Dorado…we just have to make sure your soul is safe inside the Solar Crystal. From there we'll find a way to make you a new body to inhabit in," she answered, holding his hand.

"All of us do love you…and I know you love them all too. Now then…let's break free from the darkness, shall we?" Pandora smiled a little.

Alexa nodded as his mind raced back to that day of his first kiss…

* * *

Back in one of the tents, Jeera and Jibolba managed to use their supply of moon stones to summon the Moon Juju.

"Moon Juju, we wish to find a way to return to our homeland," Jeera bowed.

"What happened back there in our absence?" Jibolba asked.

"…I'm afraid your home has vanished," Moon Juju revealed.

"W-what!?" they gasped.

"By what means?" Jeera questioned.

"After the Dark Curse was used…the people were of course banished into this land but the cities themselves are not there anymore," the goddess explained.

"But how are we supposed to get home?" the older man asked.

"I don't know but…there is a forgotten legend that even we Jujus do not wish to talk about…because it's not our story," the goddess revealed.

"What story is it?" Jeera asked.

"…the story of Atlantis," Moon Juju responded, "I shall tell you the tale but you must remember that despite its differences to our legend…fate has entwined many things together now and it has bestowed on the three saviors if you remember."

"Tell us the truth and don't leave anything out or alter it," the queen wished.

* * *

As everyone shared their last moments together in the diner, one of the guys put on the jukebox music to at least feel calm about this.

Seconds later, the lights flickered as Datura and her shadowed cloak followers were at the doorway to the café.

"Makoto has seen to snuff out the last hope of Alexa's suicidal plan…which means there's no escaping from the Underworld!" Datura announced.

She raised up her hand as the Obol marks glowed on their skin. To some of the people, they cried out in pain as it was hot as fire burning through. Murasakibara, Takao, Nagisa, Shouyou, Tobio, and Takeru moaned in pain loudly by this effect on their skin.

Seconds later, everyone reappeared by the Princess Goddess Statue as several furies surrounded the scene with a portal opening the space-time. The other side showed Charon on a boat waiting for the new arrivals.

Alexa and Pandora appeared in time as the former hugged his senshi and cried apologetically about his plan.

"So this is really it?" Midorima asked while Viktor and Yuuri stayed close to each other in fear.

"I'm afraid it is…brother!" Makoto smirked as he walked into the scene carrying the staff of dreams in his hands.

Pandora stared at Makoto and growled softly, "It's time to _drop the act_. You can't just SIT THERE AND WATCH another population die to GET your revenge!"

"What makes you think I can't?" The Dark Orca snarled.

"Because of what we never spoke about again!" Pandora said, "I know the REAL reason why you don't want to talk about your relationship to your father."

"We already dealt with it," he hissed.

"This time you're gonna listen. If you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life…in this case…forever!" Pandora answered, "So I'm gonna ask you the same question that you asked yourself… ** _what kind of man do you want to be?_** "

Makoto stared at Pandora silently as that question probed into his mind…

* * *

 **Flashback: Makoto's Untold Story – Part 4 (END)**

Alexa continued his way up the rocky slope as the Empusa tried to punch him out from reaching Makoto. He couldn't lose him…his heart ached as he remembered when Makoto hugged him the other day while crying. For the first time, it felt different than before…this feeling.

 _I know people say we are a product of true love…but are we ready_ , he thought.

The monster roared and almost threw a blow at him, causing Alexa to lose his grip and fall. He screamed loudly before landing hard on the rocks. For a moment, he felt like he was going to lose consciousness but he refused to rest until Makoto was back in his arms again.

 _Makoto…I do love you_ , he thought… _please wake up!_

The monster watched as Alexa climbed up again, using its fists and fire to stop him from proceeding. Alexa refused to surrender as each grip was stronger than the last. His clothes were shedding away slowly as he felt a warmth energy flowing through his body.

By the time he made it to the top, Makoto was almost inside the tree as his hand was barely out there. Alexa grabbed his hand and called out his name a few times.

"Makoto…I cannot live without you…I love swimming and you…if you end like this, we'll never be together! Please Mako-chan! I want to start a story with you…and I know we'll make it a happy ending!" Alexa pleaded.

He closed his eyes again, hoping to see his face and his existence. A pair of angel wings grew on his back as his body was now in the flesh with no clothing. Alexa opened his eyes and sure enough he saw Makoto finally but his eyes still closed. He leaned onto his face and implanted a soft, touchable kiss.

The monster roared as bursts of light exploded from the inside out, blinding the two humans into the white void. Makoto finally opened his eyes and gasped softly to see Alexa crying with happiness.

"Alexa…" he breathed, "It's you…it's REALLY you!"

"Of course it's me!" Alexa replied, "Makoto…you've hurt your father and your family…and all of us. I may not know the details on your pain…but no matter what happens…we'll always be together!"

"Even if death endangers us?" Makoto asked.

"You and I are one!" he smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," Makoto answered as they both shared a kiss and returning to reality.

* * *

The door slammed open as Makoto and Alexa were back in the castle where the others waited. The other guys cried happily with joy, hugging them both in celebration of their return. Makoto looked at his father and said, "Father I am so sorry! I got upset about everything. I was so angry...that my heart...my magic took life of its own like this. Please forgive me..."

Tatsuhisa hugged him and whispered, "We'll find a way to save him…I promise."

"Do you still love me?" Makoto asked, "Even after what..."

"Of course I do!" Tatsuhisa smiled, "I never gave up on your or your siblings!"

"Thank you, daddy," the son replied softly, "I love you..."

Once everyone calmed down, the Magic Six headed back outside to their beautiful kingdom, visiting all of their friends, swim mates, and other villagers.

"Mako-chan," Alexa said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"…while I was rescuing you, I met your mother…she's watching over you," the shorter man said.

"Th-thank you for telling me," Makoto sniffed a single tear drop, "I'm so glad that she's within our hearts."

"Mako-chan! Alexa-chan! They're giving us some apples!" Nagisa called out.

"Let's go see the fruits of these laborers," Makoto smiled.

* * *

 **Present Time: Final Confrontation!**

Makoto stared at the crowds of the people before him as Datura approached, _**"It's time…"**_

Pandora huddled back to the group behind her as she saw her evil counterpart sneering next to Makoto and Datura.

"No. NO! I won't let you do harm to them!" shouted Alexa but Datura extended her hand out to unleash a vacuum wave on him, choking the young man.

 _ **"I might NOT be able to kill you but I can STOP you from interfering,"**_ hissed Datura.

Alexa coughed and choke through this while Makoto's facial expression slighty changed in his mind as the words from Pandora echoed in his mind.

 _What kind of a man you were and what do you want to be…?_

Makoto could hear the voice of his father talking in his mind as if…the time has come. The tall man could feel his hands in sweat and his heart beating faster and faster.

"That's enough!" shouted Makoto, turning to the group of the Dark Ones with a look of anger on his face.

 ** _"What do you think you're doing?"_** asked Datura, staring at him cold.

"Being the man I should have been!" he replied.

 _ **"You can NOT stop us!"**_ the Dark!Pandora growled.

"Yes, I CAN!" he shouted as the staff of dreams glowed, sucking all the Dark Ones inside the weapon. Everyone watched as one by one, the shadows flowed into the staff as it glowed red and black all over with his name and Alexa's name on it.

"Makoto…you can't do this!" gasped Alexa.

"We both know there's no other way my love!" cried Makoto sadly, "You have to take the staff and send me off!"

"N-no!" he breathed deeply as his face was dripping tears, "We already died in the past…I can't lose you again!"

"You have to HELP ME!" said Makoto as the staff was vibrating violently, "Take the staff!"

"I can't…it should be me to die!" replied Alexa, "The mark of death…"

"No, you have to carry the power of the Solar Crystal!" he answered, "Only you can bear it! If anyone should go to the Underworld, it's me! It's been my fault all these years of not protecting you!"

Makoto looked at his eyes and said, "I was weak…please let me make this up for once by being strong!"

"I…don't want to lose you," answered Alexa.

"And I to you," said Makoto, "But you have to do this! Time's running out; let me die a hero! I'll be the one to take your Death Mark when you remove the darkness in both of us! Please remember me this way! You have to become Neo King Julius!"

Alexa walked over slowly to grab the staff as he could feel the intensity of the Dark Ones trying to break out from the weapon. Time was running out.

 ** _"I love you,"_** breathed Alexa as he and Makoto briefly shared a kiss as the former sniffed his tears.

 ** _"I love you too,"_** said Makoto quietly as Alexa stepped back with the staff, readying the magic inside.

The others watched the two of them taking a big step as they were all in tears to see what was about to happen next. Alexa looked to Makoto's eyes again before he rushed up to him as a blast of energy flew out and stabbed through Makoto.

"AAGHHHHHH!" shouted the tall man as Nagisa looked away and cried on Rei's chest while Rin spilled tears out and hugging Haru from behind. Momo, Nitori, and Sousuke huddled each other as this scene was breaking their hearts. Several of the guys from the other teams turned away in depression while Yuuri spilled a few tears in sympathy with Viktor.

Alexa rushed up and hugged Makoto tightly, crying in sheer agony as Makoto barely lifted his hands up to rub Alexa's face. The two braced themselves as a wave of light radiated both of their bodies, blinding everyone temporally in the area as the two Dark Ones returned to their normal selves.

The dark clothes on Alexa washed away back to his magical traveling clothes form and his hair turned back to his brown color and the eyes glowing like the sun once more.

He stepped back to see the staff of dreams dissolving into ashes, signalizing the end of the darkness as all the past Dark Ones were killed inside.

As for Makoto, the wound on his chest from El Dorado returned and Alexa cried further after seeing it. Makoto collapsed into Alexa's arms before he laid him down to rest in peace.

Everyone watched the tragic couple sadly while Alexa cried over his former lover with tears dripping down. He couldn't let go of his body like this.

Finally, Kagami and Eijun reached out to him as the newly restored savior cried in their arms for a few seconds before reaching down to Makoto again.

"Alexa…" Kagami whispered.

"We have to go home…back to Aqua Duniya," he replied, "It's best that we get his body there while it's still whole."

He turned to the others while barely breathing the words about returning home. After a moment of silence, the other senshi nodded in agreement to this.

Pandora used her magic to create a bed stretcher for Makoto's body to rest on as the crowd wished them a safe return. The Senshi vowed that once they evacuated their people from the water realm, they will return and begin the healing process of Olympia Magna. Kagami and Eijun volunteered to journey with them back home as they were the "saviors".

"Be careful you guys," Akashi said.

"We are totally in sympathy for your loss," Yuuri K added.

"Thank you," Alexa answered while still wiping his tears.

"Be back as soon as you can," Shouyou said, "We'll do what we can to defend the city but it's not the same without you guys."

"We'll be back before you know it," Rei replied.

"Let Miyuki and the others know I am gonna be busy with the others," Eijun added.

"Will do," the red-hair leader nodded.

Alexa held Makoto's hand on the stretcher as they began the long way out of the city, heading to the town border line. After seeing the sun slowly rising, the heroes crossed over the line.

"Let's go home," said Nitori as Momo nodded.

As Pandora opened the gate with her magic, a dark wave of energy encircled the entire city as time was suddenly frozen (except for themselves).

"W-WHAT THE!?" gasped Sousuke as they all heard evil laughter echoing across the skies and the land.

Pandora gasped as the voice of that laughter…

 ** _"Quite a tragic ending…"_** the voice said as everyone turned to see a dark cloaked man who had the same fashion as the Dark Ones but his design was more ornate with massive bat-like wings. His head had devil horns like that of Satan but his skin was that of a human.

"Thanks to your heroic sacrifice…I am now the entire compass of Dark Ones," said Dodecadron, "The story is finally catching up to all of you…and your final downfall is just the beginning."

He turned to see his ex-wife and smiled, _"Hi honey…guess who's finally baaaaccccckkkk?"_

"YOOUUUU!" growled Pandora, "So you FINALLY show yourself?!"

Alexa's eyes widened in horror with the others as they immediately realized who this man was before them; the ULTIMATE Dark One!

"T-this was the man you killed!?" Rei gasped.

"Ah…honey, it was only yesterday that you killed me because you couldn't conceive a son and a daughter for your own plans," he chuckled.

"Y-you're Dodecadron!?" Alexa asked.

"Indeed I am…son. Or wait, is it grandson now?" the Ultimate Dark One replied with a hint of curiosity.

"W-what are you talking about!?" Rin shouted, "Alexa is not related to you!"

"All Dark Ones are the same yes…but of course, none of you guys know your true origins…your stories in Atlantis and the Solar Crystal are just fictional pieces of works to hide your personas of those before you," he answered.

"That's enough!" Pandora replied, readying herself to attack but Dodecadron froze her in place.

"I'm not surprised you've kept them from knowing the truth about Generation 1.0. Well Alexa and the former Makoto do suspect," he said, "But it won't matter now that I have you all here. My plans for eternal darkness in all the realms is approaching and I can't let you guys take that away from me."

"DRAGON SEA KING!" shouted Alexa as a blast of water erupted from his hands but the water turned to steam.

"Your mother was clever indeed to think that sending you to a time down the road to be reincarnated…your reborn body…is a carbon copy," Dodecadron said.

"You…KNEW my family!?" Alexa gasped.

"Indeed…I have been one with the darkness since the beginning of the first universe; waiting for my time to become the true master of all of time and space!" he continued.

The Ultimate Dark One summoned a book in his hands that looked exactly like the Compendium that Pandora showed earlier. However it had a different title on the cover: FUTURE FISH.

"Don't YOU, DARE!" shouted Pandora, still frozen in mid-air.

"After I am done with them, you will pay the price for what you've done to me," he answered as he finally wrote down:

 ** _Once Upon a Time_** _…in the Land of Iwatobi Town…The End._

Pandora screamed out as the book flashed to life, causing the land around them to tremble and shake. Kagami and Eijun combined their powers at the monster but the Dark One snapped his fingers and casted them back to Sportsbrooke _._

Dodecadron picked up the newly recreated orb that was now in jet black colored with his name on it as he used its dark magic to knock all the boys out to unconscious as the scene around them dissolved away, sending them to that false reality of FUTURE FISH.

 ** _"Come out and play my dear children…"_** Dodecadron smiled sinisterly, **_"The feeding season has begun!"_**

* * *

The Ultimate Dark One has shown his true face and set up a new story; one of which could alter the Free! reality forever!

Will the darkness win at last!?

Find out how their "falsely new lives" play out in the realm of FUTURE FISH!

 ** _-Book 5: Gateway to Aqua Duniya –_** ** _アクアドゥニヤへのゲートウェイ_** ** _–_** ** _END_**

 _THEIR STORY CONTINUES IN:_

 ** _Eternal Swim Chronicle - Future Fish エターナルスイムクロニクル –_** ** _FUTURE FISH –_**

 _AND THEN IT ALL ENDS WITH:_

 ** _-Book 6/Gekijouban: The Last World! (Fanfic Novelization Version) –_** ** _劇場版_**

SUMMER 2017: It (FINALLY) Ends!


End file.
